Filia
by RoboticDragon
Summary: Sequel to Ancillam - Everything was going so well for Starscream, but then tragedy strikes. Starscream is faced with the most difficult battle of his life, and pushes away the help of his trinemates in order to face it alone, only for things to get worse. Contains rape, torture, abuse, strong language, prostitution, and slash.
1. You're My Daddy, Not Someone Cool

**Author's Note:** _Filia_ is the sequel to _Ancillam_. If you have not read _Ancillam_ yet than do so immediately or else you will be _very_ confused.

 _Filia_ is filled with violent rapes, brothels, prostitution, suspense, gruesome/graphic torture and fighting, drinking, robot drugs, addiction, interfacing, BDSM, family drama, and slash. You have been warned.

Have some tissues at the ready as you read for this story will be an emotional roller coaster. And please fav, leave reviews, and share!

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

 **Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Twenty-two Stellar Cycles (≈13.75 Earth Years) After the Ending of Ancillam:**

 **(Dawnstar is approximately 15-16 years old compared to humans.)**

The door to the shop opened alerting the clerk to his newest customers. The large, green skinned alien smiled a toothy grin, a clawed hand pushing back the thick hair growing from the top of his head.

"Greetings!" He called to them as he stepped out from behind the counter. "How can I help you, today?"

"Just looking." One of the customers replied with a smirk.

"Cybertronians, right? Thought so. You are taller than those Ammonites and are more colorful."

"For the most part, at least." The metal being said as he idly looked at the merchandise placed on the shelves.

"Don't see too many of your kind around here. What brings you to my store, if I may ask?"

The one Cybertronian just smiled, his blood red optics still studying the object his servos were holding. "Passing by. Thought I would stop to see if there was something unique for a special someone."

The green alien only broadened his smile. "Oh, you have a special lady in your life?" He chuckled.

"Yes, two actually."

"Two?"

"My mate and my daughter."

"Congrats! I have two of my own daughters. Change your world, don't they?"

"Astronomically."

"So, is this shopping trip for her?"

"Yes. I promised her whenever I would be absent for prolonged periods of time I would bring something back to her to make up for it. Thought I would try someplace not on Cybertron for once."

"Hey, from one father to another, how about a discount on whatever you choose. Raising a child in a time of war is difficult enough, let alone financially supporting them. And with how you guys fight, it has to be incredibly hard."

The Cybertronian just smiled. "You're too kind. It's not the finances that concern me, just her safety." His servos finally landed on a large chunk of pink, glimmering crystals. He held it to his faceplates, studying it for a moment. "Pink was her favorite color."

"Fifty percent off for the loving father." The organic alien grinned.

"You take Shanix?"

"I do."

"I'll take it." The Cybertronian said as he summoned the required amount of currency and handed it to the clerk.

"Pleasure doing business with you, and tell your daughter that ol' Garnash says 'hi.'"

"I shall."

"Nice meeting you… What is your name again?"

"My designation is Seeker Starscream of Vos. Second in Command and Air Commander of the Decepticons."

Garnash's eyes widened. "Dec-Decepticons?" He stuttered.

"You're lucky you take Shanix. Skywarp, Thundercracker, I'm done here. Let's return to the ship." Starscream said abruptly as he walked away, his thruster heels clacking loudly.

Garnash just dumbly watched as some of the most feared and hated beings in the galaxy left his small shop, nothing broken and his life still his. He swallowed, having a tale he was going to share with the entire planet.

* * *

The clicking of stiletto heels sounded in the corridors of the _Nemesis_ as they were accompanied by several pairs of loudly clanking thruster heels.

"Nacelle, I expect a full report of your reconnaissance mission on my desk by 1900 planetary time." Moonstar commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." The Seeker replied.

"Hotlink, I want you and your trinemates to patrol the area and ensure Astrotrain has a safe path to us."

"It will be done." Hotlink gave a nod of his helm.

"Red Wing, prepare the lift tower for my Conjunx Endura's arrival."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Seekers all walked off in their own direction to fulfill the orders of their commander's mate. Acid Storm and Sandstorm walking in formation behind her, never getting too close or too far from the femme.

"Acid Storm, where is my daughter?" Moonstar inquired of him, not once looking back or stopping in her walk.

"She was last spotted in the training room, ma'am." He answered.

"Of course. No one has informed her of Starscream's return, correct?"

"Negative, ma'am."

Moonstar smiled. "Good. I want it to be a surprise. That slagger has been gone for nearly two stellar cycles. He better have completed whatever the frag he was up to."

"If he's returning it's because he has. He never leaves a project uncompleted." Sandstorm replied.

"Hmm, well, he better just stay here with us or else." She grinned, trying to contain her excitement for seeing her significant other again.

Moonstar neared the Control Room when the clacking of running thruster heels sounded, getting louder as it neared.

"Mom! Hey, I've been looking for you."

"I've been looking for you too, Dawnstar." Moonstar turned around to face her adolescent daughter who now stood beside her.

"Why? Gonna put me to work?" She smirked just like her sire, her servos resting on her hips as she slightly leaned forward like he did as well.

She looked so much like him, not just that she was a Seeker built, but her visage appeared to simply be a femme version of the Air Commander. She was thinner than most Seeker femmes, just as Starscream was thinner than most Seeker mechs, and she carried herself just as her sired did. She was black with red streaks and highlights on her torso, arms, and legs, and red lines on her brilliant wings. Her inner plates were silver, and she had some hints of blue on her lower wings and pelvic area. A mixture of her creators' paintjobs, but was more of her sire in her built.

She was slightly shorter than average Seeker femmes due to her carrier's height, and her thruster heels were a bit taller and thinner. Her arms and legs were also skinnier, just like Moonstar's.

But despite her abnormalities compared to other Seeker femmes, one look at her faceplates and how she moved and it was obvious she was Starscream's creation. Even her magenta optics glowed like his blood red ones.

"I might just do that." Moonstar smiled. "How about you come with me to the top of the lift tower. Astrotrain is inbound with supplies and it would be nice to get some help."

"Do I _look_ like a grounder?" Dawnstar waved her servo in the same way Skywarp did when he was acting like a diva.

Moonstar snickered. "You are no longer allowed around Skywarp."

"Aw, come on, Skywarp's awesome!" Dawnstar smiled.

"He is pretty awesome. That's why your sire trined him." Moonstar replied as she started to walk away.

"Speaking of which: When is that afthead getting back? He's been gone for almost two stellar cycles now! I miss him." Dawnstar said as she walked alongside her carrier.

"Hopefully soon. He is busy so I am not sure." Moonstar smoothly lied to her.

"Ugh," She vented a dramatic sigh. "I think I'm going to punch him when he gets back just to get him to stop leaving."

"If everything goes well we should be able to return to Cybertron soon. I can't wait to be home and show you everything. Almost everything is destroyed, but in time it will all be rebuilt."

"As long as he stops leaving us, I don't really care."

The femmes and their armed escorts entered the elevator of the lift tower and rode it up. When they arrived to the summit, they were greeted by a clear, sunny day and several crewmechs waiting for Astrotrain's arrival. Dawnstar leaned against the wall next to the elevator's door and crossed her arms as she waited.

It was nearly a breem later until the purple shuttle appeared being escorted by Hotlink, Sunstorm, and Bitstream. The triplechanger touched down on the landing platform and lowered his entrance ramp. A few Decepticons exited, most carrying a crate or something with them as the awaiting crewmechs on the lift tower entered the shuttle to bring more crates out.

Dawnstar idly watched, not really caring about this common occurrence. Then, her optics widened and wings raised. She pushed herself off the wall and madly dashed towards the exit ramp of the triplechanger. She dodged crewmechs and cargo, never removing her optics from her target, even as static filled them and coolant threatened to leak out.

"DAD! DAD!"

She nearly knocked him over as she ran into his outstretched arms and tightly hugged him, coolant now flowing from her optics.

"Oh, my little princess. I missed you." He smiled as he held her close to him.

"You slagger. Why did you have to be gone so long?" She said softly as she fought back sobs, so overjoyed to see him again.

"I apologize, my dear. I never intended for it to be that long." He kissed her temple. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

"Hey, where's my hug?!"

Dawnstar pulled her helm away to see Skywarp and Thundercracker standing there, Skywarp with his lopsided smile and Thundercracker his small grin.

"I missed you too, 'Warp!" Dawnstar said as she finally released her sire and embraced the black and purple Seeker.

"Mmmm!" Skywarp excitedly squeezed her. "Primus, you've grown so much since I last saw you!"

"She refuses to stop." Moonstar said as she approached.

"Hello, my perfect Conjunx Endura." Starscream smirked his sexy smirk, his wings fluttering momentarily.

"Hello, my handsome hunk." Moonstar said before grasping his helm and capturing his lip plates in a hungry kiss.

"Mmmm, just as sweet as I remembered." He almost whispered the words.

"Wanna find out if everything else is just as sweet?" Moonstar said sexily.

"Mom, dad! Get a room!" Dawnstar exclaimed as she finished giving Thundercracker a hug.

"Slag no. Why go into a musty room when we have all the clean, cool air we're going to desperately need right here." Starscream suggestively said as he kept his optics on his mate, his one servo lowering to cup her aft.

"Ack, my optics!" Dawnstar quickly turned away. "Stop being so gross!"

"Hey, this 'gross' thing, as you call it, is what brought you into this world. So quit your glitching." Starscream riposted.

"I've walked in on you two, _twice_! I don't want to see anymore of it! And for Primus' sake, lock your door!"

"For Primus' sake, learn to knock! I thought you knew better?"

"Mom, dad's making fun of me, again!"

"Keep her out of this! This is between us!"

"You just don't like it when I get the Secret Weapon." Dawnstar smiled as she crossed her arms.

"She's not the 'Secret Weapon,' she's your living shield. Build a backstrut!"

"I'm not being a coward. It's a legitimate strategy!" Dawnstar declared.

"'Warp, push her off the edge."

"Okay!" Skywarp giggled as he did just that.

"Wha-? No-ahhhh!" Dawnstar screamed as she was unceremoniously shoved over the edge and fell.

"Primus, you guys are all sparklings." Moonstar rolled her optics despite the small smile on her faceplates as she started to walk away.

"That's why you love us." Skywarp giggled.

"It's true."

"And how have things been in my absen-" Starscream didn't get to finish for he was suddenly slammed into and forced over the edge by a streak of black and red.

"Primus, those two never stop." Moonstar smirked to herself, looking over the edge for a moment before resuming her departure.

The wind whipped by the Air Commander as he ungraciously plummeted. He kicked his "attacker" away before transforming and breaking the sound barrier. He was at Mach 3 in astroseconds, quickly ascending into the atmosphere. He was suddenly joined by a black and red F-16 Fighting Falcon, their wingtips almost touching. Without warning, the F-16 twisted about so that she was flying beneath him, their undercarriages almost touching. Dawnstar pressed against the F-15 Eagle, urging him to spin with her as they flew upwards. He did so, the two leaving spiraling contrails behind as they danced in the sky.

They flew until they could see the stars, then shut off their engines and gracefully fell, their nosecones pointing towards the earth. As they descended, they continued with their dance, their undercarriages pressed together. They didn't stop until the last possible moment before roaring their engines to life and barely miss crashing into the ocean. They flew so close to the water that they were being splattered by the waves their engines created.

Starscream pushed his engines to their full power, passing Mach 3 and reaching a speed his trinemates could barely keep up with. Dawnstar forced herself to reach her top speed, her nosecone inching pass his till she was a couple of feet ahead. They continued pushing themselves, desperate to pass the other, but it was as if they were frozen, locked in the same distance from each other.

Starscream edged ever so close to her and pressed his wingtip against hers. Then, he pulled up and ascended. Dawnstar followed him, both their systems overheating and inner fans working hard to cool off.

Suddenly, Starscream transformed and grabbed his creation as she flew by him. She transformed as well, their thruster heels slowing them down until they were just hovering, his arms wrapped around her in a hug to which she returned.

"I love you, Dawnstar." He said with a large smile, holding his precious daughter close.

"I love you too, daddy." She squeezed him a little tighter, so happy to be with him again.

He pulled away so that he see her. "Look at you, my little femmling is almost all grown up. Soon you won't need those additives anymore. Primus, you're already as tall as Moonstar."

"I'm an itsy bitsy bit taller than her, actually." She beamed, holding his larger servos in hers.

"Hmm, perhaps. You certainly fly better than her."

"That's only because I'm a Seeker built. She's still good at flying."

"Yes, but that's after stellar cycles of flying with my trine. You should have seen her prior to that."

"I wish I was as good at you."

"In time, my princess. You just have to keep practicing. How goes your fighting skills?"

"I'm getting better. I prefer guns over swords, though."

"You need to know how to use any weapon. Never know what may happen." He stated.

"Yeah, but I prefer it when you teach me." She smiled.

"We'll be able to have our training sessions every orbital cycle once again. Oh, before I forget: I got something for you."

"Dad, you don't have to get me anything. You being here is a good enough gift for me."

"I wanted to get you something." He then unsubspaced the pink crystals he had purchased and presented them to his femmling.

"Oh, dad, it's beautiful." Dawnstar gasped as she took the crystals, her optics a little wider.

"Course it's beautiful. Why would I ever get something that wasn't for my little femmling?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, stop it, daddy. I would ask what type of crystal it is, but then you would go on and on about stuff I don't understand."

"Hmm, perhaps you should read more."

"Perhaps you should learn how to speak Neocybex." She retorted.

He snorted a snicker. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Probably whatever you decide to do with Skywarp." She smiled.

"Probably." He said before kissing her on the cheekplates. "So, what have you been up to while I was away?"

"Just the usual slag. Training, flying, downloading data, reading, watching movies, helping mom. You?"

"Sparkling-sitting Skywarp, and some other scrap concerning the future of Cybertron and the Decepticons. You know, same old boring slag."

"Mom said something about going to Cybertron if your work went well. Will we be going there soon?" She inquired.

He smirked at her. "We will, in fact, we will be moving to Cybertron in the near future. We have a substantial energy source and have been able to transport raw energon swiftly to Cybertron. Right now Shockwave and I are working on a way to have energon production moved back onto Cybertron via reactivating the-"

"Stop, you're about to go on one of your rambles again." Dawnstar held up a servo to silence him.

Starscream rolled his optics, his smirk still etched onto his handsome visage. "But I was getting to the best part!"

Dawnstar giggled as she hugged her sire. "You simply being here is the 'best part.'"

He swallowed as he hugged her back. "I love you, Dawnstar." He said so softly.

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

"Why won't our creation stop growing? I want her to stay small." Starscream muttered as he lied across the couch with his helm in his mate's lap, who was sitting as she read a datapad, her one servo idly petting his helm.

"She can't stay small forever." Moonstar replied softly, her optics never removing from the datapad.

"It's not fair." He continued, his optics offline, just enjoying his time with his Conjunx Endura.

"Well, at least now you don't have to clean up after her or have to take her to a ball."

"Not clean up after her? The slag you talking about, femme? She leaves her trash everywhere! You'd think she never heard of disposal before."

"You know what I mean."

"Hmm, to be honest, I kinda miss those orbital cycles. Primus, she was so cute."

"She's been talking about having a mech-friend." Moonstar apprised slowly.

"I'll deactivate them." Starscream abruptly answered, his optics still offline.

Moonstar rolled her optics, a faint smile on her lip plates. "Someone is overly protective."

"She doesn't need a mech. Especially when she isn't even a vorn old yet. She should be searching for a trine before even considering a mate. Which, will not be happening as long as I still function."

"I don't think she wants to wait for a trine before getting a Conjunx Endura."

"Too bad, so sad. Trine first; mate second."

"You're such an aft."

"No, I am her sire. No mechs. Not now, not ever. Unless they are trinemates, but then again, I would prefer if she only had femmes in her trine." He said adamantly.

"Star, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I am being cautious. There are not as many femmes as there used to be prior to the war, and she's a Seeker. Nothing but freaks will be after her just to have a turn with her in berth. I'm a Seeker _mech_ and have to deal with all that prejudice, imagine how difficult it is for Seeker _femmes_. No mechs until she has a trine to defend her when I'm not around."

"What if she dates a Seeker mech? Will that be alright?" She inquired.

"After she has a trine. She should only lose her virginity to her trinemates, anyway. That's one of the things that makes bonding with a trine so special. I still remember my first night with 'Warp and TC." He smiled at the memories. "I love you, Moonstar, but those two are amazing in berth."

"I know. I've been with all three of you more times than I can count." She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah," He vented a small sigh before cuddling a littler closer to his mate. "We're all pretty amazing in berth."

Her smile grew as she continued to lovingly stroke her mate's helm as it rested in her lap. "You're adorable, my love."

"Not as adorable as you."

"I think I'll take you home." She grinned broadly.

"Yay! I promise I'll be good!" He chuckled, his wings fluttering.

"Better be or else I might have to chain you to the berth for some 'disciplinary action.'"

"As long as you don't inform Skywarp."

"Only if you don't scream loud enough for him to hear."

"Why is everyone obsessed with making me scream? I get it, my designation makes me seem like I have the capacity of very vocal cries. It's getting obnoxious."

"Well, it's because-"

"Hey guys." Dawnstar greeted as she entered the hab suite.

"You are in a slagheap of trouble, young femme." Starscream pointed an accusing digit at her, his optics still offline and frame not moving other than his arm.

Dawnstar just stood there. "What I do?"

"You have been considering dating a mech prior to my deactivation. I could court martial you." He answered as if he was dead serious.

"Really?" She said in a doubtful voice.

"Better believe it, traitor."

"Dad, I'm almost fully grown. Mom said that when she was my age she was starting to date." Dawnstar defended herself.

Starscream finally onlined his optics and looked back at his mate. "How dare you fill my daughter's processor with such blasphemy! Heretic!"

Moonstar rolled her optics, her smile only growing. "You're ridiculous."

"The both of you are serving brig time." The Air Commander muttered.

"Dad, I'm only talking about it. I may not get a mech-friend for a long time."

"That's because my null rays will be shooting at their afts if they so much as look at you." He stated resolutely.

"Why did you join with him again?" Dawnstar inquired of her carrier.

"He was really cute." Moonstar replied dreamily as she looked up at nothing in particular.

"She saw my impressive member and knew she couldn't live without it." He smirked seductively.

"Dad! Ew! Gross!" Dawnstar quickly covered her audio receptors and looked away.

"You better be glad she liked it or else you wouldn't be here to say such things."

"You know what, how about I go and hang out with 'Warp and TC." Dawnstar stated as she took a step back.

"Good idea, because your carrier and I were just about to be 'gross.'" He said as he sat up and leaned against his mate. "Aren't we, sweetie?"

"Mmm, so 'gross.'" She whispered the words erotically before passionately kissing him on the lip plates.

"Alright, I am gone." Dawnstar said quickly before swiftly exiting the hab suite.

The two Conjuges Endurae didn't seem to notice her departure as they hungrily kissed each other. Moonstar's servos ran along her mate's frame until they were cupping his codpiece.

"I love you, Moonstar." He said, finally breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Starscream." She smiled back, before swallowing. "I want to try again."

He studied her for a moment before speaking. "I don't want you to be disappointed again." He said softly.

"Star, I want to try again. Just, please, maybe this time it will work. Maybe my systems just needed those two stellar cycles of break? Please, I want to try again."

The Seeker vented a soft sigh. "Alright, we'll try again."

She smiled faintly at him. "I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Moonstar."

* * *

 **One Orn Later:**

Moonstar quickly made her way to the medbay, her stiletto heels clicking audibly with every footfall. Crewmechs greeted her as she passed, most smiling at her. She palmed the door to the medbay open and entered.

"Moonstar, I'm surprised to see you here." Hook said as he lowered a datapad to look up at her. "It's your orbital cycle off."

"I know." She smiled faintly at him as she approached. "I was just wondering if I could have a checkup."

He eyed her for a long moment before venting a sigh. "We're back to this?" She swallowed at his words. "Moonstar, you've been asking for a 'yes' for almost seven stellar cycles now. I am getting tired of given you the other answer." He said gently.

"Hook, just, please scan me. I just want to know. Maybe this time it'll be different." She said with such a soft voice.

The Constructicon just looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding. He gestured her to a medberth, and she silently lied on top of it. He picked up his scanner and scanned her. His frown deepened when he read the results.

"Moonstar, sweetie, I'm sorry." He held the scanner so she could read the results.

Her lower lip plate trembled and static started to fill her optics. She sat up and slid off the medberth.

"Thank you for your time, Hook." She said with a brittle vocalizer as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Moonstar, maybe-"

"I need to be alone for a bit." She said quickly as she hastily exited the medbay leaving an uncertain medic behind.

* * *

Starscream was in the Control Room talking with Soundwave when Moonstar entered. The Air Commander's wings raised and a smile spread across his faceplates at the sight of his Conjunx Endura. His wings instantly lowered and smiled vanished when he saw her face.

"I'll be back." He informed Soundwave before making his way to his mate.

He placed his servo on her shoulder and quickly led her out of the crowded room. Once in the empty corridor did he stop and face her, his servos holding her by the shoulders.

"Moonstar…" He said slowly in a quiet tone.

Her sobs burst forth, coolant pouring from her optics, unable to hold it any longer. "Another 'no.'" She cried, her servos covering her faceplates. "Why is this happening? It was so easy the first time. Am I broken? Why can't I get sparked?"

"You're not broken, Moonstar." He said firmly. "Don't ever think like that. Sometimes, these things just happen. It's very difficult to get everything just right at the same time. The sparks have to join precisely when the nanites come in contact with the-"

"I _know_ the process for making a sparkling, Star. I just want to know why it's not happening for a second time? Why was I conceived with Dawnstar so quickly, and yet after seven stellar cycles of trying I still have yet to be sparked with our second creation?" She paused to wipe away coolant from her optics. "I just want another sparkling. I just want to have another smiling face added to our family."

"I know, Moonstar. I do too." He vented a sigh. "Maybe… Maybe we should be looking at other options. We might try sparking you via artificial insemination directly into your gestation tank to ensure that that isn't the problem. Or," He paused to swallow. "We could always adopt."

She glanced at the deckplates for a moment before speaking. "I just want my own sparkling. I want another Dawnstar. Another happy, beautiful sparkling. I just want it to be ours, and we raise him or her together like we did Dawn. Primus, why is this being so difficult?"

He placed a servo on her jaw-line, his thumb gently wiping away a coolant tear on her cheekplates. "I don't know why, my love. Maybe some things just aren't meant to be."

She swallowed, trying to fight back more sobs, but couldn't. She pressed her faceplates into his chest piece and just cried as he held her close, his servo lovingly stroking her back. The Air Commander allowed her cry out her frustration for a few kliks before gently pushing her away so that he could look her in the optics.

"Moonstar, even if we don't get our second creation, I will always love you. Don't beat yourself up about this. We'll get through this." She nodded, wiping coolant away as her optics looked down at the deckplates. "Is there anything I can get for you?" He inquired, but she only shook her helm. He brought her close to his frame again and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Moonstar. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Starscream." She said softly as she hugged him back.

* * *

"The trick with these little slaggers is to make sure you fill them up with just the right amount of paint. Too much: pop. Too little: no pop." Skywarp explained as he prepared a balloon-like object with pink paint.

"Is this one good, Uncle 'Warp?" Dawnstar inquired as she held her filled balloon.

"Heh, yeah, thatta do jus' fine." He giggled after inspecting her balloon.

"I'm not getting involved with your 'work,' but Screamer is making his way towards us." Thundercracker informed from where he stood sentry leaning against the bulkhead with his arms crossed and a ped pressed against the wall behind him.

"Tee hee! Now's our chance, Dawn!" Skywarp giggled as he grabbed a balloon and stood up.

"He's going to be _so_ pissed." Dawnstar had that sly smirk of her sire's on her faceplate's as she got in position with Skywarp.

Starscream was approaching them, his thruster heels loudly clanging as he neared. The two primarily black Seekers were hidden behind a bulkhead where the corridor branched off. Thundercracker leaned against the bulkhead just opposite of the branching hallway where he could see the pranksters straight ahead of him and the Air Commander to his left.

"Odd place to be contemplating your existence, Thundercracker." Starscream grunted when he was close enough.

"Now!" Skywarp whispered excitedly, moving forward.

Dawnstar leaped out, not noticing that Skywarp stayed behind, and threw her balloon at her sire. It exploded against his cockpit, coating the Air Commander in pink, sticky paint. Starscream just stood there, his servos held out and optics offline. Skywarp burst into loud guffaws when he stepped out to stand beside his accomplice.

"Primus, she got you good, Screamer!" Skywarp managed to gasp out between his laughter.

"I had nothing to do with this." Thundercracker said quickly, his expression and frame not changing.

Starscream onlined his optics and glared at his creation. She just sheepishly smiled at him.

"Oh," He smirked that smirk he made when thinking dangerous thoughts. "Oh, hell no! 'Warp, give me that!"

"No!" Dawnstar screamed despite the smile on her faceplates as she bolted away just as her sire snatched the balloon from Skywarp's servos and gave chase.

"Get back here!" He ordered, his own smile on his handsome visage as he ran after her.

Dawnstar just screamed and laughed, dodging by crewmechs and trying to stay away from the Air Commander. Finally, she slid to a stop and hid behind Astrotrain who was quietly strolling down the corridor.

"Astrotrain! Protect me!" She squealed, cowering behind his bulk.

"Astrotrain, step aside at once! That's an order!" Starscream exclaimed as he skidded to an abrupt stop before the triplechanger and raised his arm, ready to throw the balloon at his daughter.

"No! Don't!" She squealed again.

"Uh, Primus, can't you two take this elsewhere? I was taught to be polite to femmes, but also to obey my superiors." Astrotrain said uncertainly as he glanced from one Seeker to the other.

"Just step aside and I won't throw you in the brig." Starscream smirked, his optics still on his creation.

"No! Don't let him get me!" She cried.

"You betrayed my trust by joining with the dark forces of Skywarp! You brought this upon yourself!" He yelled at her.

"Astrotrain, don't let him get me!"

"Please, hide behind someone else. "Astrotrain moaned.

"Daddy, isn't there a way I can mitigate this transgression of mine?" She inquired, still smiling despite her desperation to not become pink.

"Step out from behind the triplechanger and only you will be harmed." He ordered.

"No!"

Skywarp appeared in a flash of purple behind the femme and shove her away from her living shield. Instantly, she was struck in the waist by Starscream's balloon and covered in the pink liquid.

Skywarp bent over himself with his insane laughter, a servo clutching his abdominal plating. "Primus, you should have seen your faceplates when you got hit! Priceless!"

"Dammit, you slaggers!" Dawnstar growled as she wiped the paint off. "'Warp, I thought we were in this together."

"Heh, naw, the prank was you getting pranked." He giggled.

"Lesson one when dealing with trined Seekers," Starscream said as he collected paint off his person and smeared it onto the faceplates of his creation. "You mess with one Seeker you mess with all three."

"Dad, stop!" She ordered as she pushed his servos away.

"Pink used to be your favorite color." He just smirked as he smeared it all over her.

"Not anymore! I'm telling mom!"

"You attacked first."

"I was set up!"

"You still agreed to it."

"Daddy, no, stop!"

"Hmm," He stopped to study his work. His once black and red creation was now mostly pink, the liquid dripping from every point of her frame. "I think I've executed appropriate disciplinary action. What do you think, 'Warp?"

"I think you look hot in pink, Screamer." Skywarp giggled as he slapped Starscream's aft.

"Ow. I was referring to my femme." He grumbled. "I suppose we better clean up before Moonstar sees us."

"I want you to carry me." Dawnstar smiled as she held her arms out.

"No."

"Why not? You carry mom all the time."

"She's cuter. And isn't an aft." He smiled.

"I thought it was agreed upon that _you_ were the aft of the family." She retorted, her servos on her hips.

"I am, but, since you have my coding that makes you an aft, too."

"Yeah, that's totally the logical answer."

"Are you questioning me?"

"Yes!" She smiled innocently.

"That's why you're an aft." He said as he took her servo in his and started to walk away.

"Hmm, if being an aft means being like you I'm okay with that." She replied as she skipped alongside him, her servo never releasing his.

* * *

 **Four Orbital Cycles later:**

The Elite Trine and the two femmes were in Starscream's hab suite, the Seekers all at the small table while Moonstar sat on the couch reading a datapad.

"That's when 'Warp appeared and shot him in the processor. Energon splattered everywhere and everyone, but the Autobots, walked away happy." Starscream finished his story as he sat between his trinemates facing his creation.

"Okay, I believed every part of that except for the thing about you singlehandedly taking out that rogue Decepticon or whatever." Dawnstar stated, not all convinced about the truth of his story.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He inquired.

"Because, like, you're my dad." She said it like the answer was obvious, a smile still on her faceplates.

"So?"

"So, like, you're not cool enough to be, like, doing that type of slag."

"The hell you talking about, femme?" Starscream demanded while Skywarp snickered. "I'm a very skilled warrior, and much 'cooler' than any of those fragging mech-friends you've been fantasizing about."

"It's just hard for me to see you, like, going around and killing so many people and just being all tough. You're my daddy who just, you know, sits around working on datapads and the computer and teaches me things about fighting and science. And every so often goes on a business trip." Dawnstar explained.

"Hmm, one orbital cycle you'll join us in battle, if you want to, and you'll see for yourself."

"I don't want to be a soldier." Dawnstar said as she looked down at the tabletop.

"What do you want to be?" Thundercracker asked.

"I don't know. Still just thinking." She shrugged.

"Unfortunately, options are limited with the war going on. You'll have to do simple work around the ship or on Cybertron until things change." Starscream informed her.

"Yeah, I know." She looked up at him and smiled. "You still don't seem like the guy to lead armies into battle and kick aft."

"What type do I seem like to you?"

"The type to sit around and do boring slag."

"You don't know me at all, then."

Dawnstar swallowed. "I know you keep a lot of secrets from me."

He eyed her for a long, silent moment before speaking again. "I do, and it is only for your benefit. Whether or not you want to believe it, I am a very important individual and have many, _many_ enemies. It is best to keep you ignorant on everything I do and know."

"You still just don't seem like such an important guy." Dawnstar sheepishly smiled at him.

"Do I have to prove myself?"

"Prove yourself, Screamer! Don't take this slag from her!" Skywarp giggled.

"You just seem like the weaker member of the group." Dawnstar sniggered.

"The slag? Come on, let me show you." The Air Commander said firmly as he placed his elbow on the center of the table and held his servo out for her to grasp.

"No, no…" Dawnstar shook her helm, a smile still on her faceplates.

"You calling me weak, femme. I don't like that. Come on, give me your servo." He smirked at her, his wings raising slightly.

Tentatively, Dawnstar placed her servo in his and rested her elbow joint on the tabletop. He gripped her tightly, readying for the arm wrestling.

"Teach you to call me weak." The Air Commander muttered.

"I want a fair fight." Thundercracker chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and watched.

"Bet she won't last two astroseconds." Skywarp giggled.

"Not helping my confidence, 'Warp!" Dawnstar snapped.

"TC, you call it." Starscream ordered, his optics narrowing and that sly, sexy smirk of his carving itself over his devilishly handsome visage.

Thundercracker leaned forward and placed an ebony servo onto theirs. He jerked his servo away while saying, "Go!"

Dawnstar used all her strength to try and force his arm down, but it didn't bulge. Starscream's smirk grew as he silently watched her struggle for several astroseconds. Skywarp couldn't stop laughing and Thundercracker had that small grin of his.

"Still think I'm weak?" Starscream demanded from her. "It doesn't feel like you're even trying. I thought you said I was weak?"

Dawnstar grunted as she grasped his servo with both of hers and tried pulling his arm down, but the situation didn't change. She even tried leaning back, but he still managed to stay unmoving.

"You're cheating, and still pathetically losing." He grinned at her.

"Frag you." She growled between gritted denta and she continued her efforts to beat him.

"Still think I'm weak? Huh? Say it. Say I'm not weak. Go on, say it. Hey, who's not weak? Dawn, who isn't weak? Still think I'm weak?"

"You are such an aft!" She exclaimed.

He then quickly slammed her fist down, easily winning the game. "I am also victorious."

"No fair! You're bigger than me."

"No, I am not this weakling you take me for. There's a reason I am Second in Command."

"I thought you were Second because you did all the boring slag." She had that sheepish smile again.

"I run an army, not a business!" He held his servos out to emphasize.

"But all I see you doing is boring slag."

"Well, you are astronomically wrong."

"Daddy, I still love you." She said as she held her servos together to make a heart.

Starscream just flicked a rude Vosian hand gesture at her, a smile still on his lip plates. Dawnstar lowered one servo so that it looked like her heart had broken in half as she feigned a pout.

"You're adorable." Starscream replied.

"I know." Dawnstar smirked.

"I thought I was the adorable one…" Skywarp said sadly as he lowered his helm.

"No, you're the idiot." Starscream replied.

"Gee, thanks Screamer." He grumbled.

"You are quite welcome." Was the sarcastic remark.

"Hey, daddy, can you go get me some energon?" Dawnstar asked of him.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I want you to." She giggled.

"Hmm," He shrugged as he stood up and approached the energon dispenser.

Dawnstar quietly slipped off her seat and quickly made her way to him without his knowledge. Once she was behind him she pounced, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

"Got you, daddy!" She squealed.

"You have five astroseconds to remove yourself before I use force." He tried saying strictly, but was still smiling.

"Make me!" She giggled.

He did just that. He simply leaned back and unceremoniously fell, landing on top of her.

"Ugh! You jerk!"

"You brought this upon yourself." He just shrugged.

"Get off of me!"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you!"

"Alright." He rolled off her and stood up, fluttering his wings to rid non-existent dust from them.

Dawnstar was on her peds in an instant and punched at him. He easily blocked it, grabbed her wrist, twisted it as he yanked her towards him, and wrapped his other arm around her helm in a headlock.

"You need to work on your servo-to-servo combat." He nonchalantly pointed out, having no difficulty with holding her as she squirmed.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Mom! Dad has me in a helmlock!"

"Little snitch."

"She's my mom, I have the right to go to her for any of my problems."

"She's my Conjunx Endura. You can't get me in trouble with her."

"She likes me more."

"I've known her longer."

"I was inside of her."

"I put you there after _I_ was inside of her."

"Dad!"

"Starscream wins after that comment." Thundercracker chuckled.

Moonstar just shook her helm slowly, her optics returning to the datapad before her after watching her most precious family play with each other. Her very _small_ family.

Why couldn't she just get sparked? Why was it taking so long? All she wanted was to have another laughing, smiling, little sparkling with the most incredible mech ever, and yet, for some reason she was cursed not to have one. It was tearing her apart. She was becoming distant from everyone with her sorrow, which was now an almost constant depression. She cried a lot and even started to do less work. Starscream noticed, and he was more than just concerned over her.

He shouldn't be. He had enough slag to deal with, even if Megatron was still on Cybertron and not around to beat Starscream within an inch of his life. He was the Decepticon SIC and had an army to run, his trinemates to watch over, and a daughter to protect. He had all those projects to restore Cybertron and the stress of engaging in actual conflicts with the Autobots. With her people. Her people that she still wished she could be a part of and who she still believed were the ones in the right.

Moonstar looked up when she heard Dawnstar screaming with laughter. Her precious femmling was lying on her back as her sire tickled her abdominal plates, eliciting the loud squeals.

"TC, 'Warp, hel-help me!" Dawnstar managed to gasp out to them between guffaws.

"Hmm, should we assist the damsel in distress, brother?" Thundercracker inquired of his trinemate.

"Watch Screamer tickle his creation or hold down Screamer and tickle him ourselves." Skywarp held out his servos, raising and lowering them as if he was weighing the options. "Option two of course!" He giggled.

Starscream's trinemates quickly descended upon him and grabbed his arms, pulling him away from his daughter. With an undignified squawk, they tossed him onto his back and held him down, Skywarp grabbing his servos and Thundercracker straddling his hips.

"No, stop it you slagheaps!" Starscream shouted as he kicked his peds, desperate to free himself.

Thundercracker simply opened the necessary panel and reset everything so that Starscream's sensitivity on his abdominal plating was increased. Once done, he closed it back and proceeded with the "torture."

"Ah, st-stop it you-you slaggers!" Starscream managed to exclaimed between his uncontrollable guffaws. "I-I regret ever sho-showing you th-that!"

"Hurry, Dawnstar! It's time to exact revenge!" Skywarp giggled.

Dawnstar quickly approached and helped Thundercracker to tickle her sire.

Moonstar smiled faintly at the scene. She loved seeing those four Seekers so happy together. Her family, her friends, her world. Just why couldn't she add to it?

She quickly wiped away a drop of coolant that had leaked down her cheekplates before anyone could see. She just had to keep trying. If she could have Dawnstar surely she could have another.

Maybe. Hopefully.

* * *

 **Some Orbital Cycles Later:**

Dawnstar palmed open the door to the Rec Room and trotted inside. It was empty save for the winged beings that all sat at the same table. She spotted her target and made a beeline for him.

"Hey, daddy!" She greeted as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and placed her chin on the top of his helm.

"Hey, sweetspark." He grinned.

"Watcha doing?" She inquired.

"Just having a drinking contest with all these aftheads." He grunted despite the smirk on his lip plates.

Without invitation, Dawnstar climbed into her sire's lap and curled into him, both legs hanging over the left arm of the chair. She glanced at all the other Seekers there, Thundercracker was to Starscream's right while Skywarp was to his left.

"Want to try a sip?" He asked as he held his cube of blue high grade to her.

"You know I'm not technically old enough, yet."

"Hmm," He just shrugged. "A sip won't offline you. Just don't tell your carrier."

Dawnstar snorted a snicker, just as Starscream did. "Isn't that the general rule for almost everything you let me do."

"You want some or not?"

She accepted the proffered cube and took a small sip before handing it back. "Mmm, not bad."

"Course not. I have high standards."

"Want to try some of mine?" Skywarp asked as he held out his red high grade.

Dawnstar took it and tried some, quickly handing it back. "I don't like that one as much."

"I have the good stuff." Thundercracker said as he presented his pinkish-purplish high grade to her.

She tried some and nodded as she handed it back. "TC has the best tasting one."

"Of course I do." The blue Seeker grinned.

"So, what are you guys playing?" Dawnstar asked as she looked at everyone.

"A truth game." Starscream said. "We go around the circle each asking a question. Everyone who can answer 'yes' must take a drink of their high grade while anyone who is a 'no' does not. Last one still online wins. Oh, and all the questions have to be embarrassing."

"Usual mech stuff?"

"Exactly." He said as he kissed her brow.

"Alright, it's my turn to ask." Acid Storm said. "Drink if you've ever been rejected by a femme."

Skywarp, Nacelle, Bitstream, and Sunstorm all took swigs from their cubes.

"Pathetic, 'Warp." Starscream muttered.

"Hey, I asked that femme unlike what you did." Skywarp stuck his glossa out at him.

"Hmm,"

"Drink if you've ever finished before you got started." Red Wing, who was sitting next to Acid Storm, said.

"Dammit." Sunstorm grumbled before taking a swig.

"Wow, really, Sunny?" Bitstream laughed at his trinemate.

"Hey, it was my first time!"

"Are all these questions regarding interfacing?" Dawnstar grumbled to her sire.

He just smirked. "We're mechs stuck on a ship at the bottom of an alien ocean. What else is on our processors?"

"Primus, mechs…" She said as she rolled her optics.

"Drink if you've every been topped by a femme." Nacelle asked.

Starscream raised his cube, but stopped when he saw no one else had. "Really? Am I the only one?"

"Ohhhhh! That's a big one, boss!" Hotlink exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah, Screamer!" Skywarp giggled.

"How many times, boss?" Nacelle prodded.

Starscream only smiled. "Certainly more than once."

"Ohhh!" All the Seekers exclaimed.

"She's good at it!" Starscream defended himself.

"You have to finish that whole cube!" Ramjet pointed out.

"Chug it, Screamer! Chug!" Skywarp hollered.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The Seekers all chanted.

Starscream rolled his optics before tilting his helm back and downed the entire cube as his Seekers roared in approval. He slammed the now empty cube back down as the other Seekers cheered and clapped.

"You're all slaggers." The Air Commander grunted, a smirk still on his faceplates.

"Alright, my turn to ask a question." Sandstorm said. "Drink if you've ever been tied to the berth by a femme."

Starscream grabbed a new cube and he and Skywarp both drank.

"Gee, boss, what do you and Moonstar do every night?" Dirge chuckled.

"You will never know." Starscream just grinned.

"Drink if you've ever been beaten on the aft by a femme for pleasure before or after interfacing." Bitstream said.

Starscream swallowed. "Does being 'punished' count as well?"

"If it was done during an interface session, yes."

"Dammit." Starscream was the only one to take a drink.

"Ohhhh, no, you have to drink all that one too, boss!" Hotlink exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's another big one, Screamer!" Skywarp giggled.

"I feel as if this is just a ruse to get me to lose first." Starscream muttered.

"No, Star, you have to chug the whole thing." Thundercracker nodded his helm sagely.

"Damn you all to the Pit." Starscream said before once again downing the entire cube in a single go.

His seekers just cheered him on, whooping and hollering until he slammed the now empty cube onto the table.

"Okay, drink if you've ever been slapped on the aft by a stranger." Sunstorm asked.

Several of the Seekers drank, including Starscream and Skywarp.

"Heh, that'sh pretty funny." Starscream chuckled, his helm swaying slightly from side to side.

"You alright there, Star?" Ramjet inquired.

"I'm not 'alright.' Do I look like an angle to you?" He then placed a servo over his faceplates and laughed loudly.

"Yup, told him he shouldn't have chosen that high grade. Should have kept to one of the weaker ones." Thundercracker remarked as he shook his helm.

"No, no, continue! We're playing, are we not?" Starscream said as he waved a servo.

"Drink if you've ever interfaced outside your trine, or mates." Hotlink said the last thing as he looked at Starscream.

Everyone took a drink. Dawnstar's optics widened slightly when she saw her sire drink to such a question. She knew he interfaced with his trine, but that was for bonding. Why would he interface with anyone else if not with Moonstar and his trinemates? Had he been unfaithful to his Conjunx Endura?

She swallowed, hoping he wouldn't drink to anymore such questions.

"Drink if you've berthed more than five femmes at once. Prostitutes count." Thrust said.

The Elite Trine, Nacelle, Hotlink, Ramjet, and Red Wing all drank. Dawnstar swallowed again.

"Primus, I love you guys." Starscream giggled. "We should all go back to those brothels. We should go for the record. I think I've berthed ten femmes at once before. Hee hee, you're cute, 'Warp."

"Guys, we need to get him to drink more! We can get him out early!" Acid Storm said quickly.

"Don't worry, I got this." Dirge smiled. "Drink if you've bonded with a Conjunx Endura."

Starscream narrowed his optics before lifting his cube up. "I take back what I said about loving any of you."

"You have to drink _all_ of that, boss." Thrust pointed out.

"Chug it!" Skywarp whooped.

Starscream glared at his cube for a moment before shrugging. He downed it in a single go and tossed the empty cube aside as his Seekers cheered.

"How you doing, Star?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream was silent for a moment before smiling. "We should kiss in the closet so that our creators don't see." He then lost control and laughed insanely.

"Well, he's a lost cause." Hotlink remarked.

"He drank like six of those." Thundercracker pointed out. "I can barely do three without going into stasis lock."

"Yeah, that was stupid of him to get the strongest of all the high grades." Sunstorm added.

"I think he wanted to prove to us that he was better. Didn't work so well." Skywarp chuckled, his lopsided grin too large for his faceplates.

"Why are you all talking about me? I'm not pretty enough!" The Air Commander said before laughing again. "I need you to heed my advice and shtahp eating turbofoxes! For Primus' sake they want to live too!"

"You're videotaping this, right?" Nacelle inquired of Skywarp.

"Slag yeah." Skywarp said as he held his camera.

"What are we doing again?" The Air Commander asked.

"You were going to drink another cube of high grade so that you would be the first to lose." Thrust pointed out.

"Why would I wan' to lose?" Starscream asked slowly as he selected another cube of the intoxicating liquid.

"Because, the first one to lose gets a prize."

"You're horrible." Thundercracker told the red Seeker.

"I wanna prize." Starscream grumbled before guzzling another cube down.

Skywarp giggled. "Primus, Screamer, you're going to be in stasis lock in no time."

"I wunt mah prize." Starscream drawled as he stupidly smiled.

"Boss, how many digits am I holding up?" Hotlink asked as he held his servo up with three digits extended.

Starscream narrowed his optics as if he was squinting as he studied the servo for a long moment. "Eighdy."

"Close enough." Hotlink smirked.

"Can we go ahead and say that he lost?" Ramjet inquired as he gestured a servo at the tri colored Seeker.

"I'm no lost. I'm cute." Starscream snickered.

"Yeah, I think he lost." Nacelle confirmed.

"Will you shtahp looking at me!" Starscream ordered as he slapped the tabletop with a servo. "I don't like eht. I not…. I don't like eht. I don' like being looked at. I like… I like shy-ehnsh. Shcience. Slag. I feel dizzy." He placed a servo on his helm and looked down, his optics widening at what he saw. "Why…? Thunkercluck, deres… deres a femme on meh."

"Dad?" Dawnstar said slowly, uncertain of what to think.

"That's your daughter, Starscream." Thundercracker nonchalantly replied.

"I don't… I have a daughder? No…" He giggled. "I like femmes. I don't like… don' like when they scream. Autobot femmes always screhm when we frag them in battle." He giggled again. Dawnstar's optics widened some and she swallowed. "Why are dey so easy to deactivate?"

"Starscream." Thundercracker said slowly. "Talk about something else."

"NO! No… Heh, you're kinda cute. I like the cute ones." He stupidly smiled at Dawnstar.

"Alright, Dawn, let's go." Thundercracker said as he stood up and reached for her servo.

Dawnstar horrifyingly stared at her sire, frozen in her spot. Thundercracker grasped her servo and pulled her off his lap and made her walk quickly away with him.

"Where you taking 'er, Thunderclap? I thought we… we do eht together?" Starscream sounded hurt as he watched them go.

"Screamer, hey, Scream, look at me." Skywarp said quickly, reverting his trineleader's attention onto him.

Thundercracker pulled Dawnstar's wrist a little harder as he swiftly led her out of the Rec Room. Dawnstar swallowed, her free servo grasping onto his arm as she nervously kept up. It didn't take long for him to arrive at her hab suite, which was next to Starscream and Moonstar's hab suite. He allowed her to put in her code and escorted her inside.

"I'm sorry about that, Dawnstar." Thundercracker said softly when he finally released her wrist. "I should have taken you away before we started getting rowdy. I'm very, _very_ sorry about that."

Dawnstar swallowed her wings lowering. "What did he mean by fragging femmes in battle and making them scream?" She said so quietly.

"It's the high grade talking. Everyone says stupid slag when their inebriated. You heard him talking about us eating turbofoxes. Just the high grade fragging with his processor." Thundercracker explained, any signs of him lying well hidden.

Dawnstar just looked at him for several astroseconds before slowly nodding her helm. "Okay, Uncle TC." She said in the same tone.

Thundercracker smiled at her faintly as he placed an ebony servo on her shoulder. "You're perfectly safe, Dawn. Don't worry, we'll sober him up before allowing him to do anything stupid." _Or get near Moonstar._ He added to himself. The blue Seeker pecked a kiss to her forehelm before lovingly patting her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetspark. Recharge well."

"Alright, see you then." Dawnstar nodded her helm as Thundercracker started to walk away.

She watched him leave, unconsciously wringing her servos just as Moonstar did.

* * *

Blood red optics onlined lazily the next morning. Everything was blurry, slowly coming into focus until the images of femmes in provocative poses and acting out less than subtle scenes were clearly visible on the ceiling… and the walls. Starscream moaned as he placed a blue servo on his aching helm, but then realized her couldn't move his servo. He looked up and saw that his wrists were tied to the head of the berth, and a trinemate was on either side of him, cuddling close as they all managed to squeeze on the single berth. He looked down and saw the obvious signs of interfacing all over his codpiece and inner thighs. His trinemates covered in interface fluids as well.

"Primus, I messed up again." He grunted.

"Heh, yeah, you did." Skywarp grinned as he snuggled a little closer, his still optics offline.

"I was damn positive I was getting into berth with tens, but I awaken with a four and a two." Starscream continued.

"Which one is the two?" Thundercracker demanded, his optics still offline as well.

"How much did I drink last night?" Starscream said, ignoring Thundercracker's question.

"Too much." Thundercracker grunted. "And too soon. You fragged up."

"What I do?"

"You started to blabber about us raping Autobot femmes after battle." Thundercracker informed as he propped himself up on an elbow and looked at his trineleader.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Dawnstar was still on your lap."

Starscream's optics offlined and he vented a frustrated sigh. "You got her out of there, correct?"

"I did, but not soon enough. You started to hit on her."

Starscream's optics onlined immediately and widened. "I did what?!"

"I got her out then. May have hurt her arm joints with how hard I was pulling but I got her back to her hab suite before anything else left your vocalizer. I told her it was only the high grade talking."

"Great. Now I feel like the lowest form of slag." He muttered, his optics offlining once again.

"It wasn't your fault. We should have made her left when you started to drink entire cubes." Thundercracker said softly.

"No, it was my fault. High grade or not I should have been a responsible sire and told her to leave before I started to drink like that. I need to go and talk to her."

"You better clean up first. Oh, and your aft may be sore. 'Warp and I had some fun with you in your over energized state." Thundercracker gave a sly smirk.

"I noticed the pain pulsating from my aft and helm. This is going to be a long orbital cycle." He paused, his optics narrowing. "Why the frag do you have a picture of a femme licking another femme's aft?"

"Because, it's hot." Skywarp grinned, his optics still offline as he cuddled against Starscream.

"Well, it does have something to it… Untie me you morons!"

* * *

Starscream made his way towards his creation's hab suite, his wings slightly lowered and helm feeling better after purging his fuel tank over Thundercracker. You'd think they know better by now to stay clear of him when he was hung over.

He stopped by her door and pressed the call button. It didn't take long for the door to hiss open and allow the Air Commander to march in.

"Hey, dad." Dawnstar greeted, her vocalizer lower than usual, a small smile on her faceplates as she sat at her desk playing a game on her computer.

Starscream smiled at her as he approached. "Morning, my princess. How are you?"

"I'm alright." She said, her optics still on the vid screen.

Starscream sat on the desk and twisted himself around so that he could face her. He vented a small sigh as he tapped his knuckles against the tabletop before speaking. "Dawn, I apologize for last night. I shouldn't have been such a slagging idiot in front of you like that. I don't remember what I said, but TC told me it was pretty stupid."

Dawnstar paused her game and looked up at him. "It's okay. TC said it was just the high grade talking."

He studied her for a moment before speaking. "It's not. I can tell your upset by it."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me. I am the master at lying. What I said obviously disturbed you and I just want to make it clear that it wasn't true. TC and 'Warp could tell you all the idiotic things I blabber about when over energized. Although, I'm not as bad as 'Warp."

"It just was a little scary hearing you say it. I mean, like, you're my daddy who just sits at a desk and doesn't do anything that exciting. Maybe tell the occasional story of something cool that you did before you became a nerd."

He snickered. "Nerd? Is that what they call it these days?" He questioned her with a smile on his handsome visage.

Dawnstar smiled back at him. "You're an awesome nerd, though."

"Course I'm awesome. I'm your sire, am I not?"

Dawnstar rolled her optics. "Yeah, totally, dad."

Starscream leaned forward and kissed her forehelm. "I'm sorry about scaring you."

"Forget about it, dad. I'm fine."

"Well, is there anything that my princess requires before I go off and be 'boring.'"

"That you promise to take me out for a flight when you're done."

"I'll see what I can do." He smirked before kissing her brow again.

He slid off the desk and started to walk away. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at his precious femmling.

"Love you, Dawnstar." He said.

"Love you too, daddy!" Dawnstar called back.

He just smirked, closing the door behind him as he left.

* * *

 **Neocybex is the Cybertronian language used presently.**

 **Starscream has been sheltering Dawnstar from the horrors of the war, especially his part in it. You'll see more as to why in future chapters, but I think it's pretty obvious, especially the parts concerning femmes and Moonstar.**

 **This chapter's main focus is mostly his relationship with his now adolescent daughter. It's important for the future to see what she thinks of him.**

 **I am such an addict when it comes to foreshadowing. Ridiculous amounts of foreshadwoing in _Ancillam_ and now again a lot in the first chapter to _Filia_. XD Just call me the Foreshadowing Queen. :P**

 **Please fav, leave reviews, and share! Drama to come REAL soon!**


	2. Welcome Home

**Chapter 2**

Moonstar silently stood at Starscream's desk wiping it with a cloth, cleaning it for the umpteenth time in the last few joors. Her processor was drowning in dark thoughts concerning getting sparked, so much so that her optics were white with static. She couldn't hold still and so started to clean the entire hab suite, and kept going back to re-clean it. She stopped to go and clean Dawnstar's hab suite, but after five times she was evicted by her daughter, and so returned to shining her mate's desk.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the clacking of thruster heels or the sound of the door hissing open. She startled slightly when strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist and loving kisses were pressed onto her neck cables.

"Our punk said that you were in her quarters cleaning for over a cycle." Starscream said softly as he hugged his beloved.

"It was dirty." Moonstar replied almost in a whisper.

"Well, it looks magnificent now." He slowly reached a servo forward and gently took her cleaning cloth, subspacing it before taking her servo in his. "I love you, Moonstar." He said quietly before kissing her temple.

She didn't say anything, just swallowed and kept her optics on his servo holding hers. His wings lowered as he kissed her neck cabled again. He vented a soft sigh before slowly turning her around to face him. He placed a servo under her chin plates and lifted her helm to look him in the optics. She didn't smile at him or show any emotion other than anguish. He frowned, just looking at her for a long moment before capturing her lip plates in a kiss. She didn't kiss back for several astroseconds, but he refused to let up until she acquiesced and returned the kiss. They kept kissing, it slowly becoming more and more passionate, their glossas soon playing with each other. Starscream's servos lowered until they were holding her waist, and she placed a servo on the back of his helm, the other on the desk behind her. As they kissed, coolant began to pool in Moonstar's optics, sobs threatening to break out. Her servos reached for just above his codpiece, opening the panel there and reconnecting his wires so that he could spark her.

"Moonstar…" He slowly said in almost a whisper.

"I want to try again." She said in a soft, brittle voice.

"Sweetie, maybe-"

"I want to try again. I want to try again! Starscream, please, I want to try again." She finished connecting his wires and closed the panel, her servos then dipping to touch his codpiece.

"Moonstar, we may not get another creation of our own." He said in a small voice, his one servo gently squeezing her shoulder.

"I don't want to give up, Star. Please, I want to try again." Coolant was pouring from her optics now, her vocalizer barely able to hold back the sobs threatening to break free. "It was so easy to conceive Dawnstar. Maybe-maybe we need to do it like we did then."

"Moonstar…"

"Maybe we should interface in the morning and at night like I did to get her. Maybe you need to do it harder."

"Moonstar, I am _not_ hurting you again." He said firmly, his vocalizer raising some.

"I just want another sparkling. I keep seeing Hook and he says everything is fine. Maybe you need-"

"It's not me, sweetie. I've been seeing Hook as well."

"Then why won't I get sparked? Why is this taking so long?" She managed to say between her soft sobs, her servos wiping away coolant from her cheekplates.

"I don't know, my love." He replied in almost a whisper. "I wish I had _all_ the answers instead of just _most_ of them."

She rubbed over his codpiece, feeling him warm up there until it folded away. Her own codpiece slid open as she reached for his spike and stroked it, preparing it to enter her. He kissed her on the lip plates, allowing her to gently cry into his mouth as she parted her legs and brought his spike to her ready valve.

"Please, please, let this time work." She begged almost inaudibly.

He slid inside of her, his servos grasping her thighs and lifting her onto the desk as her arms wrapped around his neck. He captured her lip plates again in a passionate kiss as he began to thrust into her.

"Don't stop until I'm sparked, please." She said, pulling away from him to look him in the optics.

He studied her for a moment before venting a sigh. "Moonstar, I'm willing to keep trying but you can't be hurting yourself over this."

"Just shut up and spark me already." She said between quiet sobs, her servo quickly wiping away coolant.

"I'm trying, my love. You're not the only one who wants this." He said softly before silencing her with a kiss.

* * *

 **The Next Orbital Cycle:**

The black and red F-16 Fighting Falcon roared her engines to life, passing Mach 3 as the F-15 Eagles and F-16XLs gave chase. She twisted and turned in aileron rolls and barrel rolls, attempting to escape her pursuers. She easily left all the fighter jets behind accept for a blue and a black F-15 Eagle. They inched closer to her almost reaching her, but still unable to close the gap persisting between them. The black jet disappeared in a flash of purple and rematerialized just ahead of the F-16, quickly transforming and grasping her nosecone with purple servos.

With a surprised squawk, the F-16 transformed and punched the other Seeker, only for her blow to be expertly blocked. Skywarp twisted her arm and she retaliated by kicking him in the codpiece… hard.

"Argh!" Skywarp shouted painfully as he released her to grasp his injured area. "Primus, you horrible femme!" He groaned painfully.

Dawnstar wasted no time and transformed, swiftly leaving her pained "uncle" behind. Thundercracker transformed and hovered on thruster heels beside his trinemate, no sympathy at all on his faceplates.

"You alright?" He inquired.

"I don't think I'll be fragging you tonight." Skywarp grunted.

"My deepest sympathies." Thundercracker smirked as he patted Skywarp's shoulder before transforming and flying away.

"Dirty fighter… Just like her sire." Skywarp growled to himself, transforming and following his trinemate.

Dawnstar descended, entering a massive canyon and skillfully twisting and turning her way through it. Suddenly, a powerful boom violently shook her frame making everything become disoriented for an astrosecond. She lost control and quickly transformed, her thruster heels stopping her from hitting a canyon wall.

She looked up to see the culprit of the sonic boom attack circling overhead, his blue alt. mode nearing. Her optics narrowed, calculating her next move. The roar of more F-15 engines sounded before her optics spotted the trine of Hotlink, Bitstream, and Sunstorm fast approaching, Hotlink at the head. She transformed and shot straight into the sky, passing by the other Seekers in a blue of colors. They gave chase, none able to near her except for the blue Seeker.

She continued with her mad ascent into the atmosphere, watching her scanners closely as Thundercracker neared. He was preparing for another sonic attack, at this range probably to get her to be disoriented long enough for him to nab her. She heard the tell-tale rumbling of his systems redirecting power to his sonic boom generator, the time it was taking him to charge up was obviously for a very powerful attack.

Her processor was racing. How to take him out without being struck by his sonic boom? Then, it hit her.

She waited, listening to his generator prepare to unleash the boom. Hearing the right cues, she transformed, twisted around, aimed her stun gun, and fired. It struck him in the noise cone right as he was unleashing his own attack. The sudden freezing of his systems and generator releasing its might caused a massive power surge to course through his frame. His engines shut off and he ungracefully plummeted for several astroseconds before managing to transform and power on his thruster heels, stopping his descent.

"Got you good, Thunder!" Nacelle laughed as he rushed by.

Dawnstar transformed and broke the sound barrier as she hurried away. Two of three Seekers who had any hope of catching her with speed alone were now out. She just had to stay ahead of everyone and get to the checkpoint to win the training exercise. She smiled inwardly, proud that she was getting near impossible to catch these orbital cycles.

A sudden flash of red, white, and blue appeared at her side, twisting and reshaping until she was grasped by a pair of blue servos on the wing. She transformed as well, kicking her thruster heel out, but he easily dodged it. His servo reached forward and grasped her shoulder vent, roughly yanking her down, almost making her lose balance. She punched at her sire's faceplates, only to be blocked with his arm.

He summoned a sword from subspace and swung it at her, forcing her to summon her own and quickly catch his blade on hers. He kept forcing his sword against hers as she desperately tried to hold it up, but he was too strong. He kicked her in the abdominal plating hard, eliciting a pained yelp from her as she curled in on herself. He took the opening and swung his sword, stopping inches from her neck cables.

"Deactivated." He grunted.

"You cheated!" She exclaimed.

"There's no 'cheating' in a battle. Only surviving. You don't fight 'dirty' you die." He informed as he subspaced his sword.

"I'm tired. I've been flying around at top speed for over three cycles now!" She defended herself.

"There are no excuses in battle either. You may have to fight for your survival for an orn straight with little recharge. To weaken is to lose."

"Dad, can't I rest? This is ridiculous."

"No. You train and you train hard." He jabbed a digit against her cockpit to emphasize.

"But, I haven't seen any fighting! Why must I learn to fight when no one is fighting around me?!" She exclaimed.

"Because we are at war and it is only a matter of time before you find yourself in the thick of it." He firmly stated, his optics narrowing.

"Can't I rest now?" She moaned.

"No."

"But, dad…"

"You can rest _after_ you go to the Well."

"You are such an aft." She grumbled.

"You'll thank me for being an aft one orbital cycle." He replied.

"You keep telling yourself that."

He smirked. "I shall. Now, fly your aft back to the starting point for another round."

"Uggghhhh!" She vented it as a dramatic sigh as she started to fly by him.

"Keep making those sounds and your vocalizer will be permanently glitched."

Dawnstar swung her sword and smacked the blunt side of it against her sire's aft, not hard but clearly noticeable. He twirled around and glared at her.

"What? I didn't do anything." She said innocently, her expression almost neutral.

"I'll give you ten astroseconds." He said sternly despite the smirk on his faceplates.

"AAHHHHH!" She screamed as she subspaced her sword, transformed, and broke the sound barrier.

Starscream counted the astroseconds before he too transformed and chased after her.

* * *

 **A Decacycle Later:**

Starscream panted as he thrust into his Conjunx Endura, causing her to arch her backstrut and gasp out moans. Their sparks joined in a powerful surge and he grunted as he filled her with his fluids. The two mates just sat there, cooling themselves off from their seventh overload of the morning. After a bit, Starscream kissed Moonstar's brow before pulling out of her and climbing off the berth. Their plates slid back into place simultaneously as he walked towards the desk in the berthroom and she shifted to her side to watch him. He fluttered his wings to shake off the tickling sensation of surplus energy pulsing through the delicate appendages, just as he did after every interface session that involved more than three overloads. Moonstar loved how he did that. It made him look so cute, and it was even cuter that his habit had been picked up by his trinemates who unconsciously did it as well.

The Air Commander removed a towel from the small desk and proceeded to wipe away the interface fluids from his thighs and codpiece, making himself presentable for the orbital cycle ahead of him. After he finished he turned around to face his mate, eyeing her for a moment before tossing her the towel. She nonchalantly caught it and sat up to clean herself.

"I will be in the Control Room until 1900 planetary time, my dear." He informed her. "I have to have a vid chat with his Royal Slagheaded-ness and some other scrap."

"Alright, sexy." She smiled faintly as she continued to wipe herself clean.

He approached her and kissed her on the cheekplates. "I love you, Moonstar. I'll also find something for our hellion to do."

"Your hellion, not mine. I have the innocent femmling." She smiled a little wider, her optics still not looking at him.

He chuckled softly. "Of course, my love."

He kissed her cheekplates again before departing, leaving her all alone in the dark berthroom. The femme finished removing any signs of her lovemaking (or rather "sparkling making") and tossed the towel aside to be cleaned later. She just sat there for a few kliks, silently meditating on everything. A dainty servo reached up and touched her abdominal plating, just over her gestation tank. She vented a soft sigh and slid off the berth. Her stiletto heels clicked audibly as she walked out of her hab suite and made her way to the medbay.

* * *

Hook was busy sterilizing his equipment when the former-Autobot entered. He heard her discernible clicking and vented a sigh.

"Moonstar, I rather not make you leave in tears again." He called to her, never ceasing in his work.

"Just a quick scan, please, Hook." She said in the smallest of voices. "I just want to make sure."

The Constructicon set aside his tools and turned to her. "Moonstar, sweetspark, you've said those exact words to me more times than I've put Starscream back together. I'm getting tired of this game."

"Just one quick scan. Please, Hook." She begged him, her servos wringing and wings lowered.

The medic rubbed his temples with a green servo as he vented a tired sigh. "Alright, one more scan. But only because you're my favorite." He said as he offered a small smile.

Moonstar nodded slowly before walking to a medberth and climbing on. He approached with his scanner as she lied down. Hook ran the scanner over her and read the results, paused, and rescanned her.

"Moonstar," He said slowly. "I'm sorry, but it appears that you will have to be giving your high grade to Starscream for a while."

"What?" She asked, an optical ridge raised.

He smiled at her as he held the scanner so she could view the results. "Congrats, sweetspark, you'll be fueling for two."

Moonstar's optics widened as she just stared at the scanner, then her servos began to tremble. She slowly sat up, her optics turning white with static as coolant pooled at the corners.

"One orn into development." Hook added, setting the scanner down on the nearby table.

Moonstar couldn't contain it any longer. Her joyful sobs burst forth before she leaped off the medberth and embraced the Constructicon in a tight hug.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou _Thankyou_!" She squealed between her sobs.

"Moonstar, I am _not_ the one you should be thanking for this." He said quickly as he held his servos out, not sure how to proceed with the ecstatic femme touching him so.

"Oh, Hook, this is _wonderful_!" She exclaimed as she released him and spun around on a heel. "Oh, I need to tell Star! Thank you! Thank you _so_ much! EEEP!"

The black and violet femme then raced out of the medbay leaving a slightly bemused medic behind.

* * *

Starscream sat at his console in the Control Room typing something onto his vid screen. He smiled when he heard the steady clipping of his mate's heels approaching from behind, but didn't bother looking back. Loving arms wrapped around his neck, and he reached a blue servo up to pat them.

"Hey, sexy mech." Moonstar greeted softly into his audio receptor.

"Hey, sexy femme." He smirked.

"I have something for you." She continued on nonchalantly as she unsubspaced a datapad and held it before his visage.

"What's this?"

"Supplies list."

"Running low on scrap? Alright, let's see." He then onlined the datapad and began to peruse the contents. "More cleaning supplies, black paint, energon goodies, carrier additives - why is that marked as priority? - waxing clo-" He stopped, his optics widening. He slowly swiveled his chair to look at his mate before speaking. "Is this-?"

Her smile broadened and she nodded her helm, her servos holding her abdominal plating just over her gestation tank. He unconsciously dropped the datapad, frozen in his seat as it loudly clattered to the ground. She just couldn't stop smiling, coolant pouring from her optics from her jubilation.

"YES!" He suddenly exclaimed as he leaped from his seat, embraced her in a hug, and spun her around in a complete 360 before setting her back down. "Primus, _really_?" He paused to touch her abdominal plating, his voice suddenly quiet and optics still wide.

"Yes, Starscream, we are having another sparkling." She happily cried.

His wings fluttered as is own smile spread itself over his handsome visage. "Guess what you slaggers!" He called to everyone in the Control Room, most of them already watching the odd behavior of their superior. "Moonstar is sparked!" No reaction. Starscream's classic sly smirk made its appearance. "That means ya'll getting over energized tonight!"

A loud, excited uproar broke out, mechs cheering and raising their fists in approval. Someone even shouted, "Spark her more often!"

Starscream turned to his Conjunx Endura and captured her lip plates in a passionate kiss, her first laugh in so long being swallowed by his mouth.

* * *

"You summoned me?" Dawnstar said as she entered her creators' hab suite, her wings raised high as she neared them.

Starscream sat at his desk with his mate on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. They weren't smiling, instead looking perfectly normal.

"I did, in fact." Starscream grunted.

"Listen, anything you've heard, it was all 'Warp's fault. I'm innocent until proven guilty." She said insouciantly as she stopped before the desk and placed her servos on her hips.

"I highly doubt that. But I did not summon you here for your criminal record. Moonstar and I have some crucial information to apprise you of." Starscream said it as if he was speaking to another Decepticon officer.

"Proceed." Dawnstar said, an optical ridge raised.

"Dawnstar, you have received a promotion."

"A promotion?"

"Yes. Your status as youngest of the _Nemesis_ crew, and of the Seekers, shall now be that of _second_ youngest."

Dawnstar eyed him for a long moment, in which her carrier snorted a snicker as she smiled. Then, Dawnstar's optics widened. "Wait, you're saying…"

Starscream just smirked. "Your carrier is carrying."

Dawnstar was silent for several astroseconds before a large grin plastered itself over her gorgeous faceplates. "I'm going to be a big sister?!"

"I prefer the term 'First Pain in the Aft,' but, yeah, that works too." Starscream nodded his helm in small, quick movements.

"Oh, stop it, Star." Moonstar said with a playful shove to his cockpit.

"Is it a mech or femme?" Dawnstar asked excitedly as she sat on the desk and swung her legs over it so that they hung over the side nearby her creators.

"Won't know for a while. The little one is only an orn in development." Moonstar replied.

"Hopefully we won't get another femmling. One nightmare is enough for me." Starscream replied, a smile on his faceplates.

"Oh, stop it, dad. You know I am the best thing that ever happened to you." Dawnstar smiled innocently.

He smirked. "One of four, about to be one of five."

"We need to start thinking about designations." Moonstar said excitedly.

"Yes, but first, it's time to inform my brothers."

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Skywarp squealed as his wings fluttered and he girlishly waved his fists while bouncing on his peds.

"Thank you. I didn't require functioning audio receptors." Starscream grunted sarcastically as he stood in the doorway to Thundercracker's hab suite where his trinemates were.

"Congrats, Star!" Thundercracker exclaimed before giving his trineleader a hug.

"Oh, Screamer, I can't _wait_ to meet the newest member of our family!" Skywarp excitedly continued, jumping on his peds as he spun himself in small circles.

"You and me both, 'Warp." Starscream smiled at him as he crossed his arms and leaned a shoulder against the doorframe. "You and me both."

* * *

 **Four Decacyles Later:**

Moonstar clutched her abdominal plating as she purged her fuel tanks… all over her mate who she was sitting in his lap in the Control Room. Starscream just silently watched the pinkish-purplish liquid gush onto his cockpit and abdominal plating, not daring to move.

"Primus, I'm so sorry, sweetie." She pathetically moaned as she wiped the back of a servo over her lip plates.

"No, no, it's perfectly alright." He reassured her as he summoned a cloth from subspace and proceeded to clean himself.

"Here, let me help." She said quickly as she unsubspaced her own cloth and began to wipe the filth from him.

"Nah, I got this, my love. You just sit there and be pretty." He smirked at her as he took her cloth and continued with cleaning himself.

"Alright." She said softly with a small smile, allowing him to do all the work.

The Air Commander finally had himself cleaned and subspaced the dirty cloths. He lifted her chin with a servo as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lip plates.

"Feel better, my love?" He asked softly.

"Much." She smiled back at him.

Starscream started to move in for a much more passionate kiss when Soundwave's monotone vocalizer sounded.

"Starscream. Lord Megatron wishes to speak to us."

The Seeker closed his mouth slowly, his optics narrowing before he straightened himself up. "Coming, Soundwave." He said in that firm, commanding voice that he only used with those he didn't like. Soundwave's visor momentarily brightened, his silent acknowledgment to his superior's words before he departed for the Conference Room. Starscream turned to his Conjunx Endura and smiled faintly at her. "Well, my beautiful, perfect love, I have work to attend to. Would you like it if I call for my trinemates or a couple of my other Seekers to escort you wherever you desire to go?"

"Star, I don't need bodyguards all the time anymore." She smiled at him.

"Yes, you do. I don't like you wandering the _Nemesis_ alone and I hate it whenever you do decide to do it."

"You are so overly protective."

"Cautious. I am cautious." He corrected before looking back and searching for the Seekers working in the Control Room. "Ramjet, Dirge, you are relieved from your shift in order to escort Moonstar."

"Yes, sir!" They said simultaneously as they stood up from their seats.

Moonstar rolled her optics, a smile still on her faceplates, as she climbed off her mate and waited for him to rise. He kissed her on the lip plates one last time before leaving. The femme watched him go, her armed guards standing beside her now.

"So, you guys wanna go get some paint and dump it on Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Dawnstar?" She smiled mischievously.

The coneheads exchanged glances before their own roguish smiles crept over their visages.

"Whatever you would have us do, ma'am." Ramjet replied.

"I don't feel very well so I need to vent it out somehow. Let's go!" She giggled as she proceeded to skip out of the Control Room, the Seekers staying in formation behind her.

* * *

Starscream made his way back to his hab suite, finally finished with his meeting with Megatron and Soundwave. He tiredly rubbed a servo over his temples as he stopped before the door to his quarters. He put in his code and entered.

"Hey, daddy!" Dawnstar greeted him from where she sat on the couch cuddling against her carrier, finally cleaned from the earlier prank.

He offered her a small smile. "Hey, my beautiful femmes." His vocalizer was quieter than usual.

"Is everything alright, Star?" Moonstar inquired of him.

The Seeker mech simply sat on the couch next to his daughter so she was between her creators. He slung his arm over them both and held them close, his helm resting on Dawnstar's.

"Things are fine." He lifted his helm so he could look at them both. "But I have been ordered back to Cybertron."

"What? No!" Dawnstar exclaimed. "You can't just leave again!"

"Unfortunately, I must. It is not immediate, but I better have my aft there within an orn."

"How long will it be for?" Moonstar asked.

"That's just it. I won't be coming back. At least, not for the foreseeable future." The femmes' optics widened. "But," He smirked. "Neither will you two."

"What?" Dawnstar raised an optical ridge.

"The base on Cybertron is safe enough for you two to move in. Unfortunately, the medic there isn't one I would trust with delivering my sparkling. Hook will not be able to leave the _Nemesis_ for at least a decacycle until his replacement comes in." Starscream studied his femmes for a moment before continuing. "I would like you two to stay here until you can travel with Hook back to Cybertron."

"No, can't I go with you?" Dawnstar demanded quickly.

"Dawn, I-"

"Star, why don't you take Dawn with you and I'll just stay behind here until Hook leaves. Whichever of your Seekers remain can hangout with me and make sure nothing bad happens." Moonstar suggested, a small smile on her gorgeous faceplates.

Starscream just looked at her, silently thinking over her idea before speaking. "Are you sure, my love?"

Her smile broadened. "You two should go together. I'll be fine here. The sparkling won't come for about three more decacycles and I'll be there way before then."

"Please, daddy!" Dawnstar excitedly begged, her faceplates making an expression that could outdo Skywarp's "puppy eyes."

Starscream once again silently thought everything over, his faceplates an enigma. "Very well. Dawnstar shall leave with me and my trinemates and I will see your beautiful faceplates back on Cybertron in a decacycle." He finished with his trademark smirk.

"EEP!" Dawnstar squealed, jumping in her seat excitedly.

"Pack your scrap, femmling. Anything you leave behind will stay behind." He ordered with his smirk still on his faceplates.

"When do we leave?"

"Three orbital cycles. That'll give you enough time to get all your junk crated."

"I'll start right away!" Dawnstar leaped to her peds and quickly made her way to leave, but stopped at the door and looked back. "Dad, where do I get a crate?"

"Find Skywarp and he'll help you get one to your hab suite."

"Okay, I'll go get him. Oooooh, I'm _so_ excited!" She squealed again, bouncing on her peds before exiting the room.

Starscream waited for the door to hiss shut before looking at his Conjunx Endura. "You sure you'll be fine alone for that long?"

"Star, I'll be fine." She replied as she scooted closer to him and curled into his frame, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"You better be, or else I'll deactivate the entire crew of this Primus forsaken vessel." He grunted.

"I'm a big femme. I can handle myself."

"I will be withdrawing all of my Seekers from Earth in order to defend Cybertron. I will leave Sandstorm and Red Wing here the longest. They'll leave after you arrive."

"Mmm," She rested her helm on his chest piece and offlined her optics. "I can't wait to go back home. What will our new living space be like?"

"Much larger than this hab suite. We have our own room while Dawn, TC, and 'Warp have their own each. All the berthrooms are about the size of this entire hab suite, and all have their own washroom. Oh, and there is an entertainment room where we can all be together, and it's two levels."

"Two levels?"

"Yes. You will like it very much. We even get our own cleaning drones."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"Anything for my Conjunx Endura." He smiled as he held her a little closer."

"Is there a room for our newest member?"

"There are two additional berthrooms."

"Two? Hmm, I was hoping we could get our numbers to eight."

Starscream snorted a snicker. "I don't think I could handle _eight_ minis of me. Primus, with that many I could start my own tribe."

"Tribe Star? We're already called 'The Star Family.'"

"Well, I suppose if we stick to the theme of having all our designations containing the word 'star' in them."

"I hope our new sparkling is a mech. I am curious how we can do with raising a mechling."

"Hopefully better than how we did with our femmling." He grunted.

"Oh, stop it. Dawnstar is perfect."

"She is. For being the test subject of our creator skills she turned out pretty spectacular. I suspect because of _your_ creator skills."

"No, it was obviously yours."

"Hmm, I highly doubt it."

Moonstar raised her helm and looked him in the optics. "You are being too hard on yourself. You are a wonderful sire and you did a perfect job with Dawn. We both did despite being scared slagless."

Starscream just smirked at her, his servo lovingly petting the back of her helm. "I think 'scared slagless' is a bit of an understatement of how I was feeling about the whole situation."

"She loves you, and that in itself shows that you did just fine. Everything will be easier with this one." She said as she patted her abdominal plating just over her gestation tank.

"I hope so. I also hope I don't have to go to another ball."

"Aw, but you were so cute whenever she painted you and made you wear that crown." Moonstar chuckled.

"Perhaps, but I have a reputation to uphold."

"The only reputation you need to uphold is being the bestest Conjunxie Endurie, ever!" She giggled as she hugged him.

"That is one I do hope to keep."

"I love you, my perfect Star." She said as she squeezed him lovingly.

He smiled, returning the hug. "And I love you, my perfect Moon."

* * *

 **Three Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Use your knee joints! Come on, that's just sad." Starscream grunted as he watched his daughter pathetically attempt to lift up a crate of her property.

"Oh, frag you!" She snapped.

"That's it. Anger helps you lift heavy slag. Don't forget to stack it neatly with the others." He instructed in a tone as if he was speaking about the weather.

"Heh heh heh, you're so cute, Dawn." Skywarp giggled as he walked by easily carrying his own crate of his stuff.

"I've seen an Autobot missing all his limbs lift heavier scrap than that. While he was eaten alive by Insecticons and simultaneously had his spark engulfed by a sparkeater." Starscream commented.

"You are _all_ afts!" Dawnstar growled, barely pushing the crate along the landing platform of the lift tower, inching it towards Astrotrain's entrance ramp.

"And don't ever forget it." Starscream finished as he started to walk away.

"Okay, I got your stuff loaded, Star." Thundercracker grunted as he brushed past his trinemate.

"Good, now you may proceed with your own crates." Starscream smirked as he crossed his arms.

Thundercracker simply flicked him a rude Vosian hand gesture as he walked away. Starscream broadened his smirk, his wings raising slightly. He turned when he heard the clicking of stiletto heels approaching.

"Hello, gorgeous." He greeted his Conjunx Endura.

"Hello, handsome hunk." She smiled faintly at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just going to miss you guys for the next decacycle, is all. I'll be fine, don't worry. The hab suite just looks sad without all your stuff in it." She said softly.

"It won't be for long. Besides, I can use this time to appropriately prepare our new home. It looks too much like a bachelors' pad right now. I made the mistake of allowing 'Warp to do as he pleased with the lower level."

"I lived in a 'bachelor's pad' for over a stellar cycle. In fact, I lived in an entire Decepticon capitol ship for about twenty-eight stellar cycles with nothing but bachelors. I think a little mess won't faze me." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her peds so she was almost optical level with him.

He snickered. "Yes, and I imagine it was all a truly traumatic event."

"So, _so_ traumatizing." She said in almost a whisper, inching her lip plates closer to his.

"Wish things had been different?" He inquired, his vocalizer softer.

"Never."

Their lip plates connected in a hungry, passionate kiss, her servos holding the back of his helm while his servos grasped her waist. They just stayed there, getting their last kiss in as Seekers walked by with their crates of property and supplies, many snickering. It was nearly a breem when Skywarp approached and slapped Starscream on the aft, causing his trineleader to break the kiss and turn to him.

"Everyone and everything is loaded and prepared to go." The teleporter informed.

Starscream nodded his helm in acknowledgment. He released his Conjunx Endura slowly and gestured her to say her farewells to the others.

"Oh, Moonie, I'll miss you!" Skywarp exclaimed as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, too, 'Warp. Keep a close optic on my mate, will ya?"

"I will."

She pecked a kiss to his lip plates before releasing him to hug Thundercracker. "Watch all of them, TC. You know you're the only one I can trust."

"I shall, sweetspark. I'll even make sure Starscream and Dawnstar don't break each other with their constant wrestling." He replied as he tightly hugged her back.

"Ugh, their wrestling…" She rolled her optics.

She kissed the blue Seeker on the lip plates as well, then turned to her daughter. "You be good, my precious Dawn. Listen to everything your sire says and do what he tells you to do. He knows better and will keep you safe." She instructed as she hugged her creation.

"Don't worry, mom. It will only be a decacyle before you can be telling us both what not to do." Dawnstar smiled.

"Yes, and then all your partying will be over." Moonstar chuckled.

Moonstar finally pulled away from her daughter and just looked her in the optics as a servo held her jaw-line. She stroked her thumb over Dawnstar's cheekplates, simply smiling.

"You look so much like your sire." She said in almost a whisper. "Be safe, Dawn. And don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, mom. You know me."

Moonstar kissed her femmling's cheekplates. "I love you, Dawnstar."

"Love you too, mom."

Moonstar finally removed her optics from her creation and looked back at her mate. She faintly smiled at him before embracing him in a hug.

"I love you, Starscream."

"I love you too, Moonstar."

"I'll see you in a decacycle then."

"I'll carry you from your ship to our new home. Just as I should have done so long ago." He said softly before kissing her on the lip plates.

They finally pulled away and the Seekers left the femme behind. Astrotrain closed his entrance ramp and lifted off. Moonstar watched him go, Sandstorm and Red Wing taking their positions behind her.

Starscream sat at the control panel next to Soundwave, the Communications Officer barely sparing him a glance.

"Let's hope that this will be the last time we find ourselves leaving that ship." Starscream grunted as he leaned back in his chair and propped his peds on the control panel before him, his arms crossing.

"Agreed." Soundwave intoned.

"Hey, dad."

Starscream looked up at his daughter as she stood beside him.

"Can I sit in your lap?" She inquired.

He smirked. "Of course, sweetie."

He returned his peds to the deckplates and his creation climbed onto his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she curled into him. He slowly stroked her back, loving the feeling of her being so close to him.

* * *

Several cycles passed before the metal planet came into view. Starscream was still sitting in his seat gently petting the helm of his recharging femmling. She was holding onto his chest piece just as she always did when she was little and still recharged with her creators. Her faceplates were so calm, making her look even more like her sire. He kissed her on the brow, causing her to slowly online.

"Mmm?" She groaned sleepily, her optics onlining and lazily registering the world around her. "Daddy?"

"It's time to wake up, princess." He said in a low voice.

"Are we there yet?" She asked a little louder, her magenta optics now looking at him clearly.

"Almost. We have yet to enter the atmosphere, but I thought you might like to see Cybertron from a distance."

Dawnstar straightened herself in his lap so she could look ahead, her gaze landing on the war ravaged planet for the first time.

"That's Cybertron?" She inquired.

He smirked. "That's home."

* * *

Astrotrain entered the atmosphere and was quickly joined by a Seeker trine, escorting him to the Decepticon headquarters on Cybertron. Dawnstar's optics were wide as they took in the first sights of her species' homeworld. They mostly flew over wastelands before the immense city of Kaon came into view. The Cybertronians flew deeper into the bowels of the city where it had all started, all the pain, death, and despair of the war that seemed to never want to end.

The triplechanger descended and landed on a landing platform within one of the largest towers located in the enter of the city. The escorting Seekers flew away to continue their patrols elsewhere.

"Alright, let's go." Starscream said as he patted his daughter's thigh to signal her to get up.

She did so, leaping off his lap and trotting to the back of the ship. She stopped by the still closed door of Astrotrain's hull and looked back. Starscream, Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were approaching, her sire's faceplates no longer smiling. The Air Commander rapped his knuckles against the door, signaling to the triplechanger to open. Skywarp and Thundercracker took their positions behind their trineleader and Soundwave stood beside the SIC.

"Um, daddy?" She asked softly.

"Stay beside me. No matter what happens do not leave my side. Do not speak to anyone and if I tell you to fly away do not hesitate to follow my order." He commanded in that voice of his he reserved for his subordinates.

Dawnstar just looked at him for a moment before nodding. She stood beside him just as the door opened and the ramp lowered. The Seekers and Soundwave coolly exited the purple shuttle and approached the welcoming committee. Well, as 'welcoming' as Megatron could be.

"You're late." The silver tyrant grunted, his expression as friendly as ever.

"Apologies, but Astrotrain got stuck in a ditch and we all had to get out and push." Starscream quipped. Megatron just looked at him, not in the mood for jokes. The Air Commander took a couple of steps closer to his superior and spoke in a low voice so only Megatron could hear. "Have you been missing my hugs that much?"

"There is nothing about you I would ever miss, Starscream."

"That hurt." Starscream said in the same tone, his vocalizer a little louder as he placed a servo over his spark.

"I have received reports that Optimus Prime has arrived on Cybertron." Megatron replied as he started to walk away, his Second instinctively walking beside him.

"Ah, straight to business as usual. Have our spies discovered-" He stopped and looked back. "Dawnstar, stay with my trinemates. I will be busy for a bit."

Dawnstar was still beside Thundercracker as she watched her sire depart. "Alright, daddy." She said softly, not wanting him to disappear and leave her alone on such a strange, new world.

He didn't act as if he even acknowledged her. He simply turned back to Megatron and the two Decepticon leaders resumed their discussion as they left.

Thundercracker placed an ebony servo on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "It's alright, Dawn. Why don't we get our stuff together and go to our new living quarters." He said gently.

"Okay." She nodded her helm slowly, finally removing her optics from the distancing form of her sire.

The Seekers and other mechs that had joined them on their trip removed all the cargo and allowed the triplechanger to finally transform. The femme and her "uncles" gathered their luggage in a pile before having Skywarp teleport it and them all to their new home. They rematerialized in the entrance room, which was large and had only a bench, no other decorations.

"If you want to explore you can." Thundercracker informed the femme. "'Warp and I will get these crates to their designated rooms. Just don't go outside."

"Okay, Uncle TC." She smiled back at him before going deeper into the house.

The entrance room led into an entertainment room where there was a massive vid screen on one wall with two couches before it and some other seats. An energon dispenser sat in the far, right corner surrounded by cabinets that held plenty of cubes and energon goodies.

To the right of the entertainment room was a door that opened to a large room filled with only a long table and several chairs around it, obviously meant for meetings or games.

The far, left corner of the entertainment room had an open staircase leading to the upstairs. Two doors were on the left wall each leading to the spare berthrooms. The spare berthrooms were identical in that they each had a berth, some shelves, a few storage units, and a small washroom.

The upstairs was simply four berthrooms with a central gathering room where there was a small table, a few chairs, and a decent sized vid screen on the wall. All the upstairs berthrooms were almost the size of Starscream's entire officer hab suite back on the _Nemesis,_ each with their own washroom, berth, desks, computers, wall mounted vid screens, couches, chairs, storage units, shelves, and a purple Decepticon insignia painted on the far wall.

Starscream and Moonstar's berthroom was the largest, easily passing the size of the hab suite. It had a berth large enough for the Elite Trine and Moonstar to all recharge together on, a desk almost twice the size of his former one, a washroom with plenty of space for multiple winged Seekers to wash themselves within, and enough shelves and storage units for two occupants. It even had its own energon dispenser in a corner.

It was this room that Dawnstar was now inspecting, studying the Decepticon insignia proudly proclaiming its presence just over the berth. Dawnstar approached the desk on the left wall, walking around it to sit in the seat. She looked at all the multiple monitors and the already high stack of datapads resting on top of it. She couldn't wait to see her sire sitting here working in their new home.

After a breem, she stood up and left her creator's quarters to go to hers. It was the one directly next to theirs on the right, the walls soundproofed so she didn't have to hear them at night. Her crates were already placed within, and she proceeded to open them up and remove her property.

So far Cybertron seemed like an awesome place. She had a huge house - even though her sire claimed he would get a much larger one when the war came to an end - and she would no longer have to deal with all the maze-like corridors of the _Nemesis_ to get to the Rec Room for Energon or to visit her "uncles." The house was still located in a military base strategically placed by the main headquarters building where her sire would be spending most of his time strategizing and meeting with Megatron, but it almost felt as if she was for once not surrounded by an army.

It must be boring for those who were never raised in a military base or war ship. No massive, heavily armored warriors to hide behind when paint balloons were being thrown at you, or being able to carry a gun at the age of seven stellar cycles and no one raise an optical ridge. Dawnstar liked this life with nothing but warriors. She had never seen any war, and it felt so far off. Her sire was protecting her and her carrier, and nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

No, as long as he was around they were safe.

* * *

"And this is Vos. Well, what remains of it." Starscream explained as he, his trinemates, and Dawnstar flew in their alt. modes over the ruined city. "Nothing here now but scrap metal, empties, and Syk users."

"What's Syk?" Dawnstar inquired.

"Circuit booster. Nasty slag. Only savage grounders use such filth. After one try they get addicted and keep using until they deactivate themselves. Syk is so bad that it is even illegal for Decepticons to use."

"So, it's like a circuit speeder?"

"Kind of, but it usually paralyzes the user while circuit speeders just make you temporarily enhanced in some senses, but can also make you… crazy. And if you take too many at one time you can deactivate yourself."

"In other words: drugs!" Skywarp giggled.

"Yes, that."

"Those things 'take you places.'" Skywarp continued. "We've never taken any, obviously because we're superior Seekers, but I've talked to users and they have some funny stories. Especially the Syk users."

"Who is taking Syk?" Starscream demanded.

"Can't tell you. If I did I would have more enemies."

"I would have Soundwave read your processor if it didn't mean instant deactivation for him. Last thing I need is more work to do." Starscream grunted.

Skywarp laughed insanely. "Oh, Screamer, you're such a silly."

"Anyway… This is where every Seeker, but you, is from." Starscream continued with the tour. "Although, I suspect 'Warp came from a meteor that crashed down and was discovered by two unfortunate sparks who took him in. And from within the casing of his shell he scanned the form of a Seeker and so has been walking amongst us, a stranger in our own frames. Saddest part? I recharged with him more than once and have become infected with his foreign filth. I'm sorry, Dawnstar. I failed you so as a sire."

Skywarp couldn't stop his loud guffaws, his wings twitching with his uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, and don't forget the part where I turned into a green monster and swallowed an Autobot whole!"

"It was truly a traumatic event. His jaw just unhinged itself and everyone ceased fire for an entire joor before fleeing in panic on both sides." Starscream continued as if he was telling a true story, a smile obviously on his faceplates if he had been in root mode.

"Yeah, and he has tentacles that come from his cockpit when he interfaces. Don't ask where they go." Thundercracker added.

Skywarp almost crashed into a nearby spiral he was laughing so hard.

"You guys are weird." Dawnstar stated, flying a little closer to her sire.

"Well, that's why we're a trine." Starscream replied, inwardly smiling. "If you can joke and laugh about such things with your trinemates, you have a good trine. Trining is more than just finding someone to fly and interface with. A trine is your family, best friends, and partners in crime. That's why you never rush finding your trinemates."

"I want a trine, I really do, but how am I supposed to find trinemates if I am the youngest Seeker by thousands of vorns?" Dawnstar inquired.

"Hopefully this war will be over soon and there will be more Seekers. Right now the only things breeding are those disgusting empties."

"They can't all be bad."

"No, not all, but many are. Too depressed about everything that's going on that they seek release in circuit boosters, high grade, and interfacing. Best to just stay safe and avoid them, alright?"

"Alright, daddy."

"That's my good femmling. Now, let's proceed before our signals get picked up by Autobots."

"Hey, dad, can you show me where you grew up? Like, your sparkling-hood house and everything?" She asked excitedly.

Starscream was silent for a moment before speaking, his voice a little softer. "There's nothing there, sweetie. It was bombed away long ago."

"Oh, okay. Well, how about where 'Warp and TC grew up?"

"That I can do." He replied as he banked to his right and proceeded to fly through a partly destroyed building.

Skywarp edged a little closer to Thundercracker. "I thought only the center of Vos was bombed. Star said he came from the edge of the city."

"Yeah, you're right, Sky. I think he's hiding something." Thundercracker replied in a low voice.

"When is he not?"

* * *

"And thus concludes the private tour." Starscream said as he transformed and landed before the front of the house, the other Seekers following suite.

"Cybertron just looks awful." Dawnstar commented.

"Yes, it does. And you have the Autobots to thank for that." Starscream replied, his wings fluttering to remove any ash and dust that may have collected on them from the flight.

Dawnstar unconsciously mimicked the action. "So, what now?"

"Now, we get some recharge because I have a slagheap of work to do tomorrow." He grunted as he put in the code for the front door and entered.

The other Seekers followed him, their thruster heels clacking loudly in the silent building. They all made their way to their own berthrooms with little more being said. Dawnstar shut her door behind her and manually turned on the lights, since the voice activation hadn't been repaired yet. Her new room was set up almost identical to her former hab suite, her shelves filled with all the trinkets her sire had gotten her over the stellar cycles. She sat on her berth and just looked around.

The walls were not the purple ship plating she had grown up to only know. They were grayish and lacking any warmth. Despite the arrangement of the room being familiar, it still felt so foreign. So alien.

She slid off her berth, turned off the lights, and left her room. She silently made her way through the darkness and palmed open the door to her sire's room.

"Dawnstar? What's wrong?" He inquired as he quickly subspaced a datapad.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I was just wondering if I could recharge with you tonight?"

He eyed her for a moment. "Why?"

"I just… It's my first time not on the _Nemesis_ and it's just kinda… I'm just not really that comfortable with recharging alone. I know, I sound stupid, but-"

"Not at all, sweetie. There's nothing wrong with being afraid." He replied with a small smile.

"You're never afraid."

"I wish that was so." He muttered. "Alright, you can hang out with me." He acquiesced with his smirk.

"Yay!" She squealed as she excitedly leaped onto his berth.

"You better not kick." He grunted as he reached for the lights.

"Only if you try to tickle me." She giggled.

"I'll warn you now: kick me and you _will_ be shoved off the berth. Don't believe me, ask Skywarp." He said as he turned the lights off and approached the berth.

"Oh, I believe you. Especially that story about Skywarp being from another planet and having tentacles."

Starscream snickered as he climbed into the berth. "Yes, truly terrifying revelations were revealed this orbital cycle."

He lied on his back and his daughter cuddled against him, her arm wrapping around his waist as she placed her helm on his chest piece. He lovingly stroked her back, listening to her inner fans and systems running.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetspark."

She then powered down her systems and fell into a deep recharge. Starscream smiled to himself. His most precious femmling, safe and happy in his arms during such a horrible time and in such a dangerous place. No one would ever harm her or his Conjunx Endura as long as he was around.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

 **Circuit boosters, circuit speeders, and Syk are real Cybertronian drugs in the IDW TF comics.**

 **I chose a F-16 Fighting Falcon as Dawnstar's alt. mode because it is slightly smaller than a F-15 Eagle, but still quite similar. It fits a smaller Seeker femme who looks so much like her F-15 transforming sire.**

 **Skywarp is totally an alien from another planet with tentacles. You know this to be true! :P**

 **Why does everyone want Dawnstar to hookup with an Autobot? You all hate Starscream so much. XD**

 **Heh, more foreshadowing. I so evil. :P**


	3. When Stars Scream

**Chapter 3**

 **One Decacycle Later:**

Loud, fast paced music resounded from the large speakers spread around the club as bright, multicolored lights flashed. Skinny femmes wearing no armor and practically no outer plating twirled, spun, and climbed on the poles protruding from the stage as lustful mechs cheered them on while tossing credits. Other femmes danced provocatively on table tops or on the laps of other mechs, their servos touching their frames suggestively, their helms tossing back, and mouths held slightly open as they cycled air for their heating systems.

Mech bartenders prepared and served numerous concoctions of colorful high grades to the obstreperous mechs, most of them Decepticons. Some of the mechs had a femme on their lap, kissing or boasting about their abilities in berth, while others snuck off into the upper levels of the bar to have some "private time" with the femmes.

Several femmes approached their targets in hopes for some extra pay, amorously touching the fine wings of the selected mechs.

"And what brings some fine Seekers like yourselves to such a place like this?" One of the femmes sexily inquired, her faceplates drawing near to the center Seeker's.

"High grade, fine femmes. Simply the high grade." The Seeker replied with the sexiest smirk ever to grace a mech's faceplates.

"Mmm, only high grade?" She whispered erotically in his audio receptor.

"Only." He repeated.

"I may have come for something 'more.'" The Seeker to the left giggled as he placed his purple servo on a femme's aft and pulled her closer to his frame.

"Oh, I know you." A third femme said as she stepped where she could see the middle Seeker's face. "Air Commander Starscream. It's been a while. I last saw you here about twenty-nine stellar cycles ago. Hmm, I suppose 'seeing' isn't an appropriate term. More like 'feeling.'"

Starscream looked at her from the corner of his optic, a smirk still on his faceplates. "I recall you as well, Amethyst. How many times have I used your services?"

She gave a coquettish smile. "Eighty-seven sessions. Would you like to make it eighty-eight?"

His smirk only grew. "You are wonderful in the berth, Amethyst. A truly well-trained whore who is worth every credit. But," He paused to take a sip of his high grade. "I am afraid I won't be able to use your services ever again."

The prostitutes all looked at him for a moment before Amethyst spoke up. "My lord, surely we have not done anything to wrong you."

"No, you are free of guilt."

"Then, why not enjoy yourself this night?"

"Because, beautiful femmes, my spark now belongs to someone, and I will not be unfaithful to her." He then took another swig of his high grade.

"Oh, she doesn't have to know." One femme almost whispered the words as she reached down to grope his codpiece.

"We are _very_ good at keeping secrets. Especially from Conjuges Endurae." Amethyst said so softly in such a seductive voice, her lip plates almost touching his.

"I believe every word of it." He replied, causing the femmes to smile. "But, my Conjunx Endura is the most gorgeous, intelligent, clean, and incredible femme to ever be created. And unlike you, she can be amazing in berth _and_ out of it." The prostitutes' smiles all vanished, but the Air Commander wasn't finished. "She also is not a filthy, lying whore and is as beautiful inside as she is outside." He paused to finish his cube before setting it down on the bar before him. "Now, these two idiots here, on the other servo, don't have anyone. They would be more than willing to provide you with extra overloads to make up for my absence."

Skywarp giggled like an idiot. "Oh, we will _certainly_ be more than _just_ willing!"

"Enjoy your time, slaggers. I must go check on Dawn." The Decepticon SIC said as he stood up and brushed by the femmes.

"Don't worry, Star. We will." Thundercracker grinned as he grabbed a femme by the waist and pulled her closer.

The Air Commander simply exited the loud club, transformed, and flew back to his house.

* * *

Dawnstar lied on her front as she read a datapad. She was on a couch in the entertainment room, her wings folded behind her back and peds in the air as they crossed at the ankles. She jerked her helm up when she heard the front door opening and saw her sire entering.

"Hey, daddy!" She called as she turned off the datapad and sat up.

"Hello, princess." He smiled at her as he approached.

"Done with work already? I thought you said it would be longer?"

"I said it 'might' be longer. What, do you not want to see me?"

"No, I love seeing you!" She said as she hopped up and gave him a hug.

Starscream returned the hug, holding her close. "I love seeing you too, sweetie."

Dawnstar pulled away from him and glared at him. "You smell like high grade."

"It was one cube." She kept glaring at him. "Alright, you caught me. It was two. I swear!"

"You're lucky mom isn't here for me to tattle to." The Seeker femme stated sternly as she placed her servos on her hips.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll snitch on me the moment she returns."

"Or save this for blackmail purposes. I still haven't told her that you let me try high grade when I was only, like, four stellar cycles old."

"And if you ever do I'll lock you in the brig."

"If I ever do you won't be able to throw me in the brig because mom will be kicking your aft."

Starscream opened his mouth to say something, but paused. "Touché."

"See, this is why I feel like you're the weaker member. You always let mom push you around." She giggled.

Starscream's jaws clenched, his faceplates an enigma. "Well," He paused to make a sound as if he was clearing his vocalizer. "Why don't we call her and see how she is doing." He said in a normal voice, his smile returning.

Dawnstar eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Okay, daddy."

She held his servo with her much smaller one and skipped alongside him to the upstairs. The two Seekers entered the master berthroom and Starscream proceeded to contact the _Nemesis_ at his desk while Dawnstar playfully bounced on his berth. It didn't take long for him to see the faceplates of Bonecrusher on the vid screen.

"Bonecrusher, pass me on to my Conjunx Endura." The Air Commander ordered.

"Sure thing." The Constructicon turned his helm and called for her. "Hey, Moonie! Your hubby is on the line!"

Starscream rolled his optics at the human term. Bonecrusher was practically shoved out of the way when the excited femme forced her way to stand before the vid screen.

"Oh, hello, my precious hunk of a mech!" She squealed as her wings fluttered.

"Hello, my perfect love." He smiled at her.

Dawnstar was suddenly on her sire's lap and eagerly leaning forward to see her carrier. "Hi, mom!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, hi my little femmling. How is everything going?"

"Dad just drank high grade, again." Dawnstar blurted out quickly before her sire wrapped a servo over her mouth to silence her.

"Starscream." Moonstar said threateningly.

"This femme is full of lies, Moonstar. I honestly don't know where she gets it!" He had that sly smirk of his as he defended himself.

"You know I don't like you drinking around Dawn."

"It was two cubes. Barely enough to get me tipsy. Besides, what else am I supposed to do when I'm missing your beautiful self?"

Moonstar smiled sheepishly. "You could work in your lab."

"Not set up here, yet. Besides, you will be here soon."

"Yes, I already have my crate packed and just waiting for these Constructicons to finish up with their work. So, we apparently are taking two ships to get there since so many of the crew are being brought back to Cybertron. One for passengers and one primarily for cargo. I think I'll sneak onto the cargo one just to avoid all the crazies."

Starscream smiled. "Good idea. I rather you not be around all of them without a Seeker guard, anyway."

"Oh, before I forget." The black and purple femme paused to summon a datapad from subspace, which she held to the vid screen. "That's our newest sparkling, Star."

Starscream leaned forward to see it better. He swallowed as a servo reached forward to touch the screen. The fuzzy, black and white image of the sparkling still inside of Moonstar revealed that it was fully formed and simply growing now. It looked just like Dawnstar, the little wing stubs and limbs visible as it curled in the safety of its carrier's gestation tank.

"Did you find out the gender?" Starscream inquired, his vocalizer a little softer.

Moonstar pulled the datapad away and subspaced it. "No." She smiled. "Figured we let it be a surprise. Just like we did with Dawn."

"Looks awesome, mom. How soon before I'm a big sister?" Dawnstar excitedly asked.

"A decacycle and a half to two decacycles depending on whenever the sparkling decides to arrive. But within that time frame." Moonstar replied.

"Hopefully it won't hurt you this time." Starscream grunted.

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me. Now I remember why it sucks to have a sparkling." Moonstar groaned.

"We'll make sure the pain dampeners have enough time to work this time. And maybe Skywarp won't panic now since he has seen that you can survive such a horrifying event."

"Next time, it's your turn."

Starscream snorted a snicker. "No, no one is sparking me. Not now, not ever."

"You guys are weird." Dawnstar commented with a roll of her optics.

"I'm not weird. I'm just stuck with weirdoes." Starscream said matter-of-factly.

"I think your sire would cry his optics out if he were to ever give birth."

"Alright, let's change the subject. That topic is gone. No more. Dead." He said as he gestured his servos as if he were making it disappear.

"What do you think of Cybertron, sweetie?" Moonstar inquired of her daughter.

"It's kinda sad. Like, it's cool and all, but everything is just… blech." She tried explaining as she gestured with her servos. "I bet it would have looked awesome before the war, but now it's all destroyed, and like, dust and debris and homeless people."

Moonstar nodded her helm slowly. "Yes, the war did horrible things to our home." She said softly.

"You have the Autobots to blame for that." Starscream grunted.

Moonstar swallowed at his words.

"So, when will you arrive?" Dawnstar asked.

"In a couple of orbital cycles." Moonstar managed to smile at her daughter.

"Can't wait to see you!"

"So, what have you two been up to?"

The little family continued with their palaver for nearly three joors before finally saying their farewells.

"I love you two and will be seeing you soon." Moonstar smiled at them.

"Love you too, mom! See you when you arrive."

"Love you, my perfect Moon. I'll be there when you land." Starscream said as he touched the vid screen with one servo.

Moonstar kissed her servo and placed it on her vid screen so it was "touching" her mate's. "Love you, my perfect Star."

They ended the call.

Starscream hugged his daughter and kissed her on the brow. "It's late. You probably should go get some recharge in."

"Okay, daddy." She said softly before hugging him. "I love you."

"Love you too, princess."

She slid off his lap and made her way out of Starscream's berthroom to her own. Starscream silently watched her leave, venting a soft sigh when the door hissed shut behind her. He tiredly rubbed his temples, smiling faintly at the thought that soon his Conjunx Endura will be here with him, and in no time the newest member of his precious, little family.

* * *

Dawnstar onlined the next orbital cycle on her own berth. She checked her chronometer and smiled. As swiftly and silently as a ninja, she jumped out of her berth and out of her room. She palmed open the door to her sire's berthroom and rushed in.

"Daddy!" She shouted as she leaped into the air and pounced upon his still recharging form.

"Argh! Ah, Primus, you are _way_ too big for this!" He groaned as she sat upon him.

"I couldn't wait for you to wake up. Come on, lets do something!" She bounced excitedly.

"Recharging sounds great to me." He moaned, trying to go back into recharge.

"But, daddyyyyy!" She drawled.

Suddenly, Starscream shoved her off and over the edge. She squawked in surprise, but grabbed his arm and brought him down with her. The two landed ungracefully on the cold floor with loud grunts. Dawnstar kicked at him to get off her, but he grabbed her legs and twisted them around so that she lied on her front. She powered on her thrusters, forcing him to release her peds before she quickly stood up.

"Think about what you are getting yourself into before you try anything else." Starscream warned her as he also stood.

"One of these orbital cycles I'm going to kick your aft." She smiled as she held her fists up, ready to continue with the mock battle.

"That orbital cycle is _very_ far away." He replied as he turned and started to walk away.

Dawnstar ran after him and tackled him from behind. Well best she could. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, so tightly that if he had been organic she would have been strangling him. He reached up and grasped her arms, trying to pull them away but she used her entire bodyweight against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, so that he was forced to carry her in the awkward position.

"Give up yet?" She demanded.

"This is sad if this is the best you can offer." He grunted, a small smile on his faceplates.

"Say 'uncle.' Say it!"

He reached his servos back and tickled her abdominal plates eliciting loud squeals of laughter, but she stubbornly clung to him.

"Th-that's ch-cheating!" She managed to gasp out between guffaws.

"I didn't realize we had rules for our wrestling matches when Moonstar isn't around."

She removed one servo to reach down and grab his wrist, pulling it away from her torso. He took the opportunity and grasped her arm still around his neck, yanked it away, reached back, and grabbed her shoulder vents. In one swift movement he threw her over his helm and onto the berth.

"I win." He smirked.

"Not until I'm down for the count!" She exclaimed as she quickly sat up on the berth.

"What?"

"Human thing. By the Allspark, what the slag is that!?" She suddenly screamed, pointing behind him.

"I'm not falling for that." He grunted.

"Well, at least I get points for trying." She shrugged.

"Are we done now or am I still in immediate danger from your unprovoked attacks?" He asked slowly.

"You're always in danger from my unprovoked attacks." She giggled.

"True, but, is it over for the next joor, at least?"

"Nope!" She proclaimed with a large smile.

"I have work to do."

"That won't keep me from tackling you."

"I'll lock you in the brig."

"You will never do that, daddy. I'm your greatest accomplishment in life!"

He smirked. "Keep telling yourself that. I obviously failed if my 'greatest accomplishment' insists on attacking me while I recharge."

"Could be worse. I could be like Skywarp."

"Don't give me those mental images. I have enough to stress about."

"I love you, daddy." She giggled as she made a heart with her servos.

"I love you too, princess."

"Peace hug?" She smiled as she held her arms out.

He raised an optic ridge before replying. "Peace hug."

Dawnstar leaped off the berth and embraced him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, kissing her on the top of the helm.

"Sneak attack!" She suddenly exclaimed as she punched him in the abdominal plates and then ran away.

"Oh, hell no!" He shouted, a smile still on his faceplates as he chased after her.

* * *

Skywarp lied on a berth with six femmes, three on either side, all cuddled against him as they recharged. They didn't hear the Air Commander enter the room and approach. He held a bucket and proceeded to dump the brownish liquid that it carried onto the faceplates of his trinemate.

"Ahh!" Skywarp shouted as he leaped up, startling all the femmes out of recharge as well. "Screamer! Primus, what the slag?! What is that!?"

"Don't know. Found it in your room." Starscream replied as he nonchalantly tossed the bucket aside.

"Ugh, you fragger…" Skywarp mumbled as he sat in berth, the femmes all doing the same.

"Enjoy yourself last night?" Starscream inquired as he crossed his arms.

That lopsided grin of Skywarp's spread over his faceplates as he reached out and pulled the femmes against him. "Heh, yeah, sure did. Wanna how many times I overloaded?"

"Undoubtedly a ridiculous number. Get cleaned up. I don't want you smelling like that when Moonstar arrives." Starscream grunted before he pivoted on a thruster heel and left.

The tri colored Seeker made his way through the brothel to another door, ignoring the prostitutes that looked at him and the sounds coming from behind the closed doors that he passed. He hacked the door lock for his selected room and stepped in, another bucket of the nasty liquid in his servos.

"Morning, TC." He said as he unceremoniously poured the liquid onto the blue Seeker's visage.

"Ahh! Primus! Stop!" Thundercracker exclaimed as he startled online, nearly hitting the four femmes in berth with him.

"Really, Thundercracker? You allowed Skywarp to outdo you again?" Starscream remarked as if he were talking about the weather.

"What time is it?" Was the less than enthusiastic reply.

"Time for you to get clean and prepare for Moonstar's arrival." Starscream said before walking out of the room.

The Decepticon SIC marched out of the whorehouse and transformed, flying to the command building where he will watch for Moonstar's ship.

* * *

Moonstar stood on the landing platform of the lift tower looking over the vast, blue ocean for the last time. This ship she had called 'home' for so long would now only serve as an outpost on this beautiful, alien world with only a few Decepticons which would be regularly rotated every few stellar cycles.

This ship that held so many horrible memories; of the beatings, the rapes, the pain, and the suffering of being an Autobot slave to a cruel Decepticon master. But, it also had its good times. Some of the best times of her life took place within the bulkheads of the sunken vessel: Dawnstar's emergence, her Conjunx Endura Ceremony, Dawnstar's life stages, and falling in love with the greatest mech to ever exist.

Despite mixed feelings, she would definitely miss this place. Where her life was forever changed… for the better.

"We're ready to leave, sweetspark." Scrapper informed her as he approached.

Moonstar gave him a small smile. "Alright, I'm coming."

"Riding with us?"

"No, I'm going on the cargo ship. Less people on that one."

"Moonstar, if anyone tried to touch you we will tear them apart. You're safe riding with us."

"I know. You guys are the best. But, I would like to be by myself. Last time I went to Cybertron it was in chains and tears. Last time I walked on Cybertron I had a collar around my neck and was being led around on a chain by someone who hurt me greatly." She paused to swallow. "I'll just be more comfortable on a quiet ship."

Scrapper silently watched her for a moment before speaking, his vocalizer a little softer. "Understandable, Moonstar. Better get on your ship then. We're about to take off."

Moonstar looked out at the sun for the last time, soaking in every detail before turning and entering the ship to take her away.

* * *

Starscream entered the Control Room of the command building, his discernible clacking alerting everyone in the room to his arrival. He approached Soundwave and stood beside him, his arms crossing.

"E.T.A.?" He abruptly inquired.

"Three joors, two breems, and seven kliks." Soundwave intoned.

"Good. If she gets here early enough we can surprise Dawnstar." The Air Commander said with a smirk.

* * *

Moonstar sat in the shuttle taking her to her home. It was her and only four others in this ship, but she felt as if she was the only one as she hid in the back. She wasn't afraid of the Deceptions aboard, no, it was simply she wasn't sure if she could control all the emotions welling up inside of her. She would see her devastated homeworld and possibly will suffer flashbacks of the horrors inflicted upon her last time she was there.

Hopefully with Starscream and her daughter being with her it will lessen the pain, but she wasn't feeling too confident.

Her servo lowered to touch her abdominal plating, just over her gestation tank. The little one had been kicking more during the trip, perhaps from the change in the air pressure, but it was making her a little uncomfortable. She just needed to cycle air and keep her systems calm, and not worry about the condition of her newest sparkling.

"We're coming into the atmosphere." The pilot informed over the speakers.

Moonstar looked down at the deckplates. Soon she will see her beloved Seeker and little femmling. She smiled faintly at the thought. Her small family was growing and she couldn't wait to see how big she could convince Starscream to get it.

The ship suddenly jerked violently forcing Moonstar to grab onto the crates around her. Her optics widened, recognizing that sensation and the horrible words to follow:

"We're under attack!"

* * *

Starscream was pacing in the Control Room, his servos clasped behind his back and wings raised high. The ship carrying the Constructicons had just arrived, but there was no sign of the ship with his mate.

"Starscream: Second ship to depart from the _Nemesis_ is under heavy fire." Soundwave informed.

The Air Commander's optics widened and he quickly approached Soundwave to look at his vid screen. "Where? What's happening?"

"Autobots: Ambushed vessel as it entered-"

"WHERE THE SLAG IS IT?!"

"Sector 96-6724." Soundwave said quickly, taken by surprise from the sudden shriek in his audio receptors.

"Seekers, assemble at landing platform 117 and head to sector 96-6724, _now_!" Starscream shouted through his comm. link as he rushed out of the Control Room.

* * *

Moonstar grabbed at the bulkheads, trying to support herself as the ship was viciously shaken from missiles striking it. The shuttle was heating up from most of it being on fire now, causing Moonstar's systems to reach dangerous temperatures for her sparkling. She yelped when the ship suddenly jolted so hard that she lost her footing and fell. Smoke was cycling into her systems now, and she clutched her abdominal plating as the unborn sparkling kicked harder. She managed to get herself to stand back up, just trying to get to the cockpit.

"Starscream, please, where are you?" She pleaded to herself, terror engulfing her now.

* * *

Starscream flew at his top speed, leaving his brigade of Seekers behind, except for two, but they were beginning to have trouble keeping up with him. His systems were beginning to overheat, but he didn't notice. His focus was solely on getting to his Conjunx Endura. To saving his Moonstar.

* * *

::It's almost out!:: Slingshot exclaimed as he and the other Aerialbots flew around the Decepticon ship shooting at it.

::Remember, we are not murderous monsters. If we can take prisoners, do so.:: Silverbolt instructed.

::Yeah, yeah. I'm just gonna take out the engines now.:: He replied nonchalantly.

::Slingshot, don't! You'll only make it-::

The Aerialbot didn't listen. He simply fired his missiles at the engine thrusters and watched it explode.

Moonstar was violently thrown forward by the explosion, painfully landing on her front. She screamed in agony, clutching her abdominal plating as the sparkling continued with struggling. Energon was leaking from cuts all over her frame, her paint ruined and coolant pouring from her optics.

"Starscream… please… help us! Please, where are you?!" She cried, clawing at the deckplates, just trying to get away.

"We need to get out! We need to-"

She heard one of the Decepticons shouting, but never saw him. She shrieked again from pain in her lower body, curling in herself as she let out loud sobs. She gasped for cooler air, but only black smoke entered her intakes. The femme carefully, and in complete agony, used the bulkhead next to her to get to her peds, only fire and destruction before her.

"Starscream! Starscream, please!" She cried, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

::Aerialbots, fall back! Decepticons coming in fast, and a lot of them!::

::You heard him. We need to get out of here.:: Silverbolt said quickly as he banked away.

The Aerialbots made their hasty retreat just as the Seekers arrived.

"Oh no…" Skywarp gasped when the sight of the wrecked shuttle came into view.

The ship had crashed into the ground, splattering over a large distance while fire and thick, black smoke covered much of it.

Starscream quickly descended and transformed, landing on top of what used to be a wing. His Seekers landed behind them, all nervous about the Conjunx Endura of their commander. Starscream looked back at them, his optics wider than usual and frame tense.

"Search for survivors." He said quickly in a voice they had never heard from him.

The Seekers immediately did so, knowing what he really meant. Starscream didn't wait any longer, running through the smoldering remains of the ship to somewhere. He didn't know what it was, but something was telling him to go this way, something was guiding him along this path to find his mate. His trinemates were right behind him, almost slipping over leaking fuel as they tried to keep up.

The Air Commander finally stopped at a pile of scrap metal, grasping the bent sheets and throwing them aside. He just desperately dug, not caring about anything else, but getting to the bottom of this pile. Something was telling him to do this. He just _had_ to get to the bottom of this particular scrap pile. He shoved the last metal slab away and stopped.

All the Seekers ceased their work and looked up when they heard his cry. The scream like nothing they had ever heard before from him or anyone else. The scream of one who had just lost everything.

They all knew what he had found.

His optics widened, servos trembling as he dropped to his knees and reached down. Slowly, he pulled her out and onto his lap. Her optics were offline, mouth open, and helm limp, as was the rest of her frame. His servos were quaking now as he touched her faceplates. He didn't notice his trinemates beside him, nor did he hear Skywarp's wails. His optics traveled down her beaten frame to rest on the thick, metal rod protruding through her spark chamber, the casing clearly visible, but nothing within. His designation, that he had written during their ceremony, barely visible from the scorch marks.

"No," He whispered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please, no! Primus, please." He held her helm closer as he pressed his brow against hers. "Please, don't do this. Please, don't leave me! Please, Moonstar, please, don't. Please, please, come back. Please, don't go. Please, I love you. Please, don't go!" He kept frantically saying, rocking her lifeless frame in his arms.

He didn't notice the other Seekers gathering around, didn't hear their own cries, didn't acknowledge the world around him except for his Conjunx Endura's limp body. It was almost two breems later when he finally stood up, carrying her bridal style as her limbs dangled loosely, and walked away. His optics looking ahead and his faceplates an enigma.

* * *

Starscream sat in the waiting room holding a small piece of metal that he continuously bent, unbent, then repeated the process. A trinemate was on either side of him, both wiping away coolant from their optics.

"Starscream," The mentioned Seeker didn't look up when the soft vocalizer of Hook spoke.

The Constructicon stood before the Elite Trine, a datapad in his servos and his own sad expression. He swallowed before continuing. "Starscream, I completed the autopsy." He said in a low voice. "She was subjected to intense heat from fire severely damaging her before she was stabbed through the spark by a metal rod. Most likely shrapnel. The markings on the rod indicate that it was not an immediate deactivation. She was alive for several kliks and in excruciating pain. She also received multiple penetrations to her frame from other bits of shrapnel. To add to that, her systems were going into emergency emergence. It was trying to expel the sparkling in order to save them both, and it was also horrifically painful." He paused to swallow. "The sparkling was a mechling. He was perfectly formed and if a medic had been nearby an emergency c-section could have been performed and the sparkling would have been able to be saved. Premature emergence, but capable of surviving. The scratches on the inside of her gestation tank indicate that she had deactivated first and the sparkling was trying to free himself, but ended up deactivating from lack of fuel and overheating."

Starscream never looked up, never ceased in bending and twisting the metal piece he held. His trinemates just kept removing coolant from their optics, barely able to contain their sorrow.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Starscream. I truly am." Hook said in almost a whisper. "You may see her now, if you wish."

Starscream nodded his helm slowly before tossing the piece of metal down and standing. Without looking at anyone or saying anything, he walked past the medic and into the room where her frame was.

He walked through the morgue until he arrived at the examination table where she lied, his unborn son beside her. Her faceplates had been reset to appear relaxed, her mouth now shut, as her dainty servos rested over her broken spark chamber. Her frame was clean now, and all the shrapnel removed, making her appear as if she was simply resting. His servos began to shake as he reached forward and touched her faceplates, somehow unharmed. He just stood there, his wings lowered and vocalizer tight.

"I messed up." He said so softly. "I should have had you come with me. I should have never left you alone." He swallowed. "You shouldn't have been the one to die from this war." He paused, his servo holding her jaw-line as his thumb caressed her cheekplates. "I can't do this alone. How am I supposed to raise Dawnstar without you? I don't know what I'm doing. She needs you. We both do… How is she going to handle hearing that her carrier will never be there for her? I can't-" He swallowed. "Why did you have to go? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I hurt you, I tortured you, I raped you, and now… I wasn't there. I wasn't there to protect you like I should have been." His optics lowered to the tiny, frail frame of his unborn sparkling. He offlined his optics for a moment before speaking again. "I'll never hear you laugh, or see you fly, or get to know you. You should have never become a casualty of this conflict. I'm sorry." He looked back at her faceplates. "I'm sorry, my love. I should have never hurt you. I should have loved you since the first orbital cycle. There are so many things I wish I could go back and redo. So many things I should have said. Why did this have to happen?"

He leaned forward and pressed his brow against hers for the last time, his servo still holding her faceplates. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry, my love. I just-I'm sorry." He paused to swallow once again. "I'll do my best to raise Dawnstar. I promise you that. She won't share your same fate. I'll-I'll make sure of it. She'll see the end of this Primus-forsaken war and will live a long, happy life with no pain or suffering. I'll keep her safe. I'll-Primus, why did this have to happen? Why did you have to leave me?!"

He just stayed there, saying his last words to her for nearly a breem before moving her frame and that of his unborn son onto a mortuary storage shelf. Slowly, he pushed the shelf into the storage container where they would remain until he could properly bury them in Vos, where they belonged.

* * *

The Elite Trine silently made their way to their home, Skywarp and Thundercracker following their trineleader in formation. Their wings were lowered, optics watching the ground, and Skywarp softly sobbing.

Starscream put in the code to the house and they entered. Starscream didn't pause or slow his pace as he walked to his room, his trinemates unconsciously following him. For the first time Starscream slammed the door shut before his trinemates could follow him inside. They stood there, uncertain of what to do, and that's when they heard it.

A sound that many assumed simply did not exist, while others believed that Starscream did not possess the ability. A sound that never made itself known no matter how harshly Megatron punished the Air Commander or how terribly he was injured in battle. A sound that even his trinemates doubted they would ever hear. A sound that made Skywarp hug his blue trinemate and wail into his chest plates.

They heard Starscream crying.

* * *

 **Please, don't persecute me.**

 **Moonstar's death was always planned. She was created for this sole purpose. I planned for her to die before I even got the basic outline of _Ancillam_ done, before I even named her. So, the entire time I was writing _Ancillam_ and all the happy stuff happening, her death was playing in the back of my mind. That is why _Ancillam_ is filled with so much foreshadowing.**

 **Her death and Starscream's reaction is the scene I have thought about most for this trilogy. I wanted it to be as traumatic as possible, all the while still being believable. I hope Starscream's reaction was perfect. It's how I imagine he would be if something so awful happened to him.**

 **Starscream no longer sees prostitutes or brothels the same way as he did now since he had Moonstar and now has a daughter.**

 **When the body is under extreme stress/shock it will go into emergency labor in order to save the mother and/or the fetus. I'm a vegan/animal rights activist and have seen it when animals are being abused so horribly or slaughtered in the factory farms that the mothers will give birth whether their baby is ready or not, just because of the intense stress.**

 **I listen to music while I write and during the death scene I only listened to sad music. I hope it helped!**

 **Sorry for this chapter being so short. I wanted it to end on that sad note.**

 **Things are only going to get worse.**


	4. Stop Shooting My Mech-Friends!

**Author's Note: The Dark Room torture idea I got from "Hate the Dark" by NKfloofiepoof. One of the first fanfics I ever read. It's a good read if you're okay with end of the world stuff. It's about Starscream and Optimus Prime being forced to survive together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Thundercracker online slowly, his entire being feeling exhausted despite not having done much the previous orbital cycle. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the closed door to Starscream's berthroom. Skywarp was sitting beside him, leaning into him as he still recharged. The blue Seeker swallowed, trying to control his emotions as the memories rushed back into his processor.

"Skywarp, sweetie, you need to wake up." He said so softly as he stroked his trinemate's helm.

"Mmmm," He moaned as he lazily onlined. "TC? Why are we-" He stopped, his lower lip plate and servos trembling and he recalled everything. "She's gone." He said almost in a whisper as coolant began to pool in his optics.

"I know." Thundercracker replied as he held him close.

"Where's Star?"

"He's still in his room."

Skywarp stood up and palmed the door open without further thought. Thundercracker was on his peds in an instant and followed. The door hissed shut behind them, leaving them in the darkness. Their night vision activated, allowing them to search the berthroom for their trineleader. They found him sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, staring at a datapad in his servos, coolant staining his cheekplates. They sat on either side of him, protectively curling into his frame. Thundercracker swallowed at the image on the datapad. It was of Moonstar and Starscream, the two holding servos as they smiled at each other, not seeming to notice that their picture had been taken.

"Star?" Thundercracker said in almost a whisper.

Starscream didn't say anything for several kliks, and when he did his vocalizer was brittle from crying all night. "I wasn't there to protect her." He said so softly, almost inaudible. "I was supposed to protect her just as I am supposed to protect you guys and Dawn. I failed her."

"Star, what happened… You can't blame yourself." Thundercracker said in the same tone.

"She left me, Thunder. They keep leaving me. Why won't they stay?"

"'They?' What do you mean, Star? She didn't 'leave' you. She was 'taken' from you."

Starscream just kept blathering as if Thundercracker had never spoken. "I was left again. She left me after she said she wouldn't. Why did this happen? What is wrong with me?"

"Star, _nothing_ is wrong with you." Thundercracker said firmly. "You are an amazing Seeker and the greatest trineleader ever. Moonstar was the luckiest femme alive to have someone like you as a Conjunx Endura. She loved you so, _so_ much and never wanted to leave you."

"That's what my carrier claimed as well."

"What?" Thundercracker asked after a pause.

"What happened with your carrier, Star?" Skywarp inquired, his vocalizer barely audible.

"Nothing."

"Star, sweetspark, please tell us." Thundercracker pleaded gently. "We're your trinemates, your brothers. How can we help you if you don't tell us what's going on?"

Starscream swallowed, his optics never leaving the image of his deceased Conjunx Endura's smiling visage. "I-I," He swallowed. "Both my creators were Seekers, a femme and a mech. My sire deactivated when I was only a few stellar cycles old. I never found out how or why. Just that he was gone. My carrier got in a new relationship with some grounder mech and he was fine at first, but then he started to get violent. He would beat my carrier, rape her in front of me, make her bleed energon. And I couldn't protect her. I couldn't do anything to save her. I tried a few times, but I only ended up being punched into stasis lock or too injured to do anything." His trinemates swallowed and Skywarp wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. "It was like that for stellar cycles. No one ever came to help, no one ever heard our screams, nothing. My carrier always told me that she loved me and would get us out, but nothing ever changed. Then one orbital cycle I onlined and she was gone. Just vanished. To this orbital cycle I still don't know if she had managed to get herself out and just left me with that monster, or if he finally went too far and deactivated her and simply hid her corpse." Starscream took a deep intake and exhaled it slowly. "I lived with that grounder for almost two stellar cycles more, subject to constant beatings and being called less than kind words. I finally managed to escape from him after a horrific beating. He almost tore my arm out and I was heavily damaged. He must have thought I was unable to move or might just deactivate, but he left my door unlocked that night while he left to go be with a prostitute or something. I crawled using only one arm out of that place. It took forever, but I managed. I could barely walk, but I had to get away. I didn't stop until I collapsed behind some building and recharged there. When I onlined, my self repairs had fixed me enough that I could walk easier, but I was low on fuel. I stole. I stole whatever I could from whoever I could as I lived off the streets. I recharged on a garbage pile behind a bar for decacycles, all the while unable to use my broken arm. Finally, I was caught trying to steal energon from some upper class mech and was beaten by the police. I was blamed for 'attacking' the mech simply because I was a warrior frame-type and therefore 'dangerous.' They locked me in prison for quite some time, no trial, no repairing my injuries, nothing. They threw me back onto the streets and I went back to stealing to survive. I could use my arm somewhat by then, but it didn't help when I was attacked by some Seeker-hating grounder." He was silent for a moment. "I was about Dawnstar's age when that happened. He ripped a wing off and left me for scrap metal in an alley. I was found in stasis lock by another flyer after being ignored by numerous pedestrians who simply walked by my beaten frame. I onlined in a medical facility and was repaired there. Everything paid for by that flyer who took me off the streets. That's where I met another patient who was being treated for injuries from an experiment he had conducted. I think his designation was Hardwire or something like that. We talked and he told me about his experiments and that he was a scientist and everything that he did. I was fascinated by it all and wanted to do what he was doing. When I was released from the medical facility I immediately went to the Science Academy, but was rejected. Not because I lacked knowledge in science, but because I was a warrior frame-type. 'Seekers are built for fighting, not thinking,' is what they told me. But, being the stubborn aft I am, I never gave up. I continued living off the streets, stealing energon and living in an abandoned building while trying to find a job. I also stole datapads and self taught myself everything I could. I consumed data like an Insecticon feeding. Mathematics, chemistry, physics, history, xenology, everything. I finally found a job, well, sort of. I competed in aerial races, winning every one I participated in. No one could keep up with me. I earned quite a bit and was able to actually buy energon rather than steal it. I even got those little trophies." He paused to gesture at the mentioned objects where they sat on a shelf. "My first real accomplishment in life.

"Because I was unbeatable in the races some scientists at the academy took an interest in figuring out why. I wasn't really asked, more like abducted and taken to have tests run on me so that they could improve other aerial flyers. They weren't bad tests, but I wasn't exactly treated like a person. Just a Seeker who was in the wrong place and had no significance." He swallowed. "That's how I met Skyfire. He wasn't a part of the project involving me, but I ran into him when going to refuel. He was the first one to not see me as a warrior or a homeless thief, but simply for who I was. We talked, we started to hang out, and he helped get me into the Science Academy. He was my best and only friend. We did everything together. I had never felt so happy. But that stupid mission to explore other planets ruined all that. You remember me telling you about that?" His trinemates nodded, recalling the tale. "Yes, and they blamed _me_ for his supposed demise. All because I was a warrior frame-type and therefore considered 'dangerous' and 'unable to control my preprogrammed impulses for committing acts of violence.' At least, that's how they put it. I was kicked out of the Academy and thrown onto the streets again. I gave up fighting then, allowing myself to become that which I was obviously meant to be: A violent killer. I joined the Military Academy and met you two. You know what happens next."

His trinemates were silent for a long moment before Skywarp spoke. "Why'd you never tell us all that before, Star?"

"Who wants to be led by someone who lived off the streets and couldn't protect those he cared about?"

"Starscream, stop it." Thundercracker said sternly. "You did everything you could to protect your carrier, to protect Moonstar, and to survive. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my trineleader, my brother."

"Yeah, Star. Who cares where you came from? You're the best and I'm proud to call you 'brother.'" Skywarp replied as he hugged his trineleader tightly.

"I still couldn't save her." Starscream swallowed. "She's gone. I lost my carrier, my best friend, and now my Conjunx Endura. Who's next? I lost her. My precious, beautiful, perfect Moonstar." His servos trembled as coolant began to pool in his optics. "She's gone. Her and my son who I will never know. Why? Why did this have to happen?" He placed a servo over his faceplates as he began to sob. Skywarp wiped away coolant that was beginning to leak from his own optics.

Thundercracker and Skywarp just sat there, holding their beloved trinemate as he cried, not knowing what else to do. It was nearly a breem before Starscream managed to calm himself down enough to speak.

"How am I going to tell Dawn? How do I tell my little femmling that her carrier is never coming home? That she will never see her smiling faceplates again, or hear her say, 'I love you' ever again? That her world will never be the same? I never wanted my creation to suffer as I have, and yet here we are. I can't do this. I can't hurt my little femmling."

"These things are never easy, sweetspark." Thundercracker said softly as he lovingly squeezed Starscream in a hug. "We'll get through this. We're Seekers. We are not weak."

"I don't want to see her cry. I don't want to ever see her sad." He swallowed. "Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to deactivate her? It shouldn't have been her. I should have been the one to die, not her."

"Don't you _dare_ talk like that, Star. Don't ever think that you should be the one to deactivate. Star, look at me." Thundercracker ordered as he grabbed Starscream's mandible and forced him to face him. "It's not your fault that any of this has happened. You are not a failure and you should _not_ be deactivated. If you were the one to have deactivated how do you think Skywarp and I would have handled it? Hmm? 'Warp would have a gun to his helm in kliks after hearing that you were destroyed. And I would be right behind him. Dawnstar would have no one then. 'Warp and I cannot live without you, without our brother. And Dawnstar cannot live without her sire. Don't you _ever_ talk like that again."

Starscream swallowed, his faceplates an enigma. He slowly nodded before Thundercracker released his mandible. Starscream lowered his helm and looked back at the datapad he still held. He just studied those lively, blue optics of his beloved. She wouldn't want him to be upset. She would want him to fight on, protect their daughter and care for her and his trinemates. Moonstar would never want him to consider death, especially when Dawnstar still needed him.

He would do what his Conjunx Endura would want him to do: to fight on, live, and be happy. Well, he may not be happy ever again, but he would do whatever he could to make Dawnstar and his trinemates happy. They were still his family, and it was his job to watch over them.

"I love you two." The Air Commander said softly.

"And we love you, Star." Skywarp replied as he tightly hugged him.

"Trine till the bitter end." Thundercracker said as he also hugged Starscream.

"Trine till the bitter end." Starscream repeated.

* * *

Starscream stood outside of Dawnstar's berthroom, his wings lowered and frame tense. He was going to tell his daughter the worst news she could ever hear, and he had no idea how to go about it. He never had felt so nervous about something before, not even when he had his Conjunx Endura Ceremony with Moonstar or when Megatron was _really_ pissed off.

He pressed the call button and waited. Waited for the end of his daughter's joy.

The door opened and he entered.

"Hey, daddy!" Dawnstar said with a smile while her back was to him, painting her wall with various, colorful designs.

Starscream swallowed. "Hey, princess." He said so softly.

Dawnstar instantly looked back at him, her wings lowering. "What's wrong, dad?"

He silently looked away. Dawnstar set aside her paints and approached him. He gestured for her to sit on the berth as he spoke.

"Best you sit down for this."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Just sit."

She did so, and he sat beside her. He took her servo in his and just looked at it, thinking of what he was going to say next.

"Dawnstar, I love you. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, daddy." She smiled faintly at him, confused by his odd behavior.

"And I will protect you and take care of you no matter what happens."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Dawnstar, my precious femmling… I-I have bad news." His servos began to shake and Dawnstar instantly became scared. He never had trembling servos before. No, he was never scared. "Dawn, Moonstar, your carrier, she-she won't be coming home."

"What?" Dawnstar asked so softly.

"Moonstar… Moonstar's ship was attacked by Autobots when it came into orbit. There were no survivors." He swallowed as his vocalizer started to become brittle and fritz with static. "Moonstar was deactivated by shrapnel stabbing through her spark chamber. Her and the sparkling are both gone."

Dawnstar's optics were as wide as they could get. Her servos started to tremble as well as her lower lip plate. "She's-she's dead?" She said almost in disbelief.

Starscream nodded his helm slowly, fighting back the sobs that threatened to break free. He had to be strong for his daughter. He couldn't break down in front of her. "I'm sorry, Dawnstar. I'm so, so sorry."

Dawnstar removed her servo from his hold and stood up. He watched her as she took a couple of steps back. "You were supposed to protect her." She said so quietly.

"I tried, Dawnstar. I rushed to her rescue the moment I heard her ship was under attack. I wasn't fast enough."

"You were supposed to protect her!" Dawnstar suddenly shrieked, coolant pooling in her optics. "You let her get deactivated!"

"Dawnstar, sweetie, I tried to save her. I-"

"Get out." She jabbed a digit at her door to emphasize.

"Dawn, love, let me-"

"Get out! GET OUT! _OUT_!" She screamed, suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him off her berth and out of her room. "Out, out, out, _out_!"

"Dawnstar, it wasn't my fault! I tried-" He stopped when her door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Dawnstar leaned her back against her locked door and cried. She slid down until she sat on the floor, hugging her knees as she wailed her misery.

Starscream listened to her cries, his own coolant tears leaking from his optics. Nothing would ever be the same for his family. His much smaller family. He turned away and headed to his own room. She didn't want him around as she mourned, and he would respect that. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad at him for much longer.

* * *

Starscream and his trinemates never left their house for nearly an orn. The four Seekers just spent their time crying and mourning over the painful loss. The Elite Trine would cry together, holding each other close and comforting one another, but Dawnstar refused to be around them. She only ever left her room for energon, her faceplates always wet with coolant.

Starscream was finally forced out of his house by a less-than-pleased Megatron ordering him to attend a meeting. Ever faithful to his duties - and not wanting to get a beating - Starscream obeyed, leaving his daughter and trinemates behind to be in public.

His wings were as low as they could go and his optics only watching the ground. Any sign of his crying was removed from his cheekplates, his visage now an enigma, and yet sadness still visible. He silently made his way to the War Room where the meeting was to take place. Every Seeker that he past would place a servo on his shoulder and say words of comfort to their commander. Every Decepticon that had been on the _Nemesis_ would also tell him how sorry they were for his loss. Moonstar had become a sort of mascot for the crew of that sunken vessel, and her deactivation hurt them all. Her constant smiles and joy, and how friendly she was with everyone. She would be missed by them all.

The Air Commander finally arrived at the War Room and entered. Megatron, Soundwave, and a few other officers were there, already seated and waiting for the last of the brass to appear. Starscream took his seat to the right of Megatron and summoned his datapad from subspace. The Seeker never looked up at anyone or spoke. Megatron sparred him only an annoyed glance before resuming his conversation with his Communications Officer.

Starscream just silently fingered at his datapad, his thoughts swirling around the loss of his beloved Conjunx Endura. His perfect, little femme who forgave him despite everything that he had done to her. Her beautiful smile that never failed to warm his spark, and her cheerful, mellifluous laughter. No one had ever looked at him the way she had, nor had anyone spoken to him like that. She was his entire world, his most precious love… Stolen from him by the Autobots and this Primus-forsaken war. He would never see that gorgeous visage before him when he onlined in the mornings, hear her mutter sweet nothings to him, or feel her cuddle against him.

He would never meet his son or watch him grow. Never hear him speak or see him walk for the first time. He would never laugh or learn what it was like to live. He was wrongfully taken from the world. A world so cruel and sparkless that it murdered carrying femmes…

And now Dawnstar was disconsolate. She refused to see or speak to him or his trinemates, only crying in solitude. His precious, little femmling hurt and broken in a way that no youngling should ever be.

He wanted to give that little femmling the world, not take her world away from her.

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream jerked his helm up at the roar of his designation. He quickly checked his chronometer, horrified to realize that he had spaced out for nearly the first two breems of the meeting. He just looked at Megatron, who had shouted, and swallowed, before lowering his optics back to his still blank datapad.

"Clearly it was a mistake to summon you to this meeting, Starscream, since all you seem able to do is stupidly stare into space." Megatron grunted, causing the Seeker to clench his jaws. "Crying over the loss of your Autobot whore… Really, Starscream? If you miss it so badly simply take another slave. You visit the brothels enough to know where to find plenty of personal whores. You're being pathetic making such a big deal about your interface slave." Starscream's optics narrowed at his harsh words, but he didn't say anything. "Trade your brat for another whore. That'll solve your misfortune."

That was it. Starscream leaped to his peds while simultaneously slamming his datapad so hard against the table that it snapped in half.

"Moonstar was _not_ a whore!" He shrieked, his wings raised high and fists balled at his sides. "She _never_ was! She was an amazing femme that I loved, _not_ a slave to be traded and used! Just _shut up!_ "

All the other officers froze, not daring to even cycle air. Even Soundwave seemed like he wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and disappear. The tension was so thick that it was suffocating. Wide optics just watch the two highest ranking Decepticons, not sure what to do or think.

Slowly, meticulously Megatron turned his helm to glare murderous, dangerous, and venomous optics at his Second. More than just daggers, spears, bullets, nukes, and other deadly weapons being shot from those blood red optics of the ex-gladiator to the sparkbroken Seeker.

Starscream's rage instantly dissipated when he realized his mistake. His wings lowered as he swallowed. Calmly, he stepped away from his seat and made his way to the door, Megatron's optics never leaving him. The Air Commander palmed open the door before suddenly rushing out, transforming, and flying away.

Megatron was out of his chair so fast that it fell over. He charged out of the War Room and fired his Fusion Cannon at the rapidly fleeing Seeker. Starscream expertly dodged the shots by twisting into aileron rolls through the corridors, all the while avoiding crashing into passing mechs. He turned a corner, partly transforming to make the turn, and broke the sound barrier, causing nearby mechs to cry out in pain as they covered their audio receptors and glass to shatter. The Seeker just kept going straight ahead, his freedom in view. He crashed through a large window sending glass scattering everywhere. He then reached Mach 3 in astroseconds and raced into the distance.

Megatron stopped at the broken window where the Seeker had flown out of, his fists shaking with rage.

"STARSCREEEAAAMM!" He roared after the retreating form of the Seeker.

* * *

Thundercracker sat on a couch in the entertainment room while Skywarp cuddled against his side. The black and purple Seeker had fallen into recharge after having another breakdown, and now just silently clung to his trinemate for comfort. Thundercracker stroked his helm lovingly, watching protectively over his wingmate.

::Starscream to Thundercracker. You there?:: Starscream said slowly.

::Thundercracker to Starscream. Yeah, sweetspark. I'm here with 'Warp.::

::I don't know when I'll be able to return. Keep a close optic on those two while I'm away.::

::Star, what's going on?:: Thundercracker asked anxiously.

Starscream didn't immediately reply. ::I pissed off Megatron.::

::Star…::

::I just need to hide for a bit until he cools off. I'm fine. I've done this plenty of times.::

::You are _not_ fine. What the slag did you do _this_ time?::

::I'll be back before you know it. Starscream out.::

He cut the line before Thundercracker could say anything more. The blue Seeker's optics narrowed, angry at his trineleader for doing this. Starscream probably couldn't keep his vocalizer silent and got into trouble that way… just as he always did.

Thundercracker vented a sigh. Nothing was ever easy with that tri colored Seeker, and nothing will ever be again with the loss of Moonstar.

* * *

 **Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Please, Megatron, don't!" Starscream begged as his superior dragged him by a wing down the hallways, ignoring the stares of other Decepticons. "It was a slip of the glossa. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Please, don't! My lord, please don't!"

Megatron didn't seem to hear anything that his Second said. He simply took him to the room where he would punish the Seeker. Starscream realized where he was being taken and begun to tremble.

"Please, please, Megatron! Don't!"

Megatron threw him into the room and locked the door behind them. The room was completely empty, no furniture, no windows, nothing. Starscream took several steps back as the tyrant approached him. With the speed of a striking cobra, Megatron lashed his arm forward and caught the Seeker's wrist before he could jump away. He yanked him closer and turned him around. An ebony servo grasped several wires at the back of the Air Commander's neck and yanked them out. Starscream yelped in pain, not daring to fight back or else make the situation worse. Megatron continued tearing out selected wires until he deemed he was finished. He released Starscream, allowing the Seeker to take several steps away and look back. Starscream swallowed, his wings lowering as his servos trembled.

Megatron smirked evilly. "Lights off."

Blackness. That was all the tri colored Seeker could see. Megatron had deactivated his night vision leaving him vulnerable to attack and unable to fight back. Physical as well as psychological torture was about to be horribly unleashed.

The first invisible blow was a punch to the abdominal plating, causing the Seeker to clutch his wounded spot and curl in himself. The second punch was to his faceplates, eliciting a pained cry. More and more punches made forceful contact with his frame until he was knocked down. Then kicks were added. He cried from every brutal hit to his person, nothing being spared. He couldn't see them coming, couldn't prepare himself, couldn't block. His faceplates were punched so hard that his jaw was unhinged, his cockpit was shattered, and his limbs practically torn out from being grabbed and used to throw him across the room. His wings were the last thing to be broken. Megatron took great delight in slowly tearing them in half, twisting and bending them as his Second screamed in agony until his vocalizer emitted only static.

After several breems of torture Megatron left Starscream lying in a puddle of his own energon, and walked out. Starscream's entire frame was shaking as he fought off emergency stasis lock. Energon was gushing from his mouth, olfactory sensor, and almost every inch of his body where he had been struck. His wings were tossed to the side, out of reach and sight.

He just lied there, in the darkness, feeling his warm energon blood leaking from his body, unable to see how badly he was wounded. Despite the pain and his systems going into shock, the only thing he could think of was Moonstar. He just wanted her back, to see her smiling faceplates once more. He was willing to suffer the consequences for protecting her, he just needed her back.

How will Dawnstar handle not having either of her creators around? He would be in medbay for a long time - if they found him in time to save him - and she didn't have Moonstar with her. What if this was it? What if he was deactivated by an Autobot in a battle in the near future or Megatron just hit him too hard in the right spot? If he went his trinemates would be right behind him, and Dawnstar would be alone.

Thundercracker was right. Damn that slagger for being right all the time! Starscream couldn't be acting like that towards Megatron for fear of being deactivated. His creation came first, and so did his trinemates. He would have to change his attitude towards the tyrant, well, at least not allow himself to be so caught up in his emotions that he acts like a slagging idiot.

No more lashing out at Megatron. No more being an idiot. He was a single creator now and had to act like one. Dawnstar was all that mattered now. Her safety, her future, her life.

::Thun…cker… elp…:: He called, his vocalizer fritzing heavily from the damage.

::Star? Where are you?:: Thundercracker quickly asked.

::Dar… oom. Dark…roo…::

There was silence on the other end. A bright flash of purple appeared in the black room and Starscream felt the servos of his trinemates carefully picking him up. The dark room suddenly became the medbay, and the cold floor became a medberth. He saw the fuzzy images of his worried trinemates' faceplates before everything went black.

* * *

 **About a Stellar Cycle Later:**

 **(Dawnstar is approximately 18-19 in human years, now)**

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. I mean, yes, he's a complete aft and he failed to protect my carrier from deactivation, but he has his good qualities. Not many, mind you, but there are some there."

"I'm totally cool about meeting your sire. What was it you said he did again?"

"He's the Second in Command and Air Commander of the Decepticons."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he basically just schemes, plans out battles, writes reports, occasionally leads armies into battle. Nothing cool. He's pretty boring."

"You sure he won't get mad about us?"

"Pshhhht! Please, he's all bark and no bite. And doesn't every sire disapprove of their femmlings having mech-friends? Not that I'm a 'femmling' anymore. I'm a grown femme and can do as I please. So, if I say you're my mech-friend, too bad, so sad for him."

Dawnstar sat atop of a crumbling wall, her peds idly swaying in the air. She was fully grown now, taller than her carrier, but still shorter than Starscream. Her frame had filled out, making her seem more like a warrior than a weak femmling, and her wings were slightly larger. She was regal, her smooth, well-built frame accompanied by her perfect faceplates easily made her the most beautiful Seeker femme to ever exist. Perhaps even the most beautiful femme period. Despite her very feminine features she still looked so much like her sire, especially in how she carried herself.

She was truly the type of femme mechs dreamt of having if looks only were concerned.

"I haven't met too many Decepticons." The brown colored grounder replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Just don't look him in the optics." She smiled.

"What? Really?"

"No, he's fine. Just hope we catch him in a good mood. Oh, and don't mention you're an Empty. He hates Empties. He also hates grounders. You know what, he hates everyone but his trinemates."

"Maybe I shouldn't meet him…"

"We can sneak into my house. He shouldn't be home anyway. I just need to grab my credits from my room. I forgot to subspace them this morning." She said as she hopped off the wall and landing on her thin thruster heels with a loud clang.

"Sneaking sounds good." The mech replied as he quickly nodded his helm in agreement.

"Don't chicken out on me." She smiled at him.

"What?"

"Earth term. The planet I was raised on. Come on, let's get to the house before he finishes his meeting with Megatron."

"Me-Megatron? He hangs out with the Slag Maker?"

"Pffffffffffffft, as if." She said with a wave of her servo before transforming and flying away.

The young mech transformed into a Cybertronian vehicle and drove after her. It was a few breems later when they finally got past Decepticon security and arrived at the home of the Elite Trine. They transformed and Dawnstar proceeded to put her code in.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Dawnstar proclaimed as she gestured her servos to the inside of the house.

The two walked into the entertainment room and Dawnstar hopped onto the back of a couch, her peds swinging over the edge.

"Whoa, this is _huge_!" The mech exclaimed as he looked around in amazement.

"Yeah, it's bigger than the hab suite I had back on the _Nemesis_. Dad claims that he will get us an even _bigger_ home when the war is over. He said it will be like a tower or something so I never have to see the ground ever again." She shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong with the ground. I grew up under an ocean."

"So, is your sire rich?" He asked as he studied expensive looking figurines on a shelf, picking them up one-by-one before placing them back.

"I suppose so. I mean, like, he always has a slagheap of Shanix and never frets about the cost of anything. But, then again we're at war and isn't one of the things about war is you can get free stuff by defeating the enemy? At least, that's what I've heard."

"So," He drawled slowly, finally looking back at her. "How long will your sire be out again?"

"Don't know." She shrugged. "Probably a few more joors. It just depends what he has to get done."

The mech had a small, roguish smile. "Want to have some fun?"

"Hmm? I thought we are? Aren't we going out?"

"Well, yes, but, we could also have 'other fun,' if you know what I mean."

"I don't-"

The sound of the front door sliding open startled the two as they whipped their helms around to see. The discernable clacking of thruster heels sounded, slowly getting louder.

"Act cool, alright?" Dawnstar said quickly before leaping off the couch and trotting towards the entrance hall. "Daddy!" She hugged him just as he entered the entertainment room, and he returned the hug.

"Hello, Dawn. How are you?" He said softly, kissing her on the brow.

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"I am-" He paused, finally noticing the stranger in the corner of his optic. His wings immediately raised threateningly, his frame tense, and blood red optics glowering. "What is that?" He almost growled.

Dawnstar took several steps back. "Dad, this is Kickstart. Kickstart, this is my sire, Starscream."

"Commander Starscream." He grunted the correction.

"Commander Starscream is being a bit of an aft, but don't worry. Deep, deep, _deep_ down inside of that spark of his is some miniscule molecule of politeness." Dawnstar replied sarcastically. "Now, why don't you two better acquaint yourselves while I go upstairs and grab something." She then leaned in closer to her sire and whispered into his audio receptor. "And don't shoot at him."

Starscream just looked at her, his faceplates an enigma. Dawnstar turned and walked away, passing by Kickstart who watched her aft for a moment. Starscream's optics narrowed.

Once his daughter was upstairs, the Air Commander coolly walked deeper into the entertainment room, stopping behind a couch and leaning against it. His arms crossed and he just glared at the young mech. Kickstart uncomfortably scratched at his nape for a few astroseconds before speaking.

"Soooo, how about this weather?"

No change in the Decepticon SIC.

"I hear you are kinda, like, a major, important figure in the Decepticon hierarchy. Sounds pretty rad. So, what do you-"

"Don't speak to me. I am not your friend, I don't like you, and you will be lucky if you leave with your processor intact." Was the curt reply.

Kickstart swallowed. "Um, sir, I don't mean any disrespect or anything, but, I love your daughter and just-"

"You don't even know what 'love' is, youngling. My daughter is not something to be used a few nights and then cast away."

"I don't plan on 'using' her, sir. I love your daughter and- WHOA!" He exclaimed as he ducked down, barely missing the energon knife thrown in his direction. The weapon embedded itself into the wall behind to the hilt. "Holy slag! Did you just-?! Oh, Primus, please-" Kickstart's optics were wide as he glanced from the knife to the tri colored Seeker.

"Hmm, you certainly have better reflexes than the last mechling she brought home." Starscream grunted as he nonchalantly walked by the horrified grounder and easily yanked the knife out of the wall.

Kickstart just watched as Starscream played with the wickedly sharp blade, his air intakes increasing rapidly. "There-there's no need for that, sir. I-I don't mean your daughter any harm or anything! I just-"

"Want to see what sounds she makes when in the berth." Starscream venomously said, his optics never leaving his knife as he thumbed at the blade.

"No, no, no, _no,_ no!" Kickstart exclaimed quickly as he held his servos out as if they could protect him from Starscream. "I just want to date her!"

"When it comes to taking my daughter's servo in joining as Conjuges Endurae, I am a very… _traditional_ Seeker sire." He said slowly, dangerously, carefully as he just eyed his blade.

Kickstart swallowed. "What do traditional Seeker sire's do?" He forced himself to ask.

Starscream's optics finally looked at him, the most evil, sly smirk creeping over his visage.

Dawnstar finally walked back down the stairs a few kliks later. "Alright, I'm ready to go-"

"Wah-huh-ha!" Kickstart wailed as he ran by her, a servo covering his optics as coolant poured out and he cried like a newly emerged sparkling. He just ran out of the entertainment room and out of the house.

Dawnstar's optics narrowed. "DAD!"

She stomped straight to where he stood removing multiple knives from the wall… The wall which contained many, many holes from daggers being thrown at it.

"Yes, sweetspark?" He inquired nonchalantly, as if nothing odd had transpired, his optics never looking away from his work.

"You aft! Why did you scare him away!?" She shrieked, her servos balled and shaking at her sides as her wings were held high.

"Is that what they call it these orbital cycles?" He said simply.

"Ugh! Primus, you are such a killjoy! How am I supposed to get a mech-friend when you throw knives and shoot at them?!"

"Did I shoot anything?" He asked in the same tone.

"Stop avoiding my questions! Why are you being so incorrigible?! Why can't I just have a mech-friend and be _normal_!?"

"I failed to have been informed that having such things in your life was a sign of 'normalcy.'"

"Five mechs. You have chased away _five_ mechs!"

"I never chase them. I am not a fan of running."

"You know what I mean!"

"Is there a reason you are shouting? My audio receptors are in perfect working order." He just kept that same insouciant tone.

"Dad, look at me." Starscream did as he was ordered and turned his optics to his creation. "You keep saying how you want me to be happy, and yet you continue to be a slagging aft and scare off those who I want to be with!"

"First off, shouting is rather rude." He said as he pointed a knife at her as if it was a digit. "Secondly, those mechs you bring home are not concerned about what's in your best interest. They care only for getting their spikes into your valve and using you to their sparks' desire. Thirdly, they are grounders. And lastly, you have found five mechs in less than a stellar cycle and have tried to date every one of them. Now, that just tells me that these 'mechs' - I really should be calling them 'mechlings' - do not care about you personally but for the favors you can provide. You may refuse to recognize it for what it is, but they simply don't care for you the way you want them to."

"You just don't want me around any mechs." She snapped as she placed her servos on her hips.

"Partly true. I don't want to see you hurt. A beautiful femme like you is a prime target for those Syk-using creeps."

"I can protect myself."

"You are only capable of fighting those who have not been _properly_ _trained_ to fight. Combat against a trained soldier will leave you deactivated or worse." He stated as he returned his optics to his daggers.

"Dad, you are being ridiculous."

"No, I am being cautious, protective, and a good sire. You're lucky to have me as a creator."

"So, I can _never_ have a mate?" She demanded.

"Trine first, then a mate."

"Can I have a trinemate as my mate?"

"That is fine. Only problem is you have been spending time with grounders. And not _any_ grounders, but Empty grounders."

"What's wrong with grounders?"

"What isn't?"

"ARGH! You are being such a fragging jerk!" She shrieked as she balled her servos at her sides.

"If being a 'fragging jerk' is what keeps you safe: so be it."

She suddenly kicked his shin guard hard. He didn't move, didn't react, just kept his optics on his knives.

"You keep striking me and your limbs will rust off." He said in that same tone.

"Get fragged, you slagging aft!" She screamed before stomping away.

He just stayed there, listening as she climbed the stairs and slammed the door shut to her room. Once she was gone, his wings lowered and he swallowed. He subspaced the knives before slowly walking to a couch and sitting down. He rested his elbows on his knee joints and held his faceplates in his servos for a moment before removing them to stare at the floor.

He vented a long, exhausted sigh. "She would listen to you, Moonstar. Primus, I can't do this alone…" He said so softly to himself.

* * *

"I mean, we seem to be on good speaking terms, but she still blames me for Moonstar's deactivation. You think I wanted Moonstar deactivated? No! I loved that femme… still do. I did everything for her, and now I do everything for Dawnstar. Why can't she see that? Why can't she realize that I'm right about those creeps she keeps bringing home and she's simply wrong? Are you even listening? I'm airing my grievances here!"

"Soundwave: Acknowledges." Soundwave replied where he sat at a console in the Control Room working on something or other.

Starscream was pacing back and forth just behind the Communications Officer's seat, his wings slightly lowered and servos gesturing with his words as he spoke. "I have always tried to be a good sire. I-I always tried to be there for her. I _never_ hit her, or raised my vocalizer at her, or did anything to hurt her. I played with her when she wanted me to, I let her do almost anything that she wanted to do… I even let her paint my plates various hues _more than once_! I never asked anything of her except that she learn how to fight so she can defend herself, that she gets the best education I can provide her with my limited resources, and that she doesn't date until I'm deactivated. Is that so hard to follow? Soundwave, is it? Am I being unreasonable? Am I being abusive? Am I being a jerk? Soundwave, answer the question!"

"You did not provide me a chance to answer the question." Soundwave said in a monotone voice, and yet sounded irritated.

"I'm slightly desperate here. I'm asking you for advice, for Primus' sake. That should show you how I feel."

Starscream slumped into a chair and let out a long, tired sigh. "I feel like I'm losing my femmling." He said, his voice softer now. "I just want to protect her. I just don't want her hurt. She refuses to see that we live in a very dangerous time. That this war is much more than she has seen or heard of. That there are dangerous mechs out there who only want to use a femme's body for their own purposes. I should know… I was one of them." He paused to sigh, rubbing his faceplates with a servo. "I don't know what to do or say to her anymore. It used to be so easy to talk with her, but now… Now it's just verbal blows from her and I taking it like a practice dummy. I don't want to see her hurt again. I just… I don't know…"

Soundwave swiveled in his chair to face the Seeker, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair as his fingertips touched to form a steeple before his masked visage. "Have you tried just sitting down and talking with her?"

"I have. She won't participate. Just tells me that I shouldn't have let Moonstar get deactivated, and that if I truly loved her I would allow her to get a mech-friend so she would be happy." He swallowed. "She calls me less than pleasant things."

"Such as?"

"'Idiot,' 'slagger,' 'creation-of-a-pleasurebot,' 'creation-of-a-whore,' 'stupid,' 'fragger,' the likes. She refuses to apologize for anything and tells me that she means everything that she says. She once told me that she wished that it was me who had been deactivated." He stopped, his vocalizer fritzing slightly as his optics began to turn white with static. Soundwave just silently watched him. "I just want to do what's best for her." He said in almost a whisper.

"You are." Starscream looked up at him. "You are protecting her, caring for her, and not beating her to a slagheap for treating you like that."

"I couldn't hit her if I wanted to. She's too precious to me."

"Starscream's ability to be a good creator: Exemplary. You never once used force against her. You never once shouted at her. You never once abused her in any form. Dawnstar's accusations against her sire: Erroneous. Illogical. Nonsensical. Asinine. I watched you raise her since the first orbital cycle. She is damn lucky to have you as sire. Even if you are an aft."

Starscream managed a weak smile at that. "A joke? You don't make too many of those." He said with a brittle voice, fighting back sobs.

"Who said anything about joking?"

"I know I'm an aft. But I've never been one to her. I can be strict, yes. I'm overly protective, yes. But I never was an aft to her. I never wanted to see her hurt."

"Perhaps she simply requires more time. It has only been a stellar cycle since…" He stopped himself, seeing how Starscream's wings had lowered.

The Air Commander nodded his helm slowly. "Yeah, maybe she just needs more time." He vented another sigh. "I better return to my trine." He stood up slowly and started to walk away, but stopped. "Thanks, Soundwave. For… just listening." His vocalizer was so quiet.

Soundwave slowly lowered his helm in silent acknowledgment, his visor momentarily glowing brighter. The Air Commander trudged away, his wings lower than usual and his prideful stance all but gone. Soundwave just watched him go before returning to his work.

* * *

Starscream walked down the hallways of the command building with his trinemates in formation behind him. His wings were raised, his superior stride returned, and faceplates an enigma. He couldn't show weakness before his trinemates. He had to take care of them and therefore had to be strong.

They were making their way pass a large group of mechs when Starscream suddenly felt dizzy. His optics widened slightly in surprise, but he shook it off. Probably just tired from crying in the middle of the night last night. It was nothing to be concerned about. He continued on, never losing a step. Then, it returned with more malice. The Air Commander momentarily stalled in his march and placed a servo on his helm while the other rested on the wall to steady himself.

"Star? You alright?" Thundercracker inquired as he placed his ebony servo on his trineleader's shoulder.

Starscream pushed his trinemate away as he nodded his helm. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" He snapped.

"Alright." Thundercracker replied in almost a whisper.

Starscream didn't look back at him. He started to walk away when he suddenly collapsed and fell to the floor.

"Star!" He heard his trinemates worriedly shouting before everything went dark.

* * *

The fuzzy, dark blue ceiling of the medbay was the first thing his optics registered. His helm felt so heavy… His frame exhausted. His optics began to focus better as he lazily moved his helm to the side. An optical ridge raised when he saw the energon drip connecting to the fuel line in his arm. He slowly reached with his servo to remove the drip line when it was suddenly slapped by a green servo. He jerked his helm to see Hook standing over him.

"Leave it." The Constructicon instructed as if he were a human speaking to a dog.

"What happened?" The Seeker mumbled as he rubbed the top of his helm.

"Oh, you're asking me that? You should know."

"What?"

"When was the last time you refueled?" Hook demanded.

"Why does that matter?"

"Do you know the minimum amount of energon a Seeker built should be consuming per orbital cycle? The _minimum_ amount if they are not flying."

"Why is this relevant to-"

"Four standard energon cubes. _Four_. And with how much you fly it should be a minimum of _six_. Look at me. _Six_ , Starscream. When was the last time you refueled?"

Starscream was silent for a bit before replying. "I'm not sure." He said almost inaudibly.

"You don't know…" Hook grunted. "And how much was it? How much have you been taking every orbital cycle?"

Starscream didn't answer.

"Well, given the lack of energon I found in you I imagine it has been two or less cubes an orbital cycle. And I feel as if your haven't refueled at all during the last orbital cycle or two. Am I right?" Hook said in a tone that would have gotten him in trouble for being disrespectful if he wasn't a medic.

Starscream swallowed. "Perhaps…"

"Of course I'm right. Now, do you care to explain why you haven't been properly refueling?"

Starscream didn't reply immediately. "I just… don't feel like it."

"You better feel like it. I have enough work to do without having to keep you on a constant energon drip. I wouldn't bother if your trinemates weren't so persistent." He paused for a moment. "Do you not feel well? All your scans reveal that everything is perfectly functional, but there could be mistakes. Any type of lower abdominal pain, or queasiness?"

"No…"

"Have you had difficulty with consuming your energon? Has it been traveling down the wrong tube, or has it brought any type of pain?"

"No…"

"Have you been interfacing with your trinemates in the last two decacycles?"

"Why?"

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"Did you make sure their wires were disconnected prior to intercourse?"

"I'm not sparked."

"Did you?" He snapped.

"They never reconnect them, so no."

"Have you felt pain or any type of stiffness around your gestation tank."

"I'm not sparked!"

"Have you?!"

"No!"

"Have you damaged your processor?"

"What?"

"Have you?" He almost growled.

"This is pointless…"

"Have you?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I'm perfectly functional." Starscream grumbled.

"Then, why, pray tell, have you not been properly refueling?" Hook inquired as he crossed his arms.

Starscream offlined his optics briefly before answering. "I just… don't feel like it."

"Do you not receive the warnings about refueling on you HUD?"

"No, they're still there."

"And you simply ignore them?"

"Yeah… I just… don't feel like it."

Hook studied him for a long moment before venting a sigh. "Starscream," His vocalizer was softer now. "She would want you to keep refueling."

Starscream didn't say anything. He just stared at the ceiling before slowly nodding his helm in agreement.

"I want you to consume a minimum of four cubes an orbital cycle. I am also notifying your trinemates so that they can keep an optic on that and ensure you heed my advice for once." He paused to see if Starscream would say anything, but he didn't. "Dawnstar needs you to refuel. Don't let your depression over Moonstar cause her to lose her sire. Now, you are staying here with me for a few joors until I am certain you have been properly refueled. And no high grade for at least two orbital cycles. Your systems need to readjust after what you just put them through."

"Yes, doctor." Starscream said in a low voice.

"Don't go anywhere, and _don't_ touch that drip line!" Hook ordered as he started to walk away.

Starscream watched him go, silently venting a sigh when the medic was gone.

Hook stepped into the waiting room where the blue and black Seekers were anxiously sitting. Their wings lowered and unconsciously holding each others servos. They immediately jerked their servos away when the Constructicon entered.

"Well?" Thundercracker asked softly.

"Physically, there's nothing wrong with him. Mentally…" Hook began.

"Whaddya mean, doc?" Skywarp inquired.

"Starscream is suffering from depression. So much so that he longer feels like refueling despite receiving warnings from his systems about low energon levels." Hook explained simply.

Thundercracker swallowed. "Is-is he alright, though? From the fall earlier?"

"Yes. He collapsed from his fuel levels being so low that energy had to be rerouted from unnecessary systems to his vitals causing him to fall into emergency stasis lock. Now since he is being properly refueled everything is functioning as it should. He'll be fine as long as he consumes a minimum of four cubes an orbital cycle. Six, preferably. I will hold you two responsible to ensure that he does."

"We will." Thundercracker said as he nodded his helm slowly.

"I know you will. I'll give his stubborn aft back into your care in two joors."

"Alright. We will be here for him." The blue Seeker said as he stood up, Skywarp following his example. "Thank you, Hook."

"Mhmm. Just keep him healthy so I don't have to keep dealing with him." Hook grunted before walking back into his medbay.

"What are we gonna do, TC?" Skywarp asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know, 'Warp. We just gotta keep an optic on him and make sure he doesn't permanently offline himself."

"He won't do that, right? He can't leave us." Skywarp asked nervously, his wings as low as they could go.

Thundercracker looked at his trinemate for a moment before answering. "No, 'Warp. He won't leave us. We'll make it through this. He just needs time."

Skywarp nodded. "I'm worried about him, TC."

"I know. I am, too. But, this is Starscream. He is strong and can overcome this. Just watch and see."

Skywarp nodded slowly again before hugging his trinemate. "Why did she have to go? Why couldn't she still be here and Screamer just be happy for once? I miss his smile."

"I do too, 'Warp. Don't worry. We'll get through this. We're a trine and we'll work together."

"Trine till the bitter end."

"Trine till the bitter end."

* * *

 **The mission to explore other planets with Skyfire is explained in the G1 Transformers cartoon "Fire in the Sky," season 1, episode 7. Haven't watched the G1 cartoon? Shame on you, sinner.**

 **Soundwave is the best guy to air your grievances to. He listens and knows what everyone is thinking so is good at helping you. :P**

 **Now you understand some of Starscream's mannerisms that he did in _Ancillam_. I know people tend to make him an abuse victim, but think about it: There's a reason Starscream became a Decepticon and saw Megatron as his idol. If everything in his life was perfect why would he want change? Why would he idolize someone who was trying to change the world (and did). Why would he put up will all of Megatron's abuse if he truly wasn't dedicated to the cause of making everyone's lives equal. **

**He was mistreated throughout his life and was willing to kill to make things better for himself, his trinemates, and others. I think it's pretty clear that he had a rough past, and is possibly hardened to abuse so is able to handle Megatron's torture.**

 **And yes, I base this story heavily around the G1 cartoon and IDW G1 comics. That's why I have the Autocracy and Functionism playing a major role in Starscream's past. He is a warrior model and therefore must fight, not think. Scientist models were very important and not mistreated. It would be hard to be one if you were a "lowly" warrior built.**

 **The not eating thing is kinda what I'm suffering from with my depression. When things went to hell in my life it took about ten months before my depression got to the point that I started to eat less. Two more months and I was going a day or two between meals. I lost a lot of weight (not that I had any to begin with!) and am still quite underweight and am working on eating better. Things have improved in my life, but depression is hard to overcome (especially since I refuse to take meds) and so I am still being bad about eating more than one meal a day.**

 **Basically, I just don't _feel_ like eating. I feel hungry, my belly growls, but there's no appetite, no want, nothing. I don't feel like eating, so I simply don't. Kind of not caring about things anymore. Depression can make you simply not care. :/**


	5. No More V Card for You

**Chapter 5**

"You're too slow on your left side." Slipstream informed as she hovered on her thruster heels while holding a sword. "Now, try again, but do not come straight at me."

Dawnstar did as instructed, swinging her sword at the other Seeker femme only to have it deflected.

"Better. Again."

"Slipstream, we've been at this for joors. Can't I rest?" Dawnstar moaned.

"When you succeed in defeating me. Now, again."

Dawnstar moved in, the femmes' swords clashing loudly with sparks flying. Like a deadly dance, they moved around each other, swinging, twisting, and stabbing their weapons, trying to strike the other but to no avail. Dawnstar blocked her instructor's attacks, and Slipstream returned the gesture. It was several kliks before Slipstream managed to make a move against her student and smack the blunt end of her weapon against Dawnstar's side.

"That would be a fatal wound if not immediately treated. Straight through your fuel pump." Slipstream commented.

"Took you longer to defeat me this time." Dawnstar smirked.

"Yes. You are certainly improving. It won't be long before you can wrestle your sire and win."

"I don't wrestle with him anymore." Dawnstar grunted.

Slipstream eyed her for a moment before speaking. "Better get home before he starts to worry. We will meet same time tomorrow."

"Alright. See you them, 'Stream."

"Be safe, Dawn."

Dawnstar subspaced her weapon and transformed into her new Cybertronian jet mode. She flew off in the direction of her home, but once she was out of Slipstream's sight, she banked to the right and headed out of the Decepticon base.

The young Seeker soared for almost a breem before descending. She transformed and gracefully landed in the dark, ruined streets. Her thin thruster heels clipping with every footfall as she passed Empties huddling on the street side. Their optics following her curvaceous form, her hips swaying so perfectly. Her wings were raised high, and her gate was as prideful as a peacock and commanding… Exactly as her sire walked.

She entered a bar, optics staring at her as she made her way to the counter. She sat on a stool, her wings raising as she smiled seductively at the bartender.

"And what can I get a _beautiful_ femme such as yourself?" The grounder inquired, his own coquettish smirk.

"I'll have my usual." She replied.

"Coming right up."

A silver and black mech sat at a small table nursing his cube of high grade. He was heavier built, sporting two thin, wing-like appendages on his back and longer limbs than most grounders. His optics were red and he had a few red highlights, but no insignia.

The mech had watched the Seeker femme enter the bar and simply couldn't pry his optics from that perfect frame. The way she walked, how she held her wings, how her hips swayed, and the most perfect aft a femme could have. He quickly finished his high grade and stood up.

Dawnstar was taking a sip of her high grade when the silver mech sat beside her. She paid him no mind, as if he didn't exist.

"Bartender, can I have whatever the fine Seeker femme is having?" He said with a sly smile.

Dawnstar smiled slightly, her optics barely looking at him from the corners. The bartender gave the silver mech a cube of the same blue high grade, which was quickly plucked up.

"I know it has been used many times, but, come here often?" The young mech inquired of the Seeker.

"Hmm, when I am able." She replied smoothly.

"Decepticon, right?"

"Actually, I have not taken the oath to be one, despite living with them."

"Oh? I thought Decepticons only cared for their own kind?"

"Well, yes, but my creators' are both Decepticons. Well, now I only have one."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Dawnstar just looked down at her cube, silent. The mech took a sip of his high grade before speaking again.

"So, what is a beautiful Seeker like yourself doing in a place like this?"

She smiled, her optics still not looking at him. "Needed some time alone. Things can be stressful back at home."

"I hear you. This war doesn't help either."

"No, it doesn't." She vented a soft sigh. "And neither does having an aft as a sire."

"Ah, sire issues. Don't feel bad. I think we all have dealt with that before."

"Not like me. My sire is kind of different from everyone else."

"How so?"

"Well, he is the Second in Command and Air Commander of the Decepticons."

The silver mech's optics widened. "He's what?"

She finally turned to look at him. "He get's to tell everyone, but Megatron, what to do. And thinks he can still treat me like a sparkling."

"Starscream is your sire?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

" _Starscream_ , the leader of the Seekers and Megatron's right servo, Starscream?"

" _Yes_. Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Sooooo, what is he like?"

"He's a slagger. He let my carrier get deactivated by Autobots, he never lets me do what I want, and is a complete dictator on everything! He is selfish, annoying, and only thinks about himself."

"I'm sorry he treats you like that. You deserve someone better in your life. Someone who will love you, treat you right, and let you do what you want." He said with honeyed words, a smile on his fine visage.

"That's the problem. He chases away anyone I try to get close to. He just wants me to suffer alone and lock me away." She grunted.

"He does sound like a slagger. I would never treat you like that. A beautiful femme like you deserves the world, and then some. You need someone who will always be there for you, protect you, and love you right."

"Yeah…" She said softly, looking back at her high grade.

"Hey, wanna take a stroll and just talk it out? I'm a good listener and it does help."

She looked back at him, her optics a little wide. "Really? No one has ever asked me to just _talk_ with them."

"You're a sweet femme. You deserve only good things in your life. Come on, I know some cool places we can look at."

She smiled at him. "Alright, let's go."

"Awesome. Oh, and what's your designation, again?"

"Dawnstar."

"A beautiful designation for a beautiful femme. I'm Silverstorm."

* * *

"Drink it all."

"I am drinking it…"

"I am _this_ close to having 'Warp hold you down as I pour it into your mouth."

"I just don't _feel_ like drinking."

"Star, drink or else we will use negative reinforcement."

"So violent."

"Drink."

"I'm drinking!" Starscream exclaimed, thoroughly exasperated with Thundercracker's mothering.

The Elite Trine were sitting on a couch in their entertainment room, Thundercracker to Starscream's left while Skywarp was to his right. The trineleader held a barely touched energon cube and his faceplates seemed less-than-pleased with how he was being treated.

"I don't see any drinking going on." Thundercracker stated sternly, his optics narrowed and arms crossed.

"Primus, you guys are slaggers." Starscream vented before forcing himself to take a sip of his energon.

"You barely touched it! Chug it, Screamer." Thundercracker almost growled.

"Drink it and we'll give you an energon treat." Skywarp smiled as he held a box of energon goodies.

"Can't I have _just_ the energon goodies…?" Starscream grunted.

"I am about to turn you over my knee." Thundercracker snapped.

"Thunder, I already had three cubes this orbital cycle. I'm fine."

"You did a slagheap of flying just a bit ago. That means you need to drink three more cubes _at least_."

"I don't _feel_ like consuming anymore."

"Screamer, please? For us?" Skywarp said as he gave his "puppy eyes" to his tri-colored trinemate.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Starscream grunted.

"Star, drink." Thundercracker ordered with clenched jaws.

"I have work to do. I'll drink it while I do that."

"No, because you will end up ignoring it. Drink it here and we will leave you alone for a couple of joors before making you drink anymore."

"This is a slagging waste of my time…"

"Starscream…" Thundercracker growled threateningly.

"I'm not going to finish this." Starscream stated.

"Alright, fine. Get over my knee." Thundercracker snapped.

"That is completely unnecessary." Starscream said with narrowed optics.

"I am about to use force on you. Sling yourself over my knee. _Now_." Thundercracker's tone made it clear he was not debating the issue.

Starscream vented a dramatic sigh as he handed the energon cube to Skywarp. He then crawled over his blue trinemate's lap and lied down. Thundercracker placed an ebony servo between his trineleader's wings to hold him in place as he delivered several hard smacks to his red aft. Starscream just gritted his denta and silently took his punishment.

When Thundercracker deemed he had been properly punished, he removed his servos and allowed Starscream to return to his place between his trinemates. Skywarp handed the energon cube back to the Air Commander, who grumpily accepted it. With narrowed optics, the Decepticon SIC took several swigs of the pinkish liquid before lowering the cube back down.

"You have a little left, still." Thundercracker said strictly.

"This is slagging stupid…"

"I'll use a metal switch on you."

Starscream rolled his optics before finishing off his cube. "There, done. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Thundercracker replied sarcastically as he took the empty cube from Starscream.

"Now may I go do work?" Starscream grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"You are dismissed for now."

Starscream stood up and stomped away. The two other Seekers just silently listened to their trineleader climb the stairs and then shut the door to his room. Skywarp then turned to Thundercracker.

"Do you think we're being too harsh on him?" The black and purple Seeker asked softly.

"I don't know what else to do with him. He's such a stubborn glitch-head. He only seems to respond to pain so, fine, I'll do what I have to in order to get it through his thick processor." Thundercracker grunted.

"I wish there was something we could do to make him at least a little bit happy." Skywarp sighed.

"I do too, 'Warp."

"He's worse than how he was before meeting Moonie." Skywarp pointed out sadly.

"I know. And Dawnstar's attitude is not helping."

"Did you hear that they got into another fight?"

"No. What happened this time? And who told you?"

"Apparently he's been talking with Soundwave. 'Wave said that they argued over Dawn bringing another mech to the house. Star scared him off and Dawn screamed at Star." He swallowed. "She also kicked him."

Thundercracker's optics momentarily widened before narrowing again. "She kicked Starscream for what? Protecting her ungrateful aft?" He crossed his arms and glared angrily at the wall. "If Screamer would just let me handle her for _one_ breem I'd teach her some respect towards her sire." He grumbled with gritted denta.

"You know how Star feels about disciplining her." Skywarp said softly.

"I get not hitting your sparkling. I totally agree with his method of never striking, yelling at, or threatening his creation. She was the perfect creation, but now… Now things have changed. She is a grown-aft femme who treats Star - _my trineleader_ \- like scrap. I am through dealing with her disrespect towards him. The only one who has the right to hit him is us. And that's only when he truly deserves it. Not even Megatron should be allowed to strike him."

"Well, Screamer does misbehave and needs to be punished. I don't like how harsh the punishments are, but, Megatron is still in charge and-"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you again, 'Warp." Thundercracker snapped.

Skywarp was silent for a moment before speaking in a low voice. "Sorry, TC. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Thundercracker turned to look at his trinemate. Skywarp was never good at handling drama, and the loss of Moonstar, Starscream falling into severe depression, and Dawnstar's horrible attitude was just too much for the black and purple Seeker. He had stopped his pranks completely after Moonstar died, and rarely laughed. He was caught between being loyal to Megatron and loyal to his trinemates, all the while dealing with the arguing, fighting, and screaming between Dawnstar and her sire - not that Starscream ever raised his vocalizer at her. He just wanted everyone to be happy, but didn't know how to achieve that anymore. He was scared, even though he tried hiding it, but Thundercracker had known him for so long that he could read him like a datapad.

The blue Seeker vented a heavy sigh before holding his arm out. "Come here, Sky."

Skywarp scooted closer and cuddled against his trinemate as he was lovingly hugged. Thundercracker gently stroked his back with one servo, just listening to him cycle air.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, sweetspark." Thundercracker said softly. "I'm just stressed, not that that's an excuse for treating you so."

"It's okay, TC. Everything is just slag right now. We're trinemates. We're gonna argue every now and then."

"Yeah, but I rather we didn't."

"Maybe we should do more things together? We've kinda stopped over the last few decacycles." Skywarp quietly suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe we can get Star into berth with us tonight."

"A reward for drinking his energon?"

"Yeah, we can try that tactic."

"I wish Dawnstar would hang out with us like she used to. I just wish none of this had ever happened."

"Me too, 'Warp." He vented a sigh. "We just gotta do what we can to make it through this, now."

Skywarp was silent for a bit before speaking again. "I love you, TC."

"Love you too, 'Warp."

"I just wish Dawnstar loved us still, too."

Thundercracker swallowed. "Me too, 'Warp. Me too."

* * *

Dawnstar and Silverstorm walked back towards the Decepticon base. They were smiling and laughing as they joked. Dawnstar stopped just as the outer defenses came into view and turned to face the silver mech.

"Well, this is my stop." She smiled at him.

"Ever need someone to walk you home again just give me a call." He smirked.

She took his servo in hers before speaking again. "I had a really great time, Silverstorm. And thanks for just listening. I needed someone to vent to."

"Anytime, sweetie."

"We should hang out again sometime."

"When are you next free?"

"I can sneak out tomorrow. Here, let me give you my comm. line."

"And I shall give you mine."

They quickly traded the data before Dawnstar spoke again.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaned in closer and pecked a kiss to her cheekplates. If she had been human she would have been red from blushing.

"See you then, beautiful."

Dawnstar just smiled. She took a step back, transformed, and flew back to the protection of the Decepticon base. Silverstorm watched her go with predatory optics.

* * *

Thundercracker sat on Starscream's desk, his arms wrapped around his trineleader's neck as he passionately kissed him on the lip plates. His legs were wrapped around Starscream's waist, the blue servos of the Air Commander holding them as he thrust into his blue trinemate. Thundercracker quietly moaned into Starscream's mouth, their glossas playing with each other.

Their overload came, but their chest plates didn't retract. They grunted with gritted denta as the surplus energy surged through their systems. They rested their brows against each others and just panted as their systems cooled off.

Starscream pulled out of Thundercracker and approached the berth where Skywarp sat. The black and purple Seeker was just staring into space his helm and wings lowered. Starscream sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Sky?" Starscream asked gently.

He shrugged before answering in a low voice. "I just miss Moonie and the way things used to be." He vented a soft sigh. "Interfacing doesn't even feel as good as it used to."

Starscream held him a little closer and leaned his helm against Skywarp's. "Yeah, it doesn't. I wish things were different, too." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much lately, and for being a complete slagging aft. I have not been fulfilling my obligation as trineleader, and apologize for that."

"You're sad. I understand if you need time alone."

"Yes, but I have been pushing you guys away. That's not right of me." Starscream waited for Skywarp to say something, but the black Seeker remained silent. "I love you, 'Warp. I will do whatever I must in order to protect you and take care of you."

"And so will I." Thundercracker stated from where he still sat on the desk.

Skywarp just nodded his helm before speaking. "You guys are the best." He managed a weak smile.

"We try." Starscream said, kissing his trinemate on the lip plates.

Skywarp took a few astroseconds before he returned the kiss, his servos caressing his trineleader's frame as he slowly lied on his back. Starscream crawled on top of him and positioned himself to enter the black Seeker. Skywarp almost clung to his superior, as if he would leave him if he let go. He moaned as Starscream penetrated him, but didn't make anymore noise as he was humped. He just silently kissed back, his glossa playing with Starscream's.

Thundercracker swallowed. The orbital cycle that Skywarp wasn't excited about interfacing was a very sad orbital cycle. He always would be giggling like an idiot, trying to wrestle as he was pinned down, make some vulgar jokes, or demand to get into bondage. Now, he was simply submitting, silent in his sadness, and no longer enthusiastic about anything.

Thundercracker vented a sad sigh. They had witnessed and caused so much death and suffering to so many without thought… without hesitation. But the deactivation of a single, particular femme and their entire lives had been forever changed.

* * *

Dawnstar walked down the stairs the next morning, her thruster heels clipping with more zest than usual. Her wings raised when she saw her sire sitting on a chair reading a datapad.

"Morning, princess." He greeted softly, a faint smile on his faceplates as he looked at her.

"Hey," She muttered without sparing him a glance.

He swallowed. "What have you been up to, sweetie?"

"Nothing that is your concern." Was the curt reply.

His wings lowered. "Do… do you want to do anything this orbital cycle? I could take you to explore some of the safer regions of Cybertron, or the abandoned cities? Maybe we could-"

"Dad, I don't want to do anything with you. Okay?" She said harshly as she finished filling a cube at the energon dispenser.

"Sweetie, please don't be mad at me. I never intended to hurt you. I only want what's best for you."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I did everything that I could to save Moonstar. I flew so hard and fast to get to her that I had to get my thrusters repaired by Hook and couldn't fly for several orbital cycles." He exhaled deeply before venting it out slowly, his optics beginning to turn white with static. "I loved your carrier. I loved her more than anything. More than I thought myself capable of loving. I never wanted her to be deactivated." He swallowed. "Never to be hurt. And I don't want you to share the same fate."

She gave him the dirtiest glare her magenta optics could generate. "You can write all your petty excuses on a datapad and shove it up your tailpipe." She paused to take a sip of her energon. "You let her die. You left her behind and let her be deactivated."

"Dawn, sweetspark, I never-"

"You know what; I am beginning to believe that you can't even fight. All those stories you used to tell have to be made up. A slagging idiot like yourself could never do what you claim to have done."

"Dawnstar," His vocalizer was a little stronger, his optics momentarily offlining. "I _never_ lied to you about those stories. We live in a very dangerous time and I've done what I must to survive. To protect you."

"You are so full of slag, Starscream."

Starscream felt as if someone had just stabbed him through the spark. "Sweetie, can we just talk this out? I'll do what I must in order-"

"Stop. Just… stop." She snapped as she held a servo up to emphasize. "I don't care about what you have to say. You only want to save your own aft and keep me under control. You know what would make me happy? If you left me the _slag alone_! I am a grown femme, not your sparkling!"

"You will always be my sparkling. My little femmling." He stated firmly despite his voice beginning to become brittle. "And I will do what I must to protect you. I have been around a hell lot longer than you could possibly fathom, and I have _seen_ the horrors this world is capable of committing. Especially to young femmes like yourself." _I should know. I've done plenty of it_. He added in his processor. "Those mechs you bring home would only use you before throwing your beaten frame out onto the streets. You're a _Seeker_. Seekers have a false reputation of only being good for two things: Fighting and interfacing. I will not stand by and watch you be preyed upon, when I can be protecting you."

She rolled her optics. "Whatever. You keep telling yourself that. And maybe when you actually do go out and fight, an Autobot will get a lucky shot straight through that empty helm of yours. I'll be sure to thank them."

Starscream offlined his optics. His spark felt as if it had just been torn out of its casing and stomped on. "Maybe I will be deactivated in the next battle." He barely managed to choke out as sobs threatened to break free from his vocalizer. "And if I do go, recall every harsh word you said to me as your life goes to hell. For if I go, my trinemates won't be long behind me. And then you will be alone. The other Seekers wouldn't put up with you and your attitude. Megatron certainly wouldn't. No, you will be forced to either become a soldier and fight on the front lines, followings orders or else be _severely_ disciplined, and never be able to have the freedom that you do now, or…" He swallowed. "You would be kicked out. Thrown into the streets with _nothing_. Having to sell your own frame in order to make enough credits to survive. I highly doubt you would enjoy either option."

Dawnstar just looked at him for a long, silent moment as she finished off her cube. "Or, I could join the Autobots. I'm sure they would be willing to take in an innocent femme. I bet there are plenty of handsome grounders there, too."

"They would never take a Seeker in. You're a Decepticon even if you have not taken the oath, and you are my daughter. They would execute you before you could even process the thought of fighting back."

"Hmm," She shrugged. "I'll take my chances. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go out and be away from you."

"Dawnstar, why won't you just realize that I love you and am doing my best to-"

"I'm muting you, alright? I've had enough of your sniveling for an orn. Aaaaaaand, muted! Frag you." She finished as she gave him a rude Vosian hand gesture before walking away.

Starscream just watched her walk out of the house, not knowing what to do or say. He subspaced his datapad, rested his elbows on his knees, and covered his faceplates with his servos. He couldn't hold it any longer; he cried. Coolant poured from his optics, his wings as low as they could go, and an almost nauseating feeling pulsating from his systems from how much his spark was broken.

He didn't hear Skywarp approach him. Didn't realize that his trinemate was still in the house until the purple servos gently touched his shoulder. Starscream jerked his helm up and looked at his brother, quickly wiping away coolant tears from his cheekplates.

"'Warp? I-I thought you already left for patrol." The Air Commander said between quiet sobs.

"I couldn't get myself out of berth until I heard you guys talking." He replied softly.

"You heard all of that?" Skywarp nodded his helm. "I don't know what to do, 'Warp." Starscream said as he looked down. "I don't know what to say to her. I don't know what she needs. I'm trying to just protect her, but I don't know if I'm going about it all wrong or what? I just want my little, happy femmling back. I just want to see her smile… hear her laugh. I feel so stupid!"

"I don't know, Star. I wish I was as smart as you and could tell you what you should do. I wish that Moonie was here and Dawn still loved you. I wish you were happy." He shrugged. "Maybe she'll just realize that you only mean well and will stop treating you like that."

"Maybe…" Starscream said almost inaudibly.

"Have you refueled yet?"

Starscream shook his helm. Skywarp walked over to the energon dispenser and filled a cube before returning. He handed it to Starscream and sat on the chair next to his trineleader.

"Please, Star. I just don't want to see you suffering anymore."

Starscream swallowed. Skywarp's innocence made him so hard to deny at times. He looked at the black Seeker, seeing only his brother's saddened faceplates. Starscream hated seeing that. If drinking energon brought a smile to those faceplates than he would do just that. His trinemates still loved him and would always be there for him. Unlike his daughter, who obviously wouldn't stay around if he was dying.

Starscream raised the cube to his lip plates and drank. The smallest of smiles crept over Skywarp's visage when his trineleader had finished.

"Thanks, Star." Skywarp said in almost a whisper as he took the empty cube from Starscream's servo.

Starscream nodded his helm slowly. He turned to his trinemate and swallowed. "Thanks 'Warp. For… Just being there for me always."

Skywarp's smile grew a little larger. "Of course, Star. What are trinemates for? I couldn't leave you if I wanted to."

Starscream looked away, quickly wiping away fresh coolant that was leaking from his optics. "Sorry, 'Warp. I'm not exactly emotionally stable right now." He said quickly with a faint smile.

"It's alright. I won't think any less of you. You're too awesome a trineleader to hate."

"Primus, stop! I need to regain my composer before seeing Megatron." Starscream said quickly as he tried to cease his crying.

"Do you have to see him immediately?"

"No, just sometime later."

"Then there's no rush. Sometimes it's good to just let it out."

"I don't want to 'just let it out.' I have to be strong. I have to be able to take care of you and TC… and Dawnstar."

"You are strong, even if you cry." Skywarp said softly. Starscream turned to look at him. "Just because you cry doesn't mean you're weak. You're the strongest mech I know, Screamer. You never falter in battle or the face of adversary. You always keep your cool no matter how panic-worthy the situation is. You survived such a horrible sparkling-hood and didn't let it ruin your life. You fought against the government in more than one way in order to achieve your goals of becoming a scientist, and fighting for freedom for everyone. And no matter what Megatron or anyone has done to you, you have never been broken. You have never been conquered. And you've put up with my slag for thousands of vorns without going insane or deactivating me." Starscream managed a weak smile at that. "And even with Moonie gone and Dawn acting like that you continue to be strong. You may have depression and cry a bit more, but who wouldn't? You still do your work, still fight just as well as always, and still refuse to let anyone control your life." Skywarp paused for a moment before continuing. "I wish I was like you. Strong like that… Smart like you. You're the best trineleader, trinemate, brother, and friend I could ask for. And even if you are an aft at times, well, I kinda need someone like that in order to keep me from doing something stupid and seriously hurting myself." He paused a second time, closely watching his trineleader's reaction. "And even if Moonie was only here for a short time with us, you deserved every astrosecond with her. She was lucky to have had you in her life. Me and TC are both lucky. Dawnstar is lucky, even if she won't realize it. You're the best, Screamer."

Starscream just looked away, cycling air heavily in order to control his emotions. He failed miserably. He began to sob, covering his faceplates as coolant poured out of his optics. Skywarp reached forward and lovingly stroked the Air Commander on the back between the wings. It took a few kliks before Starscream calmed himself down enough to speak.

"Now I can say that you've made me cry." He managed with a faint smile.

"But, it was happy tears, right?"

Starscream inhaled quickly, trying to cool his systems. "Yes," His smile was a little larger. "Yes, it was happy tears. Primus, why do I have the best slaggers as trinemates?"

"Because you deserve to be happy." Skywarp grinned at him.

"Don't. You're gonna make me start up again."

"Want me to make you happy another way?"

"Hmm?"

Skywarp stood up and stepped in front of Starscream. He placed a violet servo under Starscream's chin plates and lifted his helm before capturing his lip plates in a searing kiss. It took Starscream a moment to return the kiss, their glossas soon dancing together. The Air Commander stood up, his servos caressing his trinemate's frame as the gesture was returned to him. Starscream took a step forward, and Skywarp stepped back. The tri colored Seeker kept walking, leading the black and purple Seeker until he was pushed against a wall. Their kissing only became more intense, their servos almost clawing at each other as they tried to get closer, almost trying to merge into the same being. Their codpieces slid away and Starscream grabbed one of Skywarp's legs and lifted it up to his waist, holding it there. Skywarp moaned when Starscream slid inside and started to thrust, quickly gaining speed and ferocity. Skywarp's arms wrapped around Starscream's helm, holding him close as he was humped, moaning softly with every thrust.

It didn't take long for their chest plates to part revealing their pulsing sparks. The raw tendrils of energy wrapping, twisting, and entangling together just before releasing a powerful surge of energy through the two Seekers as they reached their epic climax. They had to break the kiss in order to cry out their ecstasy, their servos tightening as they clutched each other.

Their brows rested against each other as they panted heavily, their inner fans working hard to cool off their systems. Then, Starscream smiled. A true, genuine smile at his trinemate who returned the grin.

"I needed that." Starscream said softly between pants.

"Yeah, me too." Skywarp replied in the same voice as his trineleader.

"You're beautiful, 'Warp. A complete slagger, but a beautiful slagger."

"Heh, I try my best."

"Wanna go for another round?"

"Why not?" He smiled before his optics suddenly became a bit wide. "Won't TC get mad at us for bonding without him?"

"He doesn't need to know. We can bond with him later tonight. Right now, let's just try to make ourselves feel a bit better and forget about everything else."

Skywarp smirked. "Alright. I think another five overloads will do my systems some good."

"Only five more? How about we go for nine more?" Starscream chuckled.

"Insatiable, slut."

"You know it." Starscream whispered before silencing his trinemate with a kiss.

* * *

"He just keeps trying to hold me back, keep me from doing what I want, and being a complete aft about it." Dawnstar groused as she sat on the remains of a wall with Silverstorm. "I can defend myself, and if I can't, well, I can fly away. No one can catch me when in the skies. Only him and Skywarp. I always carry a gun and my swords in my subspace pocket, so it's not like I'm just wandering unarmed in the streets. And he's so stupid sometimes! I mean, like, he acts like he's all tough and in control, but I've never seen him fight, never seen him do anything of actual worth, and all he does these orbital cycles is cry. He was the one who left my carrier behind and let her get deactivated. He doesn't have the right to act like he's a victim. He always left us all the time, too. Always with these 'business trips' of his which would either be from two orbital cycles to several stellar cycles. And most of the time when he returned he looked like he got an entire new frame, like, he was out partying and was trying to hide the fact. I don't know. He's just… I'm just done with him."

Silverstorm nodded his helm slowly in acknowledgment. "He does sound like a control freak. You have the right to do whatever you want. You're a grown femme and no longer have to seek out his permission to do slag."

" _Thank you_! You're like the _only_ one who understands this."

"But, he is right about creeps being out there who would hurt you. Now, they would _never_ get around you as long as _I'm_ around. A pretty femme like yourself deserves to have a happy life away from crazies like your sire. Ever thought about simply leaving him?"

"Yes, but, I figure if I stay I get free energon and living space without worrying about a job or anything. And, besides, if the Decepticons do win this war won't that mean I get to be like super rich or something? I don't know."

"Makes sense. It can be hard living out here. Having a faction certainly helps." He replied.

"Hmm, I suppose it does."

"Well, we better get you home. It will be getting dark soon and I don't want your psychotic sire yelling at you."

"He never yells. Just bawls like a newborn sparkling or try and put on his tough-guy routine. I'm not scared of him. I doubt he even has the brass bearings to strike a femme."

"I don't know. I've heard some crazy stories about him in battle."

"He makes up that slag. Trust me, if you knew him like I do you'll see that he's just a coward who tries to make a name for himself with manipulation and lies."

"Oh, I believe you. But, still, I better walk you home, sweetie." He said as he smiled at her.

She smirked. "Alright, let's go."

The two hopped off the wall and began to walk towards the Decepticon base. When they arrived just in view of the outer defenses they stopped.

"Thanks for listening, Silverstorm." Dawnstar smiled at him. "It helps."

"Anytime, sweetspark. See you again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheekplates. She giggled before transforming and flying away.

* * *

 **One Decacycle Later:**

Dawnstar never missed an orbital cycle in seeing Silverstorm. Every chance she got she escaped the Decepticon base, him, and hung out with him for cycles. The two would talk, explore the destroyed cities, and drink together. Dawnstar felt so happy with Silverstorm. He seemed to connect with her on every level, and understood her for who she was. He agreed that Starscream was cracked and that she deserved better than what he claimed he could give her. He also agreed that Starscream obviously allowed her carrier to be deactivated.

Dawnstar and Silverstorm were sitting outside of a club drinking high grade together as they just engaged in palaver. They were both smiling, ignoring everyone who walked by and eyed the gorgeous Seeker.

"Yeah, and then I ended up walking in on them. It was disturbing as slag. I walked in on them _twice_." Dawnstar was saying as she gestured her servos to emphasize her words. "Not as disturbing as walking in on my sire while he's fragging his trinemates. Now _that_ … That is terror."

"Seekers. They have a thing for interfacing, don't they?" Silverstorm chuckled.

"Well, not necessarily. I mean, it's mostly for bonding purposes between trinemates. At least, that's what my dad says. But, Seekers don't shy away from doing it in public. I think it has something to do with like claiming each other and showing everyone that they belong to one other. He never fragged mom in public, but I think that was because she told him not too, but he certainly fragged 'Warp and TC in public. I think they still will occasionally do it. So, yeah, that's probably why everyone thinks we're interface crazed 'bots. I mean, I'm still a virgin!"

"A pretty thing like yourself is still a virgin?" He said almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, I haven't done it because, well, I haven't found the right mech yet, and dad said I should only lose my virginity to my trinemates when I find them."

"How long will that be?"

"Pshhhh, who knows. When the war is over? I don't know. May not be for vorns."

"Well, that's not fair that you have to wait so long just to lose your virginity."

"Dad said he was several vorns old before he lost his."

"Yeah, but that's _his_ choice. If you want to interface you have the right to interface with whoever the slag you want to, whenever, wherever." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I suppose. I do wonder what it must feel like. I mean, it has to be nice if everyone does it all the time, right?"

"Yeah, it does feels nice. Want me to show you?"

"What?" She asked quickly, her optics slightly large.

"Only if you want to, of course. But, if you don't want to wait to find out, we can interface right here, right now. We already have the high grade." He smiled seductively.

"I don't know. I-"

"No one will know. Trust me, your sire will never find out."

She swallowed, debating the issue. She really didn't want to wait for vorns to find out what it was like, but she also didn't want to risk her sire finding out. But, Silverstorm was really nice and handsome…

"Alright," She smiled faintly. "Let's do it. But, I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be. With me, you will only want more." He replied erotically.

The two set aside their remaining high grade and Silverstorm leaned in closer to her faceplates.

"I've never kissed before, either." She almost whispered.

"Just follow my lead."

His lip plates captured hers and slowly began to mouth. She was hesitant at first, but tried to return the gesture. His one servo grasped the back of her helm as their kiss deepened, ignoring everyone passing by. Dawnstar got the feel for the kiss and tried to make it more passionate without messing up. His glossa entered her mouth, making her startle, but quickly relax again. Her glossa was soon playing his, their systems beginning to heat up.

His servos roamed over her perfect frame, caressing and pleasuring her with small, electric shocks. She moaned into his mouth, never feeling such a wonderful sensation before. She awkwardly tried to return the gesture, her thin digits slipping between transformation seams and eliciting quiet moans from him causing her to smile.

His one servo lowered and began to rub over her codpiece, quickly making it warm up. Dawnstar never felt like that before, and her optics widened at the feeling of her trans fluid leaking out. Her codpiece folded away out of its own accord revealing her ready valve. Silverstorm smiled, never breaking the kiss as he forced her off the garbage dumpster they had been sitting on and onto the ground. He crawled on top of her, positioning her legs over his hips and removing his own codpiece.

She yelped in surprise when he quickly entered her, but never ceased kissing. He gave her a moment before thrusting into her, slow at first but quickly gaining speed. She moaned loudly, getting use to this strange sensation.

Some Empties stopped and watched them, while most just gave them a passing glance before walking on. Silverstorm continued thrusting into her on the cold, trash littered ground, as if nothing else mattered or existed.

Their overload came quickly, Dawnstar crying out as the powerful surge of surplus energy coursed through her systems. They just looked at each other, panting as their systems cooled off.

"Liked that?" He asked between pants.

She couldn't answer right away. "Wow, that felt… That felt great! Now I see why everyone is so obsessed with it." She smiled, panting heavily still.

"Want to go again?"

"Yes!"

"Want to try a different position?"

"Sure, why not?" She just shrugged.

He pulled out of her, causing her to gasp. He crawled off her and turned her around, forcing her onto her servos and knees. He positioned himself behind her, placing a servo between her wings and making her lower her front so only her aft was in the air. He entered her and immediately began to hump hard as his servos grasped her hips. She gasped out moans as her servos dug into the ground and wings twitched.

Their overload came and again she loudly cried out. Silverstorm wasted no time in pulling out of her, grabbing her by the arm, and forcing her to stand. He pushed her against the dumpster and made her lean over it as his servos rested on the top. His servos tightly gripped her waist as he ferociously thrust into her, even harder than the last two times.

She just kept moaning, her helm jerking up and down from the force of his humping. He pushed her back down so her torso was lying flat on the top of the dumpster, never ceasing in his thrusting.

Their overload came again, and they both cried with it. Silverstorm only paused long enough for the excess energy to dissipate before resuming his thrusting.

He smiled, enjoying every astrosecond of this. Her valve was new, fresh, and tight, but all the rumors concerning Seeker valves were certainly true. She felt wonderful, moaned so perfectly, and overloaded like a divine being. He didn't want to stop. Couldn't stop.

He had worked hard to get her to this point and didn't plan on letting it go so easily. No, he would make sure she loved it so she would keep wanting it and he would keep giving it. He could just take her without her consent, but if her sire really was the Decepticon Air Commander, he rather not risk her tattling and he getting deactivated by a mob of pissed off Seekers. No, best to play it safe, make her think that he cared for her, and get all the valve he wanted.

Dawnstar finally pushed him away after their seventh overload and took several steps away from him. "Alright, that's enough. I'm tired." She panted.

He smiled at her. "Liked it?"

"Yes, yes, I really did. Primus, that was amazing! We have to do that more often." She almost squealed.

His sexy smirk grew. "Damn straight we will. Now, how about I take you to my place to get cleaned up before you go and see your sire."

"Alright. Sounds good." She smiled, quickly folding her codpiece back into place before following after him.

* * *

His place was small, and part of the wall was missing, but it still felt cozy. It was a single room on the second level of an abandoned building, with only a berth, a small table, a few chairs, and some storage containers.

The grounder pulled out some cloths from one of the storage containers and handed them to her. The two cleaned themselves up, hiding all the evidence of their forbidden act.

"This is it?" Dawnstar inquired as she looked around.

"Yep, this is all I have. Not too bad once you get use to the constant drafts." He replied with a shrug.

"Hmm, you need something better than this."

"Well, this is all I could find. The war makes it hard to live unless you're a member of a faction."

"I need to take you to my place sometime. When dad isn't around, of course. I have a nice berth we could interface on." She smiled coquettishly.

"I would love to see your place. Bet there's some good high grade there too."

"I haven't tried any of dad's high grade. Well, none in a long time. I'm not sure what he has right now."

"I look forward to finding out with you." He grinned.

She chuckled. "I'll let you know the moment the slagger and his trinemates aren't around."

* * *

Dawnstar skipped back to the house, a large smile on her faceplates as she stopped by the door and put in her code. She trotted inside and entered the entertainment room.

"Hey, daddy." She said unusually happy.

He jerked his helm up from where he sat on the couch reading a datapad, his optics a little wide from surprise. She never talked to him like that these orbital cycles.

"Hey, princess." He smirked at her, his wings raising slightly in hope that this conversation wouldn't end as badly as all the others. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling great! You?" She smiled at him. _Actually_ smiled at him.

"I'm alright." He swallowed, not sure if his next question would make her turn into a venomous serpent or not. "You seem happy. Did something happen?"

"Oh, just the usual slag." She shrugged. "I just feel like things will get better."

His smile grew a little larger. "I'm glad, sweetie. I want you to be happy."

"Mhmm, well, I'm gonna go recharge now." She approached him and pecked a kiss to his cheekplates. "See ya later, daddy!"

His optics were wide as he watched her frisk up the stairs. His servo touched where she had kissed him. Primus, it had been so long since she had done that to him. He smiled to himself.

Perhaps Skywarp was right. Maybe she would just realize that he meant well and would stop lashing out her frustrations at him. Maybe she was finally ready to forgive him of a crime he never committed and ready to move on. Maybe she just wanted things to be like they used to be.

He could only hope.

* * *

Dawnstar spun herself around on a thruster heel smiling stupidly. Everything was going to be so much better. She felt wonderful, had a mech-friend who truly loved her, and maybe she could just forget about her sire and his stupidity for once. Maybe he might even let her join as Conjuges Endurae with Silverstorm now since they had interfaced. She wouldn't risk him finding out so soon, maybe in a few decacycles or even stellar cycles, but he couldn't deny or from her one-true-love. No, if that bolts for a processor truly cared about her he would allow her to be with Silverstorm and be happy. Maybe she could have Silverstorm move into her house before joining so he wouldn't have to recharge in that horrible place.

She lied down on her berth still smiling, just thinking about how wonderful it had felt. She couldn't wait to get back to him and interface again. And if her sire ever did find out and disapprove she would just run away as Silverstorm had suggested. Starscream couldn't control her anymore. She was her own person, not a slave, and damn him to the Pit if he tried.

He was a pathetic moron who never left his desk anyway. He could never enforce anything on her. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 **Yeah, Screamer ain't gonna be happy when he finds out. I think his reaction will be most... _satisfying_ for everyone. :P**

 **Dammit, Dawnstar! Being a virgin is not bad! You don't need a guy in your life! Just do what I plan on doing and die an unmarried virgin with 90 cats! Maybe not that many... But certainly a lot! :D**

 **So, parent abuse is a real thing. A lot of the time it's when the child is like a really big, strong guy beating on like his single mom or something, but it also can happen when the child is violent or verbally abusive to the parent. A good parent would not strike back, like Screamer, but unless you get like a therapist or someone involved to help out the situation things can get nasty. Poor Screamer doesn't have a therapist and so is all on his own. :/**

 **Don't worry. Thundercracker WILL get his chance to "teach respect towards your sire" to Dawnstar. And by then you guys will only be angrier with her. :P**


	6. You Killed Him!

**Chapter 6**

 **Two Decacycles Later:**

Starscream stabbed his sword through the Autobot's throat and out through his nape. The blade didn't stop and continued into the metal structure behind. The Autobot gasped, grasping and clawing at the blade and Starscream's wrist as energon poured from his wound and mouth. Awful, gurgling sounds came from the Autobot, but Starscream didn't seem to notice or care. His faceplates were unemotional, optics narrowed, frame tense, and wings raised high.

The Decepticon SIC unsubspaced an energon blade with his free servo and brought it to the horrified Autobot's face. Slowly, meticulously, evilly, the Seeker carved into the Autobot's cheekplates, just to cause him as much suffering as possible. The Autobot emitted gurgled and static filled screams as he continued struggling, but just couldn't escape. Starscream did not change his expression nor slowed down in his task.

He moved on to the optics, cutting them apart, cutting them out, and then cutting into the socket. His blade removed the olfactory sensor next, then sliced off the jaw, cut the glossa off, and cut deeper.

The Autobot was still shrieking, his vocalizer fading in and out as his systems began to enter shock. Starscream just continued with his sick task. Finally, he placed his dagger between the Autobot's empty sockets and pushed it through, stabbing the brain module.

The Autobot went limp, his nightmare finally over. Starscream subspace his knife before yanking his sword out. The Autobot's corpse fell to the ground as the Air Commander turned and walked away. His servos, arms, and most of his frame was covered in energon from his victims. He passed by countless deactivated frames of Autobots, Empties, and a few Decepticons. Sounds of the ongoing battle still thundered in the distance, the all too common music of his existence.

The tri colored Seeker walked into the open where many of his soldiers were gathered repairing themselves, tearing prisoners apart, or refueling. He had seen this scene too many times to count and thus treated it as if it was just two old 'bots playing a game of cards.

"Commander Starscream,"

The mentioned Seeker turned his attention to the one who had spoken. "What?"

"What would you have us do with these prisoners?" The Decepticon soldier inquired as he stepped back for Starscream to see.

He managed to keep his cool at the sight. Five femmes and a sparkling, all Empties, were sitting on the energon and ash covered ground, cuddling close for comfort. In the past, Starscream would either have ordered them to be raped and then killed, or raped and then taken prisoner, but now he couldn't do such a thing. He looked at them and he saw Moonstar. He saw Dawnstar as a sparkling clinging to her carrier, too innocent for such things.

His wings momentarily twitched and he noticed the lustful optics of the gathered mechs. It hadn't been that long since he was once of them. Grabbing a femme and forcing her to bend over as he savagely took her. Savagely taking his precious Moonstar.

She wouldn't want him to allow these femmes to be hurt. Especially the sparkling.

"Release them." He ordered calmly.

The mechs' optics all widened.

"But, sir-"

"Was my order not clear? Release them. They are no threat to us. And if anyone disobeys my command I will personally shoot you." He snapped.

There were a few grumbled complaints, but they did as they were commanded. The manacles were removed and the femmes allowed to leave.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" One femme exclaimed in coolant tears as she held her sparkling close before leaving with the other femmes.

His optics narrowed more, wings raising slightly higher. He turned away and continued on his way.

* * *

"All hail Megatron." The honeyed words sounded from behind the tyrant as he watched the chaos before him from his high point.

He didn't look back or change his expression when he spoke. "It's about time you arrived, Starscream."

"I was held back by my adoring fans." The Seeker grunted as he took his position to Megatron's right, ignoring Soundwave who was standing to Megatron's left just within the shadows.

"And how goes it on your side?"

That smirk of Starscream's appeared on his handsome visage. "The Autobots were easily crushed, my lord. The orbital cycle is already won. The Autobots just have yet to accept their defeat."

Megatron smirked to himself. "Good, Starscream. I grow weary of this battle. Do make the Autobots realize their defeat sooner rather than later."

"As you command, Mighty Megatron."

Starscream transformed and flew away, his fleet of Seeker rising from beneath and following after him in formation. His trinemates were on his aft in astroseconds, every Seeker who had been stationed on Earth now having a new Cybertronian jet alt. mode.

::Let's make this quick.:: Starscream said as he prepared his missiles.

* * *

Moonstar spent every orbital cycle with Silverstorm, drinking and interfacing with him. She loved it all and simply couldn't get enough. She felt wonderful, loved, cared for, and just wanted it to never end. She wanted Silverstorm to be her Conjunx Endura and they be able to do this for eternity. He did get rough at times while fragging her, but she decided that she liked it. She had never been roughly handled, hit, or anything throughout her entire life, and this new sensation was intriguing, fascinating, and even fun.

And now since her sire and his trinemates were gone for the entire orbital cycle she could bring Silverstorm to her house for the first time.

"Ta-dah! Welcome to my humble abode!" Dawnstar exclaimed as she gestured to the interior of the building.

"Whoa, this isn't humble at all…" Silverstorm gasped as he took the sight in.

"So, the energon dispenser is over there, videogames are here, and my berthroom is upstairs." She said as she pointed at everything. "Oh, and don't worry, I rigged a security camera by the front door so that if my sire or his trinemates come home early we will know before it's too late."

"Clever femme. I doubt they will come home early. I heard something about a nasty battle happening outside of Slaughter City."

"Hmm, I doubt he's fighting at the front. He's a coward and is probably hiding behind Megatron." Dawnstar said as she sat on the back of a couch.

* * *

The Elite Trine quickly descended into the fury as bombs exploded all around leaving the air thick with smoke and agonized screams. Skywarp and Thundercracker transformed first, their peds landing on top of Autobots, crushing them to the ground as they fired their arm mounted guns. Starscream transformed just ahead of them, smashing a poor 'bot to the ground as he simultaneously shot his null rays at the Autobots before him. The Seekers held their position, firing at any who came near. Then, a large group of Autobots rushed towards them.

The Seekers transformed and flew away before they could be overwhelmed, and repeated the maneuver somewhere else.

* * *

"So, you wanna go to my berthroom and get started?" Dawnstar asked suggestively as she sexily smiled.

"Slag yeah!" Silverstorm chuckled.

The two made their way up the stairs and to the desired berthroom. Silverstorm stopped and peaked inside of the Air Commander's room as he passed it.

"Here it is. You like?" Dawnstar asked after they had entered her room.

"Wow, it's larger than my place." He remarked.

"So, wanna get started on the berth or something else?" She giggled.

"Let's go with the berth." He grinned.

Dawnstar playfully leaped onto the berth and excitedly kicked her peds. Silverstorm was right behind her, quickly grasping her helm and kissing her on the lip plates. It didn't take long for them to get into position and he enter her.

* * *

Starscream tore the inner wires out of a downed Autobot before casting them aside. The Air Commander was completely covered in energon, almost unrecognizable from the other Seekers. He coolly walked through the corpse ridden battlefield, shots still being fired off to the distance. His trinemates appeared out from the smoke to follow in formation.

"The battle is won, Mighty Megatron." Starscream informed as he stopped beside the tyrant and crossed his arms.

"It would appear so." Was the abrupt reply. Megatron didn't even spare him a glance.

Starscream eyed him for a moment from the corners of his optics before continuing, his gaze now returned to the scene before them. "I will have the 'cleanup crews' move in. Skywarp, Thundercracker, with me."

He then transformed and flew off again, his trinemates right behind him.

* * *

 **Later:**

Dawnstar lied on her berth cuddling against Silverstorm, the two resting after having nine overloads. The room was a mess: Interface fluids on the floor, the berth, the desk, and objects knocked off from the desk, shelves, and chairs. The two younglings didn't care.

Starscream and his trinemates entered the house, their frames still covered in energon and slightly overheated.

The two in berth didn't even see the image of the Elite Trine's arrival being portrayed on Dawnstar's computer monitor.

"Well, I'm off to the 'racks." Skywarp said as he made his way to his room after reaching to top of the stairs with his brothers. "You wanna join me, TC? Screamer? Both?"

"Yeah, I need help to get the energon off my back." Thundercracker grunted as he followed Skywarp.

"Star? You coming?"

"Yeah, let me check on Dawn, first." Starscream replied without looking back at him.

The Air Commander stopped at his daughter's door and palmed at it. Nothing. An optical ridge raised. He then rapped his knuckles against it several times.

Dawnstar and Silverstorm's optics widened.

"Dawnstar," The dreaded Air Commander's vocalizer sounded from the other side of the door. "Are you in there? Why is this door locked? I thought I told you that I was the only one allowed to lock doors in this house."

"Um, I locked it because you were away and so wanted to make sure no one could sneak into the house and get me." Dawnstar managed to sound neutral as her and Silverstorm panicky and silently got off the berth and began to open the window.

"Hmm, well, we're back. Dawn? What's that noise?"

Dawnstar frantically stood by as Silverstorm carefully got his larger frame out through the now open window, and slowly crawled along the edge of the building so he was no longer in sight from the berthroom.

"Oh, just me playing videogames, daddy." She expertly lied.

"Dawn, sweetie, can you open the door?"

"Dad, can't a femme have some privacy?" She demanded.

"Not when it's your sire involved. I just want to say goodnight." He said as he put his servos on his hips.

"You can say it through the door!"

"I want to _see_ you. I've been fighting all orbital cycle. I deserve to see my precious femmling."

"Ugh, dad, seriously?!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Dawn, I'm about to break down the door." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright!" Dawnstar said as she quickly closed the window and then wiped away the trans fluids from her thighs with a towel. "I'm coming! Let me just get to a safe point in my game."

Starscream rolled his optics.

Dawnstar threw the towel over her berth to hide the mess there and then opened the door just enough for her to step outside and then close it behind her.

"Why can't I go into your room?" Starscream demanded.

"Because, it's _my_ room and it's a mess." She paused to look at him. "And because you're filthy. What the slag have you been doing?"

"Fighting Autobots."

"Uh huh, sure. Fighting or hiding?" She demanded with crossed arms.

"Do I _look_ like I have been hiding?" He snapped.

"Could have just fallen into a puddle of energon." She replied with a shrug.

Starscream vented a tired sigh as he pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. "I'm tired. I'm not going to argue with you."

"Good, because I don't want to deal with your slag."

His optis momentarily offlined. "Alright," His voice was softer now as he slowly nodded. "I'll leave you than." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheekplates, but she jerked her helm away. He swallowed. "Please, don't move. Just let me kiss you goodnight." He said in almost a whisper.

"I don't want you touching me." She growled.

His wings lowered. "Dawnstar, I love you. I do everything I can for your good. I protect you, provide for you, fight for you… I just ask that you love me back."

"Well, you lost that when you allowed mom to be deactivated." Her venomous words tore into his spark.

His servo grasped her mandible and he kissed her on the brow before she could fight him off. "Recharge well, my princess." He said almost inaudibly before walking away.

Dawnstar rolled her optics and entered her berthroom. She locked the door behind her and opened the window. Silverstorm quickly climbed back in.

"That was close." He grunted.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just glad he didn't barge in."

"Like I said: He's all talk, _no_ action. We'll wait until they are in recharge to sneak you back out."

* * *

Starscream quickly made his way to Skywarp's room and entered. The washroom's door was open and he could hear his trinemates inside as they cleaned each other. He walked in and without hesitation grabbed Skywarp's shoulders', spun him around, and kissed him on the lip plates as he pinned him against the wet wall. Thundercracker just watched as the two kissed, water running down their frames as it sprayed from the spigot.

"Um, Screamer?" Skywarp asked when Starscream finally pulled away.

"I just need to be distracted. Just, please, I'm not asking to interface, just need my processor on something else." The Air Commander said softly, his vocalizer on the edge of being brittle.

"What did she say?" Thundercracker demanded more than he asked.

"Just something I don't want to think about." Starscream answered with the same voice, not looking at his blue trinemate.

"Star, this is ridiculous. You are letting that ungrateful punk-aft push you around and treat you worse than slag!"

"Thunder, please, she'll-she'll grow out of it."

"Like hell she will. Star, you just let her grind you under her thruster heel with her mouth. How long will it take for her to 'grow out of it?' Hmm?" He placed his servos on his hips as his wings raised. "How much longer do I have to see her treat _my brother_ like scrap and see you broken? I've _had_ it with this unnecessary drama. That _brat_ needs to learn to treat you with respect!"

"Do not touch my daughter." Starscream said strictly, his optics momentarily offlining. "Just… just let me handle it."

"I _have_ Starscream. I've kept my distance for decacycles. And you know what I've seen? A hell lot of you being emotionally torn apart and that ungrateful youngling running around as if she can do and say whatever the _slag_ she wants to! I am _this close_ to turning her over my knee and beating her back into place."

"Do _not_ touch my daughter." Starscream snapped, his optics still not looking at Thundercracker. "She is my responsibility, not yours."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm just doing what a trinemate _should_ do and help out his _brother_!" Thundercracker's vocalizer rose from a sarcastic comment to a furious roar with every word.

Starscream finally turned his helm to give Thundercracker a look that could deactivate. Thundercracker just returned it. Skywarp swallowed, nervously looking from one to the other.

"Hey, guys, let's just take a step back and calm down." Skywarp said quickly, trying to placate his trinemates.

The two furious Seekers didn't move, didn't cycle air, for what felt like a millennia. Then, Thundercracker pivoted on a thruster heel and stalked out. Starscream watched him go with narrowed optics. Once the blue Seeker was gone, Starscream's wings lowered and his faceplates resumed the expression of being deeply hurt. He looked at Skywarp who swallowed.

"Do you want me to leave, too?" Starscream asked softly.

Skywarp slowly shook his helm. "I'm not mad at you, Screamer. You know I can never hold a grudge, and I know you're just sad. TC will get over it. He always does."

Starscream slowly nodded his helm. "Yeah, I hope so." He vented a sad sigh before looking his trinemate in the optics. "You won't ever leave me, right 'Warp?"

Skywarp swallowed, now knowing why his trineleader continuously asked that question. "Never, Star. Trine till the bitter end." He managed a weak smile.

Starscream smirked faintly back. "Trine till the bitter end. I love you, 'Warp."

"Love you too, Screamer."

Starscream then resumed kissing his black and purple trinemate, knowing that he could always trust him.

* * *

 **Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

Dawnstar and Silverstorm were relaxing in the Empty grounder's home, drinking high grade and talking. Starscream and his trinemates still had no idea about the Seeker femme's secret life or that she was regularly sneaking the silver mech into her sire's house and interfacing.

No, he probably would never find out about what she was doing.

"Yeah, pretty much. I know they're Combiners, but I still never seen them form together." Dawnstar was saying. "Hook is a good medic even if he can be harsh. He says it's because he doesn't want to bother with us, but I think he secretly cares about everyone." She chuckled.

"Hmm, medics. Always telling you how to live your life." Silverstorm grunted.

"Yeah, it can be rude."

"Hey, wanna try something?" He said as he unsubspaced a small box.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Oh, I think you'll like this. Paid good Shanix to get it." He replied as he opened the box to reveal several small tubes of colored liquids.

"What's that?"

"Circuit boosters. Even got some Syk, but that's best saved for the pros." He smiled.

Dawnstar's optics widened. "Cir-circuit boosters?" She stuttered anxiously.

"Yeah, great stuff." He said as if he were speaking about the weather while he prepared one by sticking it into an injection gun.

"My dad says that it can cause damage to your processor and fuel pump. And possible deactivation if too much is taken." She said slowly.

"And you believe everything he says? I thought he just wanted to control you and make you live alone in his house. What if he just says those things in order to keep you from having fun? Come on, it's harmless."

He then folded away some of his outer plates so that a fuel line on his arm was exposed. He stuck the needle in the line and pulled the trigger to pump the circuit booster inside. He removed it and folded his plates back as he deeply sighed.

"Ah, almost works immediately. Wanna try some?"

She swallowed, thinking the matter over, then stood up and approached him. He smiled and prepared another tube in the same injection gun. She folded away the plates on her one arm and he penetrated her fuel line with the same needle that had been inside his own body. She hissed at the pain, but otherwise remained quiet. She quickly covered her arm back up and waited.

The sensation was nothing like she had ever felt before. It felt… wonderful, powerful, awakening, and something else she couldn't quite describe.

"Whoa," She finally said after a few astroseconds. "This feels… I think I like this."

Silverstorm smiled. "I thought you would."

* * *

 **More Orbital Cycles Later:**

Dawnstar trotted excitedly to where Silverstorm had told her to meet him. The two now took circuit boosters together every orbital cycle before and after interfacing, as well as drink heavily. Dawnstar had began to get over energized, having to sneak home or else her sire find out. The Air Commander usually found her already recharging on her berth and assumed it was simply being tired from all the training she was claiming to do.

He was kind of glad that he didn't need to stay up extra late waiting for her to return home like he always did. He needed all the recharge he could get with his lack of fuel consumption and depression.

He never suspected that his daughter was slowly killing herself.

Dawnstar walked to the back of the building where she was instructed to go and stopped. Silverstorm was there along with six other grounder mechs. She eyed them all before addressing Silverstorm.

"Who are all of them?"

"Oh, just friends of mine." He replied casually as he gestured her over.

She spared everyone another glance before doing so. She sat beside the silver mech, her wings slightly raised.

"So, what are you all doing?" She asked slowly.

"Just doing some boosters." He replied as he prepared his injection gun. "Want some?"

She smiled faintly. "Sure."

He smirked. "Here," He said as he handed her the gun. "Have at it."

The red and black Seeker injected the deadly contents into her fuel line and handed it back. It didn't take long for the effects to take hold. Her optics widened, this booster being different from the last ones. Her frame tensed, then relaxed as she slumped forward.

Silverstorm caught her and turned her limp frame around so that her torso was across some building remains. The other mechs were gathering around, all with lustful smiles and predatory optics.

"Hmm, didn't expect the Syk to work that fast on her." One commented.

"Seekers are very delicate. They can't take the same punishment as us grounders." Silverstorm replied as he manually removed her codpiece.

She couldn't move, barely online and registering the world around her. She didn't really notice her legs being moved or being penetrated. She didn't moan or make any sound as she was violently thrust into. She quietly groaned when her overload came, her optics flickering as they tried to stay online.

The next mech entered her and was rougher than Silverstorm. Again, nothing from her. No sound, no fight, to reaction.

All the mechs had their turn with her, and a second turn. After they were through with her, they all left, even Silverstorm. She just lied on the ground, unable to do anything as her systems entered stasis lock.

* * *

Starscream startled awake. Recharge had been welcomed but not the nightmares it brought with it. He vented a tired sigh as he rubbed his temples. Then, his optics widened. He was still sitting on the chair in the entertainment room with his datapad where he always sat and read when waiting for Dawnstar to return.

He must have dozed off. Perhaps she had returned shortly after and was in her berth recharging? And not surprisingly she wouldn't have bothered to wake him up and let him know of her safe return.

He subspaced his datapad and stood. The Air Commander stretched his limbs to loosen the joints before scaling the stairs and marching to his daughter's room.

"Dawn, sweetie? Are you online?" He inquired as he rapped his knuckles against the door.

No answer.

The tri colored Seeker wasted no time in hacking the door lock and entering the room. It was empty.

"Don't rush to extreme scenarios, Starscream." He told himself as he deeply inhaled. "She may have just arrived late and left early. She's probably with Slipstream training."

He exited the room and activated his comm. link.

::Commander Starscream to Slipstream. Do you read me?::

::Slipstream to Commander Starscream. Loud and clear boss!:: Was the happy reply.

::Is Dawnstar with you?:: He went straight to the point.

::Um, no, sir. I haven't seen her yet. I assumed she was with you.::

 _Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic._ ::She is not.::

::Maybe she is with your trinemates?::

::Maybe… If you see her inform me immediately. Starscream out.::

::Yes, sir!::

He cut the line and immediately called his wingmates. ::Starscream to Thundercracker and Skywarp. Where the _hell_ is my daughter!?::

::Skywarp to Overly Protective Sire. Um, I don't know. Haven't seen her.::

::Thundercracker to Starscream. A negative from me as well.::

::Has anyone seen her? She didn't come home last night as far as I know and wasn't in her berth. Slipstream also has not seen her. Primus, where is she?!::

::Don't panic, Star. We'll find her. She may be hanging out with another Seeker, or someone else in the base.:: Thundercracker said calmly.

::Or she left the base, again! I keep telling her not to but she _never_ listens! Primus, where is she? Where's my little femmling?:: He sounded on the verge of hyperventilating.

::Star, stay calm. We'll find her. I'm sure Soundwave knows something.::

::Yeah, yeah… Soundwave. I-I'll go talk to him.::

::I'll get the other Seekers to start searching. I'm sure she's fine.:: Thundercracker reassured.

::I feel like a horrible creator. I feel like a failure. I feel-::

::Star! Everything is fine. She may be a brat but she's a smart brat. She'll run away from danger.::

Starscream didn't reply. He just bolted out of his house, transformed, and flew to the command building.

* * *

Soundwave and his cassettes were enjoying the nice silence of the Control Room as the Communications Officer worked. Unlike the Control Room on the _Nemesis_ , this room was only accessible by officers and it was rare when anyone but him was there.

The door hissed open and the Air Commander quickly entered. Soundwave noticed the odd change in pace without even looking back.

"Query: What is wrong?" He intoned, his optics remaining on the screen before him.

"I need you to check the security cameras. All of them." Starscream said quickly.

"Query: Why?"

"Dawnstar didn't come home last night." Starscream choked out the words, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Soundwave looked back at him then. The Air Commander's wings were lowered, his frame tense, servos wringing, and the worried expression only a loving creator could create on his visage. Soundwave just eyed him for a moment before his visor flashed. He returned his attention to the vid screen before him and typed in some commands. Wires extracted from his fingertips and plugged into the console, causing all surrounding vid screens to suddenly display hundreds of security camera footages, flashing rapidly as joors sped by.

Starscream anxiously watched, hoping that they simply found Dawnstar in some part of the base, unharmed and safe.

"Security footage of Seeker Dawnstar: Found." Soundwave apprised as all the screens simultaneously displayed the same frozen image of the black and red Seeker flying away in her alt. mode. "Location: North outer defense grid. Time: 17:32:54. Direction of flight: Towards sector 63-7843."

Starscream swallowed. "She flew towards the Empties' precinct."

Soundwave disconnected himself from the console and looked back at the Seeker. "Query: What is your plan of action?"

Starscream's optics turned to the Communications Officer, then down to his lap where the curled frame of Ravage rested. "Has Ravage refueled?"

Ravage pricked his audio receptors at the mention of his designation as he raised his helm.

"Affirmative." Soundwave intoned.

* * *

Dawnstar onlined slowly, her servo reaching up to touch her aching helm. Everything felt so stiff… And the pulsating pain from between her legs was steadily increasing the more she came to. Her optics widened when she realized how bright the sky was.

She sat upright, horrified that she had spent the night… on the ground. Her optics darted around, searching for anyone, but there was none. She looked down and saw the very obvious evidence of interfacing all over her thighs, codpiece, and other pelvic regions. Odd, she couldn't recall interfacing. She couldn't recall much about last night at all.

She checked her inner chronometer and cursed. Starscream will be such a glitch when she returned home.

The Seeker femme awkwardly rose to her peds, her legs stiff and the pain from between her legs only intensifying with every movement. Regaining as much dignity as she could, she walked away in search of Silverstorm.

* * *

The Elite Trine followed Ravage as the robotic feline sniffed at the trail left behind by Dawnstar. The cassette wasted no time in finding it and sprinting after it, going deeper into the destroyed city. The Seekers had to run to keep up, their thruster heels clanging loudly as they ran.

It would have been a funny sight - the Elite Trine chasing after a small cassette feline - if the situation wasn't so dire. Well, for Starscream at least.

Ravage slid to a stop before the building where Dawnstar had been gang raped, the actual crime scene having taken place behind it. The Seekers all skidded behind him, sparks flying beneath their peds as they abruptly stopped before crashing into the small spy.

"What is it?" Starscream demanded.

"She back traveled. The old scent leads to the back of the building, but a stronger scent goes that way." Ravage said as he gestured his olfactory sensor in the direction.

"Follow the most recent scent then. We don't have time to waste!"

Ravage only gave him an annoyed look. He could smell circuit boosters, but mentioning it might cause the creator to go into more of a panic. Besides, Dawnstar would never get involved in such things.

"Keep up!"

Ravage sprinted after the new scent as the worried Seekers followed.

* * *

Dawnstar entered Silverstorm's home to find it empty. Her optics narrowed and wings raised as she stormed inside. Opening a storage container she pulled out several towels and cleaned her frame from all the interface fluids and filth from lying on the ground.

"Must be at the bar." She muttered to herself before leaving.

The femme was about halfway to the bar when Ravage suddenly leaped out in front of her, arched his back strut, flattened his audio receptors, and hissed. He never did forgive her for kicking him when she was five stellar cycles old.

Her optics widened. "Ravage? What the frag are _you_ doing here?"

"Dawn!"

She rolled her optics. But of course it would be for that reason.

"Dad?"

Starscream had her in a tight embrace before she had a chance to fight him off. She tried squirming, but he was too strong. Finally, he pulled away, his servos still clasping her shoulders as he looked at her.

"What the _slag_ were you doing?! Why were you gone all night!? I was _so_ worried about you!" He then hugged her again, holding her firmly. "Primus, don't scare me like that. I thought maybe the Autobots may have gotten you or worse."

"Dad, I'm fine." She snapped as she tried to push him away. "Let me go! You found me so you no longer have to be 'worried' or whatever."

"Are you hurt?" He asked quickly as he stepped back to examine her. "You're not damaged anywhere, right? No one touched you or did anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Why were you gone all night?"

"I don't know. I just kinda didn't feel like going back." She lied.

He bought it. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Just was watching the stars, flying around, exploring."

"Don't _ever_ do that again without informing me first. I could have given you a Seeker guard if you just needed time away."

"I don't need a guard."

"Yes, you do." He said firmly. "This is a dangerous place. You could be attacked by Autobots, or raped by Empties, or murdered by some Syk using creep. This is no place for an inexperienced Seeker to be. _Especially_ at night."

"Dad, nothing bad happened. I'm fine."

"This time, yes. But you can't chance everything happening to someone else. You might end up being the next victim."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." She grunted as she rolled her optics.

Thundercracker's servos balled into fists as he watched.

"Promise you won't spend the night alone like that ever again." Starscream ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." She said exasperatedly.

Starscream started to give her another hug but she placed her servos on his chest piece and pushed him away. "Dawn, please, just let me hug you." He said in almost a whisper.

"I don't want you touching me!" She venomously growled.

"Dawnstar, he is _your_ _sire_." Thundercracker snapped as he crossed his arms. "He helped to create your ungrateful aft and then proceeded to care for you and give you everything you ever wanted and needed. The _least_ you can do for him is return a hug."

Dawnstar rolled her optics again, but lowered her servos and allowed Starscream to hug her. She didn't hug him back, just tolerated his touch.

"I love you, Dawnstar. Even if you don't love me." Starscream whispered in her audio receptor so only she could hear his sparkbroken voice.

"Hmm," She muttered.

* * *

Dawnstar didn't get a chance to see Silverstorm for several orbital cycles while Starscream fretted over her and practically locked her inside the house. She finally managed to convince her sire that she would stay in the base and he allowed her to roam free in the outside world once again.

She immediately snuck out of the base and headed directly for Silverstorm's.

"What the slag happened?!" She demanded as she flew into his home through the blown out wall and transformed.

"I'm not sure I understand." Silverstorm replied calmly.

"I onlined in the middle of an alley the other orbital cycle! Where were you? Why did you leave me?" She snapped as her servos balled at her sides.

"You got over energized with us and we all sorta wandered off. When I onlined I was alone on some porch. I looked around for you and never found you so I assumed you must have gotten back to your base." He lied, his words sounding so truthful.

"Why don't I remember consuming high grade? Everything is a blur."

"You tried Nightmare Fuel. That stuff makes you forget your own designation."

She just looked at him for a long moment before speaking again. "Alright, but, let's not do that again. My sire freaked out when I didn't return home and put me on house arrest."

"Isn't that called 'grounding?'" He smirked at her.

"No, you don't understand. My sire is all military. I was under 'house arrest.' He taught me to salute him and stand at attention before he taught me how to walk. He taught me all the military commands before he taught me how to read, and how to fire a gun before I had stopped nursing from my carrier's feeding tube. Don't laugh. I'm serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He has been teaching how to fight for a long time. I probably would be better if he hadn't left so much. But I can fight practically anyone now. Especially with a gun. I'm still learning how to use a sword and servo-to-servo combat."

"You should show me some things."

"I don't know how a grounder would do with learning fighting maneuvers for a Seeker built." She smirked at him.

"Well, how 'bout this: We wrestle and the victor gets to top while we interface like crazy." He smiled sexily.

"Guess you better be prepared for being at the bottom." She said with a flutter of wings.

"Bring it."

* * *

 **A Decacycle Later:**

"Dawnstar, I will be gone for several joors. I won't be back until late." Starscream informed his daughter as he stood in the doorway of her room.

"Alright, dad. I'll be here." She grunted as she flipped through a datapad.

Starscream nodded his helm slowly. "Love you, princess." He said softly.

She didn't even seem to have heard him.

His wings lowered slightly. "I'll see you later. Stay safe, sweetie."

The Air Commander pivoted on a thruster heel and left. Dawnstar listened until she heard him leave the house before a small, diabolical smile etched itself over her beautiful visage. She leaped to her peds and snuck out her window. She watched her sire fly away before transforming and soaring out of the base.

* * *

Starscream sat at a console next to Soundwave working, the only sound being the clicking of digits against buttons and Rumble and Frenzy playing their videogames as they sat beside their host. The Seeker tiredly rubbed at his temples with a blue servo. He hadn't refueled that morning and was beginning to weaken. Plus, the work he was doing wasn't very entertaining making staying online difficult.

Ebony servos placed themselves on either of his shoulders startling the Air Commander. He jerked his helm up to see Thundercracker looking down at him.

"Doing alright, Star?" He inquired softly.

"Not really. I am just a bit tired and could use some recharge." He replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Did you refuel this morning?"

"No."

"Star." He almost growled.

"I know, I know. A trip over your knee awaits me later back at the house. I considered the consequences of getting caught."

"You shouldn't be hurting yourself like that."

Starscream was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah, but I can't help it."

"How about I finish your work and you take the rest of the orbital cycle off. Refuel, recharge, relax."

"What's relaxing? I've never heard of this before." Starscream said with a playful smirk.

Thundercracker chuckled. "Just go."

"But, I can't just-"

"You're just making schedules, sorting through files, and stuff. Nothing top official. I've done all of this before for you. More than once. Go get some rest, Star."

"I don't understand why 'Warp says _I'm_ like the creator of the trine. You're the one mothering us all the time." He smiled at his blue trinemate.

"If you don't go back to the house and get some recharge I'll put you over my knee in front of Soundwave." Thundercracker in almost a whisper so only Starscream could hear.

"So violent." Starscream grunted as he stood up.

"See you later, Star." The blue jet said as he took his trineleader's seat.

Starscream exited the Control Room and headed to his home. Some quiet time would be nice. Maybe he could get Dawnstar to actually do something with him.

Maybe…

* * *

"Okay, so, do you wanna do it on my berth or his?" Dawnstar inquired as she and Silverstorm walked up the stairs inside of the Elite Trine's house.

"Let's do it on his. I like how big it is." Silverstorm replied with a smile.

"Agreed."

Dawnstar palmed open the door to her sire's berthroom and the two entered. The room was immaculate as always, everything perfect in it's placement and cleanliness. It had such a commanding feeling to it, while at the same time feeling sad with the dim lights.

Dawnstar bounced on Starscream's berth excitedly as Silverstorm approached. "Let's go for the record!" She squealed.

"You think you can handle that, femme?" Silverstorm smirked at her.

"Oh, I can handle anything!"

She reached forward and grabbed him, pulling him on top of her as their lip plates connected.

* * *

Starscream steadily flew home, being careful not to use too much of his energy. He transformed and landed before the door. After punching in his code he entered. He wasted no time walking towards the stairs and scaling them. He stretched his arms out and fluttered his wings, preparing them for the much needed recharge he was about to partake in. He palmed open the door and his optics widened.

Dawnstar was moaning as she lied on her back with Silverstorm over her, thrusting hard and fast. The whole berth was shaking and the clanging of his frame against hers almost blocked out the sounds they were making.

Dawnstar moved her helm to the side, her optics barely online, when she saw him. Her optics widened and her moaning ceased. Silverstorm noticed and looked up, barely slowing down in his humping until he actually saw what she saw.

Starscream was in the doorway, his optics wide with almost horror as his wings were raised high and mouth slightly gaping.

"Oh, slag." Dawnstar said with annoyance and horror.

"Um, is that him?" Silverstorm anxiously asked as he swallowed.

"Yup. That's my sire." She said almost nonchalantly.

"W-what-" Starscream gasped before he got over the initial shock. He balled his servos at his sides, flicked his wings threateningly, narrowed his optics, and stomped over.

"Um, sir, I can explai-" Silverstorm didn't get a chance to finish.

With the speed of a striking serpent, Starscream grabbed Silverstorm by the shoulder and neck and yanked him off his daughter and onto the ground. Silverstorm scrambled to his peds but was not fast enough to dodge the sword Starscream summoned from his subspace. It plunged straight through his arm and pinned him to the ground, causing the grounder to scream in agony as energon leaked from his wound.

"DAD!" Dawnstar shrieked as she leaped to her peds and grabbed at her sire's arm. "STOP IT!"

He spun away and shoved her back onto the berth. "Stay there!" He ordered harshly, his optics filled with the desire to kill. Dawnstar swallowed. She had never seen those optics on him before. Never thought him capable of such a terrifying expression.

The Air Commander turned back to his victim. He unsubspaced his second sword and without hesitation stabbed it through Silverstorm's second arm, penetrating through the floor and securing it in place.

"ARGH! AH! Please! Stop it! AHH!" Silverstorm shrieked in immense pain and terror. Starscream didn't seem to notice. He had grown deaf to those pleas long ago.

The tri colored Seeler then summoned an energon blade and bent down beside the silver mech. With one fluent movement he cut out Silverstorm's mandible, then the glossa, then ripped out his vocalizer, silencing him. He then started to carve into Silverstorm's faceplates causing the grounder to twitch and jerk in pain while Dawnstar screamed in terror as she helplessly watched. Starscream didn't waste any time, and in only astroseconds had most of the faceplates removed. He stabbed the brain module, finally ending the grounder's torment before he yanked vital cables out of the neck, stabbed the spark chamber, cut out the T-cog, castrated, removed the limbs, tore out more vital parts, and stabbed the deactivated frame until it was almost unrecognizable.

Dawnstar tried to stop him, but he just shoved her away. He never spoke, never looked at her, just concentrated on destroying the vermin.

Once done, he stood up and turned to face his daughter. He was covered in energon, his servos shaking with his fury, and his optics still glaring murderously.

"You killed him… YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed in shock and terror.

"You're next." He growled before grabbing her wrist and forcefully dragging her behind him as he stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"Dad! Please, stop! Where are we going?!" She exclaimed as she tried fighting him, but he was just too strong.

"To see Hook." He snapped in a tone he never used with her before.

"Dad, please, you're hurting me!"

He didn't slow in his pace, didn't speak, didn't loosen his grip. Dawnstar kept fighting him, grabbing at his servo with her free hand, dragging her peds across the ground, and even kicking at him. Nothing helped.

* * *

The Constructicons were in the midst of a heated game of Connect 4 - Mixmaster vs. The Undefeated Scrapper - when Starscream burst through the door and threw Dawnstar forward so hard that she crashed into their table.

"Whoa!"

"The slag!?"

"Dawn?! Are you alright!?"

Were some of the shouts they unleashed as they leaped back, Hook being the only one to leaped towards the Seeker femme.

"Scan her, Hook!" Starscream snapped, his anger not dissipated in the slightest.

"Um, what for, Commander?" Hook asked completely confused by the strange actions of the Seeker as he helped Dawnstar to her peds.

"Just scan her!" He shrieked.

Hook wasted no time in leading her to a medberth and forcing her to lie down. She barely fought him, too surprised by her sire's behavior. The medic grabbed his scanner and held it over her when he saw why Starscream was so pissed. Interface fluid coated the femme's codpiece and inner thighs, and the scratches on her paint around those areas were also very indicative of the act.

Hook felt the need to demand an explanation from the femme, feeling almost like a second sire to her since he had been helping to care for her even before she arrived, but he bit his glossa and remained silent. He ran his scanner over her and checked the results.

"Would you like the good news first or the bad?" He inquired of the enraged Seeker sire.

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Well, then," Hook paused to make a sound as if he were clearing his vocalizer. "Good news: She's not carrying." Starscream lowered his wings ever so slightly. "Bad news: She has two ITVs."

" ** _WHAT_**?!"

"I have what?!" Dawnstar demanded.

"You have Interface Transmitted Viruses, young femme." Hook said sternly.

"I _know_ what an ITV is! What do you mean I have one!?" She screamed infuriately at him.

"Well, dumb little femme, it's what happens when you participate in intercourse with an already infected-"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Oh, and Starscream, her fuel lines are also full of circuit boosters. I even detect some old usage of Syk." Hook informed nonchalantly as he held up his scanner.

"Don't tell him that!?" Dawnstar shrieked.

Starscream seemed barely able to control himself. He marched straight over to her, grabbed her arm, and yanked her to sit upright on the berth.

"WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKING?!" He bellowed in her faceplates.

"Oh, SHUT UP! I am a grown femme and can do as I please!" She screamed back.

The Constructicons all gathered around, eagerly watching the drama. Scavenger was eating energon goodies from a box, occasionally holding it over for Long Haul and Mix Master to have some, who were standing on either side of him.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A YOUNGLING! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO OFF AND FRAG SOME GROUNDER! OR TAKE CIRCUIT BOOSTERS!"

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID, OLD BASTARD! YOU LET MOM DIE AND-"

"I _NEVER_ LET HER DIE!"

"JUST GO GET FRAGGED AND DIE!"

Starscream was at the limit of his self control. He raised a fist, ready to strike. Dawnstar's optics widened as it neared with speed, but suddenly veered off and impacted with Bonecrusher's faceplates, so hard that the Constructicon was knocked to the ground. Dawnstar gasped, jumping back as the Constructicons rushed to their fallen brother's side.

"I'm alright!" Bonecrusher replied as he gave a thumbs up from his position on the ground.

"Stop it!" Hook shouted as he got between Starscream and Dawnstar. "There is _no_ fighting in my medbay! Commander Starscream, I am going to have to order you out-"

"That is _my_ daughter!" Starscream snapped as he jabbed a digit at the red and black Seeker.

"Scrapper, call Thundercracker and Skywarp." Hook said to his gestaltmate before turning back to Starscream. "Sir, calm yourself. I will heal your daughter and put a grounding in her. I just need you to march your aft out, _now_." He ordered firmly.

"You are in astronomical trouble, young femme." The Air Commander snapped at her, his rage barely dissipated.

"You killed him! Haven't you done enough to ruin my life?!" She shouted venomously.

"YOU WANT TO SEE ME RUIN YOUR LIFE?!" He shrieked.

A flash of purple appeared behind the Decepticon SIC as his trinemates materialized.

"What's going on?!" Thundercracker roared, the power of his voice causing everyone to stop and listen.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, I require your assistance in removing your trineleader from my medbay." Hook explained professionally.

"I DO NOT NEED TO BE REMOVED!" Starscream seemed as if he was about to murder anything that moved.

"Star, what's wrong?" Skywarp asked anxiously as he grabbed Starscream's arm and pulled him around to face him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I found that youngling on _my_ berth interfacing with some Empty grounder!" He shouted.

"Oh, quit glitching about the berth! That was, like, the sixth time we did it there!" Dawnstar exclaimed.

" ** _SIXTH_**?!" He needed to kill something before he deactivated his daughter.

"Starscream, calm down." Thundercracker ordered.

Starscream turned his back to his daughter, shaking with unadulterated fury. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, gather several Autobot prisoners and bring them to the torture chamber. I need to vent." He growled through gritted denta before stomping out.

Dawnstar's optics widened when she heard her sire say that. Thundercracker gave Dawnstar a dirty and disappointed look at her while Skywarp just seemed barely able to control his hurricane of emotions. Dawnstar raised her wings in challenge to her blue "uncle" while giving him her own bitter glare.

"You're fragging lucky I'm not your sire." Thundercracker snapped between gritted denta before grabbing Skywarp's servo and leading him out.

"Gee, what a bunch of drama queens." Dawnstar grunted with crossed arms once the Seeker mechs were gone. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she put her servo where Hook had hit her upside the helm with a servo.

"Getting ITVs, fragging a mech you don't even know, using circuit boosters, and being a brat is not something you should be proud of. I don't like the shouting, but I don't think that was reaction _enough_. I'm with Thundercracker on this one: You should be given over to him for a breem. I believe he will do _wonders_ on your poor attitude."

Dawnstar gave the medic a murderous glare. "Don't touch me!" She shouted as she jerked her arm away. "I am going out."

"No, you are staying here and having your ITVs removed. And I am putting a grounding in you to keep you from getting sparked. And if I can find a new brain module lying around I would also like to replace that."

"You are a slagging heap of-"

"I would love to hear the wondrous compliments you are about to give me, but time is of the limit. If I don't remove those viruses…" He then tsked several times. "Well, at least Starscream won't be having to deal with you anymore."

"Ugh, you are as stupid as him." She growled as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm, I prefer to think of myself as being more patient, but I suppose we have our similarities. Primarily where dark sarcasm is involved. We both worship it like a god. Now, lie down and hold still. I will not be afraid to tie you to the medberth. And don't attempt to fight me. I've been dealing with your sire for thousands of vorns. Nothing is difficult anymore."

Dawnstar rolled her optics and did as she was told. Hook gestured for his gestaltmates to bring him equipment before he set to work.

* * *

The Autobot thrashed and squirmed, unable to scream due to his vocalizer being ripped out, and unable to fight since his limbs had either been torn off completely or now hung by wires. Starscream sat on the 'bot's chest piece as he lied on the cold, energon stained floor of the torture chamber. The Seeker was taking his time in carving up the still living frame. He was covered in energon, having already dissected three other Autobots. There were two others chained to the wall watching, silently waiting their turn. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood nearby, speaking to their trineleader as if the macabre scene was as ordinary as drinking energon.

"How was she even sneaking him in?" Thundercracker demanded. "All of our security should have alerted us about such activities."

"Why would she want to frag a grounder?" Skywarp inquired as he leaned against the wall. "They're disgusting."

"She's mad at me and must have thought that fragging and taking circuit boosters would make her feel better." Starscream grunted, never removing his optics from his gruesome work.

"What did you do to him?" Thundercracker asked.

"I deactivated him. Thinking back on it, I should have stun him with my null rays and kept him functional so that I could prolong his torturous death for several decacycles." He vented a sighed. "Missed opportunities…"

"Do you feel better cutting up Autobots?"

"A bit. It's not the same though. I was in too much of a rage to get much satisfaction from the deactivation of that Empty. Primus, he wasn't even good looking."

"You would have been better if she had been fragging a good looking mech?"

"NO! It was just an observation. I'm a scientist. You know how I am about such things." He rubbed his temples with an energon covered servo. "I shouldn't have yelled at her. I was just so pissed off."

"No, you had every right to yell at her." Thundercracker said firmly as he placed his servos on his hips. "She fragged up big time."

"Literary."

"Not helping, Skywarp!"

"I almost hit her." Starscream said miserably. "I came so close to hurting her. Thank Primus Bonecrusher had his hideous faceplates right there to catch my fist." He was silent for a moment. "She was scared of me. I saw it in her optics. Slag, I killed in front of her. I was trying to hide who I really was from her for so long and now… Now she knows I'm a killer. Well, she always knew from the stories I told, but now she's seen me kill in cold-energon rather than in actual battle. I feel like an idiot."

"No, you did nothing wrong. She was calling you a coward for Primus' sake!" Thundercracker exclaimed. "Maybe this will show her that you are not one to be treated like slag."

"I was hoping to achieve that goal through respect and love, not fear." Starscream grumbled. "She's not a soldier. She's my little femmling. My little princess. Why wouldn't she _just talk_ with me?"

"Because she's a selfish brat who thinks only of herself."

"Thundercracker," Starscream sighed as his optics offlined. "Call her a 'brat' one more time and I will throw you in the brig."

"Star, why won't you see that she's-"

"Thunder," Starscream snapped as he plunged his blade through the Autobot's spark chamber, finally ending his suffering. "I believe I gave you an order."

Thundercracker's servos balled into fists as his wings raised. He glared at Starscream with furious, narrowed optics before pivoting on a thruster heel and stomping out. Skywarp swallowed as he watched him leave, his wings lowering and servos wringing. He turned back to his trineleader who was now standing and wiping his blade clean with a cloth.

"Star," Skywarp said in almost a whisper. "I-" He stopped and swallowed, his optics looking away.

Starscream subspaced his knife and looked back, his wings lowering as well. "What's wrong, Sky?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." Skywarp shook his helm.

"Tell me still."

"I just…" He shrugged, still not looking at Starscream.

"Skywarp, you know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad."

Skywarp then looked up at him. He was silent for a while before finally speaking softly. "Star, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of the trine. We've been fighting a lot lately, and I just… I'm just scared."

Starscream studied his trinemate for a moment before speaking. "Don't be scared, 'Warp. TC and I are just having some issues with differences. It won't break up the trine. I love you two too much for that. It'll pass. Don't worry."

Skywarp nodded his helm slowly before approaching Starscream and embracing him in a tight hug. "I love you, Starscream."

Starscream hugged him back. "I love you too, 'Warp. Don't be worried about the trine. That's my job, okay? It's your job to just be smiling and laughing like an adorable idiot."

Skywarp smiled faintly at that. "I'm pretty good at that, huh, Screamer?"

"Yes, quite." Starscream then placed both of his servos on either side of Skywarp's helm and lifted it up. He kissed his trinemate on the lip plates before speaking again. "Everything will be fine, 'Warp. Let me carry the burden of worry and whatnot concerning the trine and our future, okay?" Skywarp nodded slowly causing Starscream to give him a small smile. He placed his brow against Skywarp's and exhaled through his olfactory sensor vents. "I will protect you and the trine till the bitter end. Just laugh for me like you used to."

"Alright, Star. I'll try."

Starscream captured his lip plates in a searing kiss as they pulled each other closer together. Their glossas were soon playing when Starscream suddenly jerked away.

"We probably should kill those two remaining Autobots so they can't tell anyone about this conversation. Then, I need to clean up, so, let's finish this in the washracks."

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours. My berthroom still has a deactivated frame in it."

"Wanna spend the night, too?"

Starscream smirked. "Yeah, let's do that."

The Air Commander started to step away when a sudden, powerful dizzy spell struck him. He stopped, his servo touching his helm as he tried to regain his composer.

"Star? You alright?" Skywarp asked anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just-" He couldn't finish, suddenly falling over as his systems went into emergency stasis lock.

* * *

 **STDs are actually canon for Cybertronians to get.**

 **Autobots killed his Moonstar, so naturally Starscream feels the need to brutally murder as many as he can.**

 **Yay for killing Silverstorm! Silverstorm is actually the name of a dragon from one of my stories so I felt like I was murdering one of my dragon babies! XD Only he's not a creepy, drug-using rapist...**

 **Things are just gonna get more "fun." Keep reading. Dawnstar will get involved with Autobots before too long! And then everything will go to hell from there... :/**

 **I love Starscream. This is why he must suffer. (Nods head sagely)**


	7. I Hate You!

**Chapter 7**

Dawnstar lied on her medberth grumpily allowing Hook to connect wires into her frame and begin to clean her systems. The other Constructicons were helping him, whispering amongst each other so that Dawnstar could not hear.

The room was filled with a flash of purple and the distressed and on the verge of panicking vocalizer of Skywarp as he carried an offline Starscream.

"Hook! Please, help him! He's dying!" Skywarp was almost in tears as he presented his trineleader.

Hook was beside him in an instant and quickly scanned the Air Commander. "He's dangerously low on fuel. Get him to that medberth, now!" Hook ordered as he pointed.

Skywarp immediately did so, placing his trinemate on the medberth and then standing beside him, his servo still holding Starscream's. Hook connected Starscream to an energon drip while complaining about the "slag-for-a-processor Seeker" he was always "wasting" his time on.

Dawnstar silently watched, not caring that her sire was in danger of deactivating. He deserved it. He killed her mech-friend as well as her carrier, ruined her life, and was a slagging idiot. Death was the only thing he was worthy of. Everything would be better if he just died.

"Is he going to be alright?" Skywarp asked Hook as he fought back sobs.

"He will be. But, he needs to be refueling regularly. I thought I told you to ensure of this." Hook grunted.

"TC and I have been trying. You know what a stubborn glitch he is."

"I know all too well."

Skywarp grabbed a nearby chair and placed it beside the medberth. He sat down and just held Starscream's servo as he rested his helm against his trineleader's. It might be a while, but Skywarp was willing to wait by his side until he onlined.

Dawnstar glared at Hook when he returned to her. "What's wrong with him?" She grunted, not concerned at all for her sire's wellbeing, just curious.

"Your sire is very depressed over the loss of your carrier. So much so that he is not refueling properly. His systems went into emergency stasis lock due to lack of fuel. I also suspect that part of his condition has to do with dealing with you." Hook said as if he were discussing the weather.

Dawnstar rolled her optics. Hook continued working on her for a few more kliks when Thundercracker suddenly rushed in. Pausing only long enough to locate his trinemates, he ran over and was beside Starscream in astroseconds.

"What happened?" He demanded from Skywarp as he took Starscream's other servo.

"We were just talking when Screamer just fell over." Skywarp said miserably, his optics never looking away from his trineleader.

"Low fuel?"

Skywarp nodded.

"Dammit, why does he do this!?"

"Because he's a stubborn aft. That's why." Hook remarked as he cared for Dawnstar.

"Not helping!"

"TC?" Skywarp said in almost a whisper so that only the blue Seeker could hear.

Thundercracker grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over, sitting beside the medberth while facing his trinemate. "Yes, Sky?" He asked softly.

"TC, I'm scared."

"About what, sweetspark?"

"About the trine. You guys keep arguing and… I don't want the trine to breakup."

"We're not breaking up, 'Warp. Star and I have always argued. You remember when Starscream suggested we become Decepticons, right?" Skywarp nodded. "See, we went through that and are still together thousands of vorns later."

"You are arguing now more than you did then." Skywarp said barely audible.

"'Warp, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to the trine. We're together now and for always."

Skywarp swallowed. "I guess so."

"In a vorn we will still be together and all of this will be ancient history." Thundercracker offered him a small smile. "Now, as for Starscream, when he onlines I'm giving him a _very_ strict lecture about not refueling."

"He won't listen. He never does."

"I'll make sure he will this time. Trust me, I can be quite persuasive." Thundercracker stated firmly as he crossed his arms.

* * *

 **Later:**

"You do _not_ skip out on refueling!" Thundercracker exclaimed as he sat on a couch in the entertainment room with Starscream slung over his lap, beating his aft with a metal switch.

"Ouch! Ah! I just-ow! Didn't feel-ack! Like it! Ah!" Starscream managed to get out between swats.

"You are going to end up deactivating yourself!" Thundercracker continued on with his lecture, never ceasing the painful punishment. "What if Autobots attack? You need to be able to fight back! You can _not_ be weak or falling into stasis lock _all the time_!"

"Ah! TC-ah! I only-ack! Skipped out-ah! Ow, ow, on, ah! A few! Ah! I don't-ah! Make this-ah! A regu-ah! Regular thing! Ah! Why are-ah! You so-ah! Fragging-ow! Strong?! Ack! When will-ah! You be-ah! Done?! Ah! Ah! Ow! Primus-ack! You're ser-ah! Serving brig-ah! brig time! Ow!"

"A few times? A few times is _too_ much! And I am _not_ serving brig time! If _anyone_ should be it's that ungrateful brat of yours!"

"I thought-ah! I told-ah! You not-ah! To call-ow! Her that?! AHHH! Primus, what is-ah! Wrong with-ah! You?! Ack! AH! AH! You're hit-AH! Hitting harder! AH! Why?! AH!" He shouted, his servos grasping Thundercracker's leg from the pain.

"Because maybe I can get something through that thick processor of yours! You need to refuel regularly! And you need to realize that your daughter requires a firmer servo. Particularly one wielding a metal switch!"

"AH! You will-AH! Not touch-AH! Her! OW! AH! She is-ACK! My responsi-AH! Responsibility! AH! Haven't I-AH! Learned my-AH! Lesson yet?! AHH!"

"Skywarp, do you want a turn with him?" Thundercracker asked, still lashing Starscream's aft.

Skywarp was sitting on the couch beside them, silently watching the scene. Before, Skywarp would have been more than eager to beat his trineleader's aft, but now he didn't want to have anything to do with it. At least, not until Starscream was happy again.

"No." He said softly.

"You sure?"

Skywarp nodded his helm slowly. "Yeah… I think he's learned his lesson. It looks painful enough from here."

"Listen-AH! To him-AH! TC! I've learned-AH! My lesson! AH! AH! OW! ACK!"

"Do you promise to refuel properly every orbital cycle from now on?" Thundercracker demanded.

"Yes! AH! Yes! AH! I will-AH! Properly-AH! Refuel every-AH! Orbital cyc-ACK! Cycle for-AH! Now on! ACK!" Starscream exclaimed.

"You better or else."

"Or else-AH! What?! AH! What else-AH! Will you do-AH! To me?! AH!" He demanded.

"I'll think of something."

"AH! Let me-AH! Go already! AH! AH! AH!"

Thundercracker gave him several harder smacks before subspacing the metal switch and removing his servo from where it held onto Starscream's wing. Starscream slowly got to his peds, his servos rubbing his sore aft.

"You're an aft." Starscream grunted at his blue trinemate.

"Not as much as you."

"You said you were just going to give me a few. That was over a hundred!"

"I got carried away." Thundercracker grunted sarcastically. "But maybe you will stop and think before you decide to starve yourself."

"I'm not starving myself. Skipping a few refuelings every now and then isn't hurting me."

"It's more than just 'every now and then,' Starscream. You have gone into emergency stasis lock _twice_!" Thundercracker bellowed.

"Over the period of what? Several decacycles?"

"I'm about to put you back over my knee." Thundercracker growled.

Starscream took a step back. "No, you won't. I'm going to my berthroom. And you are not going to bother me."

The Air Commander stomped away, climbed the stairs, and slammed the door to his room. A couple of astroseconds passed before the sound of his door opening reached his trinemates' audio receptors.

"There's still a deactivated frame in my room, so, 'Warp, I'm going to lock myself in your room." Starscream called down to them.

Skywarp just stayed silent as he listened to his berthroom door being slammed shut. He slowly looked up at Thundercracker.

"We probably should remove that from his room." Skywarp said quietly.

"He put it there. He can remove it." Thundercracker grunted. "Or, better yet, make Dawnstar do it."

"I don't think Star would want Dawn to handle a corpse."

"I am beginning to not care what Starscream wants his brat to do and not do. She needs to _grow up_ and he needs to stop treating her like a sparkling." Thundercracker grunted with crossed arms and narrowed optics.

The two were silent for a long, uncomfortable klik before Skywarp spoke up.

"I'll go an' clean it up." He said so softly as he slowly stood up.

"No, 'Warp, you shouldn't have to clean his mess." Thundercracker said firmly.

"I don't mind." Skywarp just shrugged.

Thundercracker raised an optical ridge. Skywarp _never_ wanted to clean up _anything_ ever. "You know, I've noticed you two have been spending a lot more time together."

Skywarp swallowed. "Maybe. I mean, I haven't really been doing many patrols lately."

"No, not that way. Don't think I have been blind to you two interfacing without me. Oh, and how you two no longer argue, when it used to be you two always fighting."

"TC, I just don't want to fight anymore. I love Screamer and I hate seeing him hurting." Skywarp said quickly.

"I'm beginning to question if this 'love' is 'trinemate love' or something _more_." Thundercracker said almost dangerously.

"Trinemate love! There's nothing else, TC. Honest! I love you, too. Please, don't be mad at me. I just hate seeing Screamer so sad and have been trying to make him happy. I-I'll interface with you more if that makes you happy. Wanna do it right now? I don't want you mad at me." Skywarp said quickly, on the verge of leaking tears.

"'Warp, stop it." Thundercracker held a servo up to emphasize. "I'm not mad at you. I feel _neglected_ , but I'm not mad at you."

"You sure you aren't mad at me?" Skywarp said between soft sobs.

"I'm positive. I would like to know _why_ you two have been bonding without me, though. Got an explanation for that?"

"You sound mad at me now."

"I'm _not_ mad! Didn't I just say that?!" He exclaimed.

"Now you're mad!"

"Primus…" Thundercracker vented a sigh as he face-palmed tiredly.

"I di-didn't mean to make you mad!" Skywarp managed between loud sobs as coolant poured from his optics. "I don't want the trine to breakup. I don't want you guys mad at me or each other. I love you guys! I really do! Please, just stop arguing all the time!"

"Skywarp, calm down. No, no, no, stop it! No more crying." Thundercracker tried to placate his hysterical trinemate as he held his servos up.

"I can't! Everything is falling apart!" He shrieked, his optics offlined as he cried into his servos.

"Sky, sweetie," Thundercracker rose to his peds and approached him. "The trine is _not_ falling apart! We're still-"

"You hate me!"

"No I don't!"

"You do! And you hate Starscream, too! You hate all of us!"

"I do _not_ hate you two!"

"YES YOU DO! THE TRINE IS DESTINED TO THE PIT WITH YOU TWO ALWAYS ARGUING AND BOTH OF YOUR POOR ATTITUDES! AHH!" He screamed as he cried uncontrollably.

Thundercracker quickly hugged his trinemate, desperately trying to calm him down. The door to Skywarp's room opened and Starscream's vocalizer sounded from upstairs.

"What the slag is going on down there?!"

Thundercracker just held Skywarp close, lovingly stroking his back as their trineleader descended the stairs. He rushed over and placed a servo on Skywarp's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Sky? What's wrong with him?" He demanded.

"He thinks the trine is breaking up." Thundercracker informed.

"You guys hate me!" Skywarp cried into Thundercracker's chest piece, his voice muffled.

"Sky, we don't hate you." Starscream said quickly as he hugged both his trinemates. "I'm sorry we have been arguing. That is not right of us. But, the trine is not breaking up. I told you to let me carry that burden of keeping us together."

"I just wish you guys would stop fighting! Why can't we just hug it out?" He managed to wail out.

"We are hugging. Look, see? I'm holding the both of you."

"Yeah, Sky. Everything will be alright. We aren't breaking up." Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp pulled his helm away and wiped coolant from his optics with a purple servo. "You-you guys promise we won't ever separate?" He said between soft sobs.

"Promise." Starscream smiled.

"I'll never leave you two no matter how much you may piss me off." Thundercracker stated.

"Will you two hug it out?" He asked pathetically.

"Yes, yes, see?" Starscream said quickly as he gave Thundercracker a hug, to which the blue Seeker returned. "Everything is going to be alright between us."

Skywarp managed a weak smile before hugging both his trinemates and borrowing his faceplates into their chest pieces. They hugged him back, unaware that he was slyly smirking. His plan to get them to hug each other worked. He should cry more often!

* * *

 **One Megacycle Later:**

Starscream rapped his knuckles against Dawnstar's berthroom door and waited.

"Go away!" Her muffled voice sounded from within.

Starscream's optics narrowed before he went to work hacking her door and unlocking it himself. He marched straight in and shut the door behind him.

"Ugh! Stop hacking my door!" She exasperatedly exclaimed from where she lied on her abdominal plating on her berth, her peds in the air and a datapad in her servos.

"We need to talk." Starscream grunted as he grabbed a chair and pulled it over.

"Slag off." She growled, her optics remaining on her datapad.

Starscream swiped the datapad out of her servos and tossed it onto her desk before sitting down on the chair. Dawnstar gave him a murderous glare, her wings twitching with her fury.

"Cooperate and this colloquy will be over quickly." He stated as he crossed his arms.

"Colloquy or interrogation?" She snapped.

"A spark-to-spark. You tell me what's on your processor and I won't get pissed off."

"Well, I highly doubt that. You have two emotions: Overly reactive, pissed off slagger, or overly emotional, crying sparkling. I rather not deal with either, Starscream."

"You do _not_ refer to me by my designation, femmling. Not until you have matured, at least. I am either 'sire,' 'sir,' or what your carrier wanted you to call me." His optics narrowed when she rolled hers. "Now, I am going to ask you a series of questions and I expect honest answers. You already pissed me off to a level I didn't realize I had, so don't think you can get me any angrier."

"Whatever."

"Why did you do it? Why did you bring that mechling into _my_ house and frag him on _my_ berth?" Starscream demanded.

"Because I wanted to. Why do you bring Skywarp and Thunder here and frag them?" She said in such a disrespectful and mocking tone.

"They are my trinemates, not some freak from the streets. Answer my question."

"I liked fragging him. It was fun, alright. So what if I did it in this house and on your berth. You interface on that berth all the time, too."

"It's _my_ berth, not yours. I dictate what is done to it. That is why I am having it replaced with one that has not been infected by a grounder." He paused to study her. There was no remorse in her optics. "Why did you lose your virginity? I told you that you should only lose it to your trinemates."

"Yeah, and how long will that be? I shouldn't have to wait just because of your stupid traditions."

"Did that mech coerce you into doing it?"

"No! I completely consented."

"Was he the only one or were there others?"

"This is getting rather personal."

"Answer me."

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't remember." She just shrugged.

Starscream's optics narrowed even more so. "When did you start taking circuit boosters? Did he make you do that, too?"

"I saw him trying some, he offered them to me, and I took them. Don't see the big deal. They feel great."

"Until they deactivate you. Those things can cause permanent processor damage."

"Hmm," She just shrugged.

"How long has this been going on? You and that mech having intercourse."

"A while. Several orns… Decacycles… Haven't really been paying attention."

"Where did you meet him?"

"In a bar."

"Oh, you have been having high grade as well? Let's check the Sin List," He leaned forward in his chair and began to count out on his digits. "You have been fragging a grounder behind my back. You have been taking circuit boosters behind my back. You have been consuming high grade behind my back. You have been sneaking out of the house and the base behind my back. You have been smuggling mechs into my house, again, behind my back. You have been around mechs _period_ behind my back. What else can I add to it?"

"I've gotten over energized more than once." She shrugged. "Oh, and I kissed a mech. More than once. And I liked every astrosecond of it."

Starscream glared at her. "You're fine with sticking your glossa into the mouths of mechs you don't even know, but can't give your own sire a goodnight kiss on the cheekplates? Explain the logic in that."

"I like them. I don't like you." She said matter-of-factly.

"And why are these mechs you've never met before better than me who raised you? Who _created_ you. Who cared for you when you were just a tiny, helpless, newly emerged sparkling, and continues to do so even now when you hurt me so. Do you know how difficult it is to raise a sparkling, especially in a time of war? And I haven't told you yet, but when you emerged things were not perfect between me and Moonstar. That made the situation even harder. And somehow I managed to deal with all that slag while raising a little femmling and running an army that is scattered across the galaxy!"

"Things weren't right between you and mom? Is that why you let her die?"

Starscream leaped to his peds, his fists shaking at his sides. "I DID NOT KILL YOUR CARRIER! I **_LOVED_** THAT FEMME! She was my _entire world_! The Autobots are the ones who attacked her ship! They are the ones who murdered her!" He shrieked.

"If she was your 'world' than why weren't things right between you two?" She demanded.

"Not every relationship starts out all perfect. Moonstar and I had a rough start, but we got through our differences and had a beautiful, little femmling together that we both loved dearly. We gave up so much just for you. Everything was because we wanted you to have a happy life and to never know pain or suffering like we did." He paused to see if she would say anything but she remained silent. "I loved Moonstar. I still love her. I never wanted her deactivated."

Dawnstar was silent for a moment before speaking. "What was going on between you guys?"

Starscream vented a small sigh as he rubbed his temples with a servo. "You're not ready to hear that story. I was hoping that Moonstar would be with me when the time came… You're not ready."

"What, were guys, like, breaking up or something?"

"No, _that_ I could tell you. No, it was far worse. I actually convinced Moonstar that we should tell you when you were old enough, since I believe you should have the right to know. But not now. Not until I know you are ready."

"How come I'm not ready now? I'm a grown femme. I can handle it." She grunted.

"No, you can't." He sat back down before continuing. "Tell me: Why are you doing this? Why are you fragging mechs, injecting circuit boosters, getting over energized, and blaming me for a crime I never committed? I am willing to do whatever I must to help you. I love you Dawn, and if you just need me to deactivate every 'bot on this fragging planet than I'll do just that. Just say the word."

"Dad, I'm just doing what I want to do. You're not the boss of me. I'm my own boss, and if I want to do something I do it." She shrugged." Don't like it, too bad, so sad."

"It's not _just_ that I don't like it. It's the fact that you are _killing_ yourself and running off with some mech you don't know is dangerous. You will be brutally raped, beaten, and even deactivated by the creeps running around out there. You might even be captured and kept as an interface slave to be used every night and beaten if you misbehave. And that _does_ happen." He swallowed and continued in a softer voice. "I don't want my precious little femmling to suffer through that. Dawn, sweetie, you have your entire life ahead of you. Don't ruin it. Don't put yourself out there to be simply used and hurt by these mechs. You're a very smart femme. You're better than this."

"I want to do what I want to do, dad. I like interfacing. I like drinking high grade. I like it, I'm gonna do it. You do it all the time, too."

"Again, I only interface with my trine. And that is for bonding purposes. And I only drink high grade when my trinemates are around. I _never_ do it alone, and if I do it's only one or two cubes. Not enough to get me tipsy. What you are doing is dangerous. You can do stupid slag when you have a trine to protect you, but not before or alone."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing." She grunted.

"You had two ITVs. Last time I checked those were pretty serious illnesses."

"Well, Hook removed them, so…" She shrugged.

"Yes, only because it was found soon enough. If I had not walked in on you two we might not have found out about them for a much longer time. You could have been slowly deactivated. And not _any_ slow deactivation but a prolonged, _painful_ deactivation. Are these mechs really that important for you to risk such things?"

"Maybe…"

His optics narrowed. "Dawn, can you not fathom the scale of how… _serious_ this is? Dawn, look at me. You could have been killed."

"But, I wasn't so… Whatever."

He just glared at her for a moment, his wings twitching with fury. "Alright, fine." He said as he stood up. "You are under house arrest for a decacycle."

"WHAT!?"

"I would make it longer if it wasn't for Seeker Claustrophobia." He said simply as he turned to leave.

"You can't do this!" She exclaimed as she leaped to her peds.

He twirled around and glared at her. "I am your sire and your commanding officer. Yes, I can do this."

"I am _not_ a Decepticon!"

"No, but you _are_ a Seeker and _I_ am the leader of the Seekers. You better be glad that you are my daughter and I love you so _damn_ much because I _ought_ to be locking you in the brig for a stellar cycle." He snapped as he jabbed a digit at her.

"This isn't love! This is a dictatorship! You are taking away my basic rights as a-"

"You still have access to energon, your entertainment systems, and your own rust-free berth. What 'basic rights' am I taking away?" He demanded.

"My basic right to freedom! I can't stay locked in here for that long!" She shrieked.

"Yes, you can. Quit your glitching and instead be thanking me for being so lenient with your disrespectful aft."

"ARGH! You are nothing but a slagging idiot!" She screamed as she suddenly kicked his shin guard.

"That's an orn added to your sentence." He snapped.

"YOU _CAN'T_ DO THAT!"

"Already done. Oh, and to ensure you stay put I had the locks for all the windows changed and there will always be someone here in the house to guard you."

"This is a prison!"

He just gave her a hard look. "You don't know what a 'prison' is, young femme. You don't even know what a true _'punishment'_ is." He opened her door and looked back at her. "'Warp has the first guard shift. Be nice to him. I will be out late."

"I hope you don't come back." She growled as she crossed her arms.

He looked at her for a moment before speaking softly. "Maybe that will come true for you some orbital cycle."

He then walked out and shut the door behind him. She rolled her optics before kicking the door.

"I can't wait for that orbital cycle, fragging waste of metal." She grumbled.

* * *

"House arrest? That will never get it through her thick processor." Thundercracker grunted as he walked alongside Starscream in the corridors of the control building.

"I just need time to recheck security and ensure she can no longer escape. Punishment won't get it through her processor that what she is doing is wrong. She has me as a sire. She is stubborn and will just ignore anything thrown at her." Starscream said softly. "Sometimes I hate myself."

"Don't, Star. It's not your fault she's being a brat."

"I thought I told you not to call her that." He snapped.

"That's the nicest thing I can find that fits her."

"Thunder, please, I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Starscream said tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor.

"You can't keep ignoring the issue. She needs-"

"She does not need you getting involved." Starscream said strictly. "She is _my_ daughter. _My_ responsibility. _My_ burden. She just hasn't gotten over Moonstar's…" He swallowed. "Just, please, let me handle her."

"Starscream, watching you 'handle' her is like watching a petrorabbit try to befriend a turbofox. There's a lot of begging, a lot of screaming, a lot of fighting, and sooner or later someone dies."

"I am _ordering you_ to let me handle this." Starscream said firmly.

"Star-"

"No more, please. Just… no more."

Thundercracker glared with narrowed optics for a moment before speaking. "Yes, sir." He growled.

Starscream swallowed before nodding his helm slowly. The two just walked in silence until they came to their destination.

"I'll see you later, TC." Starscream said so softly.

"See you then." Thundercracker said before leaning forward and pecking a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates.

Starscream vented a sad sigh before grabbing Thundercracker's mandible and kissing him on the lip plates. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"I will. You don't do anything stupid, either."

"I'll try not too."

Starscream then turned to the door before him, vented a sigh, and palmed it open. That smirk of his spread over his handsome visage as he stepped inside. "Greetings, lord Megatron." His honeyed words flowed from his vocalizer just as they always did before his superior.

"You're late, Starscream." The tyrant's voice grumbled from where he sat at the head of the table for the meeting.

"I didn't realize I had to be here at a specific time. Or was it simply because you missed seeing-"

The door shut, cutting Thundercracker off from hearing or seeing his trineleader. He sighed, his wings lowering slightly as he turned and walked away. Starscream deserved so much more than a brat for a daughter, a brokenspark, and having to deal with the likes of Megatron. Thundercracker wished he could just swipe his trinemates and fly them away to a better place. Somewhere where Starscream could live without pain and Skywarp would laugh again.

Why did all of this have to happen?

* * *

 **A Decacycle and Orn Later:**

Starscream hacked the door lock to his daughter's room and entered.

"It's called 'knocking.'" Dawnstar snapped bitterly from where she lied on her berth, an arm slung over her optics.

Starscream sat on the edge of the berth beside her before talking. "Sit up. I rather not speak to someone slouching."

She rolled her optics but did as he commanded. she sat beside him, but looked away. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer so that he could hug her. She tried pushing him away, but he didn't loosen up. The Air Commander kissed her on the brow and just held her close to him, savoring the feeling of knowing she was save in his arms.

"I love you, sweetspark. I love you so much." He said softly to her. "I just want what's best for you and am willing to do anything to protect you and make you happy."

Dawnstar had stopped fighting him, but still refused to hug him back as she remained silent. He lovingly stroked her back with one servo as he continued hugging her. After a bit he finally pulled away and looked at her.

"You're a beautiful femme, Dawn. I'm glad I'm your sire. I really am, no matter how you treat me. I love you too much to ever not want to be around you. I just wish you would love me like you used to." He vented a sad sigh before placing a servo over her knee and squeezing it a little. "Your sentence is up. You are free to roam the base. But, _please_ , do not leave it. I don't want to have to search for your deactivated frame on the side of the streets. I want you to live much longer than I probably will and have a trine, and maybe your own little family. Please, sweetie, just be careful and stay within the confines of the base. And if you want to leave, let me know so I can give you a Seeker escort." He swallowed. "I'm not your enemy. I'm your sire and I love you more than you can comprehend."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, dad." She grunted.

He kissed her on the brow before she could jerk away, then gave her a gentle pat on her knee as he stood. "I'll see you later, princess."

The Decepticon SIC walked out of her room and shut the door behind him. He took a moment to cycle air and control his emotions before continuing to walk away.

Dawnstar just had a small, sly smirk on her gorgeous faceplates. All his warnings were thrown to the wind as she skipped to the window, hacked the lock, climbed out, and flew away. She used her house arrest time to learn all his tricks. He couldn't keep her away from what she wanted to do.

* * *

Dawnstar flew to the one location where the security was weak. She had found it shortly after Moonstar's deactivation when running away to be on her own to mourn. It was an underground tunnel, built and abandoned long ago before the war even started. It was probably used for smuggling illegal boosters, or was an old mining tunnel. Whatever it's purpose, it spanned a great distance underneath Cybertron and allow easy access to escaping the base when she _really_ didn't want to be caught.

The Seeker femme lifted up the hatch, well hidden amongst debris, and climbed down. She transformed and flew, quickly making her way through the tunnels until she came to the desired location. She transformed, removed the above hatch, and flew out with her thruster heels. She was in the midst of a collapsed building, not far away from where the Empties lived.

She smiled to herself, having easily escaped her crazy sire's clutches once again. She skipped along, her thruster heels clacking loudly with her merriment as she wandered deeper into the ruined city.

Dawnstar arrived at the bar and entered. She made her way to the counter when she stopped. Her wings raised and she watched the mech in the corner. He was one of the mechs she had seen with Silverstorm the orbital cycle she had fallen into recharge in the alley. One of the mechs she had no idea had raped her unresponsive form.

He noticed her looking at him and smiled. Dawnstar flicked her wings, just as her sire did when he was irritated before walking towards him. He just watched her, sipping on his high grade. She sat down across from him and just studied him for a moment before speaking.

"You were a friend of Silverstorm, correct?" She inquired.

"Correct." The grounder replied.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Silverstorm has been deactivated."

"I assumed as much since he hasn't been seen in over a decacycle." He said nonchalantly. "Wartime makes it hard to stay alive. Even if you are not participating in it."

She was silent, nodding her helm slowly as she looked down. He watched her as he drank his beverage.

"Surely a pretty thing like yourself did not come out all this way just to tell me of Silverstorm's passing."

"Nah, just came to escape my crazy sire. He tries to dictate my life and keep me from doing what I want to do." She said grumpily.

"Ah, I understand. I had a slagger as a sire as well. Always better off without them."

"Hell yeah."

He took another sip of his high grade. "Silverstorm was your frag partner, right?"

"What?"

"Your frag partner. You guys fragged each other."

"You mean 'lovers?'"

"No, I mean 'frag partners.' You don't have to love someone to frag them. Just get some service out of them and go your separate ways when done."

"I think he liked me." She shrugged. "He seemed like he liked me."

"Probably just wanted to frag you. Do you like fragging?"

"Yeah, I like it a lot." She smiled.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and it kinda lets me just forget about everything going on in my miserable existence." She vented a sigh. "Now I gotta find a new mech-friend…"

"Why?"

"So I have someone to share a berth with."

"You know, a lot of mechs will pay you good Shanix to share a berth with you."

"Prostitution? That's dangerous. At least, my dad says so."

"Not if you do it at the brothel down the street. They have guards there to protect the femmes. Not as many femmes as there used to be before the war so they have to make sure none of them get damaged. I know that the femmes also get to keep most of their earnings."

"How much do they make?"

The mech smiled as he unsubspaced a large amount of Shanix. "Four hundred Shanix for a simple frag. More if there are extra services provided." He replied.

"It would be nice to make my own Shanix so I don't have to keep asking my sire for some. Especially now, I think he has pretty much figured out what I've been spending it on."

"And you can get more circuit boosters." He added.

She smiled. "I would like more circuit boosters."

"I know a dealer I can take you to." He smirked at her.

"Really? That would be awesome if you showed me."

"On one condition: We go in the back and I frag you. In return, you get the information for the dealer and all of this Shanix. Deal?"

She smirked. "Deal."

* * *

The mech pushed her roughly against the outside wall of the bar before forcefully entering her. He grabbed her sensitive wings pulling her onto his spike as he thrust hard into her. She gasped as she clawed at the rough structure before her, ignoring the pedestrians passing by in the alley. Her optics offlined as she just felt the sensation of being thrust into. This mech was rougher than Silverstorm had been, but she didn't mind. She liked the roughness. It was so different from everything else in her life. She was never hit or hurt by anyone, and this new action was almost exhilarating.

She grunted with gritted denta through her overload before gasping as he pulled out. He suddenly smacked her aft eliciting a yelp from her.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"I like your aft." He smiled as he groped it. "Have you ever been turned over someone's knee for pleasure?"

"No, I haven't." She said slowly.

He grabbed her wrist and led her to some rubble. He sat down and forcefully pulled her over his lap. His one servo grasped her wing tightly and held her in place.

"Don't scream. Soft moans only, understand?" He said firmly.

"Um, okay, sure." She uncertainly replied.

She almost loudly yelped when the first smack made contact with her aft, but she kept it in. When he hit her a second time she managed to make a gasping moan, causing him to smile and strike even harder. She didn't fight him, just tried to please him with the sounds she was making.

This feeling was painful, and yet, completely new and interesting. She liked it. It was something her sire would not approve of her doing which made it even better. Anything he hated was great for her.

She allowed him to smack her aft nearly thirty times before he forced her off. He stood up, turned her around, and entered her again. His humping hurt more now since her aft was sore, but it just made the experience even more fun.

She should do this more often.

* * *

"Ever wonder why we're here?"

"Primus, 'Warp, why can't we ever have a normal bonding time?"

"Think about it, Screamer. We were either created by Primus himself or some alien life form or maybe we don't exist at all! Maybe we are just fictional characters in someone's sick processor!"

"I highly doubt that. Stop squirming!"

"No!"

"Can't you two stop shouting?"

"No, TC! Shout with us!" Skywarp managed to giggle.

"Why did I ever trine you two?" Starscream grunted as he thrust into Skywarp who was leaning over a console in the control room.

"Because you love us." Skywarp smiled.

"Sometimes."

"All the time." Thundercracker said as he thrust into Starscream, his arms wrapped around his trineleader's waist.

"Only when I need a frag." Starscream smiled.

"Come on, Screamer. HARDER! I still remember my designation!" Skywarp exclaimed.

"Stop fighting off your overload!"

"No!"

"Fragging glitch-head!"

"Ah, yeah! That's better!"

"Starscream, your fighting off your overload, too." Thundercracker snapped.

"That's because 'Warp is!" Starscream shouted.

"Oh, oh, oh! I feel it coming! I'm going to smash the red button when it comes!" Skywarp proclaimed.

"Do _not_ touch that!"

"Why!?"

"Because I said so!"

"Killjoy!"

"Just shut up!" Thundercracker roared.

"You shut up!" Skywarp bellowed back.

"Stop fighting off your overload!" Starscream growled as he grabbed Skywarp's nape and forced him to lower his faceplates against the console.

"Ah! You're using force on me! TC! He's using force on me! I did not consent to this! RAPE!"

"Not so loud, idiot!" Starscream yelled as he smacked the back of Skywarp's helm.

"Rape and abuse! I'm being repressed! Ack! Soundwave! Help!"

Soundwave sat at his console ignoring the Seekers. He had muted them once they had started kissing and so was blissfully unaware of the shrieking taking place. He felt the vibrations in the floor and on the console before him, but vorns of dealing with the Elite Trine had taught him how to _mostly_ ignore them. And as long as his cassettes were inside of him, they too would remain innocent of the horrors unfolding just feet away.

The Seekers' chest pieces all folded apart exposing their pulsing sparks, allowing the tendrils of raw energy to wrap together. Their overload came in a powerful surge, surplus energy coursing through their systems as they cried out their ecstasy.

Skywarp kept to his word and smack the red button before him, causing the alarms to go off.

"So that's what that does?" Skywarp said as if he was absolutely fascinated by it.

"You idiot!" Starscream snapped as he smacked Skywarp on the back of the helm again.

"Ah! Abuse! I'm being abused!"

Soundwave uncharacteristically showed emotion by rubbing his temples tiredly as he disabled the alarm and put a "False Warning" notice out.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Starscream said as he pushed himself into Thundercracker.

Thundercracker slid out of his trineleader and covered himself back over. Starscream exited Skywarp and walked towards Soundwave, not bothering to cover himself back up. He patted Soundwave's shoulder to get his attention, causing the Communications Officer to start to turn his helm to look at his superior only to jerk it back towards the vid screen before him when seeing that Starscream was still rather exposed.

"Any sign of her leaving the base?" The tri colored Seeker inquired.

"Negative." Soundwave intoned.

"Good. Maybe she has finally decided not to bother with mechs. At least for now, anyway."

"I wanna bother with mechs." Skywarp smiled as he leaped onto the console before his trineleader, still showing everything himself.

Soundwave quickly swiveled his chair so he didn't have to see any of the Seeker's "extra bits."

"I wanna bother you and TC." The black and purple continued with a flutter of wings.

Starscream started to reach forward when Skywarp vanished in a flash of purple and reappeared behind the Air Commander. He wrapped him arms around Starscream's waist and wasted no time in entering him.

"I'm on top this time!" Skywarp smiled as he started to thrust.

"Mmmm, yes, you are." Starscream said with gentle moans.

Soundwave stood up and walked out. Damn those Seekers for making it impossible to get work done!

* * *

Dawnstar snuck back home before it got dark, and quickly entered her code. She walked inside and vented an exasperated sigh.

"Where have you been?" Thundercracker inquired from where he sat on the couch.

"Why are you here? Usually it's Starscream waiting for me." She grunted.

"He's here." Thundercracker said as he gestured to the recharging form of Starscream on the couch beside him. The Air Commander was resting his helm on Thundercracker's lap, his faceplates relaxed and yet upset in his recharge. Thundercracker lovingly stroked his trineleader's helm as he continued. "He fell into recharge waiting for your aft to return. So, where were you?"

"I was just hanging around the base. Trying to spend as much time away from you slaggers as I could."

"Could have stayed home for that. We were out most of the orbital cycle."

"Whatever." She said as she rolled her optics. "I'm going to recharge."

"Come here first." Thundercracker said as he gestured her to approach.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"You're not my boss." She snapped as she placed her servos on her hips.

"Want to bet?" He said dangerously, his optics narrowing. "Get your aft over here or else."

"Ugh," She grumbled, but did as he commanded. She walked around the couch so she stood before him and could finally see her exhausted sire. "What?"

"You are going to gently wake him up and let him know you have returned safely. _Then_ , you are going to give him a kiss goodnight." Thundercracker ordered firmly.

"No, I am not."

"Oh, yes, you _are_. Trust me, I am not so lenient when I'm pissed off, unlike your sire."

"No. This is ridiculous."

"No, 'ridiculous' is challenging me. Do it."

She vented a dramatic sigh before placing a servo on her sire's shoulder and shaking him online.

"Be gentle. And get down on your knees. _Now_." Thundercracker commanded.

She did so, and lowered herself down while giving him a murderous glare.

"Mmmm, wha-?" Starscream said sleepily as he onlined, blood red optics flickering to life.

"Hey, dad, just letting you know I'm back." Dawnstar said without any enthusiasm.

"Hey, princess. I'm glad." He said still not fully awake.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go recharge, so, yeah, goodnight."

She started to rise but Thundercracker grabbed her wing and forced her back down. She rolled her optics before leaning forward and kissing her sire on the cheekplates.

"Night, daddy. See you tomorrow." She said in the same tone before quickly leaving.

Starscream watched her go, a servo touching where she had kissed him. He smiled faintly to himself. Then, he realized where he was and looked up.

"She gave me a goodnight kiss, TC. See, told you to let me handle it."

"Hmm," Thundercracker grunted. "I still think she needs a firm servo."

"No, she doesn't. She'll get better. Just wait and see." Starscream said as he cuddled against his trinemate's lap and offlined his optics.

"Want to go upstairs, sweetspark?"

"I suppose I ought to." Starscream vented a sigh.

"Here, let me." Thundercracker said as he carefully lifted Starscream's helm and stood.

The blue Seeker picked up his trineleader and carried him bridal style to his berthroom.

"Nooooo, this is unnecessary." Starscream groaned lazily.

"You're tired and I don't mind carrying my trinemate." Thundercracker grinned at him.

"Hmm, in that case…" He sleepily curled into Thundercracker's chest plates. "You should carry me more often then."

Thundercracker palmed open the door to Starscream's room and entered. He placed his trinemate on the berth before climbing on himself.

::'Warp, Star and I are recharging together. Wanna join?:: Thundercracker inquired of his more energetic brother.

Skywarp suddenly appeared in a flash of purple and hopped onto the berth. "Slag yeah! Move over. I get to be next to Screamer." He said as he pushed them further away from the edge.

They scooted over so that Starscream was in the center of the berth and a trinemate on either side. They all cuddled against each other, Starscream facing Skywarp, and fell into recharge.

* * *

 **Next Orbital Cycle:**

Dawnstar walked through the ruined streets towards the club that she had been told to go to. She stepped inside and her optics widened. The place was dark except for the colorful, bright lights flashing around, and the lights for the stage where femmes with no added armor were dancing and spinning around poles. More femmes were dancing on tables or the laps of mechs, while others went to the upper floors with clients.

Dawnstar swallowed. She needed the Shanix to buy more circuit boosters, and she did want to frag, but maybe this was a bad idea. These mechs probably wanted special services from the prostitutes that she was not sure on how to provide.

No, being a Seeker meant she was better than everyone. She could do this.

She twitched her wings and approached the bar. The bar tenders were all busy serving multiple mechs so it took a few astroseconds until one got to her.

"What can I get you?" One inquired of the Seeker femme.

"I was actually here because I was told I could get a job." She said slowly.

"Depends. what are you trying to get, Seeker?"

She swallowed. "Hooker."

He smiled. "A Seeker femme? I'm not surprised. Let me get the datapad for you to fill out."

Dawnstar nodded her helm as he walked off. She could do this. She would just get the Shanix for her boosters and not do anything crazy. And Starscream would never find out.

Never.

Dawnstar was led to the back of the club to where the other femmes were cleaning up or preparing to go work. She was gestured inside and then the mech left.

"Hello, what is this?" One of the femmes inquired as she studied Dawnstar.

"A Seeker femme. Don't see too many of those." Another spoke up.

"You'd think we would see nothing _but_ Seeker femmes in this line of work."

"Hey, I'm Amethyst." The one femme introduced herself to the black and red Seeker.

"Dawnstar."

"Nice meeting you. So, ever done this type of work before?"

Dawnstar shook her helm. "No, I don't know what I should do."

Amethyst smiled. "Don't worry. We'll teach you everything. From lap dancing to what to do with your clients to make the most Shanix."

"Okay, when do we begin?"

"Now."

* * *

Thundercracker sat on the couch in the entertainment room watching something on the vid screen when Starscream walked down the stairs and started to walk towards the door, passing him behind the couch.

"Did you refuel yet?" Thundercracker inquired without looking back.

Starscream stopped and looked back. "Yes."

"Did you?" Thundercracker repeated.

"Yes, I did."

Thundercracker turned his helm and gave his trineleader a firm look. " _Did_ you?" He said almost in a growl.

Starscream's wings lowered. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe not."

"Come here." Thundercracker said as he gestured him over with a digit.

"TC, I'll refuel in a joor. I'm fine. There's no need-"

"Star, you are going to refuel _before_ you leave, but after your punishment." Thundercracker said sternly, his optics narrowing.

"Mmmmrrgh." Starscream groaned as he trudged over.

"Lying to me about it gets you extra." Thundercracker said as he summoned his metal switch from subspace.

"How many times are you going to do this to me?" Starscream grumbled as he got into position on Thundercracker's lap.

Thundercracker grabbed a wing and held his trineleader in place. "When you start to refuel right."

"This is ridiculous. You know this won't change anything."

"At least I tried." Thundercracker replied before giving Starscream the first painful lash on his aft.

"Ah! I'm star-ah! Starting to-ah! Wish I-ah! Trined som-ah! someone-AH! Else! AH! AH! AH!"

"I wish I trined someone not so stubborn."

"AH! Yeah-AH! I wish-AH! That too. AH! AH! OW! You just-AH! Like hear-AH! Hearing me-AH! Suffer! AH! AH! Ever thou-AH! Thought that-AH! You and-AH! Megs might-AH! Be some-AH! Somehow re-AH! Related! AH! AH! Think-AH! About it! AH! You both-AH! Seem to-AH! Enjoy caus-AH! Causing me-AH! Pain! AH! AH! AH!"

"I do this out of love."

"Love?! AH! Love is-AH! Not-AH! Hurting-AH! Me! AH! ACK! AH!"

"Just a few more and then I'll let you go."

"AH! I get-AH! it! AH! You had-AH! A sad-AH! Sparkling-AH! Hood! AH! AH! Now you-AH! Take your-AH! Frustrations-AH! Out on-AH! Me. AH! ACK! Primus-AH! I never-AH! Thought I-AH! Would want-OW! The paddle-AH! Instead! AH! AH!"

Thundercracker gave him a few harder swats before subspacing the switch and releasing his trineleader. "Go refuel." Thundercracker ordered.

Starscream rubbed at his aft as he stood up. "You are so lucky I'm not a traditional trineleader." He grumbled.

"Refuel."

"I'm going, I'm going." Starscream grunted as he made his way to the energon dispenser.

Thundercracker watched his trineleader as he filled a cube and slowly drank its contents. Once he was finished did Thundercracker speak.

"How do you feel?"

"Besides my aft being sore…" He shrugged. "Alright." He said softly.

"How are you holding out, with your depression and all? Is it getting better?"

Starscream gave a dry chuckle. "'Better?' No, it certainly is not getting better. With all this new slag going on with Dawn I just…" He vented a tired sigh as he rubbed a servo over his faceplates. "I don't know, TC. I just…" He looked up at nothing in particular and swallowed. "Why did she do it?" He said in almost a whisper.

"I don't know why, Star. I wish I knew everything going on in that tiny processor of hers."

"I feel like such a failure. I tried so hard to keep her safe and happy and then she goes and…" He inhaled deeply, unable to finish what he was about to say. "I need to go. I'll see you later, TC."

"See ya, sweetspark." Thundercracker said gently as he watched his trineleader leave.

* * *

 **An Orn Later:**

Dawnstar spun herself around a pole in the club as cheering mechs watched. She had learned very quickly how to dance, having had stellar cycles of combat training in martial arts making her already fast and well balanced on her peds. She was already a favorite of the mechs, being the only flyer of all the femmes, and the only Seeker. She had been trained on everything to do in the berthroom and how to please a mech in every and all forms, but had yet to do so.

Until tonight.

Dawnstar provocatively moved her thin frame around the pole, her strong limbs allowing her to do things the other femmes couldn't do. Her wings giving her extra balance, and thruster heels making her be able to spin herself around at speed. She swung herself around the pole by one servo before twisting herself around it, lowering herself down, then climbing back up, all the while showing how fluent and flexible her body was.

Every mech watched with lustful optics. Shanix was being thrown before her on the stage, and wolf whistles sounded from all around.

Finally, she lowered herself down, her servos running over her sides in a very obvious manner of what she was suggesting until they reached her codpiece. She lowered herself, leaning back and spreading her knees apart so her codpiece was clearly visible. Then, she folded it away giving all the mechs a look at her valve.

A thunderous uproar roared throughout the bar as mechs cheered their approval. More Shanix were thrown before her, some mechs reaching forward to touch her. She quickly covered herself back up and began to collect her earnings, safely subspacing it.

The black and red Seeker hopped off the stage and made her way to the back as mechs groped her aft, wolf whistled, and made cat-calls. She was almost to the back door when an arm stretched out before her and stopped her. She looked up at the large grounder who had the most predatory of smiles. He held out a box filled with Shanix to her.

"All yours if you offer your services." He said lustfully.

She eyed the Shanix. There was certainly enough there to get her a lot of circuit boosters. She just had to pleasure him, take the payment, and get home before her sire went - as the humans called it - "batshit crazy."

"Follow me." She replied as she gestured for him to do so.

They walked up the stairs and to an open room. Dawnstar shut the door behind and turned to him.

"What would you like?" She smiled seductively as she approached the berth.

He just kept eyeing her curvaceous form. "Hmm, a little bit of it all." He said as he licked his lip plates.

"I can do just that." She replied.

The mech was on her in an instant, roughly handling her as he forcefully kissed her on the lip plates. She kissed back, her glossa playing with his as she caressed his frame, pleasuring him with electrical shocks. Her codpiece slid aside and he almost immediately entered her. She gasped from the size, but managed to only softly moan as he thrust, just as she had been told to do. His servos cupped her aft, firmly holding her against his bulk.

Dawnstar gave a loud, pleasured moan when her overload came, and puffed when he pulled out, turned her around, and reentered her. She kept moaning so beautifully for him, ensuring she would be servicing him in the future again.

He overloaded her four times before forcing her onto her knees. Her optics widened at the large spike before her faceplates. She had been told that she might have to do this, and was hoping it wouldn't happen, but here she was, expected to put that into her mouth. She swallowed, glanced up at his waiting face, then looked back at it. Slowly, she took it and placed it inside. She wasn't sure of exactly what to do, but did her best at sucking and running her glossa over its length. She must have been doing something right for her mouth was suddenly filled with his fluids when his overload came.

Everything in her processor told her to spit it out, but she had been told she would get extra if she swallowed, and she really wanted those circuit boosters. She swallowed, forcing a smile on her faceplates for him. He smiled back, grabbed her and lifted her up to penetrate her again.

* * *

Dawnstar, cleaned up from her servicing, walked to the back of an abandoned building holding her earnings. She stopped when she saw the mech.

"Here for more?" The green mech inquired.

"Yeah, how much will this get me?" She said as she placed the box before him on a partly melted table.

He stopped and counted through the Shanix before summoning his own box from subspace.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He smiled as she took the box of circuit boosters from him.

She nodded as she subspaced her illegal goods and walked away.

* * *

Dawnstar returned to the house in the dark, having to use her night vision to put in her code and enter. The house was dark and quiet. She made the door slowly hiss shut so to cause as little noise as possible, then turned and started to sneak silently towards the stairs.

The light in the entertainment room suddenly flashed on causing her to startle back. Her optics quickly readjusted to see him sitting on a chair before her.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Starscream snapped, his arms crossed and a ped resting on a knee.

"Late." She shrugged.

"Far too late." He said in the same harsh tone.

"Okay, whatever. I was gone a little later than usual. So what?"

"You are to be back at the house _before_ the sun sets, not after."

"Hmm," She shrugged as she started to walk away.

Starscream leaped to his peds and stood before her. "What were you doing? You didn't leave the base, did you? Dawn, answer me."

"I didn't leave the base! Ugh! Stop pestering me about that!" She shouted, thoroughly exasperated with him.

"Then why were you gone for so long!?"

"Because I didn't feel like coming home so soon! Primus, stop dictating everything in my life!"

"I am _your_ _sire_! I am not _dictating_! I am _protecting_ you!"

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ your protection! That seemed to have done mom a lot of good."

"Keep her out of this. This has _nothing_ to do with that."

"It has _everything_ to do with that!"

"Dawn, I am trying to make sure you are _not_ deactivated by some-"

"You let mom get deactivated!" She shrieked. "This is all about ruining my life to make you feel better!"

"IT IS **_NOT_**! I AM _TRYING_ TO TAKE _CARE_ OF YOU!" He bellowed, his fists shaking at his sides.

"WELL, MAYBE I DON'T **_WANT_** YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME!"

"YOU ARE **_NOT_** READY TO LIVE ON YOUR OWN! YOU **_NEED_** ME!"

"I DO **_NOT_** NEED YOU! I DON'T **_WANT_** TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" She screamed.

"I AM TRYING TO **_PROTECT_** YOU AND **_KEEP YOU ALIVE_**!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!"

"YOU DO **NOT** UNDERSTAND THE **_MEANING_** OF 'MISERABLE!'"

"YOU DON'T LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!"

"BECAUSE WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WILL GET YOU _DEACTIVATED_! YOU ARE **_NOT_** TO LEAVE THE BASE OR INTERACT WITH EMPTIES! **_EVER_**!"

He didn't see nor expect the hard, furious punch to his faceplates. He took a step back, his optics wide as he touched his wounded area. His optics glanced down long enough to see that his fingertips were covered in energon from the leaking cut on his lower lip plate. His optics only widened as he looked back at her.

"I. Hate. You." She said slowly with gritted denta. "I **_HATE_** YOU!" She screamed, her servos and wings shaking with her fury.

Starscream swallowed, hearing those words from her for the first time. She stomped by him and made her way to her room. He just listened to her climb the stairs, march to her room, and slam the door shut.

His servos were trembling as he swallowed. His precious, little femmling had just punched him on the faceplates while screaming her hatred for him. Everything he had tried so hard to keep from happening. His promise to Moonstar that he would take care of their daughter was broken. How could he protect someone who didn't want anything to do with him?

He had lost his carrier, his best friend, his unborn son, his perfect Moonstar, and now… he had lost his daughter. His last piece, last memory, of his beloved Conjunx Endura and all the happiness of that short, wonderful time with her.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He collapsed to his knees, covering his faceplates with his servos as he cried, coolant pouring out of his optics. He didn't hear the clacking of thruster heels approaching, didn't notice his trinemates beside him until he felt them touching his shoulders.

"Just let it out, Star. We're here for you. We love you still." Skywarp's brittle vocalizer said as he hugged his trineleader. "We'll never leave you. I love you. TC loves you. Shhh, shhh, it's okay, sweetie."

Thundercracker just hugged Starscream as well, his optics glaring dangerously towards Dawnstar's room. He just listened to the sparkbroken cries of his beloved trineleader and the fritzing vocalizer of Skywarp as he tried to not breakdown while trying to calm down the Air Commander.

Things were going to change. Things were going to change **_drastically_**.

* * *

 **DRAMA! YAY! More drama in next chapter! Closer to Dawnstar and Autobots! Closer to Thundercracker getting his way with Dawnstar! Closer to things, well, getting worse!**

 **Woo!**

 **Next chapter will be quite intense and LOTS of people dying! YAY! Starscream taking out the trash! :D**

 **You guys should do fanart of this. I won't have time to do any for a while with college getting in the way. I'm curious of what you guys would draw. :)**


	8. You're a Monster

**Chapter 8**

"Stay with him." Thundercracker ordered as he stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Skywarp asked as he lied on the berth cuddling a recharging Starscream. The tri colored Seeker had cried himself into recharge, his faceplates still covered in coolant.

"I am going to have a little chat with the resident brat." Thundercracker growled.

"Star wouldn't want you-"

"I don't _slagging_ care!" He roared.

"Mmm?" Starscream moaned as he started to online.

"Shhh, shhhh, go back to recharge. Go back to recharge." Skywarp said softly as he lovingly stroked his trineleader's helm. "Just take a break from all of this. Go back to recharge."

Starscream did so, falling back into recharge, unaware of what his trinemate was about to do. Skywarp just hugged him closer, worried over what Thundercracker planned on doing.

Thundercracker marched straight to Dawnstar's room and hacked the door. He didn't wait for it to open on its own, grabbing the sliding parts and forcing them away much faster than they were designed to go. He stormed in and stopped.

Dawnstar was in the midst of climbing out her window, pausing to looked back at him.

"Dawnstar, don't you _dare_." Thundercracker growled as he pointed a digit at her.

"You guys are ridiculous. I am out of here." She grunted.

"NO YOU ARE _NOT_! You get your aft back inside ** _this moment_**! And you are going to _apologize_ to your sire for being an ungrateful _brat_ and you **_will_** change your attitude! Or so help me I will turn you over my knee and beat you until you have nothing **_left_** to beat!" He roared furiously, his optics narrowed.

"No, I will not! You are all just stupid fraggers who need to leave me _the slag_ alone!"

"You step out of that window and your life is **_over_**!"

She smirked. "No, I'll be free. Frag you." She said as she flashed him a rude Vosian hand gesture just before leaping out of the window.

Thundercracker rushed to the window and reached out, barely missing her ped. He quickly climbed out and transformed, his engines roaring to life as he raced after her. She reached Mach 3 in astroseconds, Thundercracker right behind her. She soared high into the atmosphere before diving towards the edge of the base. Thundercracker stayed just behind her, trying his best not to just shoot her. She twisted and rolled, leaving the safe skies of the Decepticon base to fly over the ruined cities. She dodged and spun through the skyscrapers, flying inside of buildings with gaping holes and performing maneuvers only Seeker builds could ever pull off. Thundercracker never slowed down in his pursuit, his thrusters at their maximum power.

Dawnstar flew through a building and dove straight down, pulling up at the last astrosecond before crashing into the street below, causing Empties to jump and shout. She flew just feet over the surface of the street, her blue "uncle" almost on top of her. She heard the sound of his generator powering on, a very obviously powerful sonic boom about to be unleashed. She forced her thrusters to their max, her systems already overheating.

She twisted to her side, her wings were perfectly vertical as she sped through a narrow alley of two towers. Thundercracker stayed right behind her. She straightened out once free from between the buildings and aileron rolled upwards. His generator was humming now, about to unleash his special attack. Undoubtedly powerful enough to make her fall into stasis lock with about half of Cybertron.

She transformed, spun around, and aimed her gun at him. He started to transform as well, time seeming to slow down as he neared, his sonic boom beginning to be unleashed.

She fired.

It struck Thundercracker on the nosecone just as his sonic boom was unleashed. The boom constricted and surged its power back into him, quickly coursing through his systems and rapidly causing them to overheat. He managed to finish transforming, but everything shut down. He fell, spiraling uncontrollably as he plummeted. His HUD was down, thruster heels offline, optics blurry, audio receptors malfunctioning, everything just not working properly.

His backside collided with the edge of a building, making him cry out with a static vocalizer. He tumbled down, his wings scraping and crumbling against the side of the building before he slammed into the roof of another structure. He fell through and kept crashing through the hundreds of floors, smashing old furniture, electronics, wires, and everything else inside.

Finally, he reached the bottom and made _very_ painful impact with the ground floor. His frame shook from the shock of the ordeal, as he desperately tried to calm his systems down. It took nearly a klik before he could focus his optics and get his HUD to work.

Everything was damaged in one way or another.

He turned his helm to see that his wings were practically nonexistent. His optics narrowed. She was dead. More than dead.

::Thundercracker to Contrail and Nacelle. Answer me.::

::Contrail to Thundercracker. Is there a reason you are bothering me during my beauty recharge?::

::Nacelle to Thundercracker. What be happening, bossbot?::

::Thundercracker to aft-heads. Come to the coordinates I am sending you. Now. Bring a medkit.::

::Um, why not get your trinemates?:: Nacelle asked.

::Because, this doesn't need to involve them. Get your afts over here and I will give you further instructions from there. Thundercracker out.::

He cut the line and just lied there, glaring murderously at the ceiling as he thought of all the horrible and painful things he was going to do to that femmling _after_ he beat that aft off of her. Literary.

* * *

"Spending all my nights, all my money, goin' out on the town! Doin' anything just to get you off of my mind! But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again! And tryin' to forget you is just a waste of time!"

Nacelle sang as he and Contrail flew in jet mode towards the provided coordinates, their wingtips almost touching from their proximity. They sang the chorus together, wingtips twitching as they tried to dance in their alt. mode.

"Baby come back, any kind of fool could see! There was something in everything about you! Baby come back, you can blame it all on me! I was wrong and I just can't live without you!"

Contrail sang the next part by himself. "All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado, tryin' to keep up a smile that hides the tears! But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again, how I wish to God that you were here!"

They sang the chorus together again. "Baby come back, any kind of fool could see! There was something in everything about you! Baby come back, you can blame it all on me! I was wrong and I just can't live without you!"

Thundercracker's optics onlined when the awful singing reached his audio receptors. He rolled his optics as the roaring jet engines neared. The two Seekers transformed and landed just outside the building.

"Alright! Where is that slagger?" Nacelle's vocalizer inquired.

"I'm in here, idiots!" Thundercracker called to them.

"Hear that? There's the jerk that called us mean terms! Let's go show him he can't treat us like that."

Thundercracker listened at the clacking of thruster heels neared, then stopped beside him.

"Whoa, someone already 'showed him' something." Contrail replied.

"What happened, TC?" Nacelle asked quickly as he unsubspaced his medkit.

"Dawnstar is what happened." Thundercracker grunted.

"What?"

"Get me fixed up enough so I can return to Hook. Then, we are going hunting."

* * *

Starscream kissed her lip plates slowly as he held her close, loving every moment with his Conjunx Endura. Moonstar kissed him back, her delicate servos holding the sides of his helm, a stiletto heeled ped in the air behind her.

"I love you, Moonstar." He said softly to her, his servos on the small of her back. "I love you so much. My perfect femme."

"I love you too, Starscream. My handsome hunk." She giggled as she nuzzled her olfactory sensor against his.

He smirked that sexy smirk of his. "Everything is perfect when I'm with you."

He captured her lip plates in a searing kiss, their glossas soon playing. Their kiss only became more intense, mouthing at each other as she wrapped an arm around his neck. Her other servo lowered to his abdominal plating, slowly stroking the tips of her digits against it.

Starscream kept kissing, his optics suddenly widening and jerking away. He looked down and saw a large, metal rod piercing through his abdominal plating, Moonstar's servo holding it in place. His cycling sped up, gasping as his energon gushed out from the wound.

He looked up at her, almost screaming from what he saw. Her optics were missing, black holes all that remained, and her faceplates and rest of her frame covered in rust and falling apart from decay.

"YOU LET ME DIE!" She shrieked in a high-pitched voice that wasn't hers.

"I didn't-"

"YOU KILLED US BOTH!" The living corpse screeched.

"I didn't kill you! I tried-AHHH!"

He fell to his knees as his servos grasped at the blade protruding through his chest plates. His servos were covered in his own energon, gasping for air to cool his overheating systems. The blade was suddenly yanked out and Dawnstar stepped before him, holding the weapon. He looked up at her, trembling.

"Dawnstar?" He choked out.

"You ruined everything!" She shouted.

"Dawn, I didn't-"

"Just die!" She exclaimed as she swung the sword at him.

Starscream onlined with a start, almost leaping out of berth. He was panting, his servos touching his frame to ensure he was still intact. Realizing it was only a nightmare, he just sat there, his frame trembling slightly.

"Mmmm? Wut wrong, Star?" Skywarp sleepily asked as he slowly sat up.

"Nothing. Nothing, 'Warp." Starscream said quickly. "I just… Where's TC?"

Skywarp swallowed. "He went to talk with Dawnstar."

Starscream wasted no time in getting out of berth and quickly making his way to Dawnstar's room. Skywarp was right behind him. Starscream punched in the code and entered. He froze when he saw the open window.

"Starscream to Thundercracker. Answer me!" He shouted into his comm. link.

::Thundercracker here.::

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

Silence from the other end for a long moment. ::I'll get back to you on that.::

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

::I lost her after she shot me out of the sky. I have the Seekers hunting down her ungrateful aft right now. Star, we'll find her. Don't worry.::

"She-she ran away?"

::We'll find her. She couldn't have gotten far with how much she had overheated.::

Starscream turned slowly to Skywarp, his optics wide and anxious. Skywarp swallowed. The Air Commander turned back to the window and approached, his servos trembling. He touched the frame of it with one servo as the other covered his faceplates. He cried, his wings lowering as low as they could go before he fell to his knees and sobbed into his arms folded on the bottom of the open window. Skywarp sat beside him and just hugged him, listening to Starscream's sparkbroken pleas.

"I'm sorry, Moonstar. I'm so sorry. I tried to protect her. I tried. I'm sorry. I tried to care for you both. I was never meant to be a sire. Primus, this just wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry, my love. I'm so, so sorry." His muffled cries continued as his trinemate held him close.

* * *

Thundercracker flew with Slipstream as he searched, the sun almost past the horizon. The Seekers had been searching all orbital cycle, not a one finding any sign of the black and red femme.

::Report in.:: Thundercracker ordered.

::Nothing.::

::No sign.::

::Zero.::

Everyone reported the same thing. Thundercracker internally sighed.

::Fall back to base. We will continue the search tomorrow.:: Thundercracker ordered.

"Slipstream, when we find her, try to make sure I don't deactivate her _too_ quickly. I want to make sure she knows _why_ I'm gonna kill her."

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, I need to return to my trine."

* * *

Thundercracker transformed and landed before the front door of the house. He put in his code and entered.

"Did you find her?" Starscream demanded from where he stood in the entrance room, his wings lowered and servos wringing.

Thundercracker vented a tired sigh. "We will continue the search tomorrow."

Starscream swallowed. "Why did she run away?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Star, you need to go recharge. Don't-"

"I can't recharge until I know where my little femmling is." He choked out as coolant pooled in his optics. "Where is she?"

"Star," Thundercracker placed his servos on his trineleader's shoulders. "I _will_ find her. I _will_ kill her. And I will return her to you." He stated firmly.

"I failed her. I failed Moonstar. I promised her that I would protect Dawn and keep her safe. I promised that nothing-"

"Star, stop it! You have _not_ failed anything. This isn't your fault. I _will_ get her back."

Starscream nodded his helm slowly before hugging his trinemate and crying into the crook of his neck. Thundercracker held him close, soothingly stroking his back.

"I'll get her, Star. I'll get her ungrateful aft back." He said gently.

Skywarp watched them from the couch, wiping away coolant from his cheekplates.

* * *

 **One Orn Later:**

Starscream sat on the couch looking at a datapad filled with images of his precious femmes, back when everything was almost perfect. Coolant leaked from his optics as he flipped through the pictures of Moonstar smiling so wonderfully at him, Dawnstar as a little sparkling wearing her tiara and pink blanket, and them as a happy family. He watched his femmling grow before his optics in the captured moments of time, her going from a tiny, silver sparkling to a grown, black and red femme. He fought back sobs when he came to a picture taken before he left for Cybertron for those two stellar cycles. It was of his little femmling kissing him on the cheekplates as she hugged him.

He touched the screen, missing that time when all she did was proclaim her love for him and just wanted to hug him, or wrestle with him, or try to prank him.

And now he hadn't seen or heard anything from his daughter in an orn. An orn where his trinemates were forced to hold him down and pour energon into his mouth just to keep him functioning. An orn in which he hadn't been able to leave his own house from how sick with worry he was, so much so that he would often purge his fuel tanks, weakening him to the point where he couldn't fly.

He was grounded, when he needed to be in the sky searching for her.

The sound of the front door opening reached his audio receptors. He wiped away the coolant from his optics and looked up.

"Hey," Dawnstar grunted as she started to walk by him.

"Dawn!"

He leaped to his peds and rushed over to her, embracing her in a tight hug and holding her close.

"Oh, Primus, my femmling. My precious, beautiful, perfect, sweet, femmling." He said as he clung to her.

"Dad, please let me go." She said in the same tone.

He grabbed her upper arms as he stepped back to look at her. "Why were you gone for so long? Why did you leave?! Please, don't _ever_ do that again!" He embraced her in a firm hug again. "Don't _ever_ run off again. Just tell me what you need. I will give you space if you need it. If-if you want I can send you back to Earth to the _Nemesis_ if you just need some time away from here. I-I'll give you a Seeker escort and you just spend as much time there as you need. I know you like that planet and probably would feel more comfortable there than here."

"Dad, I don't want to go back to the _Nemesis_. Please, let me go. I wasn't gone that long." She grumbled.

He stepped back to look at her again. "What were you doing? Why do you smell of high grade? Dawn, princess, _please_ , just talk to me."

"I'm going to go recharge. Let go! I'm going to go recharge and you are not going to bother me." She snapped as she pushed him away.

She stomped away and climbed the stairs. He just watched her, swallowing with worry.

::Starscream to Thundercracker. Dawnstar has returned home. Call off the search.::

::Thundercracker to Starscream. Good. I'm going to go and kill her, now.::

::Please, don't. I think-:: He swallowed. ::I think she's high.::

::Why?::

::I just know. She wasn't acting… Get Hook.::

::I will. Keep an optic on her, Star. I'll send 'Warp to you immediately.::

Starscream cut the line and scaled the steps. Cautiously, he made his way to her room. The door was partly open and he could hear her inside. Quietly, he forced the doors apart and entered, trying to remain calm with what he saw.

Dawnstar was at her desk knocking things over, completely uncoordinated, her optics not entirely focusing on anything. She stopped and looked up at him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." She said in that same tone.

"Dawn, sweetie, please sit down." Starscream said as he gestured to her berth.

She eyed him for a moment before resuming her task of removing everything from her desk. He approached her and touch her shoulder. She jerked her arm away and glared at him.

"Come on, just for a little bit." He said gently.

"Go away." She grunted as her optics looked back down.

"Dawn, please-"

"GO AWAY!" She suddenly shrieked as she slapped her servos at him. "GO! GO AWAY! AHHHHH!"

He grabbed her wrists, twisted them behind her back, and held her as she kicked and squirmed. He dragged her to the berth and sat down, holding her on his lap.

"Shhhh, it's okay, princess. Hook will be here soon. Shhh, just calm down." He said gently as coolant pooled in his optics.

She kept screaming and squirming for several more astroseconds before going limp and groaning. He rocked her back and forth on his lap, just whispering calming words to her. Her helm started to move from side to side, her optics unfocused and mouth twitching, but not a sound was made.

Coolant poured from his optics as he watched his beloved femmling succumb to the circuit boosters, unable to help her.

"I love you, Dawnstar. I love you so, _so_ much. Just hold on. Hook is almost here. He'll make everything better."

Skywarp suddenly materialized before them, his optics widening.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Starscream swallowed. "She's not my femmling. I don't know who this is." He started to sob. "My femmling was always so happy, and smiling, and loving life. Not this. Not getting high on circuit boosters and…" He paused. "I don't know what to do with this new femme. I just don't."

Skywarp lowered his wings. "We'll get her better, Star. We will."

Starscream held his daughter closer, just gently rocking her. He kissed her on the top of the helm, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm taking you to Hook. I don't think we can wait for a house call." Skywarp said before touching Starscream's wing and the three vanishing in a flash of purple.

* * *

Starscream sat on a chair beside the medberth where his daughter lied in medically induced stasis lock. He held her servo, his optics never looking away from her. He never left her side as Hook went through the procedure of draining out her bad energon and replacing it with new, clean energon. He never said a word throughout any of it, never did anything but watch.

He didn't look up when Thundercracker approached. Didn't react when his trinemate sat on a chair beside him.

"Star, we need to talk." Thundercracker said, pausing for Starscream to say something. Nothing. "She almost deactivated me with that stunt of hers. She is out of control and I have _had_ it. Either she goes in the brig for an extended stay, or I am taking matters into my own servos."

"Please, let me handle her." Starscream said softly.

"No." Thundercracker said firmly. "No, this ends, _now_. I am not dealing with her poor attitude and listening to you cry yourself to recharge ever again."

"You will not harm my daughter."

"No, I'm past that point. I'm going to brutally kill her, burn her alive, tear her apart, melt her with acid, feed her to a pack of turbofoxes, eject her in space, bludgeon her, use an energon whip on her, rip her wings off, stone her, and _anything_ _else_ I can think of!"

"You touch her and I will come after you." Starscream said sternly, still not looking at him.

"Why are you being like this?!"

"You will not abuse my daughter."

"Is this because of your past?" Thundercracker demanded. Starscream's optics narrowed, but he remained silent. "I agree about not ever hitting a youngling. I get that. But she is _not_ a youngling anymore! Star, she _punched_ you! She is _asking_ for it! She is a grown aft femme who wants to act like a little punk-aft glitch throwing herself at random mechs. I'm through dealing with that."

"Please, TC, let me handle her. Please, just… Just drop it."

"Why? Starscream, _why_ won't you let me help you? Why are you being like this?" Thundercracker demanded harshly. "Is this because of what happened between you and Moonstar? Are you trying to make up for that by somehow letting Dawnstar run rampant through the streets. You think Moonstar would want you to let Dawnstar be doing this?! I think Moonstar would want _something_ to be done!"

Starscream's wings twitched, his optics momentarily glowing. "Get out. "He growled with clenched denta.

Thundercracker realized his mistake. "Star, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought Moonstar into this. I-"

"Get out!" Starscream shouted, still not looking at him.

"Star-"

"I'm ordering you to leave." Starscream said, his vocalizer suddenly softer, coolant beginning to pool in his optics. "Please, just let me be with my daughter."

"Star, she won't be online for a few more joors. You need to refuel."

"I know. But this is the only time when she isn't pushing me away." He said softly.

Thundercracker's wings lowered. He slowly stood up and left the medbay.

Starscream barely spared him a glance as he departed. He kissed Dawnstar's servo that he held before lovingly stroking her cheekplates.

"I love you, Dawnstar, my little princess. Even if you hate me and hurt me, I'll always be here for you." He said quietly to her.

* * *

 **Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

"I can't believe he let her have free range _again_." Thundercracker grumbled with crossed arms as he slumped in a chair in the entertainment room.

"He doesn't want to imprison her. He doesn't like it when that happens to him so…" Skywarp shrugged where he sat on the couch, his wings lowered.

"Where the frag does she even go? What is she doing every orbital cycle? There isn't much to do in this base and the new security has shown that she doesn't leave the base. What is she doing!? And no one ever tells me if they've seen her or have done anything with her."

"I don't know, TC."

"This is stupid. All of this is just… Argh!" He glared daggers at the ceiling for a moment before getting to his peds. "Come on 'Warp. I have an idea."

"What? What are you doing?"

" _We_ are going to deal with this slag since Starscream won't." Thundercracker said firmly as he walked to the front door.

Skywarp jumped up and trotted after him. "What are we doing?"

Thundercracker smirked. "We are getting a little help."

* * *

"Wow, you suck."

"You suck."

"No, you! Ya totally missed!"

"Rumble, Frenzy: Concentrate on task." Soundwave intoned as he watched his cassettes practice in the training field.

"It's not my fault Frenz can't hit a target directly in front of 'im!" Rumble exclaimed as he pointed with his pistol at the target.

Soundwave turned when the sound of thruster heels came closer. Thundercracker smirked as he stopped before the Communications Officer, Skywarp beside him looking a bit uncertain.

"Hey, Soundwave, I was just wondering if I could borrow Laserbeak for like… a few orbital cycles to an orn." Thundercracker said.

"Query: Why?"

"I believe we have a breach in security. I think Dawnstar has found a way to sneak in and out of the base and I fragging want to know _how_ and what the _slag_ she is up to."

Soundwave looked at him for a moment, thinking it over. The other cassettes all watched their host for his final answer. Soundwave turned slightly and raised his arm. Laserbeak flew down from where he had been flying overhead and perched himself on Soundwave's lower arm. The Deception TIC held his arm towards Thundercracker, who raised his own arm to receive the mechanical condor. Laserbeak didn't hesitate before stepping off his host's wrist and onto the Seeker's.

"Thanks, Soundwave." Thundercracker smiled as he pulled his limb closer.

Soundwave only inclined his helm, his optics momentarily brightening. "Request: Make sure you bring her to justice."

"Trust me, I will." Thundercracker said firmly before turning and leaving with the cassette.

"So, what now?" Skywarp asked as he walked alongside his trinemate, giving Laserbeak a quick pet on the back.

"Now, we wait for her to return and let Laserbeak follow her when she leaves tomorrow. I'm thinking five, maybe more, orbital cycles should give us everything we need to know." Thundercracker said as he watched Laserbeak.

Laserbeak preened his wings with his beak before spreading them out and flapping them twice to loosen the joints. His helm tilted to the side as he studied the blue Seeker.

"I expect energon goodies for all my hard work." The spy instructed.

"Hmm, if you bring home enough incriminating footage to show Screamer that his daughter needs a good aft beating, then you will get whatever you want."

"I'll get it all."

* * *

Thundercracker onlined early the next orbital cycle. He climbed out of berth and approached the makeshift perch he had quickly constructed for the temporary resident.

"Laserbeak, it's time."

Crimson optics onlined in the dark corner as Thundercracker held his arm out. The bird stepped onto it and Thundercracker carried him to the window. The Seeker unlocked it and opened the window, holding his arm out for the spy to have an easy time taking off. It didn't take long for the Seeker femme to be seen exiting the house. Laserbeak spread his wings out, bent his knees, and waited for the right time. He leaped off and flew after the black and red Seeker.

Thundercracker smiled. Everything was going to change for that little brat.

* * *

Dawnstar transformed and landed outside the hatch to the tunnel. Laserbeak perched on some rubble and watched. She lifted the hatch up and dropped inside, closing it behind her.

Laserbeak flew over and landed beside the hatch. It was too heavy for him to even attempt to remove. He walked around it until he found a small opening, just barely big enough for him to squeeze inside. Once in, he spotted her flying off and followed.

The Seeker flew out through another hatch opening and the bird stayed right behind her. He continued staying in her shadow until she arrived at the brothel. He perched on the roof and found a small hole to fit in. As silent as a ninja, he flew, walked, and hopped to the lower level where the action was. He perched on a stage light and started to record the events before him.

Oh, she was so dead.

* * *

 **Eight Orbital Cycles Later:**

Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, and Laserbeak all sat in Soundwave's quarters in his own house, which was much smaller than the Seekers' since he shared it with very small individuals. Laserbeak was plugged into the computer, everything he had recorded playing out on the vid screen before them.

Soundwave, as always, showed no emotions, Skywarp looked like he was barely able to control himself, and Thundercracker's servos were balled into fists so tight that gears were snapping.

"We are showing Starscream this." Thundercracker growled with gritted denta. "Soundwave, put that on a data slug for me."

Soundwave did so and handed the small device to him. Thundercracker took it and subspaced it before standing up.

"Come on, 'Warp." He snapped as he started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Skywarp asked softly.

Thundercracker stopped and looked back at him. "To get a drink."

* * *

Dawnstar spun herself around the pole, the rowdy crowd cheering her on. She was beginning to overheat from how much she had been dancing, plus all the overloads she had prior with servicing clients. She never noticed the two winged beings entering the club.

"Let me do all the talking." Thundercracker said in Skywarp's audio receptor.

Skywarp nodded his acknowledge before following his trinemate deeper into the establishment. They folded their wings back so they could squeeze through the crowd of grounders, many stares following them, mostly on their afts.

Dawnstar had just finished her routine and was walking away from the stage. Thundercracker readjusted his vocalizer so he sounded different, and spoke just behind her.

"How much for a trip around the world?" His new voice asked.

She smiled, not looking back as she answered. "Six hundred Shanix."

"How much for a trip over my knee?" He said in his normal voice, his denta gritted.

Her optics widened and she twirled around, gasping when she saw him.

"You are so fragging dead!" He roared before lunging at her.

Chaos erupted in the bar. Dawnstar fled as her "uncles" gave chase, shoving mechs out of the way as security rushed in. Mechs shoved into over energized mechs created fist fights, which in turn made the entire place one big battle. Energon cubes were thrown around, high grade splattered everywhere, chairs being used as weapons, bar tenders hiding, and prostitutes screaming as they fled the scene.

Dawnstar leaped over the bar, barely missing her ped being grabbed by Thundercracker. She powered her thruster heels on and tried to fly to the door, but Skywarp teleported before her. She stopped, grabbed a bottle of high grade, and smashed it across his faceplates.

"AHH!" He yelped as he fell back.

Dawnstar pushed past him and sprinted for the door. She yelped when her wing was grabbed and she was slammed to the ground. She kicked at Thundercracker's shin guards as he wrestled her down. He managed to get her on her front, twisted her wrists behind her, and yanked her up. Keeping one servo on her wrists and the other on her shoulder, he forcefully led her out. Skywarp followed, the Seekers leaving the still fighting mob behind.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" She shrieked, still kicking and squirming.

"No! I am through with this!" Thundercracker roared. "Skywarp, do you have manacles or cable or _something_ to tie her?"

"WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, I got this." Skywarp said as he unsubspaced a coiled cable.

Thundercracker grabbed her wrists and twisted her around so her servos were in front of her. He held her as Skywarp tied her wrists together, very tightly.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" She screamed, kicking at the both of them.

"You are _not_ escaping again!" Thundercracker bellowed. "Come here!"

They started to walk away, but she refused to go with them. Thundercracker grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her along for a distance, but she kept fighting all the while calling them nasty names.

"And that's it. That is SLAGGIN IT!" Thundercracker roared before yanking her to an abandoned building.

The Seekers went inside, safe from anyone disturbing them, and Thundercracker led her to an old chair. He sat down and forcefully slung her over his knees while a servo grasped her wing to hold her in place.

"What are you doing you stupid, old slagger?!" She demanded, kicking the air as she squirmed.

"Star is not gonna like you doing that, Thunder." Skywarp said slowly.

"I _don't_ care." Thundercracker growled with gritted denta as he unsubspaced his metal switch. "I've had it with her. I've had it with Starscream doing _nothing_. I'm going to do what I should have done a _long_ time ago."

"Don't you dare! I-I'll tell dad!" She shouted.

"Go ahead. I don't care anymore."

"AHHHH!" She screamed when the first lash struck.

"Yeah, get her, TC!" Skywarp cheered him on, suddenly realizing how much he was liking this idea.

"That felt rather satisfying." Thundercracker commented before continuing.

"AHH! AHH! STOP IT! AHH! STOP! AHH! PLEASE! STOP IT!" She shrieked as he kept beating her, hitting her much harder than he did with Starscream.

"I will stop when _you_ stop treating _my trineleader_ like scrap! That is _my brother_! _My_ best friend! You _do not_ treat him like that! You _do not_ hit him! You do _not_ whore yourself out to mechs! You do _not_ take circuit boosters! The **_only thing_** you do is what your sire tells you to do!" He yelled as he just kept lashing her aft, ignoring her pained cries and pleas for him to stop.

"I HATE HIM! AHH! STOP IT! AHH! AHH! PLEASE! AHH!" Coolant was now pouring from her optics, but Thundercracker didn't care. "I HATE YOU! AHH!"

"The feeling is mutual." He grunted.

He just kept swatting her aft with the switch for the next three breems, not slowing down or getting any gentler.

"You want a turn, 'Warp?" Thundercracker asked as he kept going.

"Slag yeah." Skywarp said as if the answer was obvious.

Thundercracker roughly grabbed her arm and forced her up. She just cried, trying to escape from him, but he was too strong. Skywarp sat down and she was slung over his lap. He gripped her wing and took the switch from his trinemate. She yelped when he made the first lash.

"Wow, I like this." Skywarp giggled, that lopsided grin of his that had been missing for so long finally making its appearance.

"It gets better the more you go." Thundercracker commented with his own smile.

"Please, don't." Dawnstar begged as she cried.

"Shouldn't have hit my trineleader." Skywarp said as he shrugged.

She kept screaming as he lashed her, but the Seeker mechs were enjoying her suffering too much to care. After another joor of them taking turns with her, they finally deemed she had had enough and started to drag her home. She cried as she followed them. Anytime she tried to escaped Thundercracker would give her several more lashes before forcing her onward.

It felt like an eternity for her before they finally arrived at the house. Thundercracker roughly pushed her inside after unlocking the door, and made her go to the entertainment room.

"What the slag is going on?!" Starscream demanded as he leaped from his seat and ran over to his daughter. "Why is she crying!? Why is she tied up!?" He said as he quickly started to free her.

"Daddy, they hit me! They hit me for over a cycle!" Dawnstar wailed.

"YOU DID **_WHAT_**?!"

"Before you start yelling at us you need to see this." Thundercracker said sternly as he held up the data slug.

"Why?" Starscream growled.

"You'll see why."

Starscream eyed him for a moment, his optics narrowed and filled with fury. "Set it up on the vid screen, here." He ordered.

Thundercracker did just that, plugging the data slug into the side of the vid screen and selecting the touch screen commands. Starscream sat down on the couch with his daughter. She curled into his frame and just cried. He held her close, thinking of all the horrible things he would do to his trinemates for disobeying him and hurting his precious femmling.

"You'll be thanking me after you see this." Thundercracker grunted as he stood by.

Starscream just glared murderously at him before reverting his optics to the screen. Skywarp swallowed and looked away, knowing what was about to be shown. Thundercracker crossed his arms, his wings raised, and kept his optics on Starscream's face.

The video had been cut down to only show the "best parts" of what Dawnstar had done during the eight orbital cycles that Laserbeak had followed her. The first thing it showed was how she escaped every orbital cycle. Starscream's optics narrowed at that, but he continued to lovingly stroke his daughter's back. The next thing it showed was her going to the brothel. His optics widened slightly. Then it showed her pole dancing, lap dancing, and allowing mechs to grope her.

His optics were as wide as they could get and he stopped stroking her. He gripped her tighter, holding onto her as if it would get her to stop doing what the video was showing. Dawnstar looked up and saw what was playing. Her own optics widened and she tried to force herself free, but he held onto her.

Then, it showed her going into the rooms with clients and allowing them to use her.

"Stop, it." Starscream ordered.

"No, keep watching." Thundercracker snapped.

Starscream's servos were trembling, but he kept his optics on the screen. It showed her getting her earnings and buying circuit boosters, taking them, and running around high in the streets. Even her being used in her disoriented state by mechs or the dealer. Then it showed her back at the brothel allowing mechs to tie her down, hit her, and her giving them oral.

"Stop it. Stop it. Please, stop it!" Starscream cried, coolant pooling in his optics as he held her close, his whole frame shaking.

Thundercracker let it keep playing, it now revealing her interfacing with random mechs in the streets, getting over energized, and even trying Syk.

Starscream couldn't take it anymore. He leaped to his peds and shot the screen, smoke drifting out as electrical wires twitched in the air with their immense voltage not powering anything. He twirled around to face his daughter, his wings raised and optics narrowed.

"Go to my room." He ordered.

"Why?" She said softly.

"Because there is no window in that room. Skywarp, lock her in there."

"Come on." Skywarp said as he grabbed her arm and forced her up.

Starscream waited until he heard her shoved into his room and the door locking behind. Skywarp reappeared before his trineleader, swallowing uncertainly.

"I want them found." Starscream said slowly, dangerously. "Gather the Seekers, hunt down _everyone_ of those mechs she has interfaced with, that has _touched_ her, that she danced for, and those circuit dealers, and all those mech-friends she used to bring home. I want ALL OF THEM! Tear out their vocalizers and bring them to me by tomorrow morning!"

Thundercracker smirked. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Get up." Starscream ordered as he shook Dawnstar awake where she recharged on his berth.

"Hmm, why?" She mumbled as she slowly onlined.

"Because I said so." He grunted. "You are coming with me and you are _not_ going to give me a hard time."

She glared at him with narrowed optics but did as he commanded.

The two left the house, it was early morning so the sun was just barely past the horizon. Dawnstar walked slowly, her aft still sore from her "uncles'" treatment the previous orbital cycle. Her sire led her to the shooting range, causing her to raise an optical ridge. The Seekers were everywhere, watching her, some with sly smiles on their visages.

Starscream stopped before a long, short wall, his trinemates standing by. The Air Commander turned to face her.

"Dawnstar, words cannot even _begin_ to describe my emotions right now. I am slagging _pissed_ off, horrified, on the verge of crying, and _very_ disappointed with you. I don't think words work for a situation like this. No, just action."

"Please, don't hit me." She said softly.

"I would _never_ hit you. No, someone else will suffer for your mistakes." He then snapped his digits and the wall before them quickly folded back into the ground.

Dawnstar's optics widened. Before her, all tied to several poles in a perfect row, their vocalizers ripped out, were every mech she had ever interfaced with. Every mech from the brothel, from the streets, the ones she had lap danced for, the ones who were simply present to see her perform, or past mech-friends, and the dealers. They all looked up at her with horrified and scared optics, their frames clearly showing that they had been beaten when they had been captured.

Starscream handed her a pistol. She glanced from it to him, then to the prisoners.

"W-what?" She gasped.

"You're good with a gun. Deactivate them all. This life of yours ends, _now_." Starscream growled.

"No. No!" She shook her helm. "No, I'm not a murderer!"

"It's just like shooting all those targets."

"I'm not killing anyone!" She shrieked.

Starscream took the pistol from her and in one fluent motion shot it three times. The first three mechs all were struck between the optics, killing them instantly. Dawnstar screamed in horror, her servos held out as she took a step back.

"Shoot. Them." Starscream ordered as he handed the weapon back to her.

"No! Daddy, please! I don't want to kill them!" She cried, coolant pouring from her optics.

"You signed their death sentence the moment you allowed them to touch you." He snapped.

"Please, daddy, I'm sorry! I won't interface anymore! I promise! Please, please! Don't kill them!" She begged, dropping to her knees as she cried.

"The only way I can ensure you won't disobey me is to simply remove the temptation." He said harshly.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He unsubspaced his energon knife and walked over to the first still living grounder. Dawnstar's optics widened.

"Daddy! Don't!"

He stabbed the mech through the chest and into the spark chamber, killing him instantly. Dawnstar screamed, helplessly watching him walk on to the next one and repeat the process. The other Seekers just watched, none of them caring about the deaths of these Empty grounders, or Dawnstar's pleas.

"Dead. Dead. Deader. Dead. And dead." Starscream said as he stabbed each one, never hesitating, never spending more time than what was necessary to finish them off.

It took a little while for him to kill them all since there were so many, and when he was done he simply returned to her while wiping his blade clean. She was softly sobbing now, not looking up at him. He subspaced his knife and crossed his arms.

"Everything is going to change, Dawnstar. I am not having a whore as a daughter." He said sternly.

"You didn't need to kill them." She said softly as she wiped away her tears.

"Maybe not, but it certainly made me feel better."

She looked up at him, her optics narrowed. "You're a monster."

"No, I am your sire. Now, you are going to report to Hook to have your systems checked."

"Leave me alone!" She exclaimed as he jumped to her peds and quickly stepped away from him.

"Dawnstar, I am not repeating myself."

"Just… Let me be!" She cried as fresh coolant poured from her optics.

She turned and ran away, crying loudly. Starscream just watched her go.

"Ramjet, Hotlink, Acid Storm, and Contrail. I want you and your trines to clean up this mess. Recycle what you can. Melt the rest. The rest of you, secure the perimeter of the base and make sure she doesn't try and escape. Thundercracker, get Scrapper and the Constructicons, minus Hook, to deal with that tunnel. I want it guarded, explored, and put to some use if possible. Skywarp, find her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes, sir!" Multiple vocalizers all said at once as his Seekers went to do as he had ordered.

He silently watched them go, some transforming and flying away, others beginning to remove the bodies. Thundercracker transformed and soared off while Skywarp teleported. The Air Commander vented a tired sigh.

The problem was being dealt with. Everything will be okay. Everything will just be okay. Please, let everything get better.

* * *

Dawnstar ran through the hallways of the control building crying, coolant pouring from her optics as they were white with static. She couldn't see where she was going, she just had to get away from him. Just had to be alone somewhere. She ignored all the mechs she passed, shoving by the ones who didn't move fast enough.

She turned a corner and ran straight into a large, silver mass. She stopped and looked up into the agitated faceplates of Megatron. She stared at him for only a moment before wailing loudly and crying into his chest piece, not caring who he really was. Megatron raised his servos, uncertain of what to do with this crying femme. Her wings were as low as they could go, frame trembling from her sobs.

"Um, can I help you?" He said slowly.

"He killed them." Her vocalizer was muffled from her faceplates being borrowed in his chest plates. "He killed all of them! And he tried to make me do it!" She pulled away and looked up at him, wiping coolant away. "My sire killed all the mechs who were nice to me. All the Empties. And he told me to do it! I couldn't do it. I'm not a murderer. Why? Why would he do this!?" She then plunked her helm against his chest plates once again and continued crying.

"Perhaps," Megatron said slowly as he gently pushed her away from him. "He did that because he _always_ has done such things."

"What do you mean? He's-he's nothing but a coward. He doesn't fight. Right?"

"On the contrary, he does a lot of fighting. He enjoys killing, and is one of my most ruthless warriors." He said as he checked to make sure she had not left any marks on his chest plates.

"What do you mean?"

Megatron gave a dry chuckle. "I knew he was going to keep secrets from you. I didn't realize he was going to keep _that_ many."

"What isn't he telling me?"

"Has he told you that you were an accident?" He asked nonchalantly as he started to walk away, gesturing for her to follow.

"No," She said softly, her optics wide. "I-I was an accident? But I thought-"

"Your carrier was his interface slave that I foolishly allowed him to take. An Autobot whore he found in a prison, saved from being used as a test subject for a weapon he had created."

"What?" She said disbelievingly. "No, he-he loved mom. They-they were always saying how much the loved each other. They were Conjuges Endurae."

"Only after you came along. He used to walk her on a chain around my ship. I believe he even used an energon whip on her. I saw the scars once myself."

"No, dad couldn't-" She swallowed. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

He smirked. "Ah, so he has taught you to ask questions. Good. I'll show you."

He led her to his office where he sat at his desk. She watched as he easily obtained access to medical records and database entries of individual Decepticons, primarily of Moonstar and the Elite Trine. He put all the information on a datapad and handed it to her.

"Everything concerning your carrier and her relationship with my Second." He replied as she accepted the proffered 'pad.

She swallowed as she onlined the datapad and looked at the records. Starscream's file showed up first, the only information being offered was on terrible acts of war he had committed for the Decepticons and how he obtained Moonstar. Dawnstar's servos trembled as she read how her sire had killed so many, raped innocent femmes, ordered armies to commit such heinous atrocities, and other horrors. Then she got to how he had received her carrier. Taken from Cybertron in chains and things he had done to her that had been witnessed by others.

She moved to her carrier's file and read how she had been caught, what had been done to her while she had been imprisoned on Cybertron, and how he had selected her. How she had become a Decepticon and basic info on her carrying time. But her file was relatively blank.

She read through her "uncles'" files, only filled with their war crimes, how they had raped femmes, and even raped her own carrier.

Coolant was freshly pouring from her optics when she got to the medical reports. Hook had kept very detailed records on how healthy Moonstar had been despite being raped by three Seekers every orbital cycle, how often she came in to be healed from beatings, and the one time she had been whipped.

Dawnstar was crying hard as she read about her carrier's wounds, about she had been raped by the Stunticons, how she had almost died that night, how Starscream didn't really care about her. How Starscream had demanded Hook to remove the sparkling from her when she had been found carrying. How Hook had to heal the whip cuts after Moonstar had been left on the cold floor for joors alone.

Dawnstar dropped the datapad, quaking now. She was crying so hard, unable to control herself. Megatron smiled a small, diabolical smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"You should go ask him for all the details not listed there." The tyrant said casually as he placed his peds on his desk and crossed them at the ankles.

Dawnstar stepped backwards until she was out of his office. Then, she turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just couldn't take it. He was a monster who had tortured and raped her carrier. Her carrier whom she loved and still missed. Just thinking about her made her want to scream and cry.

Dawnstar kept running, passing mechs, shoving by them, sobbing loudly, unable to see clearly. Suddenly her arms were grabbed and she was dragged to the side.

"Dawn, sweetie, calm down. Hey, calm down." Starscream said gently as he tried to give her a hug.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, jerking her arms away.

"Come on, Dawn, stop fighting me. I'm just gonna-"

"You raped her!"

He stopped. "What?"

"You raped mom! Didn't you?! You hurt her! You and TC and 'Warp! I was just an accident that you didn't want!" She yelled, trying to escape from him.

His optics widened, but quickly narrowed. "Who have you been talking to?" He demanded.

"Does it matter? I saw the records. I saw how Hook had to fix her after you tortured her! It's true, isn't it?! ISN'T IT?!"

Starscream glared at her for a long moment before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away. He lead her to a less busy hallway and stopped.

"Yes," He said as he released her, his wings raising. "Yes, it's all true. I was waiting until you were ready to tell you, but it appears there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because I was a _slagging idiot_! I thought I had the right to do whatever I wanted to whoever I wanted to do it to. I raped Autobot and Empty femmes alike, some being kept as prisoners while the rest I killed. Then, I met your carrier." He paused, watching his daughter's reaction. "Like the idiot I was I thought I could do what I wanted to her. She was an Autobot and I a Decepticon."

"Mom was an Autobot?" Dawnstar said almost in a whisper. "I read it on the files but I thought that maybe…"

"No, she was. And I thought I could take her, put a collar around her neck and lead her away on a chain. I took her back with me to the _Nemesis_ and that night I took her virginity as she begged me not to." Dawnstar swallowed. "I didn't listen. I didn't care. It was just about me and what I wanted. What I needed. The next night she screamed when I took her. I didn't care. I shared her with my trine the night after that and just continued to do as I pleased with her. I made her work, and if she misbehaved I slapped her across the faceplates, I beat her with a metal rod over the back, I-" He paused. "I hurt her. I made her scream, beg, and cry. I shouted at her, chained her, did whatever. She was my property and I told her as much." He vented a sigh. "Then one orbital cycle she had this _grand_ idea that she was going to make me see her for who see really was and not as a interface toy. Guess what that idea was? She reconnected my nanite wires while I recharged and then started to practically beg me to interface with her. Next thing I know she is purging her fuel tanks and I'm rushing her to Hook." He inhaled deeply through his vents." She was carrying you. I was pissed. More than pissed. I used an energon whip on her and left her alone on the floor crying. It was my trinemates who took her to Hook for repairs." He studied his daughter for a moment before continuing. "I had ordered Hook to remove you. To destroy you so that I could continue being a selfish idiot and only think about myself. So that I could keep raping your carrier every night and listen to her scream."

Dawnstar swallowed. "Why didn't you?" She asked softly.

"Thundercracker convinced me not to. I couldn't frag your carrier then and that's when I saw her for who she really was. Not a frag toy to be used and then thrown away when she no longer functions, but instead I saw Moonstar. She was beautiful." He said the last sentence softly. "She was perfect, and I had been a slagging idiot not to have seen it. I fell in love. I wanted her only to myself, but as my beloved, not my property. Everything was still uncomfortable between us by the time you arrived. Moonstar was still scared of me, and I was still learning how to deal with these new emotions. Primus, you were so tiny and delicate, and… perfect. Just perfect. I didn't know what do. I was terrified. I was scared about my new relationship with Moonstar, about raising you, about so much."

"Is that why you let her die? Because she was just an Autobot slave and not of any worth?" Dawnstar suddenly demanded.

"What? No, I loved that femme! I just said I did!" He exclaimed.

"How do I know you are not making that up to save your own aft about raping her!"

"Was it not _clear_ that Moonstar loved me as much as I loved her?! You watched us interact! You were there when we joined!"

"Maybe you loved her for a time but grew tired of her again!"

"WHAT?!"

"You let her die! You killed all those innocent mechs just a bit ago!"

"They were _not_ innocent!"

"You murdered thousands! You raped hundreds of femmes! You tortured mom! You're a monster! You're insane!"

"I am not-"

"I hate you!" She screamed.

"Dawnstar, I made a mistake! Your carrier _forgave_ me! she told me to forget about it all and yet I can't! I _hate_ _myself_ for what I did to her!"

"You're just trying to save your own aft and keep me as your prisoner!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE! I _HATE_ YOU! I AM _TIRED_ OF THIS SLAG HOLE! I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR CONSTANT WHINING AND-AND THUNDERCRACKER ALWAYS HATING ME! I WILL _NOT_ LIVE WITH MONSTERS!

"Dawnstar, princess, please, I- Dawnstar!" He yelled when she turned and ran.

He chased after her as she headed for the exit. He almost reached her before she opened the door and rushed out. She transformed and flew away, the Air Commander right on her aft. She reached Mach 3 in astroseconds, Starscream just behind her. They flew higher, his thrusters burning to the max.

::Seekers, Dawnstar is trying to escape. Converge on the coordinates I am sending you, now!:: Starscream said in his comm. line.

::On our way, boss!:: Hotlink answered, along with several other Seekers.

::I'm coming, Star.:: Thundercracker informed.

Dawnstar was now out from the Decepticon skies, flying over Empty land to nowhere in particular. Starscream was almost next to her, so close he just needed to transform and grab her.

A warning popped up on his HUD. He was dangerously low on fuel, not enough to transform and was about to enter stasis lock. He hadn't refueled that morning and had only one cube the previous orbital cycle.

 _No, no, not now_! He screamed in his processor. He was so close to catching her. So close to bringing her back and never letting her out of his sight ever again.

If he could just hit her with a wing, make her lose balance long enough for one of his closing in Seekers to make a grab.

So close. He was almost alongside of her. Almost able to execute his plan. Almost there, just a little more… just a little more. He reverted all his power to only the vitals, but his energy level was almost zero percent.

So close. Just a few more astroseconds until…

His engines cut out before everything went black.

* * *

 **I watched quite a few videos on high people to see how they act for that scene. Don't do drugs. Stick to chocolate.**

 **Thundercracker is letting his emotions get the best of him. :/ Hitting someone and causing them to suffer NEVER solves anything. Starscream raised her right, but his mistake was not being honest with her about everything. If he had made the horrors of war more clear and known to her she would have been able to accept that her carrier had been killed by the "evil" Autobots. But he had made it seem to her that war wasn't so bad as long as he was around to protect her and Moonstar. So, it is like he simply failed in his job and sucks now. That's how Dawnstar feels, anyway.**

 **After the last chapter, everyone has made it clear that they hate Dawnstar. You guys forget that Dawnstar is hurting. She lost her carrier and is not taking it very well. She started to throw the blame on her sire instead of the Autobots (as the above paragraph explained) and that just festered to the point where she truly believed it. If you keep telling yourself something is true eventually you're gonna believe it, even if it isn't.**

 **Dawnstar is lost, really. She never had anyone her age and she was only kept around the other Seekers, primarily the Elite Trine. She never saw the "real world" since she grew up on a ship and nothing bad ever happened to her or around her. She has no idea that Starscream is abused by Megatron ("business trips"), so she thinks he has nothing wrong in his life.**

 **She needed an outlet, and that outlet became blaming her sire for a crime he never committed, interfacing, circuit boosters, and drugs. She has grown so distant from Starscream since Moonstar's death, isolating herself from him and pushing him away, that when a mech interfaces with her she feels like he cares for her. If you've noticed, Starscream and his trine are very "touchy." They always are touching each other, and since Dawnstar no longer wants her sire's touch with hugs, she instead goes for the touch of mechs as they hold her down.**

 **Dawnstar is a smart, good girl. She is simply confused, lost, and should have had things told to her a lot sooner. What Starscream really needs is a therapist to help him talk everything out with her since he is not good with that type of talking. He's use to leading people and being an aft to them, not spark-to-sparks.**

 **Think about it: If your life was so PERFECT, you had parents who actually loved you (unlike what I had), they NEVER ONCE hit you, raised their voices at you, or ever punished you, and you never saw anything bad happening, never saw the horrors of war, never suffered in any way other than falling down when you were learning to walk; such a TRAGIC event of losing your mother would make you go a little "insane." You guys should be pitying her. :/**

 **But, more of that in next chapter with Autobots!**


	9. Making New Friends

**Chapter 9**

Dawnstar flew farther and farther away from Kaon. Away from her sire and everything she had ever known. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just had to get away. She had finally managed to lose the other Seekers shortly after Starscream had fallen out of the sky. Thundercracker and a few other Seekers stopped their pursuit to rescue him, and the rest couldn't keep up with her. She was free, but had no where to go.

Her engines were overheating and she was low on fuel. She needed to land, but wasn't sure if this place was safe or not. She flew further towards a city. Maybe she could land on one of those towers and rest.

The roar of multiple jet engines sounded from below and quickly grew louder as they neared. They weren't Seeker engines. They were too weak. Too quiet. A soft purr compared to the thunderous roar of her people's strength.

Three Cybertronian jets were suddenly around her, all different and not one a Seeker or any flyer she knew. Then, she saw it. The red insignia on those not very impressive wings.

Autobots.

Fear. She was scared of that sight. She had always been told to be wary of Autobots. to not trust them, to not speak to them, to avoid them at any and all costs. They were the ones who had shot down her carrier, the ones her sire fought, the ones her people hated. And now she was in their territory.

They closed in, flying so close to her that if she tried to make a move they could easily transform, grab her, and do horrible things to her. If she had been in root mode she would have swallowed.

"Follow us, Seeker. And nothing funny." One of them ordered in a harsh vocalizer.

Having no other option, she obeyed. They descended and she with them. She was trembling slightly as they neared a large building, flying between the ruined towers, more and more Autobots visible below. They touched down on a landing platform, the Autobots immediately transformed and aimed their guns at her. Dawnstar was too afraid to move.

"Transform. Now." One of them ordered.

She hesitated, but did so. The Autobots' optics widened when they saw the femme in her root mode.

"Hot damn." Air Raid muttered in Slingshot's audio receptor.

"State your designation." Silverbolt continued.

Dawnstar swallowed. She remembered her sire's words concerning her relationship to him. If they knew she was his daughter they would undoubtedly execute her immediately. They probably would execute her for being a Seeker period.

"S-Seeker Dawnstar." She said uncertainly.

"Are you a Decepticon?"

"N-no. I am not." _Well, not officially_. She added in her processor.

"What are you doing flying over Iacon?"

"I was-" She swallowed again. "I was just traveling. I did not intend to trespass over your protectorate. I apologize for the inconvenience it may have begotten in your busy schedules. I'll leave immediately and will not-"

"No, you are coming with us." Skydive interrupted. "You may be lying and we will find out."

"I am not lying."

"You're a Seeker. I bet you're lying." Slingshot put in.

Her wings twitched just as her sire's did when irritated. "Seekers are fully capable of being honest. You're just quick to believe everything is a lie since you obviously have to lie to yourself to keep your self esteem above average."

Air Raid chuckled while Slingshot's optics narrowed. Dawnstar placed her servos on her hips, shifted her weight to one leg, and slightly leaned forward just as her sire did when he was feeling cocky. She smirked his smirk, looking so much like him.

"Alright, enough." Silverbolt said while raising his servo. "Dawnstar, follow me. We'll going to find out a little more about you."

Dawnstar's optics narrowed, her wings twitching again, but she obeyed. Slingshot and Air Raid walked on either side of her while Fireflight and Skydive took the rear.

"Is it just me or does she look oddly familiar?" Fireflight whispered in Skydive's audio receptor.

"No, she does look familiar." He muttered back.

"I just know this will be keeping me up at night."

"It better not. I deeply enjoy my recharge."

The Seeker femme was led deeper into the Autobot base, stares following her from everyone they passed. Her thruster heels clipping loudly, wings raised high, and looking as proud as her sire, she strutted with all the arrogance she had been taught to show. She was better than these Autobots, and they needed to see it.

"Hey, we caught something." Silverbolt said as he stopped just behind a black and white 'bot.

"Better not be another virus. Las' one ya brought home had me berthridden for five orbital cycles!" He said as he kept his focus on some weapon he was cleaning.

"No, at least, there shouldn't be any viruses involved. And, that incident was, like, twenty stellar cycles ago. Let it go."

"Easy for ya ta say! Ya weren't the one-" He stopped when he had finally turned around. "What ah say about bringing girls home?"

"Jazz, she came to us. She was flying over sector 67-5362 and we went to investigate." Silverbolt explained.

"I see. What's ya designation, femme?"

"Dawnstar." She answered.

"Dawnstar?" Jazz paused, his visor momentarily brightening. "Where have ah heard of dat before?"

Dawnstar swallowed. Jazz studied her, her thin frame, much thinner than any Seeker, femme or mech. Her skinny limbs, coloration, and those faceplates. They were dark. There was only one Seeker he had ever seen that had dark faceplates like that. And the unusual color of her optics. Undoubtedly from a red opticed 'bot mating with a blue opticed 'bot.

"Sir?" Silverbolt inquired when his superior had been quiet for too long.

"Take her to Ratchet. Have him take in detailed scans of her. I will be there shortly." Jazz ordered, not looking away from the Seeker.

"Alright. Come on." Silverbolt said as he gestured for the femme to follow.

Jazz watched the gestalt and Seeker leave. Once they were out of audio range he pressed two digits to his temple and activated his comm. link.

"Hey, Prowler, ah think there's something you'd like ta have a look-see at."

::Such as?:: The unemotional vocalizer sounded over the line.

Jazz smirked. "Remember all those stellar cycles ago when Hound an' Trailbreaker found Starscream's creation in da woods back on Earth?"

Silence on the other end before, ::Continue.::

"Well, ah think we found 'er again."

* * *

Starscream onlined with a start. He felt stiff, unresponsive, and… weird. Then he realized why: He was still in alt. mode. His optical sensors easily discerned the medbay, but why was he on the floor as a jet?

"You're online. Good, because than I can hit you." Hook grunted as he walked over.

"Why am I-"

"Still in your alt. mode? Because you have not had enough fuel to transform. You should be fine now, though, but everything might be stiff. You've been out for a few joors."

"Ugh… I feel like I was - Dawnstar! Primus, where is she?!"

"Calm yourself, Commander. I need you-"

Starscream suddenly started to transform, although all his gears and hydraulics sounds like they were grinding against each other.

"Argh! Ah! Why is it so-"

"So uncomfortable? Because you have been so low on fuel your systems can't even maintain your basic health functions like repairing worn gears or keeping everything well lubricated. Stop, Commander, slow down. Primus, you're a slagging idiot! When will you heed your doctor's orders?! No, go ahead. Ignore me and deactivate yourself. It will certainly save me incalculable amounts of time." He paused as he watched Starscream finish his transformation. "Stubborn glitchhead. I doubt you would deactivate if you never received medical care."

"Where's Dawnstar?" Starscream demanded.

Hook hesitated. "I will leave that to be answered by Thundercracker. Dammit, Starscream! Sit down!" He ordered as the Air Commander started to walk away.

"Not until I find out the location of my daughter." He grunted.

"Commander, I need to finish fixing-aw, forget it. Go ahead. Go fall apart and turn into a pile of rust. I don't care. Give me more time to frag my gestalt. But don't you _dare_ come dragging your sorry aft back when you lose your limbs all because you refused to listen to me!" He stopped when the door shut leaving him alone. "Slagging Seekers. All they do is interface, cause drama, and ignore me."

* * *

Starscream made his way to where he just knew his trinemates would be. If they weren't in the medbay waiting for him to online they would either be out on patrols or doing his work. Starscream stormed into the Control Room and marched straight to the blue Seeker.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

Thundercracker swiveled in his chair to face him. "I'm working on that." He grunted, his optics narrowed, more than just tired of dealing with Dawnstar's slag.

"What happened after I… What happened?" Starscream inquired, his vocalizer softer now.

"After you fell into stasis lock? Well, I went after your sorry aft to rescue you. A few of the other Seekers chased after the brat, but they couldn't keep up and lost her. By the way, you're welcome."

"Don't speak to me in such a tone." Starscream almost growled, his wings raised high.

"You need to refuel, Starscream. You also need to realize that your brat is only going to do as you say if you lock her in the brig and keep her there until she's a few hundred vorns old." Thundercracker stated firmly, his arms crossed.

"I will handle her. I am her sire, not you."

"I'm your trinemate. I will not stand by while you slowly deactivate yourself and let that ungrateful, little, whoring br-"

"Say another word." Starscream growled dangerously, his faceplates suddenly in his trinemate's.

Thundercracker's optics narrowed, glowering at his wingmate, never breaking optic contact. Starscream's wings twitched in that way of his to show off his irritation, his optics glowing brighter from his unholy wrath. The tension in the room was so heavy it was suffocating. Skywarp was standing nearby, nervously holding his servos together to his chest plates, his wings lowered, and optics wide. Soundwave was also watching with his cassettes.

Finally, Starscream spoke, his vocalizer only loud enough for Thundercracker to hear, but still just as dangerous. "You may be my trinemate, but I'm still your commanding officer. And I have not forgotten how you disobeyed my orders and struck my daughter. You _will_ be punished for that."

Thundercracker didn't react, didn't move, just kept glaring daggers at the Air Commander. Starscream straightened himself out and walked by his trinemate to be by Soundwave's side. Thundercracker took the chance to flick an offensive Vosian hand gesture at Starscream's back. Skywarp swallowed.

"What are the locations of my Seekers?" Starscream inquired of the Communications Officer.

Soundwave pulled up the information on the vid screen. A map of Cybertron with red dots and designations by them were scattered all around. Starscream's optics narrowed. This was going to be a long orbital cycle.

* * *

Dawnstar followed the Aerialbots to the medbay door where muffled shouting was audible. Her wings lowered slightly, anxious about seeing this Autobot medic. Silverbolt palmed the door open and the arguing vocalizers were understandable.

"What the _slag_ is wrong with you?! You _do not_ use your jetpack inside!"

"I thought it was turned off!"

" _Slag_! That is _complete_ slag!"

"YOU THINK I _WANTED_ TO LOSE AN ARM?!"

"I THINK YOU _DON'T_ THINK! SIT BACK DOWN! YOU PRIMUS FORSAKEN, CREATION-OF-A-"

"I love you, too. AH!" The cry sounded after a loud metallic clang.

"Hey!" Silverbolt called when there was an astrosecond of silence. "Got someone here for you, Ratch!"

The Autobot medic stepped out of the operating room and stomped over, a wrench in his one servo. He stopped when he saw the Seeker.

"She better not be sparked." He grunted.

"Primus, no!" Silverbolt exclaimed. "We found her and Jazz said to bring her here. He wants you to take detailed scans of her and just a general checkup."

"Hmm, sit down." He grumbled as he jabbed a digit at an empty medberth.

Dawnstar swallowed, but did as ordered. She patiently waited as the red and white Autobot plucked up a nearby scanner from a countertop and approached. Without being told, she lied down, knowing the drill for such things. Unlike her sire, she actually didn't give the medic a hard time about everything.

"Hmm, systems are in good working order, albeit low on fuel. When was the last time you refueled?"

"Um, sometime yesterday morning." She said slowly.

"That's dangerous for a Seeker model to go so long without refueling. Fireflight, go get some energon cubes." Ratchet ordered the Aerialbot.

"Okieday!" Fireflight replied with a smile before skipping away. Slingshot rolled his optics.

"So, what's your designation?" Ratchet inquired as he continued taking detailed scans of her, uploading all the info to a vid screen beside him.

"Dawnstar." She answered.

Ratchet eyed her for a moment. "You look familiar, Dawnstar. Have we met before?"

She swallowed before shaking her helm. "No, I haven't met an Autobot medic before."

"Hey, Hatchet, can I go home?" Sideswipe inquired as he poked his helm from around the corner.

"You better return your aft to that medberth before I weld you to it." Ratchet growled.

"But I feel-" He stopped when he stepped out and noticed the femme. He just watched her for a moment before smirking. "Fine. Just fine." He finished.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Ratchet started.

"Psst, Sunny." Sideswipe whispered as he gestured with his servo. "I'm not the only one seeing it, am I?"

"Seeing what?" Sunstreaker grunted as he stepped out from the other side of the wall and noticed the femme. "Is that?"

"I know. She does, doesn't she?" Sideswipe whispered back.

"Just different colors." Sunstreaker continued, his arms crossed and optics never leaving the Seeker femme.

"Has to be."

"No way."

"Yeah, huh."

"Maybe all along?"

"Or a clone?"

"Ridiculous."

"Plausible."

"Offspring?"

"He has something there to do that?"

Sunstreaker sniggered at that. "I thought I heard something about his creation being found by Hound and Trailbreaker, like, twenty-five stellar cycles ago or something."

"Yeah, with that femme Moonstar."

"Will you two idiots go back and wait for me." Ratchet grumbled.

"Definitely looks like him." Sideswipe commented again as he and his twin quietly did as the doctor ordered, too busy thinking the matter over to argue.

"Who were they?" Dawnstar inquired once the twins were gone.

"My curse." He muttered.

"Primus, they are hot."

Ratchet just looked at her for a moment. "No, stay away from them. Last thing I need is those two-"

Prowl and Jazz entered at that moment. Ratchet ceased what he was doing to look up at them. Prowl gestured the medic over and the three began to quietly deliberate about the Seeker femme. They kept glancing at her, studying her, and commenting on something. Dawnstar swallowed as she watched them, now propped up on her elbows. The Lambo Twins were peeping their helms around the corner, trying to listen in. Fireflight returned and handed the femme an energon cube before placing the rest on the counter next to her medberth. He then went back to his gestaltmates who were still present.

After a bit, Ratchet approached Dawnstar and took her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you. I need to check your fuel for contamination to ensure you aren't carrying any type of viruses that could infect us."

She swallowed. "But, you don't take fuel for that. Hook always checks my-" She stopped, her optics widening. "I mean, my doctor always-"

"What's your designation again, Seeker?" Prowl inquired in that cold voice of his.

"Dawnstar."

"Where are you from?"

"Vos."

"Where are you from?" He said a little harsher.

"Vos." She said a little weaker, her optics darting from the device Ratchet was placing on her arm and the hard optics of the Autobot SIC.

Prowl approached and stood by her, his blue optics boring into her. " _Where_ are you from? _Where_ did you emerge?"

She remained silent. Ratchet removed the device, the little tube holding some of her energon that he had removed from her fuel line. He took it and walked deeper into the medbay. Dawnstar was trembling now, trying to look anywhere but at the tactician. It didn't take long for Ratchet to return with First Aid in tow. The Chief Medical Officer stopped at the console beside the medberth and selected a few commands. First Aid stood by him, watching as he worked.

Images of Starscream appeared along with the Autobot's records of him. Dawnstar's optics widened when she saw her sire's visage. Prowl noticed her reaction. Then, Moonstar's information appeared. Dawnstar sat up, quaking now.

"I did take a CNA sample from Moonstar when she was with us for that brief stay. And a sample of Starscream's CNA was acquired several thousands of vorns ago when he was captured during the early parts of the war." Ratchet explained as he worked.

Everyone was looking from the image of Starscream to Dawnstar. They looked almost identical. The twins were nodding their helms as if they were proud of their earlier assumption.

Ratchet stepped back as the vid screen showed the CNA similarities between the creators and the creation. Dawnstar's wings lowered.

"She is Starscream's creation alright." Ratchet announced matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at her. Dawnstar was shaking so hard, her magenta optics darting to the ground. Her optics began to turn white with static.

"Please, please don't execute me." She begged softly. "I-I'm not a killer. I never killed anyone! Please, don't hurt me! I'm never fought in a battle, or-or did anything against the Autobots!"

"We're not going to hurt you." Ratchet said firmly.

"Daddy says that you would never take in a Seeker and would execute me because I'm a Decepticon. Well, I'm not actually a Decepticon. I _never_ took the oath! I never deactivated _anyone_! I-I-"

"Whoa, calm down, man." Jazz said as he raised his servos to placate her. "No one's gonna hurt ya, femme."

"I ask again." Prowl said firmly. "Where did you emerge?"

She hesitated. "My designation is Seeker Dawnstar. I emerged on planet Earth within the Decepticon capitol ship the _Nemesis_. My carrier is Decepticon Moonstar of Kalis and my sire is Decepticon Seeker Starscream of Vos. Air Commander and Second in Command of the Decepticon forces, ruler of the Seekers, and trineleader of the Elite Trine." She swallowed. "I-I ran away from my sire and became lost. I never intended to enter Autobot territory."

"Why did you run away from him? Did he hurt you?" Ratchet asked, concern in his vocalizer.

"No, no, not physically. He's never hit me. He just…" She began to tremble, remembering those terrified faces of the mechs waiting their turn to die. The coolant tears leaking from their optics, some of them trying to escape while others just accepted their fate. Her screaming for him to stop, but his knife never ceasing in its cruel task.

Dawnstar placed her faceplates in her servos and cried. He had scared her. He had murdered in front of her. He wasn't who she had thought he was. He had raped her carrier, abused her, and treated her like slag. He almost destroyed Dawnstar before she even could live, before she could see the world and love. She was just an accident that he ended up dealing with because Thundercracker convinced him to. Not because he had wanted her.

And he had allowed her carrier to be deactivated when it was his job to protect her. He always had said that as long as he was around they would be safe. That nothing bad would ever happen. That he would keep the war and evil away. He was their protector, their guardian, and he had failed. And she hated him for that failure.

"It's alright." Ratchet said gently as he sat beside her on the medberth and stroked her back. "You're safe now. He can't get you."

"Where is your carrier?" Prowl continued on as if she wasn't crying.

"She-she's dead." Dawnstar managed to choke out between sobs.

"Did he kill her?"

"What? No, he didn't. He allowed it."

"Explain."

"Autobots killed her." She said a little firmer. "Her ship was shot down and she was stabbed through the spark chamber by a metal rod. He was supposed to protect her, but he didn't, he allowed her to die!" She started to cry harder, the memory of her carrier's death too much for her to handle. It took her nearly a klik before she could speak again. "I just miss my mom. Why did she have to die? Why did he have to let her die? Why is he a monster?" She looked up then. "I never knew he was a murderer. He lied to me my entire life. I thought he was the coolest guy ever. I loved him and then I find out what he did to my mom. He hurt her and I was just an accident. He almost killed me before I emerged! I just-Primus, why did she have to die?!"

Everyone was silent as they listened to the sparkbroken Seeker cry. Her faceplates were covered in her coolant, her frame trembling slightly, and wings lowered. Prowl was the only one who didn't seem affected by the sad scene.

"Finish checking her, Ratchet and place a inhibitor chip in her to ensure she can't escape." He said.

"What?!" She suddenly shrieked. "No! You can't do that!"

"I don't believe in using those things, Prowl." Ratchet said firmly.

"I couldn't care less what you believe in using, Ratchet. We can't risk her escaping. She is far too valuable a bargaining chip to lose."

"You are _not_ putting a chip in me! I'm a Seeker! I-"

"You will shut up and submit. You are our prisoner. Ratchet, put one in her. It need only to ensure she can't fly. Silverbolt, I want you to then escort her to the brig."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"Nah, man, she's just a youngling." Jazz said quickly.

"She's Starscream's creation." Prowl reminded him.

Jazz just looked at him for a moment. "Silverbolt, when Ratch's done ah want ya ta keep an optic on 'er."

"Sir, we still have patrols to get to." Silverbolt pointed out. "We can't watch her when we have to guard the air."

A sly smirk spread over Sideswipe's visage. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone turned to looked at him. His smile only broadened in innocence. Sunstreaker had that small smirk of his, knowing what his brother was up to.

"Pardon?" Jazz said slowly.

"'Bolt is too busy to watch her. Sunny and I aren't doing anything this orbital cycle. We can watch her."

"No. A thousand times no." Ratchet abruptly said with a firm gesture of his servo.

"Of how much I hate to admit it, Sideswipe has a point." Prowl said slowly, as if saying such a thing hurt him. Sideswipe beamed, his lopsided grin much too large for his faceplates as he girlishly clasped his servos together and swung them in front of his abdominal plating. "We have too few flyers as it is and require them to be constantly patrolling the skies. Silverbolt, you and your gestalt return to your posts. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you are to watch Starscream's creation until we can find someone more trustworthy for the task."

"That hit me right here. In the spark." Sideswipe feigned being hurt as he placed a servo over his spark chamber.

"Come, Jazz. We need to meet with Prime."

"Right-o." Jazz replied as he followed his superior out of the medbay.

The Aerialbots left next, leaving only the medics and twins with the Seeker. Sideswipe quickly approached and held a servo out to her.

"Sideswipe. And this is my twin, Sunstreaker." He said with a large smile.

"Dawnstar." She replied as she took his servo and shook it.

"Sideswipe, go sit down." Ratchet ordered with a snap of his digits.

Sideswipe raised his servos in a peaceful gesture as he slowly backed away and sat down on a nearby chair. Sunstreaker sat on the chair next to him and they whispered to each other as they watched.

"You're not going to put an inhibitor chip in me, are you?" She asked softly.

"No. I would never do that. Prowl is right about making sure you don't fly away, though. I am going to disconnect a few wires that allow your wings to receive transformation feedback. It won't hurt and you will still be able to move your wings, but you will be unable to fully transform. And it is easy to repair, so don't be worried about it being permanent." He explained as he selected the tools he would need from the nearby counter.

"So, you're still grounding me?" She swallowed.

"Just for a little while."

"You'll be fine." First Aid assured her. "It may only be for a few orbital cycles. Better than being in a prison cell."

Her wings twitched. "I don't want to be grounded."

"I need you to lie on your front for me." Ratchet instructed.

Dawnstar eyed him for a moment before doing so. She lied on her front and allowed the medic to gently remove some plates from her back, right between her wings. Sideswipe nudged his brother and nodded towards the aft facing them. Sunstreaker smirked.

Ratchet took a couple of kliks before he finished disconnecting the necessary wires, every so often having to check a datapad concerning Seeker builds. Dawnstar wasn't so sure she liked a medic who didn't know so much about her frame. Hook never had trouble with Seekers. He seemed to know their frame-type better than any other. He even boasted that he could take a Seeker apart and put them back together in perfect working order blindfolded. And her sire always said that he believed it, especially if it was his frame.

"There we are." Ratchet said as he replaced the plating on her back. "You are free to go with my nemeses."

Dawnstar twisted herself back up and slid off the berth. She fluttered her wings, feeling for any difference but couldn't detect any. Her wings lowered as she approached the frontliners.

"Hey," She said slowly. "So, what do Autobots do for fun?"

Sideswipe smiled. Dawnstar was pretty sure she knew the answer. Autobots were mostly ground pounders and all the grounder mechs she met only wanted to interface with Seekers. He would definitely try to make a move now and next thing she would know she would be on his berth with him thrusting into her. Not that she minded it. Those two were pretty hot. She smiled at the thought. Oh, she definitely was going to get those two to do her. Maybe even some of the other hot Autobots that she could find.

She was going to get laid tonight. Definitely. Those two cute grounders would be making her moan all night long and she wouldn't have to worry about her sire ruining it. She eagerly waited for him to say something seductive.

"Videogames of course!" Sideswipe replied with much enthusiasm.

Her optics widened slightly.

* * *

Optimus Prime was in his office working when his Second and Third entered. He set aside his work and looked up at them.

"Yes, Prowl?" He asked slowly.

"I apologize if I am bothering you, sir." Prowl said in that unemotional tone of his as he stopped before the Prime's desk.

"Not at all. What is it?"

"We have captured Starscream's creation. She is in the medbay with Ratchet right now."

The Prime paused, studying his Second before he spoke. "No. Absolutely not. We are not using a youngling." He stated firmly, knowing exactly what Prowl was thinking.

"Sir, if I may explain: If Starscream cares for his creation - which I believe he does since she is still functioning - we could obtain invaluable information by ransoming her. Or, better yet, trick Starscream to come get her and then capture him. With his capture we could end this war with the intel he would provide."

"She is what? Thirty stellar cycles old? That is far too young to be used as a bargaining chip." He paused. "You threw her in the brig, didn't you?"

"I stopped 'im!" Jazz proclaimed with a smile. "She's with Sides and Sunny."

"So, she's with the worst possible mechs you could find." The Prime said incredulously.

"Sir, we cannot let an opportunity like this go." Prowl pressed on. "This war _needs_ to end, and if one must die for the rest of our kind to prosper, so be it."

Optimus pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor as he vented a tired sigh. "I will think about it." He replied tiredly.

"Thank you, sir." Prowl said as he inclined his helm.

Optimus waved them away, his optics looking down. Once they had left he leaned back in his chair and tapped two digits against his desktop.

"Sometimes I hate my job." He grumbled before turning back to his computer monitor and resuming his game of solitaire.

* * *

"Ha! Backstabbed you again!"

"Slagger! Hold still!"

"I drive circles around you in the real world _and_ in the virtual world!"

"I have a grenade launcher now."

"I have… I have a tree to hide behind!"

"Seriously?"

"It worked last time."

Dawnstar silently watched the two playing videogames. They were in the twins' quarters and hadn't done much since Ratchet had released her. She vented an annoyed sigh. She had hoped that they would be fragging her or something. She was sitting on the bottom bunk, her optics lazily studying the room. It was smaller than her room, and while one corner had the vid screen and gaming console, another corner had painting material and a pile of artworks on the desk. The couch in front of the vid screen was worn, and the placed looked like fights broke out often between the two. It was a mess. But then again, it was occupied by two bachelor brothers whose entire lives were dedicated to war. Their frames, reconstructed to be deadly warriors, fast and flexible for close quarters battles.

It just made them hotter.

"Hey, Dawn, wanna play?" Sideswipe inquired as he looked back at her.

"Hmm? Nah, I'm fine." She muttered.

"She's a femme. I doubt she would want to." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Excuse me? I can play videogames. That's all I used to do with my uncles. Uncle TC is big on real time strategies and MMORGs, while Uncle 'Warp likes first-person-shooters and the like. I've been playing them since about the time I learned how to shoot a gun." She explained.

"Which was like what? A few orbital cycles ago?" Sunstreaker said sardonically.

"When I was about two or three stellar cycles old." She snapped.

The twins' smiles vanished. Dawnstar rolled her optics and approached them.

"Move over, Sunshine. Let me show you how Seekers play."

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed while Sideswipe just sniggered. They did as she said and scooted enough for her to sit between them. It took a moment for her to adjust her wings so that they were behind the mechs and she was comfortable. Sideswipe handed her a third controller and she took it. The red Autobot set up the game for three players and the loading screen displayed itself.

"I expect an apology when I drag your skid plates through the dirt." She smiled.

" _If_ you drag our skid plates through the dirt." Sunstreaker grunted.

"Hmm." She smirked just as her sire did, her wings hiking.

The loading screen finished and the countdown began. Like an epic duel, the trio tensed, leaning forward in preparation for the battle of the ages. They were free to move and immediately had their virtual characters hunt down each other. Sideswipe found her first, the two engaging in an epic firefight before Dawnstar managed to shoot Sideswipe's character.

"Tee hee!" She giggled.

"Bro, avenge me!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he waited to respawn.

"Working on it."

They continued like this, she killing them and they killing her. They finished the game and started another, and another, and another, playing for joors without break. They laughed, yelled, and mocked each other throughout, factions and frame-types forgotten.

"Dammit! Get her Sunny!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"What you think I'm doing!"

"She's behind you!"

"Stop looking at my screen!" She ordered.

"Fragging creation-of-a-!" Sunstreaker growled.

"Primus, run Sunny! I'm coming to you! Just hold on!"

"I don't need to run!"

"I have a bomb! Just wait until I get there! Oh, you are _so_ going down, femme!"

"Shut your whore mouth!" She shouted, a smile on faceplates.

"W-what you call me?" Sideswipe chuckled.

"Sorry, my dad says it a lot. Mostly to Skywarp."

"Starscream seriously says that? Wow."

"Yeah, he says a lot of weird things." She shrugged.

"Like?" Sunstreaker prodded.

"Like, I don't know, he gets weird when it's just us and his trine. You should have heard him when he was with mom. Primus, they never shut up with saying how much they loved each other. Mom kept calling him things like 'handsome hunk' and 'cootie patootie' and 'sexy aft,' and dad called her things like 'sexy femme,' 'sweet thang,' 'hot legs.'" She shrugged. "They had a lot of weird nicknames for each other."

"Did he give you any weird nicknames?" Sideswipe inquired, his optics never leaving the vid screen.

"Precious, sweetspark, princess."

"Princess?"

"Yeah, that's what he calls me the most. When I was a sparkling I would always claim to be a princess so he learned to call me that and just never stopped. I kind of like it, but maybe I'm just so use to it."

"So, what is he like when he's not murdering people?"

"He's alright. I mean, he's changed since mom died. We used to do everything together. He taught me how to use a gun, swords, and how to do servo-to-servo combat. Although I'm still learning that. He taught me about science, and mathematics, and history, and how to write, read, and just all of my education along with downloading data. He taught me how to fly and be good at it, and we used to always wrestle. I mean, like, every orbital cycle we would wrestle. Sometimes more than once. We wrestled in the hab suite, in the Rec Room, in the Control Room, everywhere. He would put me in helmlocks and I would get mom." She paused. "He always listened to mom. If she told him to stop he would. She was like the boss. All the Seekers listened to her, especially dad and my uncles. Everyone seemed to like her."

"I'm surprised he listened to her." Sunstreaker grunted. "I thought he attacked her."

Dawnstar was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I just found out about that. Him and mom never told me about their rough past. I never suspected anything. They were always so happy and loving to each other. I still remember the orbital cycle they became Conjuges Endurae."

"He joined with her?" Sideswipe asked surprised.

"Yeah, they were pretty crazy over each other. And even though dad had raped her, she always seemed like she wanted to interface with him. I mean, they always were getting all touchy and romantic all the time. And always kissing. It got pretty annoying pretty fast. Saddest part is I walked in on them. _Twice_."

Sideswipe snickered. "Wow, that must have been horrifying."

"It was." She grumbled. "But it's not as bad as walking in on him bonding with his trinemates."

"I had heard that Seeker trines interface regularly." Sideswipe commented.

"Yeah, its to build stronger relationships, bonds, whatever, with each other. I know dad allows his trinemates to beat his aft with a paddle. I saw it myself."

Both the Lamborghinis laughed at that.

"He what?" Sideswipe asked stilled giggling.

"He lets them tie him down, beat his aft with a paddle or servos, and they even act out weird slag. The one time I walked in dad was role playing as a 'student' getting bad grades and 'Warp and TC were the 'professors' and they were allowing him to get 'extra credit' by shaking his aft at them and letting them paddle him if they did not find his performance 'satisfying.'"

Sideswipe almost fell off the couch he was laughing so hard. Sunstreaker paused the game and covered his mouth, trying to contain his own laughter.

"Another time I walked in on them dad was pretending to be an Autobot while 'Warp and TC were 'interrogating' him. 'Warp kept demanding to know where some 'large breast-plated femme' with the 'secret files' was and dad was laughing too hard to answer so 'Warp just kept swatting his aft. And another time I walked in on them they were actually in the Control Room using Megatron's throne. Dad was pretending to be like the leader of the Decepticons and 'Warp and TC were kissing up to him begging him to forgive some transgressions of theirs. And he made them kiss his peds before making them kiss his…" She paused. "I ran out of there very fast."

"Wow, they sound 'interesting.'" Sideswipe chuckled.

"Yeah, they are interesting."

"So, do you love your sire?" Sunstreaker asked.

She chewed her lower lip plate as she thought the question over. "Before mom died, yes, I loved him a _lot_. He was my hero, my idol. I never wanted to be separated from him. I used to cry as a sparkling whenever he would leave to go to work and couldn't take me. I would sit on his lap when he did desk work just to be with him no matter how boring it was. He let me paint his plates and always played with me. He was just… He was the best dad ever. He was my best friend. Him and mom both were my best friends. But, when mom died…" She swallowed. "I don't know. I want to love him, but he let her die. He was supposed to protect her. And then I find out that he had met her just because she was his interface slave. He raped her, used an energon whip on her, and abused her horribly. He murdered innocent mechs in front of me yesterday, and I find out that he had always murdered innocents, raped femmes, and just did a lot of horrible slag."

"If he became Conjuges Endurae with your carrier, maybe he changed his ways towards her." Sideswipe shrugged.

"He said that mom had forgiven him, but, I don't know. It's just so much to process." She quickly wiped away a coolant tear. "I just miss my mom and wish things were the way they used to be. I want to love dad again. I don't like being angry with him. I want my best friend back and-and to do things together, but, I just feel betrayed. He was supposed to protect mom, but he let her die. He hurt her. How can I forgive him when he did such things to my mom? To my other best friend?"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to hear what he has to say. I'm just so… I'm just so _mad_ at him."

"Maybe you _should_ try talking with him." Sunstreaker grunted.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But he's so different now. I barely know him anymore."

"How's that? What's different about him?" Sideswipe asked.

"He is so quiet now. He no longer smiles, he cries a lot, and just doesn't act like my dad. He is either pissed off or sobbing. It gets annoying to deal with."

"Crying? I heard rumors that he was incapable of crying."

"Thundercracker says it's because he misses mom. But, after reading how he hurt mom… I don't know how much I believe that. He never use to cry. He was always just so… cool. He always told me stories of things he did and he sounded like he could do anything. I never saw him do anything and didn't really believe any of it. But then I saw him kill before me."

"Who did he kill?"

"He killed my mech-friend. Dad got pretty pissed when he saw us together."

Sideswipe raised an optical ridge. "He doesn't like his daughter getting close to anyone?"

"I was interfacing with him. Dad didn't like that."

"Ooooh." Sideswipe said now getting it.

"Yeah. Dad said I wasn't supposed to lose my virginity until I found my trinemates, but I didn't want to wait that long. He cut up my mech-friend with an energon knife in front of me. That was the first time I saw him for he really was. I never thought he was capable of deactivating anyone. He was just my nerdy dad who sat at a desk working or going on business trips. Now I think I know what those 'trips' were."

"You think he's worried about you being gone?" Sunstreaker inquired as he inspected the paintwork on his arm.

She was silent for a few astroseconds. "Yeah, I think he is. He worries pretty easily."

"You think he loves you?" Sunstreaker continued.

"Yeah." She answered without hesitating. "He used to at least. I don't know about now. He was pretty slagging mad at me before I left." She paused to wipe away more coolant tears. "I hope he still does. I don't want him to hate me. I just want him to love me and things be normal, but I don't think I could ever love him after finding out what he did to mom."

"It may sound corny, but people can change. If he joined with her maybe he did change and just wanted everything to be different between them." Sideswipe suggested.

"If you go back to him you should try talking with him. It sounds like you don't know much about him and he has a lot of explaining to do." Sunstreaker pointed out.

"I suppose. I would like to learn more of what transpired between them. I suppose he did change if he went from hurting my mom to allowing her to slap his aft in public. I know he allowed her to chain him to the berth and top him when interfacing."

"Yeah, that sounds like someone who no longer views your carrier as a slave. He probably was trying to make up for it. I honestly have a hard time seeing Starscream as caring towards anyone, but I suppose he could have a spark."

"He loves his trinemates. They are always telling each other how much they love each other. Always interfacing, always hugging, always kissing, always snuggling. They are crazy over each other. It probably would be cute if they weren't related to me. Well, dad at least."

"So, are we gonna talk all night or finish this game?" Sideswipe smirked as he held up his controller.

"Finish it of course!" Dawnstar smiled as she leaned forward with her controller.

Sunstreaker resumed the game and they went back to trying to viciously destroy one another.

"By the way," Sunstreaker said as he kept his optics on the vid screen. "You look _just_ like your sire."

Dawnstar was silent a moment before speaking. "Yeah, that's what mom kept telling me." She said softly.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp sat on either side of their trineleader as he cried, his servos covering his faceplates as coolant poured out. It was the middle of the night and Starscream couldn't recharge, so sick with worry for his daughter.

"We'll find her, Star. She may come home like she did last time." Thundercracker tried to reassure his trinemate.

"She was fragging _high_ last time!" Starscream exclaimed. "She didn't know what she was doing! And now she _knows_ what I did to Moonstar! Who was she even talking to? Who told her that!? When I find out they're dead."

"Star, she's upset about slag, but she'll come back. She'll realize that she can't live on her own and will return."

"But what if something happens? What if she is raped? More so than she _has_ been! What if she is beaten and damaged? What if she is deactivated? Why won't she just talk with me? We could have settled things, just avoided all of this. Why did Moonstar have to die?"

"Scree, we'll get her back and then we can fix this." Skywarp said gently. "We'll make her sit down and talk everything out. All of us." He glanced at Thundercracker when he said the last part.

Thundercracker's wings raised and his optics narrowed slightly, but he remained silent.

"She's never leaving my sights again." Starscream said more to himself than to his trinemates. "She will always be guarded by a Seeker. I-I'll have to lock her in her berthroom at night. I'll have to put energon bars over her window, and-and change out the door so she can't hack it. I'll have to change shifts for my Seekers just so someone can always be with her. Primus, I don't want to have to restrict her flying with a wing inhibitor. Why can't she just stay? Why can't I have my old femmling back?"

"A wing inhibitor won't deactivate her. Embarrass her, yes, but nothing else." Thundercracker grunted. "I also think we should be a little stricter with discipline."

"Let me handle her, TC. Please, I am figuring out what I'll do with her."

"Yeah, so am I."

"I'm not going to argue with you. I don't feel well enough to."

"Have you refueled?"

"No."

"Star."

"When you lose two of the most important, special, and perfect femmes in your life you tell me how easily you managed to keep your slag together." Starscream said suddenly harsh, his optics narrowing as he glared at his blue trinemate.

Thundercracker looked back at him for a moment before venting a sigh. "I'm sorry, Starscream. I won't bother you about it again. I just worry about you."

"I know." He said softly. "I put you guys through so much dealing with me."

"Don't feel bad, Star." Skywarp said as he cuddled a little closer. "We'll do anything for you, no matter what. We're trine."

"You need to stop beating yourself up about everything." Thundercracker said firmly. "We _will_ find her and bring her home. We'll get through this."

Starscream just cycled air heavily for a few astroseconds to calm his systems before speaking. "I hope your right. Primus, I can't imagine things getting worse."

"Things won't get worse, Star. I thing we've already reached the bottom of the slag pit. Just gotta climb now."

Starscream nodded his helm slowly. "I suppose so." He said so softly.

"We better try and get some recharge." Thundercracker said gently.

"You won't leave me, right?" Starscream asked quickly, his optics darting from one trinemate to the other.

Thundercracker bit his lower lip plate, knowing what Starscream now meant by that question. "Never, Star. Not even if you stabbed me in the back, literary."

"Yeah, Scree, I'll be with you even after death. I'll haunt you as a ghost." Skywarp managed a faint smile.

Starscream wrapped his arms around his trinemates' shoulders and pull them closer. "I love you guys."

"Love you too, Star." Thundercracker said quietly.

* * *

Dawnstar onlined the next orbital cycle in the small room that the Autobots had put her in. It was smaller than the hab suit she had back on the _Nemesis_ , and only had a berth, a desk, and vid screen. They had locked the door behind them and left her alone in the windowless room. She had been scared, but managed to calm herself enough to recharge. Surprisingly, she kept thinking about her dad. She didn't like being separated from him even now. It just didn't feel right. She could handle it before when she knew she could go back anytime, but now it just felt unnerving.

She still wasn't sure what to think of him since she had learned the truth. since he had murdered so many innocents in front of her like that. She wanted her old sire back. She wanted her carrier back and just everything be normal again. She was scared of him now. He had never hurt her before and always said that he never would, but after seeing him kill… After reading about his war crimes and what he had done to her carrier. And how he had lied to her all her life. She wasn't sure if she could trust him anymore. What was keeping him from turning and hurting her? She knew she couldn't fight him off. He was larger, stronger, and a much better fighter than her. If he wanted to hurt her there was nothing she could do about it, and that thought scared her the most.

The door opened and the smiling visage of Sideswipe greeted her. She sat up in berth and fluttered her wings as she stretched her arms out.

"'Sup." Sideswipe said cheerily. "The brass wanna see you."

She raised on optical ridge. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Questions. It's usually what we do to newcomers. Don't worry, Prime doesn't bite. Prowl is the one you gotta watch. He seems all cool and calm on the outside, but if you piss him off enough he reaches a level of pissed off-ness that might get you deactivated if you can't outrun him. I should now." He smiled a lopsided grin, as if proud that he had angered Prowl to such an extent. "Those were some of my best pranks."

"You do pranks?"

"Cha!"

"My Uncle 'Warp is big on pranks, too. He taught me how to do some." She smiled as she slid off the berth.

"We should do some together. Cliffjumper has been an aft the last few orbital cycles so I think he's begging to be pranked."

She snorted a chuckle, just as her sire did. "If you're okay with pranks involving dumping goo or paint on your victims."

"Those are the best ones!" He stated as they left the room and started to walk away, her thruster heels' clacking drawing attention to the mechs who were not use to such a sound.

"So, recharge well?" The Lamborghini inquired.

"I suppose so. The berth was a bit too small for my wings, and my claustrophobia started to act up without a window. It wasn't bad, just present." She said softly.

"I'll mention it to Optimus. We could probably find something with more of a view for you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"No prob."

The two made their way to the Conference Room, Sunstreaker meeting up with them halfway there with three cubes of energon. Dawnstar drank hers quickly, not having refueled properly in a couple of orbital cycles.

"Whoa, she does look like him!" Bluestreak exclaimed when he saw them walking down the hallway. "And she does also look kinda like Moonstar, but mostly like Starscream, especially in the faceplates with how much darker they are since all Seekers have that light color, except for Starscream of course who has the dark ones. Which makes you wonder why he does have the darker faceplates and is the only one? Why don't other Seekers have that? Is it some type-"

"Blue, cycle air. It's a good habit." Sideswipe interrupted him with a grin.

"Oh, sorry, got carried away." The Praxian smiled sheepishly.

"Dawnstar, this is Bluestreak. Blue, Dawnstar." Sideswipe introduced them.

"An honor." She said the greeting she had been taught to say.

"Wow, never met a Seeker femme before. Especially not a Seeker femme who happens to be the creation of one of the meanest mhmhm-" He was muffled when Sideswipe covered his mouth.

Dawnstar's wings twitched, but she didn't show any other reaction. Sideswipe whispered something in Bluestreak's audio receptor and the smaller mech's optics widened. He looked up at her, his doorwings lowering.

"I'm sorry you're having sire issues. If it helps I had some of my own with my sire because he wanted me to become a doctor or a lawyer, but I always aspired to be mhmhmmm-"

She smirked. "You're kinda cute. Maybe we can hang out later." She finished with a wink before walking onward.

Bluestreak just watched her for a moment. "Did she just say I'm 'cute?'"

"Yeah, I also think she may have hit on you." Sideswipe whispered back.

"I think it's a Seeker thing. They're interface crazed, remember?" Sunstreaker added.

"You know, we could probably find out if the rumors concerning Starscream fragging half the Decepticon army are true. Especially the ones about him and Megatron." Sideswipe said.

"After last night, I just hope there was no role playing going on."

The brothers exchanged wide optics glances before making disgusted faces. Bluestreak raised an optical ridge.

"What?"

"We'll tell you later, Blue." Sideswipe said quickly as the frontliners left to catch up with their watch.

* * *

Sunstreaker palmed open the door and gestured for the Seeker to enter. She did so, finding herself in a room with only a large table surrounded by chairs, and vid screens on the far wall. At the head of the table was Optimus Prime with Prowl to his right and Jazz to his left. Next to Prowl was Ironhide, and next to Jazz was an orange and gold mech.

Dawnstar stepped forward and sat on the seat opposite of the Prime. The twins stayed back and stood on either side of the door, guarding it in case she tried to escape.

"Dawnstar, I am Optimus Prime." He began. "This is my strategist and Second in Command, Prowl. My head of Special Ops and Third in Command, Jazz. My weapons specialist and bodyguard, Ironhide. And my second lieutenant, Rodimus." He gestured to each mech as he introduced them.

"An honor to be in your presence." She said trying to not sound as scared as she really was.

"There's no need to be so formal. We are your friends, not enemies."

"Apologies. My dad taught me that first impressions are the most crucial factor when meeting knew 'bots. He said that if you can earn their trust with the initial meeting it is easier to manipulate them and use them as you need." She paused. "But that's just dad. I don't know if he meant it or not."

"Figures." Rodimus grunted quietly to Jazz.

"Dawnstar, we would like to ask you a few questions." Optimus continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Fire away." She shrugged.

"Were you close to your sire?"

"Yes, well, before mom died. Well, maybe… He kept a lot of secrets from me. Still does. I found out some major ones yesterday."

"Such as?"

"I found out that he had hurt my carrier. He had made her his interface slave, abused her, raped her, and I was an accident. We was going to deactivate me before I even emerged, but Uncle TC convince him otherwise. I also found out that he has always raped femmes and killed a lot of innocent people."

"Were you unaware that he was a soldier?"

"No, I always knew. He told me stories about how he would defeat bad guys and how he helped to overthrow a corrupt government, but I never saw him fight or kill. He would leave a lot and just tell me he was going on a 'business trip.' They may be only a couple of orbital cycles long or up to a stellar cycle or two. When he was home he would mostly just work at his desk or in the Control Room, or be doing something with mom or his Trine. Or even just getting over energized with the crewmechs." She shrugged. "He was pretty slagging boring."

"So he never shared information with you about his work?"

"No." She shook her helm. "He never told me anything, and if he did he didn't go into detail. He was just my boring daddy who let me do whatever I wanted."

"Did he ever harm you?"

"What? No. He never hit me or yelled at me, or anything. Well, he yelled at me recently, but that was the first time."

"What did he do if you misbehaved?" Rodimus inquired this time as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, if I did anything he didn't like we would just go to the hab suite and talk. He would explain to me what it was that I was doing wrong, why I shouldn't do that or act like that, the negative effects it would have on my life, and I would promise him I would never do it again. And I wouldn't. I never wanted to disappoint him. I wanted to be _just_ like him up until he let mom get deactivated. If he did something, I did it. If he said not to do something, I didn't do it. He was my idol, my hero, my best friend." She swallowed. "I loved him and just wanted to be around him all the time, but after mom's deactivation…" She inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly. "And now finding out what he did to her and so many others… I don't know what to think."

"Explain what happened to your carrier, Moonstar. How was she deactivated." Optimus asked gently.

Dawnstar twitched her wings. "She was on a ship travelling from Earth to Cybertron to live at our new home. When her ship entered the atmosphere it was attacked by Autobots. My dad was supposed to have been there to protect her, but he wasn't. He got there too late and she was gone. A metal rod pierced through her spark chamber and deactivated her." She momentarily offlined her optics as static filled them. "Her and my brother both died."

"I did not realize that Starscream had a second creation." Optimus said a little surprised.

"He hadn't emerged yet. I think dad said that they had been trying for a second for several stellar cycles." She paused. "That one they wanted. I was just the accident."

"Dawnstar, explain the events leading up to your departure from the Decepticon base." Prowl said in that monotone vocalizer of his.

Dawnstar was quiet for a moment. She looked down for a moment, just studying her wringing servos before her. Wringing them just as her carrier did. Her optics began to turn white with static while her wings lowered as low as they could go.

"I made him mad." She said so softly, her vocalizer brittle. "He was so upset with me that he murdered innocent mechs in front of me. I ran away from him and confronted someone who told me all about my sire's past and what he did to mom. I talked to dad and he confirmed it and I just… I had to get away. I fled and he chased after me, but…" She swallowed. "I don't know what happened. He fell. I think it was because he had low fuel again. Hook said that he had stopped refueling properly because of depression. I was able to escape the other Seekers. I'm faster than them. I am slightly faster than dad, so no one can catch me."

"Firstly, why is your sire depressed?" Optimus asked.

"Hook said because mom died. I don't know how much of that is true."

"Why was he mad at you?"

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it. She rested her elbows on the tabletop and placed her faceplates into her servos and cried. Everyone just silently watched her, not sure of what to do. After a few kliks she managed to calm herself to speak.

"I disa-disappointed him." She said between sobs. "He said so himself. I never wanted to disappoint him. He was my hero, my idol, and I wanted him to be proud of me. I don't know why I did it. I just don't know what came over me!"

She started to cry hard again. When she quieted down some Rodimus spoke.

"What did you do that disappointed him? Couldn't have been that bad."

She was about to answer, but stopped. The Autobots didn't need to know about her whoring herself out. They didn't need to know what she did in her free time. That was her business and her business alone. Not even her sire's business.

"I did something that he didn't like. I rather not talk about it. It had nothing to do with Autobots. He just got really pissed off. I've never seen him so mad before. He's never looked at me with those optics before."

The brass all leaned towards each other and began to whisper.

"She doesn't know anything." Prowl stated.

"Agreed. Ah think she jus' needs some alone time." Jazz said.

"We prob'ly should 'ave nabbed 'er back when she wuz a sparklin'." Ironhide grunted.

"Yeah, you should have." Rodimus nodded his helm sagely.

"I think we should send her on her way and discuss our next move." Optimus suggested.

They all nodded their helms in agreement.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, escort Dawnstar to wherever you want to." Optimus said to them. "You have today off to keep an optic on her."

"Gotcha, bossbot." Sideswipe smiled that lopsided grin of his.

Dawnstar rose from her seat slowly and walked to the door. The brass watched the three leave before turning to each other.

"We will need to increase security. The likelihood of Starscream trying to retrieve her by force is high." Prowl intoned.

"Agreed. Hopefully he is unaware of her current location." Optimus replied.

"She looks a lot like him. If not for the different paintjob she probably would have been shot by someone by now." Rodimus commented as he idly rocked in his seat, his optics watching the door.

"We will also have to make an announcement regarding her stay with us." Prowl added.

"She kinda even sounds like him." Rodimus continued almost to himself.

"We prob'ly should also find someone who ain't Sideswipe er Sunstreaker ta watch 'er." Ironhide grunted. "Those two idiots would only corrup' 'er more so."

"She even walks like him." Rodimus kept going.

"We will set up a schedule for who shall watch her." Optimus said.

"She should be locked in the brig." Prowl commented.

"She is not a Decepticon and clearly knows nothing about this war. I doubt she will be any kind of threat to us."

"I bet if you frag her it would be like fragging Starscream."

Everyone stopped and slowly turn to stare wide opticed at Rodimus. Rodimus' own optics widened.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He said mortified.

"Wow, man, what goes on in your processor?" Jazz said as he scooted his chair away from the youngest officer.

"I don't know! I think it hates me." He made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer. "I'm going to go shoot myself before I do anything else that I will regret."

The other officers just watched him silently go. They didn't speak even after the door shut.

"You know," Jazz finally broke the silence. "He does raise an interesting point."

Prowl leaned over the desk and smacked Jazz upside the helm, eliciting a startled squawk. Optimus pinched the bridge of his olfactory and sighed tiredly.

* * *

 **Almost an Orn Later:**

"Come on, Star. Just a sip?" Skywarp said gently a he held an energon cube in front of his trineleader.

Starscream just looked down at his servos resting in his lap, his wings lowered and optics dull from lack of fuel. Skywarp vented a sad sigh and lowered the cube.

"TC, nothing again." He called from where he sat on the couch in Starscream's berthroom.

Thundercracker was at Starscream desk, his elbows resting on the top as his servos held his helm. He looked up when Skywarp had called, and stood. Skywarp watched as the blue Seeker approached and sat down next to Starscream. As if he had done it far too many times, he grabbed Starscream's wrists and held them down. Starscream was awakened from his miserable reverie and started to fight back when Skywarp grasped his chin and forced his helm back. In one fluent motion, he held the cube to his trineleader's lip plates while making the thumb of his other servo open the tri colored Seeker's mouth. He poured the energon in, ignoring Starscream's gurgled protests. Once he had emptied the cube of it's contents he then quickly tossed it aside and closed Starscream's mouth, holding it so until he was certain Starscream had swallowed everything.

"Let go of me!" The Air Commander snapped as he shoved them away.

"If you refueled on your own we wouldn't have to do this." Thundercracker grunted.

Starscream narrowed his optics, but did not look at his trinemate or react in any other way. Skywarp quickly snuggled up against his trineleader, holding him close.

"We love you, Screamer." The black and purple Seeker said softly.

"We really do, Star." Thundercracker said quietly.

Starscream's optics ceased being narrowed and resumed their sad stare into space. Thundercracker exhaled slowly. Starscream was just growing more and more distant from them with his depression and worry for Dawnstar. He wasn't the same mech he had known for all those thousands of vorns. Not the one he had trined, not the one who had led Decepticon forces into battle, and certainly not the one who had joined with Moonstar. This new Starscream scared him. He just wanted to keep the trine together and protect them. Starscream claimed it was his job as trineleader to care for them, but recently it had become Thundercracker's job.

Thundercracker studied his trineleader for a moment before gently grabbing his mandible and kissing him on the lip plates. No reaction. Thundercracker deepened the kiss, forcing Starscream's lip plates apart and slipping his glossa inside. Starscream still did not do anything. Thundercracker began to massage him frame, pleasuring it with small electrical shocks between transformation seams. He pulled Starscream closer, trying to make him react, to kiss back, to moan, to do _something_.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Thundercracker pulled his face away and rested his brow against Starscream's. He just looked at his trineleader for a few astroseconds before standing up. Starscream watched him, not doing anything else.

"Come on." Thundercracker said as he grabbed Starscream by the wrist and pulled him up.

He led Starscream to the berth and forced him on. Starscream offered no resistance as he was made to lie on his back and Thundercracker crawled on top of him. The blue Seeker kissed his trineleader on the lip plates while pleasuring his frame. His servos ran over the sensitive wings and managed to get Starscream to twitch his frame in response. Thundercracker kept working him for nearly a breem before he placed a servo over Starscream's codpiece. It was warm, not hot, but enough to show that his systems were reacting to the touches. He rubbed over the red plating until it finally folded away. He removed his own codpiece and prepared to enter his trineleader. Starscream's optics weren't even looking at his trinemate, just staring into space off to the side.

Starscream made the smallest gasp when he was penetrated, but did nothing else. Didn't move, didn't moan, nothing. Thundercracker gently began to thrust, desperate to get a reaction from him. He increased his speed, soon pounding into his trineleader. Starscream didn't make a sound, didn't move. His internal fans kicked on, but were at a low setting. Thundercracker kept kissing Starscream on the lip plates, the cheekplates, the neck cables, even licked his faceplates to get a reaction. Nothing.

Thundercracker lowered his wings as low as they could go before he slid out of Starscream. He folded his codpiece back and lifted Starscream up so he sat upright. He hugged his trineleader tightly, lovingly stroking his back.

"We'll get her back, sweetspark. We will. I promise." He said in almost a whisper.

Skywarp climbed onto the berth and hugged Starscream as well. Starscream didn't hug back, didn't react. He just looked down, his optics unfocused. Skywarp wiped away coolant tears, scared for his trine.

"We'll find her, Star. We will. Trust me. We'll find her." Thundercracker kept reassuring him. "I'm sure she's out there and is doing just fine. She'll probably come back soon. You'll see. I doubt she is having fun wherever she is."

* * *

Dawnstar sat on Sideswipe's berth reading a datapad. It was the twins' turn to watch her again, which they seemed to be getting a lot of. Dawnstar didn't mind. She much preferred them over some of the other mechs.

Sideswipe was at his desk working on something or other. Most likely another prank. Sunstreaker had left for the washracks, something he did almost three times an orbital cycle. Dawnstar was bored, frustrated that she hadn't flown in so long, and getting close to going insane from her claustrophobia trying to creep in. She needed a distraction, and a damn good one.

She smiled to herself. There was one distraction that might work.

The black and red Seeker set aside her datapad and stood. She approached the red mech and sat on his desk.

"Um, hello." Sideswipe drawled a little confused as he looked up at her.

"Mmm, hello." She smirked at him, her backstrut arched just so, her vocalizer erotic.

Sideswipe reset his optics. "So, um, you need to refuel?" He said cautiously.

"The only fuel I need is what you can give me." She said as she leaned forward, her faceplates in his.

"Oooooookay. Dawnstar, I think you need to-"

Dawnstar slipped off the desk and onto his lap, her legs on either side of his, and her wings fluttering. "You know, you are really cute." Her one servo lowered until it cupped his codpiece.

If he had been human his face would have turned red. "Um, Dawnstar, I don't think we should-"

"Shhhh," She shushed him as she pressed the digit of her other servo against his lip plates. "You know you want it." She whispered seductively, her faceplates so close to his. "No one has to know. You're not betraying your people, anyway. I'm not a Decepticon." She paused to broaden her smile. "Besides, haven't you ever wondered if the rumors concerning Seeker valves are true?"

He swallowed, debating the matter in his processor. True, no one would ever know, except for maybe Sunstreaker. And true that Seekers were said to have the most amazing valves ever, and he may never get another chance to test that. And she was pretty hot even if she was the daughter of someone he absolutely hated and tried to deactivated many a time.

His optics widened when his codpiece slid aside, his frame treacherously warm. Dawnstar just smiled as her one servo touched him and began to stroke. It took a moment, but he soon smiled back. Dawnstar's lip plates captured his in a hungry kiss, his servos reaching up to pleasure her. She moaned so beautifully into his mouth, her servo never ceasing in working on his spike. Sideswipe forced her up and onto the desk. She lied on her back, her legs wrapping around his waist, and codpiece sliding away.

"Come on, Autobot. Put a Seeker in her place." She said provocatively.

He entered her and she hummed her approval. Oh, her dad would so deactivate her if he found out. He gently held her by the hips and began to thrust, far gentler than any mech she had been with.

"You can be rougher, Sides. I don't break easily."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Make me scream."

He gripped a littler tighter and thrust harder. She moaned, enjoying it more than she had before with anyone else. She bucked into him, encouraging him to go harder. She lolled her helm back when he did, her servos holding his shoulders.

"Mmm, keep going! Oh, oh, Primus, don't stop! Hah, hah, harder! Oh, mmm, yes!" She moaned, arching her backstrut and pulling him closer.

He panted and grunted as he continued to thrust hard and fast into her, enjoying it as much as she was. The rumors were certainly true: Her valve felt amazing.

Their overload came, surplus energy coursing through their systems as they reached their climax. He grunted as he filled her with his fluids, and she hummed her approval. He panted over her, his warm breath caressing her faceplates as their inner fans worked to cool them off.

"Wow, that was…" He stopped, not sure what to say to explain how he was feeling.

"Wanna go again?" She smiled.

"Why not?"

* * *

Sunstreaker strolled back to his quarters, his footfalls the only sound in the empty hallway. He stopped in front of his door and put in his code. The door hissed open and he entered, stopping immediately.

"You're home early."

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed. "You just can't keep from sticking tiny things into holes, can you?" He grunted as he approached, the door shutting behind him.

Dawnstar was lying on the bottom berth now with Sideswipe over her, her legs wrapped over his hips.

"Tiny? I don't know what you're talking about." Sideswipe replied quickly.

"You are overloading me next, Sunstreaker!" Dawnstar proclaimed with a large smile as she pointed at him.

He raised an optical ridge as he leaned against the back of the couch, his arms crossed. Sideswipe watched him for a moment before giving his brother an annoyed look.

"Privacy?" He said as if his twin should know better.

"We're twins. That doesn't exist between us." Sunstreaker said in the same tone.

"Fine, whatever." Sideswipe said as he returned to his thrusting.

Sunstreaker silently watched the Seeker's expression as she moaned and urged his brother on. They soon overloaded and Sunstreaker pushed his twin aside.

"My turn." He said simply as he positioned himself over her.

"Your brother isn't half bad. Can you do better?" Dawnstar smiled.

"Much."

She gasped when he quickly entered her and set up a fast, steady pace. She bucked into him, urging him to thrust harder, which he did so. He was rougher than his red twin, making her gasp and moan louder. His servos caressed over her frame, pleasuring her with electrical shocks, but better than his twin. Dawnstar assumed because he was an artist and therefore had more finesse with his servos. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lip plates, and she kissed back. His glossa slipped into her mouth and she eagerly played back with hers. His servos touched her sensitive wings and she jerked from the sudden jolt of pleasure it sent through her systems. He thrust even harder, and her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close.

Without their consent, their chest pieces folded away exposing their pulsing sparks. Raw tendrils of energy wrapped together before surplus energy flowed rapidly through their systems. She moaned loudly, this being the first time she ever spark bonded before. No one else had ever pleasured her so.

He pulled his helm away to grunt through his climax as he relieved himself into her. She gasped, her servos digging into his shoulder plates as she rode her epic overload. They just looked at each other, panting heavily. After several astroseconds he smirked.

"Better than my brother?" He managed between pants.

She smiled. "Maybe we should go again before I make my final decision."

"You sure your sire would approve?" He grunted jokingly.

"Oh, if he found out he would deactivate me. But I don't care. Come on, Autobot. I'm being a naughty femme. You should put me in my place."

"That I can do."

Their lip plates locked again in a kiss as he resumed his humping. She grinned to herself. Two of who knows how many. And if they all interfaced like this… She had a lot of work ahead of her to lay them all.

Her sire was so going to kill her. If he ever found out, that is.

* * *

 **Yeah, Starscream is gonna kill her. :P**

 **I hope all you Dawnstar haters are reconsidering what you think of her after reading some of her thoughts. Also, recall what I said in my note for the previous chapter and read one of the reviews for Chapter 8 as well. That guy made some good points that I forgot to mention. Dawnstar is not a bad girl, she is just scared, confused, and needs an outlet. She has only been with adults and so will do what adults do: Interfacing, drugs, and drinking.**

 **She is going through a hard time and just isn't handling it very well.**

 **Starscream depression is getting worse. :/ Depression can get worse really fast, and bad depression keeps you from wanting to do anything and really be happy about anything. He just wants his baby girl home. :(**

 **Major game changer in next chapter! Please, don't kill me!**


	10. A Father's Love

**Warning: Brutal rape/prostitution/interfacing scene.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Two Decacycles Later:**

Starscream walked into the Control Room and silently made his way to the Communications Officer. His wings lowered as he stood by, silently waiting for the response.

Soundwave turned his helm slightly to look at the Seeker and slowly shook his helm. Starscream just lowered his wings more so and walked out. He quickly traveled through the hallways, needing to get somewhere where no one would see him. He finally got outside and hid behind a small storage building where he fell to his knees and cried. He covered his faceplates, trembling as coolant leaked from his optics. He hadn't seen his daughter in so long and didn't know what else to do. His Seekers searched non-stop, and he was unable to join them with his health not being well enough to allow for him to fly.

"I'm sorry, Moonstar. I'm so, so sorry." He said softly to himself between sobs. "I just was never meant to be a sire. All of this just wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I failed our daughter. I'm sorry."

He just stayed there for almost a cycle before he calmed himself enough to stand. He unsubspaced a cloth and quickly cleaned his faceplates, hiding any sign of his breakdown. He subspaced it once again, raised his wings, inhaled deeply, and walked back towards the control building. He had work to do for the Decepticons. Work that did not put family into consideration.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, keep going. Mmmm, this is great!" Dawnstar moaned as she rested her torso over a desk, her servos gripping the edge before her.

"You are insatiable!" Sideswipe said as he thrust into her, one servo holding a wing while the other gripped her waist.

"So, I may have interfaced with even more 'bots." She smiled.

"Do I want to know who it was this time?"

"Maybe."

"Telling me who else you've interface with while _I'm_ interfacing with you is… weird."

"I'm a Seeker. We're weird." She grinned as she looked back at him, her helm bobbing slightly from being thrust into so hard.

"Who was it?" He panted.

"Bluestreak."

"Again?"

"Trailbreaker."

"Again? Who are all the ones you've fragged more than once?"

"Those two and Smokescreen, Hoist, Skids, Tracks, Air Raid, Slingshot, Skydive, Blades, Streetwise, Hardhead, Strafe-"

"Stop." He paused as he just concentrated on thrusting into her. "Who are the new ones?"

"Mirage."

"Primus..."

"Fireflight, Blaster, Slag, Inferno-"

"Wait, did you say 'Slag?'"

"He's good." She giggled.

"Is that all?"

"You sure you want to hear any more?"

"No, but then again I do."

"Rodimus."

"WHAT?! You fragged a high ranking officer?!" He paused in his humping to stare incredulously at her.

"I am _definitely_ doing it with him again. He's great."

"I don't want to know." He said quickly. "And I'm not all that surprised that you got him to do that."

"Why'd you stop? Come on! Overload me before I get your brother!" She smiled as she bucked into him.

"I think I understand why Megatron keeps Seekers around." He said as he resumed his thrusting.

She just softly moaned, their frames getting hotter as their overload neared. His servos grasped down harder when the surplus energy surged through their frames. He gritted his denta and grunted as he filled her with his fluids. She gasped, her servos digging into the desk as she rode through her climax.

He panted over her for several astroseconds as his systems cooled before pulling out of her. She whimpered as she watched him slide out.

He smiled at her while he reached for a towel over the back of the couch. "I would love to keep going, trust me, I do, but Prowl will kill me if I don't get on patrol. He would kill me again if he knew I was interfacing Starscream's daughter."

"You and half the Autobot army." She smirked as she stood leaning against the desk.

"If you give me an ITV…" He didn't finished the threat as he cleaned himself.

"You're cute when you're threatening me." She giggled.

He smirked. "I wasn't going for 'cute,' but alright."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A few joors."

"I'm going to go find Rodimus, then!" She said excitedly as she skipped out of the room.

"Wait, Dawnstar!" He stopped when the door shut. He just looked at the door for a moment before reverting his optics back to his task. Then, he smiled a small, diabolical smile. "Heh, I wonder what Starscream's reaction would be if he heard that his daughter fragged a Dinobot. I would pay to see that."

* * *

Dawnstar quickly made her way through the halls of the Autobot base, mechs watching her as she passed. Those who she had recharged with once or more times all flashed her knowing optics, and she would smile coquettishly back.

She stopped at the door to his office and palmed it open. She wasted no time in trotting over to him and sitting on his desk.

"Can I help you?" Rodimus smirked, his optics still studying the drawing he was making on his desk with a laser scalpel.

"I'm here for round two!" She exclaimed before practically leaping off the desk and onto his lap.

He let out a startled squawk as his chair fell over, taking the two with it.

* * *

"We have received reports that the Autobots have been spotted outside of Simfur. Their intentions are at this time unknown to us, but we suspect-"

Megatron's thoughts were going elsewhere as his Second delivered his report. The same damn report he gave once every orn ever since he had become Second. Only ever skipping when he was in the medbay. Such dedication to something so boring…

The tyrant's optics lowered, studying the Seeker's frame. Immaculate as always. Perfectly curved, and _very_ pleasing to the optic. But the wings were lowered, he was quieter than usual, and didn't make optic contact as much. His optics were duller, his vocalizer weakened, he wasn't seen as much, and his energy was almost no more. He was always moving, always doing something, but now he seemed as if he was drained of all energy.

"Shockwave reports that he has completed-"

"How are you, Starscream?" Megatron suddenly inquired, no concern in his vocalizer, just wanting to know.

"My lord?" The Seeker asked a little confused.

"I asked, 'how are you?' You seem tired. Have you been recharging well?"

"I am fine, Lord Megatron." He said slowly, his optics looking down as he thumbed at the datapad that he held.

Megatron watched him for a moment, leaning back in his seat. "Have you been receiving enough fuel?"

"I have been receiving the required amounts."

"And how is your little brat?"

His optics reset, wings twitching ever so slightly. Megatron noticed and grinned. Starscream swallowed before speaking.

"Alright." He said softer than what he meant to sound.

"Has she been giving you a hard time? I heard rumors that she has been… difficult of late."

Starscream just kept his optics on his datapad, not answering immediately. "She's just growing up and becoming less dependent on me. I don't think I'm ready to accept the change yet."

Megatron eyed him for a long moment. "Do you regret keeping her? Imagine how much easier your life would be if she had never emerged."

Starscream swallowed, but didn't say anything. He could never imagine his life without his daughter. Even though she had only been in it for such a short time, it just didn't feel right for her not to be around.

"Starscream?" Megatron said when his air marshall had been quiet for too long.

The Seeker's wings twitched before he finally looked up at his superior. "Yes, Mighty Megatron?"

"You haven't answered my question. Do you regret keeping your daughter even with her being trouble?"

Starscream raised his helm a little higher. "No. I do not regret keeping her."

"Hmm," He grunted, his optics studying Starscream's faceplates before lowering.

Starscream didn't bother to tell him to cease groping his frame with his optics. He didn't care about that. All that mattered was getting his femmling back home. And no, he didn't regret keeping her even if she had broken his spark into more pieces than he could count.

How could he ever regret keeping that little femmling who had made him the happiest 'bot alive? Who had only wanted to be with him and be like him. That femmling might be gone now, but he could at least hope that she would return.

* * *

"This is what we have so far." Prowl said as he touched the hologram and caused it to display the planet Cybertron. It was littered in purple dots, mostly nearby Kaon. "Seekers have been spotted flying over every one of these sectors. And this is only from yesterday."

"He's still searching for her." Optimus Prime said as he studied the map before him.

"Hasn't slowed down in the slightest."

"He's desperate to find her it seems."

"It would appear so."

Optimus just looked at the map. The Seeker femme had been with them for over two decacycles and not a single orbital cycle went by that the Seekers weren't covering large portions of land all over the planet. Starscream was not willing to give up on finding his daughter. It seemed like he really did care for her.

Optimus' optics narrowed. He wasn't sure if he was making the right choice in keeping the femme. He didn't have any creations of his own, but if he did he probably would be hysterical if he couldn't find them. He felt almost bad about keeping the femme. What if everything was fine for her to be with her sire? What if he really did love her and Optimus was just tearing a family apart all because they hoped to capture her sire, torture him, and retrieve information.

What was more important: Keeping a family together or getting intel that may or may not help them? Sometimes being the boss sucked.

* * *

Dawnstar onlined her magenta optics and smiled. She snuggled closer to the mech that held her and inhaled his scent. All the Autobots smelled so much better than Empties, which made them so much fun to cuddle with.

"Mmmm, wha-?" Rodimus grumbled as he onlined.

"Oh, good you're awake." She grinned as she quickly sat up in berth. "Now we can resume where we left off!"

"Wait, let me get my bearings… I think I'm in my room. Yeah, yeah, I am. I am _not_ a morning 'bot." He said slowly as he sat up.

"My sire isn't either. Neither is Uncle Thundercracker. I'm more like Skywarp. Any joor is a good joor!" She giggled.

He stretched his arms, shook his helm, and then turned to her. "Alright, I'm more online than I was. What were you saying?"

She suddenly leaned forward and captured his lip plates in a kiss. He took a moment before he returned it, his one servo clasping the back of her helm as he held her close. It didn't take long for her to be lying on her back with him over her and thrusting into her. They never broke the kiss, their servos clawing at each other as they tried to pull each other closer. Their overload neared and their chest pieces folded apart for their spark energy to interconnect. They broke the kiss to cry through their overload, their sparks bonding powerfully.

He panted over her, taking a while before he could smile. "So, is this how you start every morning?"

She smirked. "I try."

He started to thrust again when there was a knock at the door. His optics widened and he jerked his helm towards the door.

"I'm dead." He said in the smallest of terrified voices.

"Rodimus, open the door." Prowl's vocalizer sounded.

"Frag!" Rodimus exclaimed, keeping his vocalizer down so Prowl couldn't hear as he quickly pulled out. "Hide somewhere!"

Dawnstar swiftly hid behind the desk and lowered her wings. Rodimus grabbed a towel from his desk that he had set out the night before and wiped himself clean as fast as he could. He tossed it aside, checked to make sure everything was closed up properly, and opened the door.

"'Sup, Prowler." He smirked.

"It took you approximately thirty-two point fifty-nine astroseconds longer to open the door than normal." Prowl intoned.

"Glad to see you onlined in a good mood."

"Is someone else in there?"

"In where?"

"Don't play stupid with me."

"I'm not playing anything. What are _you_ playing?"

"What?"

"What?"

Prowl glared daggers at him. "I don't understand how you got your position."

"I don't understand how you managed to shove that rod so far up your tailpipe. Come on, Prowler, loosen up!" Rodimus smiled like an idiot.

Prowl just bitterly looked at him. "You are required to attend a meeting at-"

"I got the message. I'll be there. Don't worry."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Who _wouldn't_ be?" Rodimus said in a "well duh" voice.

Prowl shoved a datapad into Rodimus' abdominal plating. Rodimus took it slowly as he watched the Praxian walk off, obviously seething in his unholy wrath of having to deal with morons.

Rodimus shut the door and tossed the datapad onto the desk. "Coast is clear!" He announced.

Dawnstar leaped to her peds from behind the desk and smiled. "Soooo, let's get back to where we left off!"

"Okay, but I have a meeting in-ack!"

He was silenced when she suddenly grabbed his chest piece and yanked him forward, capturing his lip plates in a kiss.

* * *

Thundercracker ran through the hallways as fast as he could, his thruster heels clanging loudly with every footfall giving everyone plenty of warning to jump out of the way. The blue Seeker palmed open the door to the medbay and rushed in.

"Star!" He called, his optics darting around until he saw his trineleader.

"What?" Starscream asked softly as he sat on a medberth, Hook holding his arm as he gave the Seeker his energon through a tube directly into his fuel line.

Thundercracker swallowed. He approached Starscream and took a servo in both of his, looking his trineleader in the optics. "Star, we found her."

Starscream's optics widened. "Where?" He asked in almost a whisper, his servos trembling.

"She's with the Autobots."

Starscream's frame froze.

* * *

Thundercracker held Starscream's servo as he led him to the Control Room, ignoring everyone who gave them odd looks. Thundercracker palmed the door open and pulled Starscream inside. The Air Commander's optics were wide, his wings lowered and servos trembling, terrified for his daughter's safety.

"Here, this is what we got." Thundercracker said as he brought Starscream over to Soundwave at his console. Skywarp was there, anxiously watching his trinemates. "One of our spies sent us this image."

Soundwave pressed the necessary commands and the image appeared. It was slightly blurry, but it was very obviously Dawnstar walking through a hallway with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on either side of her.

Starscream swallowed, studying the image for a long, silent time. "Does anyone else know of this?" He asked so softly.

"No." Thundercracker shook his helm. "Just us and the spy."

"Keep it that way. Soundwave," He swallowed, his vocalizer getting stronger. "Get me in contact with the Autobots."

* * *

"Optimus!" Red Alert called from where he sat at the control console. "Incoming call from the Decepticons! From Kaon!"

Optimus raised an optical ridge as he turned to Prowl who was beside him. "You think it's him?"

"Undoubtedly." Prowl said in his unemotional tone.

"This will be fun." Jazz smiled as he leaned back in another chair, his peds propped up on the console before him.

"Put it on the main screen, Red." Optimus ordered.

Red Alert did so and soon the main vid screen displayed the visage of Starscream, his wings raised high, fingertips pressed together to form a steeple before him, and a trinemate on either side. He was smirking, but his optics were dim.

"Prime, it's been a while since I've spoken to you." The Air Commander said coolly, any sign of his pained spark well hidden.

"It has. I was expecting Megatron. Usually he's the one who initiates these calls." Optimus replied.

"Megatron is otherwise engaged. What, am I not good enough?"

"Why are you calling, Starscream?"

"I believe you have something of mine in your possession. I would like that back."

"And that would be…?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm referring to. I am willing to make a trade." The Seeker said in that honeyed voice of his, his smirk so sexy.

"I don't believe I do. Do explain." Optimus said with a gesture of his servo before crossing his arms.

Starscream's optics narrowed and his wings twitched. "I know she's there. I want my daughter returned to me. I am willing to make a prisoner exchange for her safe return."

Optimus raised an optical ridge. "Maybe we do. Maybe we don't. If she is your daughter you really should keep an optic on her."

His wings lowered momentarily, but he quickly regained his composer. "I'm not in the mood, Prime. I have some Autobot officers that I am willing to trade. You may pick the location."

"What if she doesn't want to return to you? She's not a prisoner here. I won't put her in a situation that she feels like she's in danger." Optimus said slowly.

Starscream's wings twitched. "She is not in danger with me."

"Then why did she run away from you?"

Starscream leaped to his peds. "That is _my_ daughter! I do _not_ abuse her! I would _never_ hurt her!" He stopped, his wings lowering. "What is your price? I will trade-"

"I feel like she is safer here with us." Optimus stated. "When Moonstar was with us she made it quite clear that you had raped and beat her. Your daughter was simply an accident that you never wanted. I don't think that she should be stuck with such a cruel mech as a sire."

Starscream swallowed. "Prime, I will return every single Autobot prisoner in exchange for her release." His vocalizer was softer, his optics a little wide.

Prowl and Optimus exchanged glances. "Tempting, but how am I so sure you won't go against your word?"

Starscream offlined his optics for a moment before he spoke. "Every single Autobot prisoner in exchange for my daughter." His vocalizer was softer, his smirk completely gone and only desperation left on his faceplates. "Please, accept my offer."

Optimus studied the Seeker. He had never once seen that face before or heard that voice. This wasn't the same Starscream who he had fought so many times in battle, who had killed so many, and only cared about himself. This was a different Seeker. One who only wanted his daughter back.

The Prime vented a small sigh as he pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. He looked back up at the Seeker and those desperate, sad, and exhausted optics.

"We will do the prisoner exchange outside of Stanix in three orbital cycles. I will send you the coordinates. The Autobot prisoners will be released to us before you receive your daughter. That is my final answer." Optimus said firmly, his optics never looking away from the Seeker.

Starscream's wings raised slightly as he swallowed. "You have my word that they will all be there."

Optimus nodded his helm and the call was cut.

"You think dat was da right thing ta do, Prime?" Jazz questioned as he idly swiveled in his chair.

Optimus' optics narrowed as he thought. "Yes, I think it was." He finally said.

* * *

"Argh!" Dawnstar growled as she walked with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe towards the ship that would fly them to the exchange location. "Can't believe I'm being taken back to that slagger."

"Would you rather stay here?" Sideswipe inquired.

"Frag yeah! Here he can't tell me what not to do and I can frag everyone I want too! He's nothing but a slagging killjoy."

"You don't think he'll hurt you, do you? You know, since you were with Autobots."

"He's too much of a coward to do anything. He won't touch me." She said as she climbed onto the ship and took a seat. "He'll probably just cry his optics out and whine like a big sparkling. Whatever." She grunted with a shrug of her shoulders.

The twins sat on either side of her, Bluestreak, Rodimus, Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, Ironhide, Mirage, and Trailbreaker also inside of the ship. The ship took off with the Aerialbots escorting it to it's destination.

* * *

Starscream paced anxiously back and forth, his trinemates watching. His Seekers were nearby guarding the prisoners, whispers traveling amongst them. The Air Commander ceased in his pacing and hiked his wings when the Autobot ship arrived. He tried to patiently wait, but he was trembling slightly. Everyone exited the ship once it had landed and approached.

"Release the prisoners, Starscream." Optimus ordered as he stopped before the Elite Trine.

"I want to see her, Prime." Starscream said, his vocalizer a little weak.

Optimus looked back and gave a quick nod of his helm. The twins exited the shuttle with the Seeker femme in tow. Starscream's wings raised. Once she was beside him did Optimus speak again.

"Release them, Starscream."

Starscream eyed him for a moment before snapping his digits. Instantly, all the Seekers who had been guarding the prisoners took off, transformed and flew away. They did not go far, staying in sight as they idly circled in the distant skies. The former prisoners all stood up and made their way to the shuttle, the Aerialbots guiding them along in an orderly fashion.

"My daughter." Starscream said softly as he held a servo out.

Optimus looked back and nodded to the twins. They stepped back from the femme, Sideswipe giving her a nudge forward. She looked back at them for a moment before walking to her sire.

Once she was close enough Starscream took a step forward and embraced her in a hug. "Oh, my precious princess. I was so worried! Please, please don't ever run away from me again."

"Dad, I'm fine." She grunted.

He pulled away, still holding her by the shoulders. "Sweetie, please, if you just need to talk do so. Don't run away. Please, I love you and-"

"Dad, shut up!" She suddenly shouted. "I don't want to hear anything from you! You are such an idiot!"

His wings lowered. The watching Autobots exchanged glances.

"Princess, please, just tell me what you need and I'll-"

"I need you to let go of me!" She snapped as she suddenly pushed his arms away.

He slowly clasped his servos together and held them before his chest piece. "Dawn, please, let's just talk about-"

"You raped mom! You think I want to talk to you!?"

"I was wrong! I made a mistake! I hate myself for what I did to Moonstar. I promised her that I would never do it again and she forgave me. Dawn, please, let me just explain myself." He begged her, his vocalizer so weak and on the verge of being brittle.

"You abused mom and you frag up everything! YOU LET HER DIE! STOP CRYING LIKE A SPARKLING! IT WAS YOUR FAULT! ALL BECAUSE YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT _YOURSELF_!" She screamed at him.

He just took it, his wings so low and looking so beaten. "Dawnstar, sweetie, I tried everything to save your carrier, to make up for what I had done to her, to give you the best life that I could. Dawn, I love you and I just want to protect you."

"Oh, like how you 'protected' mom." She sardonically replied.

Thundercracker looked like he was about to murder her. Skywarp nervously watched, his wings lowered and servos wringing.

"Dawnstar, I'm sorry. I'm sorry all of this has happened. Please, let me try to be a good sire and help you through this. Let me-"

"SLAG OFF! I HATE YOU!" She furiously shrieked in his faceplates. "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"

He swallowed. "Dawnstar, please-"

He took a step back when her fist impacted his faceplates. All of the still watching Autobots' optics widened, a few "ohs" gasped by some. Starscream slowly touched his lower lip plate and looked at his energon covered digits. He didn't look at her, just kept his optics lowered and exhaled deeply.

"Come here you little brat." Thundercracker growled dangerously as he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her closer.

"Let go of me!" She bellowed as she kicked at him and squirmed.

"No! You do _not_ strike _my_ trineleader! That is my _brother_! My _friend_! He _never_ _once_ struck you! He _never_ raised his vocalizer at you or abused you in _any_ _way_! He has done _everything_ for your ungrateful, whoring, little aft!" He shouted in her faceplates, his powerful vocalizer making everyone stop and listen.

"Do _not_ talk to me like that!" She yelled angrily as she kicked his shin guards.

"I am about to tear your vocalizer out!"

"Thundercracker," Starscream said suddenly pushing the two apart. "Release her."

"No, Starscream. This selfish, little slagheap is _not_ getting away with treating you like that."

"Let me handle her." He said a little firmer. "She is my daughter. My responsibility. Please, let me handle her."

"Star…"

"That's an order."

Thundercracker glared dangerously at his trineleader for a moment before releasing the femme. Starscream started to try and hug her but she viciously shoved him away. He just took a step back, everything about his frame looking so defeated.

"I've had enough of this slag. I'm going home." Dawnstar grumbled before she transformed and took off.

Thundercracker spared his trineleader only a quick, angry glance before following after the black and red femme. Skywarp approached the Air Commander and placed a servo on his shoulder.

"You gonna be alright, Star?" He asked gently.

Starscream slowly shook his helm, his optics offline as he tried to control his emotions. Skywarp swallowed.

"We'll get through this, Star. She won't be mad at you forever."

Starscream didn't say anything. He just nodded his helm slowly before onlining his optics, now white with static. Skywarp transformed and flew away, quickly joining the other Seekers. Starscream glanced back at the Autobots and gave them a small nod in thanks for keeping to their end of the deal. They just watched him, not sure what to do or say. The Air Commander transformed and joined his Seekers, soon leading them back to Kaon.

"Wow, and I thought I had family issues with this guy." Sideswipe said as he jabbed a thumb at his twin.

"That was pretty… intense." Trailbreaker commented.

"And everyone wonders why I never want to have a creation." Mirage remarked.

"You think you made the right choice, sir?" Prowl inquired of his superior.

Optimus was silent for a moment. "I was concerned about _her_ safety, but now I think it is Starscream who is in danger."

* * *

Starscream led the Seekers back to Kaon, his trinemates in formation behind him and his daughter flying between them. He was silent, trying to control himself as he just listened to the arguing happening behind him.

"You do _not_ hit your sire! He was _terrified_ for you! Do you know how long and _hard_ we searched for you!? Do you know what we had to go through to get your ungrateful, whoring aft back?! No, of course not! You only care about yourself and spreading your legs apart for every passing mech!"

"Oh, shut up, Thundercracker! I wasn't in any danger and I _enjoyed_ my time with the Autobots."

"You are such a naïve, selfish, _stupid_ , little femmling! The Autobots are our _enemies_! The only reason you are not dead is because they hoped to get something out of you!"

"Well they certainly did." She said in a voice that made it obvious she would have been smiling proudly if she had been in root mode.

Thundercracker was silent for a moment. "You better not have…"

"I did. They're good. I got laid by over fifty Autobots. Some more than once. And I loved every astrosecond of it!"

Starscream's spark shattered. His entire being shook from the hurt of what his daughter was saying. He felt nauseous, he felt like screaming, like crying, like breaking something, like… He trembled, trying to control himself.

"YOU STUPID FEMME!" Thundercracker furiously roared.

"I think I'll go back sometime and get some more in!" She proclaimed, not ashamed in the slightest.

"Did you tell them anything?! Did they question you!?"

"Yes, but it's kinda hard to answer when you're being pounded into a berth." She giggled.

"You're dead. I am tearing you apart! There won't be enough of you to feed a Z'verein mole-rat!"

"Whatever!"

Starscream just internally cried. He kept thinking about his little femmling, so perfect and sweet, and now she was… He didn't know what she was.

* * *

Megatron's optics narrowed as he listened to the arguing Seekers, their visages displayed on the vid screens before him. Starscream was silent, the only two speaking being Dawnstar and Thundercracker. The little brat boasting of her ability to recharge with the Autobots, and not withholding information that they asked of her. She may not know anything of worth, but such a vocalizer was not welcomed in the Decepticon ranks. Especially since her sire was such an important figure. She could easily learn something from him and inform the Autobots.

The interfacing with the enemy alone was traitorous. No, she needed to be dealt with.

Megatron rose from his seat and marched out of his office to meet the Elite Trine as they landed.

* * *

::Dismissed.:: Starscream informed his Seekers as they now flew over Kaon.

All the Seekers, except for his trinemates and Dawnstar, banked away to go their own way, a few still tagging along since they were headed in the same direction.

Starscream descended and transformed in front of the control building, the others doing the same. There were many Decepticons gathered around, walking, talking, working on something. The Stunticons were hanging out nearby on some empty storage containers, Swindle was selling something to Runamuck and Runabout, Rumble and Frenzy were antagonizing Ravage by trying to ride him like a horse, and the Reflectors were conversing with Scavenger and Bonecrusher. It was crowded.

Starscream turned to face his trine and daughter. "How about we go back to the house and talk?" Starscream said a little stronger, trying to hide how he really felt.

"Or, you guys leave me alone as I go off and have fun." Dawnstar snapped.

"Princess, we need to talk. We can do one subject at a time, but we have-"

"Starscream!"

Starscream spun around to face his superior as he stomped towards them. His wings twitched, but he did his best to hide his inner turmoil.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron?"

The tyrant stopped before his Second. He glared at Dawnstar for a astrosecond before reverting his optics back onto the tri colored Seeker. "Where are our prisoners?"

"Where prisoners ought to be: In the cells."

Megatron's optics narrowed before he backhanded Starscream across the faceplates. Starscream yelped, but didn't otherwise react. Dawnstar's optics widened slightly, never having seen Megatron hit her sire before.

"My lord? What have I done?" Starscream asked slowly, his wings lowering.

"You know _exactly_ what you have done." Megatron growled dangerously, a digit jabbed at the Seeker's chest plates.

"I don't believe I do."

Another backhand. Starscream took a step back, his wings as low as they could go. Megatron's optics glared murderously at him.

"Don't think I am unaware of what you have been up to, Starscream. I am always watching you. You have been searching for your little brat for almost three decacycles and you found her with the Autobots!"

"How did you-"

"Find out? I have my ways, and many who are loyal to me, unlike you and your brat."

"I have not-"

Megatron held up a device that played back the arguing vocalizers of Dawnstar and Thundercracker. Starscream's optics widened as he heard his daughter's voice brag about her interfacing with Autobots and willingly answering their questions.

"How did you obtain that?" Starscream asked softly, his optics wide.

"When I was informed you were taking the prisoners I had a recording device planted on you."

"By who?"

"That does not concern you, does it?"

Starscream swallowed. "I'll come quietly if you don't punish me in front of her." He said so low so only Megatron could hear, now since everyone present was watching them.

"No, Starscream, I will not be beating you. The true traitor is the one who interfaced with our enemies!" He roared as he pointed towards Dawnstar.

The watching mechs whispered amongst each other, many wide opticed about Dawnstar doing such a thing. Starscream was trembling all over.

"Please, Lord Megatron, she didn't-"

"She knew _exactly_ what she was doing." He snapped. "I should have never allowed you to keep it. Than I wouldn't have to be dealing with all of your drama and your treacherous, whoring brat!"

"Megatron, she isn't-"

"I'm going to do what I should have done to that Autobot whore the moment you informed me she was carrying!" He bellowed as he raised his fusion cannon and aimed it at Dawnstar.

Dawnstar's optics widened and she froze. The cannon whirled to life, the ominous glow within signaling impending death and destruction.

"NO!"

Everyone froze, watching wide opticed at the scene. Starscream was suddenly between Megatron's cannon and his daughter, his wings raised and arms spread out to protect her, his optics as wide as they could be. Dawnstar was terrified, hiding behind her sire as she quaked with fear.

"Step aside, Starscream." Megatron said slowly, dangerously through gritted denta.

Starscream swallowed, his optics becoming a little less wide. He slowly reach a servo out and touched the fusion cannon. Cautiously, he took a step forward, his other servo on the cannon now as well, gingerly lowering it.

"No," The Air Commander said softly as he slowly shook his helm. "Please, Lord Megatron. It's not her fault." He placed a servo on his cockpit as the other kept the fusion cannon lowered. "It's mine. I failed to raise her properly. It's my fault this has happened. P-punish me. Please, don't shoot her. It's my fault."

Megatron just glared at him, the ugliest scowl on his fearsome faceplates. No one dared to even cycle air as they anxiously watched.

"Please, let's talk about it in your office." Starscream said still in that quiet vocalizer. "It's not her fault. I'm the one who has failed. I'm the one who has disobeyed your orders. I am the one who must be punished. Please, my lord, let's just discuss it in your office."

Megatron's optics narrowed to the thinnest of slits before he finally powered down his fusion cannon and lowered his arm. "Fine, we will discuss this in my office." He growled with gritted denta in his air marshall's visage.

Starscream nodded his helm quickly. Megatron turned and stomped off towards the control building's entrance. Starscream twirled around and grabbed his daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy, he was-he was-" She stuttered in horror, shaking so hard.

"It's alright, princess. I'm going to take care of everything. Don't worry about anything." Starscream said quickly into her audio receptor as he held her close. "I'm here to protect you. You'll be fine." He pulled away to look her in her terrified optics. "I'll-I'll be back, precious. You're safe." He kissed her on the brow before finally releasing her and grabbing Thundercracker by the wrist. "Watch them Thundercracker. Take care of them until I return."

"Star, don't-"

"Just watch them."

The Air Commander than released him and quickly made his way into the control building and out of his trinemates' sights. They stood there for a moment, concerned for the tri colored Seeker.

"Come on, we need to return to the house." Thundercracker said as he grabbed Dawnstar's arm and led her away.

She was still in too much of a daze to fight back or say anything. Skywarp watched the control building's now closed door for a long moment before trotting after his blue trinemate.

* * *

Starscream's thruster heels clanked loudly as he made his way to Megatron's office. He seemed to be the only one in the building, for he had not run into anyone else. He was trembling, the thought of losing his daughter plaguing his processor. He stopped in front of the door and palmed it open.

"I don't know if that was love or stupidity that forced you in front of my cannon." Megatron grunted as he sat at his desk, his fusion cannon now disconnected from his arm and leaning against the wall.

Starscream closed the door behind him. He slowly approached his leader. "Megatron, she is only a youngling. She doesn't know anything about this war. She's never had an enemy and so doesn't realize-"

"She knew what she was doing was wrong, Starscream. She's stupid, but not _that_ stupid."

"She is experiencing a difficult time with the loss of her carrier. She doesn't know what-"

"She knew what she was doing was wrong, and yet she did it anyway. She will be punished, and _quite_ severely."

Starscream felt like he had been punched in the spark. "My lord, it wasn't her fault. I failed to raise her properly. I am the one in the wrong. I am the one to be punished."

"You are only trying to save your little brat. No, Starscream, she will be beaten until she gets it through her processor that we are at war and she isn't a sparkling anymore."

Starscream quietly made his way around Megatron's desk and climbed onto the warlord's lap. A leg on either side of Megatron's, the Seeker looked him in the optics.

"Please, Megatron, it wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to be a traitor."

"Do you honestly believe she was ignorant of her mmhmhhm-"

Starscream silenced his superior with a kiss, his servos holding the sides of his helm as he deepened it. He had his glossa inside and playing with Megatron's, desperate to change his leader's decision. Megatron finally jerked his helm away and glowered at the Seeker. Starscream's servo lowered and cupped Megatron's codpiece, rubbing it salaciously.

"Your little touches are not going to change my decision." Megatron grunted.

"Please, Megatron, she is innocent."

"No, she isn't. She will be handed over to Vortex and scourged with an energon whip until _I_ deem she has learned her lesson."

Starscream swallowed. "No, I should be the one handed over-"

"No, Starscream. Stop trying to change my processor. There is nothing you can do or say that will."

Starscream's processor was racing. He knew Dawnstar wouldn't be able to handle any punishment that Megatron would order and she would deactivate from the pain and shock. And it was his job to protect her. No one was going to harm her as long as he still functioned. He had to change Megatron's mind. He had to take the punishment for his own daughter's mistakes.

He had promised Moonstar that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to their daughter. To their precious femmling.

"I change my answer." He said in the lowest of voices.

"What?" Megatron asked slowly, an optical ridge rising.

Starscream was trembling. "You leave Dawnstar alone. You do not punish her and leave her to me and-" He swallowed. "I'm yours. In every way."

"I'm not sure I follow…"

Starscream reached down and grabbed Megatron's servo. He pulled it closer and placed it over his codpiece. Megatron's optics widened some.

"Leave her alone and let me handle her, and I'll let you find out if the rumors concerning Seeker valves are true." Starscream whispered, his frame shaking nervously.

Megatron eyed him for a long, tense moment before the smallest of smirks crept over his visage. Starscream leaned forward, capturing Megatron's lip plates in a kiss as his servos pleasured the tyrant's frame with little electrical shocks. Megatron's servos rose, roving and touching his Air Commander like this for the first time. Feeling him, pleasuring him back, running his hands along those curves and smooth plates. Their frames were beginning to heat, inner fans kicking on to cool them off. Megatron grabbed his Seeker's thighs and lifted him up as he stood. He placed him on the desk, Starscream's legs wrapping around his waist, never breaking the kiss.

Starscream's lowered to rub over Megatron's groin until the codpiece finally slid away. He hid his disgust as he touched him, stroking him, preparing him to penetrate. Starscream's own codpiece slid away, not bothering to remove his spike from its casing. He knew he wouldn't be using it. His valve was ready, and he was trembling uncontrollably.

Megatron broke the kiss and gave his Second a lustful smile. "We have a deal."

Starscream yelped when he was forcefully entered, then pushed down against the desk. Megatron was over him, thrusting hard and fast as he gripped the Seeker's waist, holding him firmly in place. Starscream gasped in pain, but soon forced himself to moan as if he was enjoying it. If he could make Megatron happy, please him just so, it was a better chance of him leaving Dawnstar alone.

The Seeker wanted to cry. He had remained a virgin to Megatron's spike for so many thousands of vorns, and now that was all over. Everything would never be the same between the two Decepticon leaders.

Starscream grasped Megatron's shoulders, trying to remain calm despite the pain. Trying to sound as if it wasn't so bad. But he kept occasionally crying out in pain. Megatron was much larger than either of his trinemates, and he thrust far harder than them.

"You seem to not be enjoying this, Starscream." He smirked as he kept up his fierce humping, pounding his subordinate into the desk.

"Ah, ah, I never-ah have been spiked by-ah anyone but my trinemates. Ah, ah, gah, they are the only mechs I've ever-ah been with." Starscream managed to say between painful thrusts.

"Well, the rumors are certainly true. Your valve is amazing."

Starscream clenched his denta, trying to keep quiet, but soon was gasping in pain. He felt his systems heating up even more so, his overload coming. He just thought about his daughter. He was doing this for her. To save her. She would be safe, and his trinemates would never know. No one could know about this. About how he had sold his own frame to achieve a goal, no matter how noble that goal was.

He cried when his overload came, Megatron growling with gritted denta over him. The Seeker jumped when he was filled with so much fluid, feeling it spill over and cover his inner thighs.

The two just looked at each other as they panted, the surplus energy still cycling through their systems. Megatron smiled after a bit.

"So, you have never been with a grounder before?"

Starscream slowly shook his helm. "No. Well, a few femme prostitutes, but the only mechs have been my trinemates." He said between pants.

"I suppose you never did any rough interfacing?"

"Skywarp likes it rough, but I'm not sure I quite follow."

"You like to role play with your trinemates, correct?"

"At times…"

"How about this: You try to fight me off. Make it a little more 'interesting' rather than you submitting so easily."

Starscream swallowed. "Alright, I-I'll try to please my lord."

Megatron pulled out and Starscream gasped from it. He leaned in closer and smiled.

"Run."

Starscream's optics widened. He used his thruster heels to quickly slide off the desk and onto the floor just as Megatron reached for him. The Seeker leaped to his peds and desperately ran for the door. Megatron grabbed a wing and yanked him down, eliciting a pained cry. Starscream kicked his superior in the chin guard, only causing him to chuckle. The Seeker found himself wrestling against his superior, trying to keep him from entering him again. He managed to get a ped against the tyrant's chest piece and powered on the thruster. Megatron grunted as he fell back from the searing heat burning into him. Starscream wasted no time in getting back to his peds and sprinting to the door again.

He reached out, about to palm it open when strong arms wrapped around his waist. He kicked and jabbed his elbows into the ex-gladiator, refusing to give in. He powered on his thruster heels, but the grip was too tight. He punched the arms holding him, kept squirming, kicking, flapping his wings, anything to be freed.

The grip never loosened.

Starscream was dragged back to the desk still struggling. He was thrown against it, an ebony servo holding him down as Megatron took his position behind him. Starscream kept fighting, refusing to be conquered so easily. He tried lifting himself up, but his front and faceplates were simply forced harder against the desktop.

Megatron forced his legs apart, and the Seeker started to tremble, not wanting to be taken again. He could feel Megatron's ready spike between his thighs, waiting to enter. Starscream offlined his optics, and slide his codpiece away. Megatron instantly entered him, causing him to yelp in pain. The ebony servos grasped the delicate wings and the fierce, hard, painful thrusting commenced.

Megatron yanked him onto his spike as he thrust into him, more powerful and painful than before. Starscream cried out in agony from each thrust, no longer fighting as he submitted to his fate. His servos clawed at the desk, denting and scraping over it's smooth surface as if it would free him from his attacker. His digits started to leak at the tips, his energon blood soon smearing over the desk. His optics were white with static, his screams drowning out Megatron's grunts and pants, and the clanging of their frames.

Their overload came brutally, making Starscream cry out even louder. The Seeker gasped, desperately cycling cooler air for his overheating systems. Megatron wasted no time in continuing his thrusts, taking pleasure in the sounds that his Seeker made.

Starscream looked back at that uncaring visage, those blood red optics only filled with lust. He looked back ahead, his helm bobbing from the force of Megatron's humping. He looked at the Decepticon insignia painted so proudly on the wall before him. His entire life dedicated to its cause, and this was his destiny.

Then, he thought about Moonstar. She was once in this position, being viciously raped as she screamed and cried. Begging for it to end but only uncaring optics glared at her. He had subjected his beautiful, perfect Conjunx Endura to such a hell. He had ignored her, beaten her, and hurt her. All because he only cared about himself.

Why had he ever been so stupid? So cruel? Perhaps there really was a Primus and this was his way of punishing the Seeker for his transgressions. Poetic justice at its finest. Maybe he deserved this? He had done this to his Moonstar, he had failed in saving her, and now he had failed in protecting their daughter.

He was never meant to be a sire. He was never meant to have a happy family, a mate, a brighter future. No, he had done terrible things in his life and now it was time for justice to be dealt. Justice in the form of karma.

Coolant leaked from his optics from the pain of Megatron's thrusts, from the pain of his broken spark, and from how he had hurt his Conjunx Endura. Everything was just slag, and he wasn't sure he could take much more of it. He had lost his battle. His carrier, his best friend, his mate, his son, his dignity, and he was sure he was about to lose his daughter.

He cried louder, coolant pouring out now as he sobbed between pained cries. He had never cried before Megatron before, no matter what the tyrant had done to him. He was ashamed of his weakness, but he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Megatron smiled evilly to himself. It had taken him thousands of vorns but he had finally done it. After all the beatings, the torture, the near death experiences. He had finally done it.

He had finally conquered Starscream. The Seeker would never be a threat again.

* * *

Starscream walked slowly back to his house, everything hurting, especially between his legs. Megatron had overloaded him eleven times before finally releasing him, but not before telling him that in order for his daughter to continue functioning he must return every orbital cycle to keep the deal.

Starscream slowly put in his code and entered the house. He had cleaned himself off before leaving Megatron's office, so he did not look like he had just been interfacing, but his frame was still dented and scraped from where he had been grabbed and held down.

"Star, sweetie, are you alright?" Thundercracker worriedly asked as he ran over from where he had been sitting on the couch.

"I'm fine." He said so softly.

"You sure, Scree?" Skywarp asked as he took Starscream's servo and held it.

"Where is Dawnstar?"

"She's recharging in her berthroom. Don't worry, she's locked in." Thundercracker informed.

Starscream slowly nodded him helm. "I'm going to go recharge myself." He said so softly, so distantly.

"Star, did he hurt you? What happened?" Thundercracker demanded as he held his trineleader by the shoulders.

"He won't hurt Dawnstar. Everything is fine."

"Star, what happened?"

"I'm going to go recharge. I'm tired. I'll talk to you in the morning." He said, his optics looking down.

Thundercracker looked at him for a long moment before nodding his helm. "Alright, you do that. Want us to recharge with you?"

Starscream shook his helm. "I need some time alone."

He then walked away, leaving his worried trinemates behind.

"You think he's alright?" Skywarp asked quietly.

"No, he's not telling us something."

"Isn't he always?"

* * *

Starscream walked straight into his washroom and shut the door. He turned on the water and just sat in its comforting warmth for a few astroseconds before grabbing a cloth. He poured soup onto it and started to scrub. He scrubbed hard, trying his best to cleanse himself of Megatron's touch. He scraped off paint, just trying to be clean once more.

When he finished with his upper body he stopped. Gingerly, he started to wipe his inner thighs. Gently, he cleaned over his codpiece, careful to not make it hurt anymore than what it did.

Coolant tears once again leaked from his optics. The shock of the attack suddenly struck him, all the fear, the horror, the pain, everything was released as if the floodgates opened. He fell to his knees, a strong, nauseating sensation taking over his systems. He purged his fuel tanks of what little fuel they held all over the floor, the water sweeping it away and down the drain. He covered his faceplates and just cried, his frame shaking.

"She's safe. She's safe. She's in the house. He's not going to touch her. He's not going to touch them. They're all safe. You just did what you had to. They're safe." He told himself as he gently rocked on his knees. "I'm sorry Moonstar. I'm so sorry I ever did that to you. I'm sorry that all of this has happened. I'm sorry. I was never meant to be a sire. I'm so, so sorry."

He stayed in there crying for nearly a joor before he finally managed to calm down, finish cleaning himself, and then crawled onto his berth where he cried himself into recharge.

* * *

 **Yup, that just happened.**

 **Starscream getting between Megatron and his daughter to save her ungrateful aft was a scene I always thought about and plagued my mind as I wrote all of _Ancillam_. **

**Now, I'm not a big fan of the whole MegsXScreamer or pervert Megatron, but I had to make Starscream suffer more! XD It's more of just dominating in this. Starscream has completely submitted and will no longer be a threat. The last part of him he had kept from Megatron is gone. He is no longer free.**

 **He mentioned his "answer" in Chapter 13 of _Ancillam_. He had said that he had made his answer known and wasn't going to change it...**

 **Emotional floods are real. Depression can make you not care about anything so you have almost no emotions. And if something major happens you get hit with so many emotions at once that your body goes into a "fight or flight" response. It happened to me once. No fun. :/**

 **Poor Starscream... I know you guys probably hate me now. :P Well, more so. XD Would you hate me more if I said that things are STILL gonna get worse? Yeah...**


	11. Keeping His Word

**Chapter 11**

Starscream rapped his knuckles on the new door before putting in the code and unlocking it. He entered, shutting the door usually made for locking in prisoners behind him. He glanced at the window, now barred with energon bars, before looking down at the Seeker lying on the berth. He sat down beside her and lovingly stroked her back.

"Morning, princess." He said softly. "I brought you some energon."

She ignored him. He stood up and placed the cube on her desk before returning to her. He looked at her for a long moment before sighing.

"We need to talk. Nothing will get resolved unless we do." He paused. "I love you Dawnstar. I don't like this fighting going on between us. I just want you to be happy, safe, and smiling. I know everything has just been slag. Life can be so unfair at times."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Was-was he really going to shoot me yesterday?" She asked quietly, her magenta optics anxiously looking at him.

Starscream's wings lowered. "Can you sit up?"

She did so and he hugged her, holding her close. She didn't hug back, but she didn't fight him either.

"Dawnstar, I'm going to make a deal with you. It's the same deal your carrier and I made after we joined. I will tell you everything, all my secrets and life as long as you tell me yours. I will also answer any questions honestly as long as you do the same. I also promise that I will not abuse the deal and will only ask questions that will not invade your privacy. Can we make this accord?"

Dawnstar looked at him for a moment before nodding her helm. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Shake servos on it." He said as he held his servo up.

She did so, and he kissed her on the brow.

"Dawnstar, we live in a dangerous time. We are at war. And on both sides there are those who would hurt you. Megatron is not to be trusted, ever. He may be our leader, but he is not afraid to do what he thinks he must in order to win. To him you betrayed the Decepticons by interfacing with our enemies. He was going to deactivate you, but I managed to convince him that you are simply young and weren't aware of the harm your actions would cause." He paused. "You're safe. He won't hurt you as long as I'm around."

Dawnstar nodded slowly, her one arm wrapping around his waist. "Daddy, I was really scared when he did that."

"I was too." He stroked her back, cherishing this moment with her even if they were talking about sad things.

She was silent for a bit before speaking again. "Dad, are you mad you kept me?" She asked so softly.

He swallowed. "Dawnstar, let me tell you a story." He made a sound as if clearing his vocalizer. "When I was little I didn't have a good sparklinghood. My sire was deactivated when I was _very_ young. I don't even remember him. My carrier was a Seeker femme. She ended up living with a grounder mech who was her mech-friend. He was fine at first, but then something changed in him. I don't know why, but he became violent. He would beat and rape my carrier in front of me."

Dawnstar swallowed. "Really?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was terrified. I wanted to protect her, but I was just so little. He would beat me, and my carrier would be the one to heal me. I never left that place. Never saw an actual doctor, or went to a school, or had friends. It was just me and my carrier. Well, one orbital cycle I onlined and she was gone. Poof, just gone. I still don't know what happened to her. I suspect he deactivated her and hid her frame, or she managed to run away and left me behind. I was left to be abused by him until I finally managed to escape. I lived on the streets, stealing for survival. I was beaten by those who simply didn't like me for being a Seeker, thrown in jail for taking energon, and just treated horribly. I tried to get into the Science Academy, but they rejected me simply because I was a Seeker built. They said that I was supposed to fight, not think. Being the stubborn glitchhead that I am I never gave up. I competed in races to earn Shanix and eventually they allowed me in to study why I was so damn fast." He swallowed. "I made my first friend there. His designation was Skyfire. We were inseparable. We were together a few vorns before we went off on some mission to explore new planets. Well, on one planet we became separated in a blizzard." He vented a small sigh. "I lost my friend that orbital cycle. My first and only friend just taken away from me just like that."

"I'm sorry, daddy." Dawnstar said softly.

"It gets worse. When I return to Cybertron they blamed me for it. They claimed that I murdered him simply because I was a Seeker model and therefore programmed to be deadly. They kicked me out of the Science Academy and I joined the Military Academy. I met your uncles there and after a long time of courting we finally trined. The night they took my virginity was one of the best nights of my life. I felt loved. I felt important. I felt like I actually mattered."

He paused to give her a loving squeeze. "We were together for several vorns. We did what was expected of us. We fought, we trained, we were idiots together. Young bachelors thinking that we could do what we wanted despite the law saying otherwise. Then one orbital cycle I picked up a datapad and started reading this." He unsubspaced a datapad and handed it to her. "That's the very copy I read. I managed to keep it for all these vorns."

" _Towards Peace_ by Megatron of Tarn." She read the title out loud.

"That set me on the path I now walk. Read it sometime. Anyway, after I read that I had to meet this Megatron. I watched him fight in the gladiatorial arenas and knew he was the one I wanted to lead me to a new, brighter Cybertron where all 'bots would be equals. When Soundwave approached me and offered me a chance to work with my idol I took it. TC and I argued quite a bit, but he soon acquiesced. We helped form the Decepticons, overthrow a corrupt government, and fought for thousands of vorns. I did things that I am now ashamed of, but at the time didn't care. I was better than everyone. It was just me and my trinemates. No else mattered in this world."

He vented a tired sigh. "And then she came along. I saw her being led to slaughter. To be used to test a weapon I had created. My first thought was 'Wow, sexy femme. I want to frag that aft all night long.' I pulled her aside and made her my slave. I put a collar on her and led her away, threatening her on the first orbital cycle and hurting her by pulling on the chain. I brought her to the _Nemesis_ , and that first night I took her virginity. I raped her, she begged me not to, I didn't listen. It was about me. I was the important one. She was an Autobot. She was inferior. I kept taking her. I shared her with my trinemates, I was rough with her, I hit her if she didn't listen, I shouted at her, I beat her with a metal rod, I chained her, I did horrible things to her."

"But then one orbital cycle she plugged my wires back in and had me secretly spark her. She was so desperate to escape the abuse she was willing to go behind my back and risk being punished. When I learned she was sparked I was… I was pissed, I was upset, but mostly I was scared."

"Why were you scared?" Dawnstar asked.

"Think about it. You have lived as long as I have, and I'm quite an old slagger, and you only ever have to worry about yourself and occasionally your two aftheaded trinemates. And then you are told that you are going to be a sire when you never planned for it, never even thought about it. I didn't know what to do. I had no knowledge on it, and I certainly couldn't use my sparklinghood as an example. No, it was like… it was like being told that I was an expert in some field of science that I had never even heard of and was ordered to educate an entire alien race about it with no datapads or even _pictures_ for help. I was stressing out. I thought that maybe if I got rid of the sparkling I could just keep being a selfish aft and live my life as I wanted to. After all, I was the only one who mattered. But TC knew me better than I knew myself. He just knew that I would be better off with a sparkling. That I had always wanted a sparkling even though I didn't know that. So, I kept the sparkling. I did some research, but I think that only frightened me more so."

He paused to kiss her on the brow. "I couldn't frag your carrier when you were in her. I actually had to stop hurting her and that's when I saw her for what a perfect, beautiful, and amazing femme she was. I was scared of those new feelings and just sort of rode through the emotions to see where they would take me. I was helm over peds for her in no time, but I hid it. I felt weak because of it. I didn't want to lose respect or my position. Things were just crazy for me."

He looked at her and smiled. "And then you showed up. I was in a meeting with Megatron when I got the call that Moonstar was in labor. I flew in alt. mode through the corridors to medbay. When I got there I was freaking out, but, again, I hid it. Skywarp didn't. He honestly believed that Moonstar was going to deactivate. Anyway, as I stood there watching Hook work, he told me to be there to catch you when you came out. I was like 'hell no!' but he made me do it anyway. Moonstar was crying in pain, I was beginning to _really_ freak out, and then I was holding you. Primus, you were so tiny and fragile. Just this little, special, femmling there in my servos. And then it struck me. I had helped to create this perfect, innocent, and _beautiful_ sparkling. This new life was because of me. It was part of me. And I was awestruck. I couldn't believe that I had ever wanted to destroy such a thing. I just… I knew that this was the greatest thing to ever enter my life. A tiny, delicate, helpless sparkling. I couldn't get enough of you. I didn't fly for over an orn. I just stayed in the hab suite with you and your carrier." He chuckled. "The first time you cried was when we were recharging together that first night. I thought I had rolled over and crushed you and was in a complete panic. Moonstar assured me that you were simply low on fuel. I was still terrified."

"I remember when your optics onlined for the first time. It was the first time you smiled. I hated leaving you to go to work, to leave for battles, for-" He swallowed. "I hated leaving you. I was so proud when you took your first steps, when your first word was my designation, just everything you did. I loved every astrosecond spent with you. You became my new reason to live, to fight. And the more time I spent with you and your carrier the more I loved her and you. I should have never waited so long to join with her, but I was a coward about that as well. I was shaking so hard before our ceremony." He was quiet for a moment. "That night, when we were consummating, she told me that she had forgiven me of everything I had done to her. I couldn't believe it. Why would anyone forgive me of all of that? I still haven't forgiven myself. She told me she never wanted to talk about the past ever again and that we would just move on and concentrate on raising you. We later agreed that we would tell you about all of this when we felt you were ready. I didn't feel like you were ready, and I apologize if I hurt you by doing so. I was just trying to protect you."

Dawnstar was quiet for a bit before speaking. "But, I was still an accident?"

"To me, yes. But not for your carrier. She wanted you, she planned for you, and after you came you were no longer an accident for me. I felt as if I had always planned for you. I never realized how much I had wanted a daughter until the moment I first held you." He vented a sigh. "There is more to that story, but you may not want to hear it." He smiled faintly. "'Gross stuff' between your carrier and I as we figured out our new relationship. We took our time, and it was painfully obvious that we were meant to be." He was silent for a moment. "I never wanted her to deactivate. I loved her so much. I never knew I was capable of that kind of love. I am not the same mech I was prior to meeting her. Prior to becoming a sire. You and Moonstar changed my world. And I am glad for it."

They sat in silence for a few astroseconds, Dawnstar processing everything her sire had told her. She looked up at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetspark?"

"You-you don't hate me, right? After what I did?" She asked so softly.

He didn't answer immediately. "I could never hate you. I love you Dawnstar, even if you push me away. I am hurt and upset about some of the decisions who've made, but that's only because I worry about you and don't want you to be hurt. I apologize if I ever went about it wrong when trying to teach you about the dangers of this world. Again, I don't know what the slag I'm doing." He paused. "For now on, if you feel I am not doing something right, please tell me. Tell me if I am scaring you, or if I am not getting through properly. My entire point in life right now is to help you and protect you. I've been in this fragged up world for a _very_ long time and know quite a bit. Well, everything until it comes to raising a sparkling. That was all guess work."

He eyed his daughter for a moment before speaking. "What's going on in your helm?"

She shrugged. "It's just a lot to take in. I just… I don't know."

He kissed the top of her helm. "I know. I would angry at me if I was you. Just take your time to process all of this. And remember: You can come and talk to me about anything. I love you, princess, and I just want to help you and protect you."

"I just wish mom was here. I miss her so much." She said slowly as her optics started to turn white with static.

"I know, sweetspark. I miss her, too. I wish I had been faster. I wish I had done things different. We just gotta do what she would want us to do."

"Why did she have to get deactivated? Why couldn't she have lived?!" She said suddenly breaking down, clinging to her sire as she cried into his chest plates.

He held her close, stroking her back. "I know, princess. I ask myself the same questions every orbital cycle." He said softly, trying not to cry. He had to be strong for her.

She just cried as he held her, wishing he could take away all of her pain and make everything right.

* * *

Starscream palmed open the door to Megatron's office and entered. Once the door shut his wings immediately lowered. He stood near the front of the desk and swallowed.

"I am upholding my end of the bargain, Megatron." He said in an almost normal voice.

"That you are." Megatron smiled as he stood and approached the Seeker. "And I shall do my part."

Megatron grasped his Seeker's shoulders and turned him around. Starscream offered no resistance, just allowed him to do as he pleased. The ebony servos touched him all over, massaging him, groping him, pleasuring him. Starscream's servos wrung as he looked ahead, trembling all over. Megatron smiled as he felt the Seeker's frame shake so.

"We will have to be careful, Lord Megatron."

"About?"

"We cannot risk anyone finding out about… this. If anyone knew we were interfacing…"

"What? What would they do? There are already rumors concerning our relationship. How would being frag partners change anything?"

"We are not frag partners. Both parties consent in that type of relationship."

"You consented. You told me that I could take you. Therefore, we are frag partners. I never fragged you until you said I could. I am not raping you." Megatron pointed out, never ceasing his caressing.

"It feels like you're raping me. Ouch!" He yelped when Megatron smacked his aft.

"Stop complaining."

"You just slapped my aft." Starscream said almost shocked as he looked back at him with wide optics.

"You were complaining."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "We still need to stay quiet about this. Not everyone will be so accepting about it."

"You are only concerned for your pride. You don't want everyone to know that you sold yourself to me to save your whoring brat." He gave a dry chuckle. "Like carrier, like daughter, like _sire_. You three are perfect for each other. Using your frames to achieve a goal."

"Moonstar was never a whore. She was a virgin when I took her."

"Hmm,"

"It would be in everyone's best interests if we kept this only between us." Starscream continued.

"That will be difficult with your screaming."

"I was in shock. I won't scream from now on."

"Mhmm," Megatron grunted as he began to touch the delicate wings.

"I also expect you to get your checkup. If we are going to do this I don't need an ITV or anything else. EEEGGRR!" He growled when Megatron bent the tip of his wing.

"Don't speak to me so." Megatron said dangerously.

"I am only concerned for your health."

"Sure you are." He grunted sarcastically as he forced Starscream to bend over slightly.

Starscream swallowed, his trembling increased knowing that the time had come. Megatron cupped his codpiece until it folded away, his valve ready. Megatron's own codpiece slid aside, his spike prepared to enter. The tyrant's strong arms wrapped around the Seeker's waist, holding him firmly just before he entered. Starscream jumped as he yelped, Megatron holding him in place. The ex-gladiator immediately set a fast, hard, and painful pace, making the Air Commander gasp in pain from every thrust. His blue servos lowered to rest over Megatron's, his frame curling in itself. Megatron thrust all the way to the hilt, brutally pounding into his air marshall.

Starscream leaned back, pressing against Megatron's front as he gasped for cooler air, his systems already overheating. His mouth open as he just gasped in rhythm to the thrusts, unable to fight back or do anything else.

It hurt, and every so often he yelped, but he didn't scream, didn't cry. A few coolant tears leaked down his cheekplates, some static in the blood red optics. He growled painfully when his overload came, his denta clenching as Megatron filled him with his fluids.

The Seeker panted, leaning forward, submissive and quiet. Megatron started up again, and he continued his pained gasps.

* * *

"I don't need a chaperone." Dawnstar grunted as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, you do." Starscream replied as he messed with a small device.

"Dad, I won't run away again."

He looked back at her. "I want to believe that. I truly do. But you need to earn my trust again. I love you, princess. I just want to keep you safe."

"Dad, please don't put that on me." She said a little softer.

"I don't want to either, sweetie. Once you prove to me that you won't fly away I will destroy it." He said quietly as he approached her with the device. "Please, turn around."

"Daddy…"

"It won't be forever. I don't want to do this. I _really_ don't."

"Then don't."

"I promised Moonstar that I would protect you, and I am doing just that. Please, turn around."

Dawnstar's optics narrowed, but she did as her sire commanded. He took the device and clamped it on one of her wings. Gently, he folded her wings back and clamped them together. His optics had static in them as he did the deed.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"No." She said quietly.

He stepped in front of her and lifted her helm by the chin. He kissed her on the brow between the optics.

"I love you, princess. You're my world. My everything. I will gladly get deactivated if it meant keeping you safe."

Her optics were turning white with static, a coolant tear running down her cheekplates. He wiped it away with his thumb as he still held her mandible.

He vented a small sigh. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I don't think you need to do this." She said softly, soft sobs beginning to break free from her vocalizer.

"I'm sorry, princess. Just prove to me that you won't ever run away again and the wing inhibitor, the energy bars, the security door, all of it will be gone." He kissed her brow again. "I love you, Dawn. My precious princess."

She wiped away the coolant tears, not looking at him. He pressed his brow against hers, his optics momentarily offlining.

"You're a lot like your carrier, you know that?" He said softly.

She managed a faint smile. "But everyone says I look, walk, talk, and act like you."

He smiled back. "You do, but your carrier is also there. You certainly have her stubbornness."

"You're the stubborn one."

"I think we are all stubborn." He kissed her brow again. "She loved you _so_ much. She would want you to smile even though she is gone." He said so softly.

Dawnstar nodded her helm slowly, more coolant tears leaking out. She lost control and started to cry hard, suddenly hugging him as she wailed into his chest plates. He held her close, kissing her on the top of the helm.

"Just let it out, princess. I miss her, too. We all do." He said in almost a whisper, a few coolant tears leaking from his optics.

* * *

 **Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Kalis is still heavily guarded. The Autobots seem determined to keep it. There appears-"

Megatron wasn't paying attention as he did most times his Second gave his report. He just looked at that perfectly curved frame, now knowing exactly what it felt like to hold and frag. He enjoyed fragging his little Seeker. Everything was perfect for fragging, his valve, waist, moans, pained gasps, everything. It was a welcome change to the constant boring slag between battles. Plus, the air marshall was behaving better than ever. Megatron had heard that Seekers would sometimes use interfacing as a way to dominate and control subordinates, at least in trines, and it seemed to be working on the little pain-in-the-aft.

He didn't care about the pain he caused the Seeker. He enjoyed doing what he pleased to him and that was all that mattered. Starscream had it coming anyway, being a treacherous, little slagheap.

"I also suggest that we-"

"Lean over the table." Megatron suddenly ordered.

Starscream paused. "M-my lord?" He asked slowly.

"Lean over the table. "Megatron repeated, gesturing his servo for Starscream to do so.

"Sir, we already had our session this morning. I thought we were just keeping it once an orbital cycle. We've done that for almost an orn now."

"Well, I want to go again. Lean over the table." He said a little harsher.

"Please, can't we keep it to once an orbital cycle?" He asked in almost a whisper. "I-I am low on fuel and don't think-"

"Than you should be refueling properly. Now, lean." He snapped the last part.

Starscream's wings lowered. He placed his datapad on the table as he stood. The Seeker walked to the side of the table so that he was between the two chairs, and placed his servos over the top where there were colorful holograms. He leaned forward, trembling as Megatron stood. He touched the Seeker's frame and it instinctively reacted in preparing his valve, having been conditioned to the harsh servos' cruel purpose. His codpiece folded away and he offlined his optics. Megatron quickly entered him and set up his usual fast, painful, and fierce humping. Starscream gasped painfully, his servos tearing at the tabletop before him. Megatron's servos gripped his waist tighter, slightly denting it as he held him in place.

"My lord," He managed between his pained gasps. "Please, don't-ah make this a regular thing. I-ah don't have the fuel to do it so often."

"As I said before: Refuel properly." He grunted.

"I have-ah been having difficulties of late regarding consuming proper amounts-ah of energon."

"See Hook and have it fixed."

"It isn't that simple. Ah, ah, if we are to have more than one session-ah I will require an energon cube. Ah, otherwise I don't think-ah I will be much use to you."

"Hmm, I will be sure to keep some on servo, then. But I still will frag you as I please."

"Understood." Starscream said softly.

"What else was on your report?"

"Sir?"

"You were reading your report to me. Continue."

Starscream swallowed. He reach forward and grabbed his datapad, having to slide it across the table until he could pick it up. He place it before him and tried his best to read as he was thrust into, a pained gasp escaping his vocalizer every so often.

Megatron just kept humping, still not entirely paying attention. He knew what he was going to do for these meetings for now on.

* * *

 **An Orn Later:**

Starscream sat on his couch in the entertainment room, his elbows resting on his knees as he held his helm. He was looking at nothing in particular, just thinking. He didn't even move when Skywarp was suddenly sitting on the couch beside him.

"Hey, Screamer!" Skywarp smiled before kissing his trineleader on the cheekplates. "Watcha doing?!"

"Hmm," Starscream just shrugged, not looking at his brother.

"Soooooooooo, wanna bond? We haven't in a while, and you are looking hot." He smiled as he scooted closer.

"I don't know…" He said softly.

Skywarp gripped his trineleader's codpiece and started to rub over it. Starscream bit his glossa, not wanting to whimper. He was still sore there from interfacing with Megatron just a joor ago. Skywarp's optics narrowed when he didn't get a reaction from the tri colored Seeker. He opened his mouth and stuck his glossa out, licking across Starscream's cheekplates. Starscream glared at him from the corner of his optic, but did nothing more. Skywarp's wings lowered.

"You alright, Star?" He asked gently.

"Just tired, 'Warp."

"Do you need to refuel? Want me to get you some energon?"

"No, I'm just tired. I refueled not long ago."

Skywarp swallowed. "Did you and Dawn get in another fight?"

He shook his helm slowly. "No, just other stuff. Where's TC?"

"He's on his way. He should be here soon."

He nodded his helm. Skywarp tilted his helm to the side.

"You're sad."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Hug, now." Skywarp ordered as he spread his arms out.

Starscream offered his trinemate a faint smile before he hugged him back. Skywarp squeezed tightly, as if his hug could cure all of Starscream's troubles.

"MmmmmmMMM!" He hummed as he hugged Starscream. "Feel better?"

"A bit."

"Course you do. I give the best hugs."

"Yes, you certainly do."

"I'm here." Thundercracker announced as he walked through the front door. "What's up?"

"Screamer is sad and is in need of hugs! Quick, get in on this!" Skywarp exclaimed.

"I'm coming." Thundercracker said as he walked over. "What's wrong, sweetspark?"

"Just tired." Starscream said softly, Skywarp still clinging to him.

"Have you refueled?"

"A bit ago."

"That's good. Nothing bad happened, right? You and Dawn haven't argued, have you?"

"No, I just… I just am having a bad orbital cycle."

"Want me to make it better?" Skywarp smiled. "TC is here so we can get started on some good ol' bonding! Scree is in the middle."

Starscream swallowed. "I don't feel like bonding, 'Warp."

"Why not?" Skywarp said as he finally released his trinemate to look him in the optics.

"I just… Don't."

"You always feel like bonding, Star." Thundercracker said as he crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

Starscream bit his lower lip plate. He couldn't tell them the truth, that was out of the question. No, he would have to make something up. Something believable. He wanted to be with his trinemates, but he was simply in too much pain and drained of all his energy. He hadn't bonded with them in almost three decacycles, a very long time for them to go between sessions.

"I saw Hook earlier and he gave me a checkup. My systems are still not right so he wants me to avoid interfacing for a while until things get back to normal. Just precautions."

"Since when do you ever listen to Hook?" Thundercracker grunted.

"Since I haven't been feeling well."

"You'll get better, Star. Things have just been slag, but now with Dawnstar somewhat under control things will get better."

"Yeah, maybe…" Starscream said softly.

"Yeah, it's not like things could get worse." Skywarp replied as he snuggled closer to Starscream.

Starscream swallowed. "Hopefully."

"Since I can't frag you, I'm gonna hug you, and squeeze you, and kiss you, and pet you, and call you 'mine.'" Skywarp purred as he did just that.

Starscream smiled faintly at his adorable trinemate. If only he knew how filthy his trineleader was. Especially since he had been taken not long ago by a grounder who did not care for him. Only wanted a frag toy, just as Starscream had once been to Moonstar.

Definitely poetic justice…

* * *

Starscream lowered his wings and twisted himself around best he could, a servo reaching above his shoulder to touch the mandible of the tyrant. They locked lip plates over the Seeker's wing, the Air Commander moaning into his mouth as he was thrust into. Megatron's arms wrapped firmly around the thin waist, holding his Seeker close.

Starscream was learning how to play this game. How to pretend he enjoyed it, how to pleasure his superior, and how to control his pained cries. The more he acted like he enjoyed it, the less violent Megatron was towards him. Starscream was manipulative in everything, even interfacing, and he still stubbornly refused to allow Megatron to be victorious in anything.

Their frames were dangerously overheated, their overload about to burst through their systems. Megatron's chest piece folded away, and he reached up and grasped at the Seeker's. Starscream had to order his to part, exposing his pulsing spark. The energy tendrils reached out and wrapped around each other, sharing energy and power between the sparks. Starscream's glossa was darting in and out of Megatron's mouth, every so often stopping to play with his superior's glossa. The Seeker moaned so beautifully as Megatron managed to somehow thrust even harder, despite it already being so ferocious, as their overload neared.

Their mouths parted to growl and gasp through their overload as excess energy coursed through their systems, their sparks angrily bonding together as Megatron filled his Second with his fluids.

Starscream panted as he leaned against the broad chest of the ex-gladiator, his helm lolled to the side to be near Megatron's shoulder. Megatron was so warm, not something his hot systems needed. He looked up and saw those uncaring, blood red optics glaring down at him. He kept his gaze for a few astroseconds before looking ahead, still panting heavily.

"That was the twelve overload, Mighty Megatron." Starscream managed between pants.

"And?" Megatron smiled, still holding his Seeker close.

Starscream panted a few more times before answering. "I am _ever_ your humble and willing servant."

"Hmm," Megatron grunted as he placed his chin on the top of Starscream helm. "I kind of want to go for another."

"My systems cannot handle another overload. I'm a flyer. Most of my energy reserves are for flight, not hard labor or excessive interfacing. I need to rest, Lord Megatron."

"Not even one more?"

Starscream reached between his legs and grabbed his superior. Megatron hissed when he was squeezed, but pulled out as the Seeker had made clear what he wanted. He released the flyer, allowing him to take a few steps forward. Starscream fluttered his wings just as he always did after too many overloads to removed the excess energy from his wings.

Starscream sat down on Megatron's berth, the two having moved their sessions to the tyrant's quarters as well as his office, the Conference Room, and on occasion the Control Room when no one was around.

Starscream leaned back, his servos supporting him as he cooled off. His optics narrowed.

"I feel like this place needs a new paintjob. Perhaps some reds." He commented, his wings fluttering briefly.

"I think it is fine the way it is." Megatron grunted as he filled an energon cube at the dispenser.

"No imagination. This is why you need me."

"I do not 'need' you, Starscream. Your presence is more for show than for an actual purpose."

"Keep telling yourself that. If not for me the Decepticons wouldn't be where they are now."

Megatron sat beside the Seeker and handed him a filled cube. Starscream took it and immediately started to drink. Megatron watched him guzzle it down and then set the empty cube aside. Starscream was still panting, his optics dim from lack of fuel. Megatron handed him his cube, causing the Seeker to raise an optical ridge.

"My lord?"

"You obviously haven't been refueling properly." The tyrant grunted.

"I'm fine. Not that you care."

"Take it, Starscream. It's rare enough when I'm nice to you."

Starscream's wings twitched, but he accepted the proffered cube. Just as quickly as the last one, he downed it, setting the empty cube aside.

"I must return to my work." Starscream said after a bit as he stood. "I do hope I don't have to see you until the next session. Or, better yet, never again."

"Careful, Starscream. My good mood after interfacing only lasts so long." Megatron warned, his optics narrowed.

Starscream placed his servos on his hips. "I hate you."

Megatron smirked. "The sentiment is mutual."

"Well, at least we can agree on something." Starscream sardonically replied before pivoting on a thruster heel and walking out, Megatron's optics watching that pert aft.

* * *

 **The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream sat on the coach in the entertainment room wiping away coolant tears. His optics were white with static and wings lowered. He heard the front door open and his optics offlined as he quickly tried to hide the evidence of his tears.

"Hey, Starscream." Thundercracker greeted as he approached, his angle not allowing him to see his trinemate's face. "Everything alright with you?"

Starscream swallowed. "Yeah, things are fine." He tried to sound normal.

Thundercracker knew him too well and caught the slight change in his vocalizer. He vented a sigh and circled around the couch. Starscream looked away as the blue Seeker sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." Starscream replied quietly.

"Something's wrong. I know you, Star. I can hear it in your vocalizer. You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Star, look at me."

Starscream didn't respond, just kept his helm turned, looking away. Thundercracker's optics narrowed some.

"Star, please look at me." Nothing. Thundercracker reached forward and grabbed Starscream's mandible and made him look at him. His optics narrowed more so. "I know Megatron's fist mark when I see it. This isn't that. Who punched you?"

Starscream jerked his helm away and placed a servo over his damaged faceplates. He didn't say anything, didn't move.

"She did it, didn't she? What was it for this time?" Thundercracker demanded.

"We just got in a bit of an argument." Starscream said softly.

"About?"

"Everything." He said so softly.

"And, let me guess, you did nothing to her."

"She's angry at me. I understand. She'll calm down eventually."

"Like slag she will." Thundercracker growled as he got to his peds and stomped towards the stairs.

Starscream wings raised in curiosity. "Where are you going?"

"To deal with the issue." Thundercracker grumbled.

Starscream's wings twitched before his optics widened. He leaped to his peds and bolted up the stairs just as he heard Dawnstar yelling for Thundercracker to leave her room. He rushed over as he saw Thundercracker dragging a fighting Dawnstar out by her arm.

"TC, don't!" Starscream ordered as he quickly approached. "Let me handle her."

"No, Starscream! This is ridiculous! If you won't do anything about her treating you like slag than I _will_!" Thundercracker snapped.

"Let go of me!" Dawnstar screamed as she kicked at him.

"TC, please, let me handle her." Starscream said as he started to reach for his daughter.

Thundercracker suddenly pushed Starscream backwards and into Dawnstar's berthroom. Starscream was too weak from low energy to fight him back, especially with how strong the blue Seeker was. Thundercracker quickly shut and locked the door, leaving the Air Commander stuck within. Starscream clawed at the door, desperate to find a way to get through, but it was impossible. He had made sure that there was no way Dawnstar could escape from her room, so there was no way he could either.

He helplessly listened as he heard them arguing, mostly Thundercracker roaring to her about her poor attitude and that she couldn't treat Starscream like that. He heard more struggling, then his spark dropped. Dawnstar's pained cries following the sound of her aft being struck by a metal switch. Starscream's optics were white with static, hearing his precious femmling suffer. He paced around the room, servos wringing, wanting nothing more than to break through and save her. He was in a panic, stressing himself sick as her shrieks of pain continued.

It was almost a breem before the horrible sounds ceased and the door was unlocked. Dawnstar rushed in bawling and ran to her sire. He held her close as she cried into his chest piece.

"I'm here, princess. He won't touch you again. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said gently as he hugged her.

"She had it coming." Thundercracker snapped as he subspaced his metal switch. "She treats you worse than slag, Star. She is _not_ going to get away with it anymore."

Starscream glared more than just daggers at his trinemate. "Get out." He growled with gritted denta.

"Star, you can't keep treating her like a sparkling! She needs to _grow up_ and act her age!"

"Maintenance duty." Starscream snapped. "You are to clean out the waste pits until they are immaculate. No help, and only using a washcloth."

"What!? That will take decacycles!"

"Exactly."

"Starscream, you are being _ridiculous_! Your little, whoring brat is-"

"I gave you an order, Thundercracker." He growled.

"You are making me clean out the waste pits just for giving your daughter a few swats on her aft?"

"It wasn't a few. You disobeyed my orders, you struck and hurt my daughter, and you locked a superior officer in a room. If not for being my trinemate I would have you executed for striking my daughter alone."

Thundercracker's fists were shaking with fury at his sides. Starscream's wings raised, adamant in his decision. Dawnstar was softly sobbing now, clinging to her sire as she listened to them argue.

"I will inform Hotlink and his trine so that they can make sure you carry out your punishment." He paused. "Attend to it now, Thundercracker. Don't force me to add to your sentence."

Thundercracker was engulfed in raw, unadulterated fury. " _You_ are the reason why all this is complete slag! You won't do what needs to be done to fix it! Just-Argh!" He punched the wall before stomping away.

Starscream held his creation closer, lovingly stroking her back. "I'm sorry that happened, princess. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him. It won't happen again." He kissed her on the brow. "I'm so sorry about all of this slag."

Dawnstar didn't say anything. Just held onto him as she softly sobbed.

* * *

"He's being an absolute idiot!" Thundercracker exclaimed angrily as he scrubbed the floor of one of the massive waste pits. "Why does he think pampering and spoiling that little brat will solve anything? Why!?"

"Maybe he feels violence isn't the answer." Sunstorm shrugged.

"I would agree with your statement if it wasn't for the fact he tells us to kill." Bitstream pointed out.

"Have you guys tried talking it out?" Hotlink inquired.

Thundercracker vented a sigh before he looked up at him. "I have tried so many times but he is such a stubborn glitchhead. Once he makes a decision its that way for life."

The trinemates all exchanged glances as they thought, standing beside the blue Seeker on his servos and knees. Thundercracker was absolutely filthy, having only been cleaning for a few breems and making very little progress with his dirty cloth and bucket of soapy water.

"When was the last time you guys interfaced?" Bitstream asked.

Thundercracker sighed. "Before Dawnstar was captured by the Autobots. But even before that our bonding sessions were being spread further and further apart. We used to do it every other orbital cycle, now it is once an orn or even less."

"That's not good." Sunstorm said.

"You think?" Thundercracker grunted sarcastically.

"Try to interface with him tonight. Maybe it will help." Hotlink shrugged.

"'Warp and I tried to interface with him the other orbital cycle. He said that Hook said to refrain from interfacing due to his health. You know how it's been gradually decreasing with his refusal to refuel properly."

"He can't be that sick."

Thundercracker shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'll go and talk to Hook about it. See what I can do to help."

"Do that. Maybe Hook has some good suggestions for getting Star back on the right track."

"Might even be able to provide programs to help with the depression." Bitstream added.

"Yeah, he needs to be on something. It's getting pretty bad." Thundercracker said softly.

"Well then, you have a plan. Talk to Hook, figure out what's going on, and try to bond with him once he is healthy enough. And try to make it like it's your first time again. Maybe he just needs to be reminded why you guys trined." Hotlink instructed.

Thundercracker nodded as he cleaned his cloth in the soapy water. "Yeah, I'll do that. But the issue still remains of what to do with Dawnstar."

"Sparkling steps. We cross one bridge at a time. Get your relationship with your trine back in order, and then concentrate on Dawnstar."

Thundercracker vented a tired sigh. "I just wish he was well. He must feel awful if he can't even interface."

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah, you're, ah, an aft." Starscream managed between his pained gasps as he lied on his back on a console in the Control Room.

"Not as much as you." Megatron grunted as he thrust into his Second, pounding him into the console as he gripped his waist.

Starscream reached forward and grabbed Megatron's mandible, pulling it down so he could capture his lip plates. Their glossas were soon playing together as the Air Commander wrapped his arms around the tyrant's helm. Starscream moaned into his superior's mouth, trying to control his pained cries. A couple of coolant tears leaked from his optics, but otherwise he did well to hide his suffering.

Megatron's chest piece folded away, and Starscream had to make his do the same. Their sparks' energy interconnected before their epic climax erupted through their systems causing them to break the kiss and growl with gritted denta.

Starscream rested his brow against Megatron's as the two panted in each others visages, their heated exhales beating against their faceplates. After a bit Megatron pulled out of his Seeker, eliciting a pained gasp from him.

Megatron grabbed his Second and pulled him off the console to stand before him. Starscream gasped again when he was forcefully entered, Megatron's arms wrapping around his waist. Starscream curled in himself as he was brutally thrust into, his frame being jerked with the painful humping. He finally managed to straighten himself out and lean against Megatron's broad chest, gasping in rhythm with the thrusts. He lowered his wings, twisted his frame slightly, and grabbed Megatron's mandible to kiss over the wing.

As desired, Megatron's thrusting eased up ever so slightly now since he had to also draw attention to kissing his Second back. Starscream's glossa was playing with his, a few more coolant tears leaking out as he just moaned into the ex-gladiator's mouth.

The only sounds in the room were of their frames clanging together, Starscream's moans and pained gasps, and Megatron's pants and occasional grunts. Starscream's one servo gripped Megatron's wrist, squeezing from the pain. Megatron's chest piece folded away after a bit, Starscream's following suite. Once again they spark bonded as they overloaded, their kissing stopped to cry out.

As always, Megatron started right back up with thrusting into his Seeker. Starscream panted and gasped for a bit before kissing his leader again. His glossa lapping at the inside of Megatron's mouth, his blue servo holding the strong chin. Megatron's optics offlined, just feeling his Seeker as he thrust into him, kissed him, and held him in such a way. Starscream noticed. The Seeker retracted his glossa back into his mouth and bit down on Megatron's lower lip plate. Hard.

Megatron's optic's widened as he jerked his helm back, Starscream not releasing for quite a bit. The tyrant reached up and touched his lip plate, only to see energon over his fingertips. He turned slowly to Starscream and glared.

"You said you wanted to keep it 'interesting' and not 'boring.'" Starscream replied matter-of-factly as he leaned against the silver grounder, his helm lolled back against the broad chest.

"I did…" Megatron said slowly as he finished wiping away his leaking energon.

"Just doing my part."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so violent."

"Ha! Oh, that's a good one." Starscream said sarcastically. "You're the one raping me."

"You consented."

"I still don't want to be doing this. I hate you. I hate interfacing with you. I do _not_ get pleasure from this. It hurts. All of it. I know you _still_ haven't gotten a checkup from Hook. I'm exhausted every orbital cycle because you keep overloading me too much. I'm a flyer model, not a grounder. I can only handle so much. _And_ you are forcing these sessions more than once an orbital cycle." He paused to vent a tired sigh. "And I hate you."

"I believe you said that you were mine in 'every way.' Well, you are mine. And that means I can do what I want to you. Our deal was that I leave your brat alone and in exchange I can do as I please with you and frag you. Don't complain when you never made specifications."

"Frag you." Starscream grunted.

"I'm already fragging you."

"I know something we can do to make these sessions 'interesting.' How about I top?"

"No."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. You can stick spike me."

"No."

"Be that way."

"Just shut up." Megatron grunted as resumed his humping.

"You shut up."

"Starscream…"

"Yes?"

"You're trying my patience."

"Ah, I try everyone's patience."

"Do you always talk so much while interfacing?" Megatron grunted.

"Do you always stick it in too small holes? Ouch!" Starscream yelped when his wingtip was bent.

"Careful, Starscream." Megatron said ominously.

"You be careful."

"Just… shut up."

"Can we take-ah a break? I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Are you really or just saying that."

"Really. I-ah didn't refuel this morning."

"You can refuel _after_ our session."

Starscream's optics narrowed. He twisted himself and once again captured Megatron's lip plates in a kiss, now a little sweeter since some energon was still there. He moaned into his leader's mouth, just wanting this torture to end.

They overloaded several more times and were working on their eighth when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey, yo, Soundwave, I got the-" Blitzwing stopped, his optics wide behind his visor and jaw stupidly hanging as he gaped. "The-the… So, the rumors are true…?"

Starscream's optics widened when he heard the triplechanger's vocalizer. He jerked his helm away from kissing Megatron and stared at Blitzwing like a deer in the headlights. He started to tremble, embarrassed and terrified to have been caught.

Megatron only spared Blitzwing a quick glance before returning his concentration to humping his Second. Starscream couldn't remove his optics, pressing himself against Megatron as if he could just disappear in the silver plates.

"You-you guys do frag? I thought-I thought it was all a myth or something. Wait, were you cheating on Moonstar?"

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Don't you _dare_ speak about this! You _never_ saw us! Do you hear me?! You say _anything_ and I will _tear out_ your spark chamber! I will _end_ you! They'll have to scrape your remains off the ground! There won't be enough of you to recycle! You will be-mhmmmmhghmmgmgMHGRRRGMGHRMMRGM!"

Starscream kept shouting as Megatron covered his mouth, tired of hearing the Seeker shriek. Starscream kicked Megatron's shin guard as his servos tried to remove Megatron's servo from his mouth. Megatron simply continued in his thrusting as if nothing was happening.

Blitzwing took a step back. "Oh, so it's _that_ type of relationship."

Starscream's optics narrowed before trying to brutally murder the triplechanger. Megatron didn't have any trouble holding him in place, still pretending nothing unusual was happening.

Starscream bit Megatron's servo, hard, making the tyrant hiss in pain as he jerked his servo away. Starscream didn't waste anytime.

"Speak and you're _dead_! **_DEAD_** , BLITZWING! You mention this to _anyone_ and I will put you through such a hell you will be cursing your own _carrier_ for bringing you into this world! I will melt you down and use your frame to make waste tank cleaning brushes! I'll-"

Megatron roughly grabbed Starscream's mouth and silenced him. Starscream just glared murderously at Blitzwing as he was painfully thrust into.

Blitzwing took another step back. "I won't say a word, Starscream, Commander, sir! I-I'm sorry I walked in on you two. I just-wow, I thought it was all a lie. I-I, um, I'll go now."

The triplechanger turned and ran away, the door closing behind him. Starscream continued glaring at the door, even after Megatron removed his servo from his mouth. Starscream finally leaned back against Megatron's chest and softly gasped as he was humped.

He just submitted to his fate, silently thinking to himself. Then, he reached between his legs and grabbed Megatron.

"What are you-nnnnrrrgh!" Megatron growled when Starscream squeezed him tightly.

"I need a break. Just a couple of kliks, please, Lord Megatron. I'm feeling dizzy again." Starscream said tiredly.

Megatron grunted in annoyance but pulled out anyway. Starscream stepped away and fluttered his wings before sitting on a chair. He cycled air, cooling himself off as a servo held his helm.

"You don't have any energon on you, do you?" Starscream inquired.

"It's not my job to sparkling-sit you." Megatron grunted.

Starscream's wings twitched. "Well then, I guess we are finishing this at your place. I need energon to continue and there is none here. And if I don't get any soon you will have to carry me."

"I'm not carrying you."

"Then let's not waste any time." Starscream said as he unsubspaced a towel and began to clean himself.

Once he had finished, he handed the towel to Megatron who quickly wiped himself clean as well. Starscream stood and raised his wings before walking out of the Control Room, Megatron right behind him.

* * *

Thundercracker trudged to the medbay, exhausted from cleaning the waste pits all orbital cycle - not that he got much done. He would be laboring at that task for quite some time. At least Hotlink and his trine were there to give him some company.

The blue Seeker palmed open the door and entered. It didn't take him long to locate the medic.

"Hey, Hook," Thundercracker greeted as he approached the mentioned Constructicon who was in the midst of replacing an arm on a medically induced stasis locked mech.

"Ah, just the mech I wanted to see." Hook said casually as he put down his work and turned to face the Seeker. "Well, not exactly. I actually want to see Bonecrusher because he borrowed some Shanix from me and hasn't paid me back and I feel the need to dissect him. But, that is my problem. You're the patient."

"Um, right, well, I just have some questions regarding Starscream."

Hook looked at him for a long moment. "I do too."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen Starscream in my medbay for quite some time. Last time he was here was when you delivered the news about finding Dawnstar."

Thundercracker's optics narrowed as he gave Hook a confused look. "That was orns ago. He told me that he has been seeing you on a regular basis."

"I can assure you he has not."

"He told me that you told him that he was too weak to be interfacing."

"I did not. In fact, I think two or three overloads every other orbital cycle might help with his depression, but not too many due to his lack of energy."

"He said something _very_ different." Thundercracker almost growled.

"Don't shoot the messenger."

"I'm not mad at you. I am going to kill him is what I'm going to do." Thundercracker said darkly as he turned and walked off.

"Bring him in here when you do find him! I am curious why he doesn't feel well enough to be interfacing."

"Yeah, me too." Thundercracker snapped.

* * *

Starscream gasped painfully between sobs as he was violently thrust into. Coolant leaked from his optics and down his cheekplates, his servos grasping and clawing at the berthtop. Megatron gripped his wings, yanking him forcefully onto his spike as he thrust hard.

Their overload came fast and powerful causing Starscream to shriek his agony. He punched the berthtop from his pain before looking back.

"Please, can we do it in another position?" Starscream begged, his vocalizer brittle and fritzing some from his crying.

"I choose the positions, Starscream." Megatron replied curtly.

"It hurts too much when you do it like this. Please, Lord Megatron."

"No, Starscream." Megatron growled as he started back up again.

"Please…" Starscream said so softly before his pained cries broke free from his vocalizer.

He dropped his helm onto the berthtop, his front being pushed against it keeping him in place. This position allowed Megatron to thrust so hard because he could grab the Seeker's wings and yank him onto his spike. Starscream couldn't distract the tyrant with a kiss to slow down, nor could he reach between his legs and grab Megatron to get him to stop. He was helpless like this, and could only cry as he suffered.

* * *

"Skywarp!"

"AAAAGH!"

The mentioned Seeker spun around when his designation was shouted, his wings raised and optics wide.

"'Warp, it's me." Thundercracker grunted as he approached.

"You sound angry." Skywarp said as his wings lowered.

"Well, when I catch my trinemate in the act of shooting Brawl with a paint gun, yeah, I'll be a _little_ upset." He said the last part sarcastically.

"He called me fat." Skywarp said suddenly serious, his optics narrowed as he eyed the paint gun.

"Whatever. Have you seen Starscream?"

"Nopety-nope. Whyz?"

"He's keeping secrets from us. Again."

"Like….?"

"Like I don't know. Apparently he has _not_ been seeing Hook. The last time he was in medbay was when he was getting his energon pumped into him the orbital cycle we found where Dawn was."

"But, that was decacycles ago."

"Exactly."

Skywarp mused for a silent moment. "Sooooooooooo, what has he been keeping secret?"

"He said that Hook said that he couldn't interface because of his health."

"Yeah-huh."

"And yet he hasn't been seeing Hook."

"Okay."

"Sooooo," Thundercracker gestured to Skywarp as if the answer was obvious.

It took Skywarp a moment. "Oh, OH! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh…. Oh… oh… Oooh."

"Yup."

"Why would he be lying about that? Doesn't he like interfacing with us?"

"That's what I want to find out."

"Why do you smell?"

Thundercracker's wings twitched. "I was carrying out my sentence." He grumbled.

"Ew, don't touch me." Skywarp said suddenly disgusted with his trinemate.

"Come here." Thundercracker gestured for him to do so.

"Why?"

"I'm going to hug you."

"But, you're gross."

"Exactly, come here."

Skywarp made a disgusted face as he stuck his glossa out. Thundercracker suddenly reached forward, grabbed Skywarp's arm, and forced him into a hug. Skywarp struggled for only a moment before shrugging and hugging him back.

"Soooo, why we hugging?" Skywarp inquired after a bit.

"I just love you." Thundercracker said softly. "Things have been slag lately and I just want to remind you that I love you, 'Warp."

Skywarp smiled faintly. "I love you too, TC."

"Good, because we need to work together to figure out what's going on with Star."

"Heh heh heh, we be like secret agents!"

Thundercracker grinned at that. "Yeah, something like that."

"So, where do we begin?"

"We confront him tonight when he comes home. Oh, and we need to pick up Dawnstar from her training session with Slipstream."

"Can we tickle him as a form of interrogation?"

"At this point I want to tie him to the berth and paddle his aft."

"Oh, we should do that!"

"Only if he feels well."

"I wish he would refuel properly." Skywarp said softly.

"I know, sweetie. I wish he would to. We need to get him to medbay so Hook can prescribe him some programs or something for his depression."

"Good luck getting him to take them."

Thundercracker grinned. "We'll just tickle him until he does."

Skywarp giggled. "Heh, that's a plan I can get behind."

"And then, maybe we can get behind _him_."

"Yeah, he totally needs to be topped with being an aft. Especially of late. Rejecting us so." Skywarp pouted.

"He's probably more so of an aft because he _isn't_ getting topped."

"So, let's get him better and-and get him to interface and-and huggle him!"

"Huggle?"

"Hugs!"

"Oh, 'Warp, now I remember why I trined you." Thundercracker smiled as he held his trinemate a little tighter.

"Good, because I can't remember why I trined either of you two. Wait! Now I remember." He finished with a giggle.

"And the reason is?"

"Because you two are the bestest 'bots I've ever met. And the most beautiful. And the best at fragging. And the best friends I've ever had. No matter how much of aftheads either of you two can be, I always recharge happy knowing that you two will be by my side until I deactivate."

Thundercracker had to reset his vocalizer. "Primus, 'Warp, why do you have to get so deep at times?" He said hugging him even tighter.

"Because I'm smarter than I let on to be." He smirked.

"You are. You really are." Thundercracker grinned.

* * *

Starscream walked home slowly, his systems weak from lack of energon and being overloaded too many times. It hurt to walk, hurt to move his wings, hurt to move much really. He avoided everyone, keeping to the shadows and back ways until he arrived at his home.

He put in his code slowly, and quietly entered the house. He felt dizzy, queasy, and just exhausted from everything. He wanted to clean himself of everything Megatron, and then recharge until the war was over. But most of all he just wanted to hug his daughter and tell her that he loved her. But _after_ he cleaned himself.

"So, what have you been up to?"

Starscream's wings twitched at the sound of Thundercracker's vocalizer. "Working. What about you?" He replied normally.

"Cleaning the waste pits. Took me almost a joor to get all the grease cleaned out of the transformation seams in _one_ leg." He said morosely.

"Well, perhaps you will learn your lesson." Was Starscream's curt reply.

"So, Screamer-"

"Don't call me that."

"Screamer, what were Hook's exact words regarding you not being well enough to interface?" Thundercracker continued, ignoring Starscream's order.

"That does not concern you. He's my physician so I do not need to give you details."

"I had a lovely chit-chat with him earlier this orbital cycle."

Starscream's optics narrowed slightly. "I do hope he prescribed something for your disobedience."

Thundercracker's wings twitched. "You have been lying to us."

"I always lie to you two. It's part of my job." Starscream said matter-of-factly as he started to walk away.

Thundercracker leaped to his peds and quickly got in front of Starscream. Skywarp watched intently from the couch. Starscream's wings raised threateningly, Thundercracker's mirroring the action.

"Step aside, TC. I am not in the mood for your pontificating." Starscream said harshly.

"Why have you been lying about seeing Hook?" Thundercracker demanded.

"I have my reasons. All of which are no consequence to you."

"When they concern the trine they are."

"How so?"

"Star, we have been at each other's neck cables! We need to get our slag together and bond. We need to rebuild our relationship before it gets worse." Thundercracker informed firmly.

"Thunder, I am tired. I haven't been refueling properly and therefore too weak to interface. Once I get a little better I will be fragging you two into the berth until it breaks."

"You weren't refueling right for a _long_ time and we still fragged. Why recently has this been an issue?"

Starscream vented a sigh. "My depression is worse than it was and I just… I just am not ready yet, TC."

"Scree, you need to see Hook and get some programs for your depression." Skywarp piped up.

Starscream spared his black trinemate a quick glance before turning back to face Thundercracker. "I will improve. Just… give me more time to do so. There's just a lot of slag to process through and Dawn being gone so long did not help."

Thundercracker eyed him for a long moment before lowing his wings ever so slightly. "Fine, Star, we'll give you some space, but _please_ go see Hook. Some programs will help with the depression. And please at least hang out with us some. We need to spend some time together as a trine."

Starscream offlined his optics for a moment. "Yeah, I'll try, TC." He nodded slowly. "Now, I am exhausted and would like to go recharge."

"Alright, sweetspark." Thundercracker said gently. "Want us to recharge with you?"

"Not tonight. I am not in the mood to deal with 'Warp's kicking. Maybe tomorrow."

Thundercracker was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Tomorrow then."

Starscream walked by him and climbed the stairs. The two just listened to the sound of their trineleader entering his room, walking to the washroom, and turning on the water. Skywarp's wings raised.

"He has been washing himself a lot since we got Dawn back." The black and purple Seeker commented.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too, 'Warp." Thundercracker said quietly.

* * *

Starscream furiously scrubbed himself clean, purging himself from Megatron's filth. Coolant leaked from his optics as soft sobs escaped his vocalizer. He hated this so much. He just wanted to be with his trinemates, to hug them, to bond with them, to just be near them. But they deserved better than a filthy trineleader who sold his own frame to achieve a goal. True, it was to save his precious femmling, but he was still filthy, still nothing but a slut. If he had thought of a better solution sooner he would have taken it, but the deal was made and he had to stick to it.

He had to take care of them. They were his responsibility, his entire world. They trusted him, every Seeker did, and Dawnstar was given to him by Primus to care for. He would do just that, even if it meant… this.

Just, why did it have to hurt so much? Why did it have to be so degrading? So humiliating? Why did he have to feel so sick all the time?

Better him than his trinemates or daughter. Better him than any of his Seekers. He would get his people through this. They will make it out and never have to deal with Megatron again. Everything will get better. He could do this. For his daughter, for his trinemates, for his Seekers.

Why had he ever done this to his precious Moonstar?

* * *

 **"I am _ever_ your humble and willing servant" is a line Starscream says to Megatron in the IDW G1 comics.**

 **If you are sexually abused your body will condition itself to react to the abuse, in this case Starscream's frame prepares for penetration when Megatron simply grabs his waist. This will become an issue for him in the future.**

 **There's gonna be a lot of intense drama and violent interfacing to come in next chapter! And onward! Woo! How bad can I get this? Heh, heh, heh... You'll see. :)**

 **Oh, Megs, Starscream will be sure to keep the interfacing "interesting." ;)**


	12. Busted

**Chapter 12**

Dawnstar aimed her pistol and shot the moving targets, easily hitting the bull's-eye every time. Slipstream stood by, watching her as she trained. Dawnstar was good with a gun, just lacked at close quarters combat. The turquoise and purple Seeker looked back when the clacking of a larger Seeker mech's thruster heels sounded.

"She's doing well." Slipstream informed as Starscream stopped beside her.

"Of course she is. She's my daughter." He watched the black and red Seeker for a moment before speaking again. "Leave us."

"Yes, sir." Slipstream gave a quick nod of her helm before pivoting on a thruster heel and walking away.

Starscream waited until she was out of audio range to approach his daughter. He stopped beside her and watched her effortlessly destroy the targets presented to her.

"Hey, princess." He greeted softly.

"Hey," She replied, not looking back at him as she concentrated on her task.

"So, I was thinking-"

"Uh oh,"

"Maybe I should return to being your instructor for training. I know you like Slipstream, but I think we should spend more time together. You know, patch things up between us."

"I thought you were busy."

"I am, but I can make room for you. I apologize for pushing you away like that. I thought that maybe working with another femme might, I don't know, make things easier for you with the loss of… you know."

Dawnstar subspaced her pistol and turned to him. "It doesn't, really." She said quietly.

He nodded his helm slowly. "Moonstar would want us to be happy. I have a hard time believing that I could ever be happy again without her, but we have to try for her." He vented a tired sigh. "How about after we do some training we hang out. Do something you like to do as long as it's not stupidly dangerous."

Dawnstar smirked. "But stupid, dangerous things are the most fun!"

"Hmm, well, you can do that with your Uncle 'Warp."

Dawnstar was silent for a klik before speaking. "I would like to hear more stories. And explore more of Cybertron."

He smiled faintly at her. "We can do that, princess. I just want us to be friends again."

"I do too. But, I just don't know what to think. I feel like you have betrayed me, like… I don't know." She shrugged.

"Like what, sweetspark? You can tell me. I won't get mad."

"Like," She shrugged again. "I was really pissed at you when I learned what you did to mom, but after you got in front of Megatron's cannon I just… I was so scared and just wanted you to be there and save me." She swallowed. "And you were. I want to love you again. I want to be best friends again. I just…"

"I need to earn your trust again. I understand." He finished softly. "I know we have a long ways to go until we achieve that goal, so, let's just take sparkling steps. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Seal the deal with a hug?"

Dawnstar looked at him for a moment before nodding. He spread his arms out and embraced her, she slowly returning the gesture. He kissed the top of her helm and just held her close.

"I love you, Dawn. No matter what happens I am here for you. You know that, right?'

She didn't answer right away. "Yeah, dad. I know."

"Good. Let's just put all the altercations and anger behind us and work on achieving being friends again."

"Okay, daddy." She replied quietly.

He kissed her helm again. They could get through this. Everything will be better between them. He could do this.

* * *

Starscream put in Megatron's code and entered the tyrant's residence. He made his way to the berthroom and straight to the berth. Megatron looked up from his desk and watched the Seeker climb onto the berth and lie down on his side. Starscream propped himself on an elbow, his one arm slung over his waist, and legs crossed as he took a very sexy pose.

"How did you learn my code?" Megatron grunted.

"It's not that hard to figure out." The Seeker replied simply.

Megatron just glared at him for a moment before resuming his work. Starscream's optics narrowed.

"I'm on your berth." The Air Commander pointed out.

"You are." Megatron replied without looking up.

"I would prefer to get this over with. I have other matters to attend to."

"I choose when we will start, Starscream."

Starscream's wings twitched, but he remained silent. He patiently waited for nearly a breem before Megatron set aside his work and approached. Starscream forced a sexy smirk, ready to play this game until he could leave.

Megatron roughly shoved him over onto his back and climbed on top of him. Starscream offered no resistance, allowing his superior to place his legs over his hips and grasp the Seeker's waist. Starscream's frame knew what was happening and his valve quickly prepared itself for penetration. Starscream placed his servos above his helm in complete submission, allowing the tyrant to do as he pleased to his Seeker. He suggestively stroked his shoulder vents as he watched Megatron.

"What ever shall you do to me, my lord?" The Seeker inquired erotically.

"You seem in a good mood, Starscream." Megatron commented as he leaned over the executive officer.

"Hmm, I am yours, Mighty Megatron." He said in that same sexy voice.

Megatron's codpiece slid aside and Starscream's followed suite. The Seeker gasped as he was penetrated, and the painful thrusting began. He reached up and grabbed Megatron's chin, pulling him down for a kiss. As they kissed, Starscream's servos lowered to pleasure his commander with electrical shocks over his frame and within transformation seams. Megatron's servos just gripped the red waist, keeping his Seeker in place as he thrust.

Starscream's glossa darted in and out of Megatron's mouth, playing with his superior's glossa every now and then. He moaned so perfectly into the ex-gladiator's mouth, doing his best to hide his suffering.

Suddenly, Starscream bit down on Megatron's lower lip plate, hard. Megatron instinctively jerked away as he grabbed the Seeker's throat and forced him down. Starscream smirked as he watched Megatron wipe away the leaking energon from his lip plate.

"Oh, so naughty." Starscream feigned being shocked by his actions. "Too bad you deserved it."

Megatron glared at Starscream for a long moment before smirking. "I can play this game too, Starscream."

"I play better. I also look better and am fabulous. And if you let me top I promise you won't regret it."

"That won't be happening."

"Boring. So, slagging boring. No wonder you had to threaten in order to ever get laid."

Megatron's optics narrowed. He removed his servo from Starscream's neck and grabbed the Seeker' chin, forcing it up. At the same time, he lowered his helm and forcefully bit Starscream's neck cables eliciting a pained gasp.

Starscream withed beneath his commander, everything telling him to flee, but he was securely held down. He refused to submit, though, and kept struggling and gasping as he was bitten. When Megatron finally pulled away Starscream snapped at him, his denta making a loud clicking sound.

Megatron chuckled. "So violent."

"Just keeping it 'interesting.'" Starscream replied.

"By 'attacking' me."

"Come a little closer and I'll show you 'attacking.'" Starscream purred.

Megatron raised an optical ridge, debating the matter. Starscream reached up and grabbed at the silver chest plates until he managed to slide them away. His digits reach in and began to caress around the spark casing with little electrical shocks. Megatron's optics offlined, enjoying this sensation. He resumed his thrusting as the Seeker pleasured him so. Soon, Starscream's chest piece folded away and the two spark bonded as they powerfully overloaded.

"Was that so bad, my lord?" Starscream smirked as he panted.

"I suppose not. Perhaps we should test it out some more." Megatron lustfully smiled.

"I am ever your willing and humble servant, my leader."

Megatron bit back down on Starscream's neck cables as he resumed his fierce humping. Starscream gasped painfully, forcing himself to remain calm despite his systems wanting nothing more than to escape.

He could do this. He had to do this.

* * *

 **The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream walked briskly through the hallways, his wings raised and a slight bounce to his step. He had plans this orbital cycle, plans with his trinemates. He had been waiting for this orbital cycle for so long and now it was finally here. He was sad that Moonstar wouldn't be here with him for it, but he knew she was watching from the Well and would want him to be happy. After all, this was one of the top three greatest events of his entire life.

He palmed open the door to the Conference Room and entered. "Lord Megatron, I have the reports here as requested."

Megatron looked up from where he sat at the table. "It's about time you showed up, Starscream. Now, let's begin."

"Actually, Mighty Megatron, I was hoping to take a break for this orbital cycle." Starscream said slowly. "I pleasured you extra yesterday to make up for it and promise to do so again tomorrow."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "And why do you want to skip this orbital cycle?" He inquired slowly.

"Because, Megatron, this orbital cycle is the anniversary when I trined with Thundercracker and Skywarp. I was hoping to spend the entire orbital cycle with them and celebrate."

"I thought you did not care for your trinemates." Megatron grunted.

Starscream's digits tightened slightly around the datapad that he held. "I do not, Lord Megatron, but they are still my trinemates and I feel it is only necessary that we do some bonding together. Trining is a big deal for Seekers, and we have been trined for so long it is only proper that we celebrate. Especially since we haven't lost each other through the war. Not all trines have been so fortunate."

"I see," Megatron said slowly. "I still don't see why we cannot have our session and you spend the rest of the orbital cycle with your idiot trinemates."

"I am very exhausted after our sessions, Lord Megatron. I would like to preserve my strength for when I am with them. Please, I promise I will pleasure you extra tomorrow."

"If your refuel properly you will not have such an issue. Now, come here." He said as he gestured him over.

Starscream's wings lowered. "Please, Megatron. We can have more than one session tomorrow to make up for it. _Please_ , let me have this orbital cycle with just my trinemates. I owe them that much."

"The deal was that I could frag you _every_ orbital cycle. You made no specifications so therefore there is no skipping. Come here."

"Megatron, I will-"

"I gave you an order, Starscream." He snapped dangerously.

Starscream's wings lowered as low as they could go. He approached the tyrant and set the datapad down on the table. Megatron stood, grabbed the Seeker's shoulders, and spun him around. Starscream's optics offlined as he was forcefully taken.

* * *

"TC!" Skywarp excitedly exclaimed as he glomped his blue trinemate.

"Ack!" Thundercracker brilliantly articulated as he fell on his aft with his enthusiastic brother clinging to him.

"Guess what happened this orbital cycle a slag long time ago!? We trined!" Skywarp smiled broadly as he snuggled Thundercracker.

"Yeah, I remember, 'Warp." Thundercracker grinned as he hugged Skywarp back.

"Where's Screamer?"

"He said he had reports to give to Megatron, but he'll be back."

"When was that?"

"A while ago."

"We should go find him!"

"Alright, let me just-"

Skywarp didn't wait. He instantly teleported them to the Control Room before leaping up. Thundercracker grunted as he slowly got to his peds. He was not a fan of teleporting right after he had refueled.

"Hey, Sounders!" Skywarp eagerly greeted the Communications Officer. "Have you seen Screamer anywhere?"

"Negative." Soundwave intoned as he continued working at his console.

"He might be at Megatron's office or the Conference Room. That's where they usually do their report stuff." Thundercracker suggested.

"Conference Room first, then!" Skywarp proclaimed before grabbing his trinemate and teleporting them away.

They rematerialized just outside the door. Skywarp skipped to it and palmed it open. The two stopped. They could see the back of Megatron, and what seemed to be him… fragging someone. They exchanged confused glances, and that's when they heard it. Thundercracker's wings twitched at the oddly familiar sound. Skywarp shrugged.

As silent as ninjas, the two sneaked towards the two bots, careful to not be seen. They stopped and stared with wide optics when they saw who was being fragged.

Starscream was moaning as if he was greatly pleasured by the fierce thrusting, his frame being jerked from it. His one servo rested over Megatron's arms as they wrapped around the red waist, the other reaching up to grab the tyrant's mandible. He twisted himself best he could, lowered his wings, and interlocked lip plates as he kissed over his wing. His glossa darting in and out, very obviously seen by the two horrified Seekers. Megatron's helm was turned just so he couldn't see them, but Starscream suddenly did.

The tri colored Seeker's optics widened, his frame tensing for a moment before he forced himself to continue the act. Megatron couldn't know that his trinemates were there.

The two Seeker's optics lowered as if to make sure what they were seeing was real, seeing their trineleader actually connected to the grounder.

Starscream broke the kiss and just leaned back against the broad chest, gasping as he was thrust into. He lolled his helm to the side to watch his trinemates, distress evident in his optics.

He then mouthed "this isn't what it looks like."

Thundercracker's optics narrowed, his servos balling into fists at his sides as his wings raised threateningly. He then mouthed back "you have a slagheap of explaining to do."

Starscream swallowed as he straightened his helm to look ahead, but still watched his trinemates from the corner of his optics. He opened his mouth and gasped his pained cries, panting for cooler air as his system overheated. Coolant tears began to leak from his optics as he offlined them, ashamed of being caught and the horrible pain of Megatron humping him.

Thundercracker turned and silently stalked out, Skywarp following as he wrung his servos. They heard Starscream cry out as he overloaded just as they walked out of the room and the door shut behind them.

* * *

Starscream walked home slowly, his wings lowered and servos wringing. He knew that he was in a slagheap of trouble with his trinemates and would be subjected to their scrutiny. He was not looking forward to explaining anything to them, especially when they should be happy and celebrating one of the best events of their lives together.

Could he never be happy?

He put in his code and sighed before entering the house. Almost immediately he was grabbed by the arm and quickly led to the couch where Thundercracker shoved him to sit. Starscream elicited a yelp when his aft made forceful contact with the couch, still being sore from just being fragged. He looked up at the two pair of blood red optics looking down at him. One pair worried, confused, and scared while the other was more than pissed off.

"What the _frag_ was that!?" Thundercracker roared in Starscream's faceplates.

Starscream's wings raised, his optics narrowing. "Do not speak to me so." He growled, glaring at his blue trinemate from the corner of his optic as his helm was slightly turned away.

Thundercracker grabbed his chin and forced him to make straight optic contact. "Why were you fragging him?! How long has this been going on!? Answer me!"

Starscream jerked his helm free from his trinemate's hold. "I don't have to answer anything to you." He snapped.

"We are _trinemates_! _Brothers_! You _do_ have to answer me!" Thundercracker was shaking with unadulterated, raw, powerful, unholy, uncontrollable fury. His optics glowing brighter, wings hiked as high as they could go, and systems overheating. "WHY WERE YOU FRAGGING HIM?!"

Starscream leaned back on the couch and defiantly glared at his trinemate. "It's rude to shout, Thundercracker." He replied casually.

"I am about to _murder_ you, Starscream! YOU **_LIED_** TO US! You haven't been interfacing with us because you are having an _affair_ with Megatron!"

"IT IS **_NOT_** AN AFFAIR!" Starscream bellowed back.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT?!"

Starscream looked away, seething in his unholy wrath. Thundercracker's servos clenched so tightly that his digits were denting his palms. Skywarp was trembling, his wings lowered, servos wringing, and optics white with static.

"Starscream," Thundercracker growled with gritted denta. "How long have you been interfacing him?"

"That doesn't concern you." Starscream said in a low, angry voice.

"Yes, oh yes, it does."

Starscream's wings twitched. Thundercracker was doing his best not to strangle his trineleader.

"Starscream." He growled. "Answer me. How. Long. Have. You. Been. Interfacing. Megatron."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, debating on what to say. They were his trinemates, but he still did not want to let them know that he had basically sold his frame to the tyrant.

"Star, please, tell us." Skywarp's soft, terrified, and sad vocalizer sounded.

Starscream offlined his optics. He couldn't deny that vocalizer. "I don't want to be interfacing with him." He said almost in a whisper.

"Then why are you?" Thundercracker demanded.

"I had too." He said in the same tone.

"Why?"

"He was going to kill her."

Thundercracker eyed his trineleader for a moment before speaking. "You have been interfacing with him to save Dawnstar?" He asked slowly.

Starscream nodded. "I didn't know what else to do."

"So, you have been interfacing with him and you _never_ told us? You have been rejecting us and keeping us in the dark to have an affair with him!?"

"It's not an affair!"

"Then, tell me Starscream; is this rape or prostitution?" Thundercracker demanded as he crossed his arms.

Starscream just glared at him. Thundercracker leaned in closer to his trineleader so that his visage was almost in Starscream's.

"Answer me."

Starscream kept his gaze for a bit before looking at the floor, his wings drooping. "I didn't know what else to do. He was going to deactivate her. He wanted to torture her until she died. I had to do something. The only option I had was… me. I was hoping it would only be one time, but he said he would only let her live if I allowed him to take me _every_ orbital cycle. I hate it. It hurts… a lot. I tried to get him to leave me alone so I could celebrate with you guys, but he didn't let me. He forces me to pleasure him. I have no say in anything. I just am his frag toy."

Thundercracker swallowed. "There was no other way? Why did you think _this_ would work? What prompted it?"

Starscream bit his lower lip plate. "It worked in the past." He said in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"I never interfaced with him until he threatened Dawn!" Starscream said quickly. "But, in the past, when I needed him to let me do something, like letting me keep Dawn, or letting Moonstar become a Decepticon, or letting me join with her, or really anything, I would…" He swallowed. "I would sit on his lap, I would pleasure him, I kissed him. I hated it. But, it always worked on him and so I just kept doing it. That is until he wanted to kill Dawn. My touches and kisses didn't effect him. I had nothing else to offer him but myself. He agreed." He looked up at his trinemates. "She's safe now."

"Can't you change the deal now? Isn't there something _else_ you can offer him?"

Starscream shook his helm as he looked back at the floor. "I wish, but, what's been done has been done."

"This is ridiculous! You shouldn't have to be suffering because that brat made a mistake!"

Starscream looked up at him, his wings raising and optics narrowed. "She isn't the only one who makes mistakes, Thundercracker. When was the last time you were beaten for fragging up? That's right. Never. _I_ am the one who takes it all!" He suddenly bellowed the last part.

"I never asked you to do that. I could handle a punishment from-"

Starscream leaped to his peds. "NO YOU CAN _NOT_! You and 'Warp could _never_ handle the torture Megatron would inflict on you! _I_ can! I have _gladly_ taken every single _one_ of your punishments! When you hesitate in battle! When you refuse to kill! When you disobey orders because you don't want to see 'innocents' murdered! I took every single _one_ of those _beatings_! The _floggings_! The _brig time_! _Me_! And you!" He jabbed a digit at Skywarp who flinched. "I have taken all of _your_ punishments for all of your _stupid_ pranks that went amiss! For screwing up _all the time_! _I_ was the one who suffered! _Me_! All because you two could _never handle_ what Megatron would do to you! I _gladly_ stood in your stead and went through _hell_ so you two will be safe! I _lied_ about my relationship with you two so he would never know that I loved you and therefore would _never_ hurt you to get to me! You know how much it _pained_ me to treat you two like slag for all those vorns just because I _love_ you!? Everything I have done has been for _your_ benefit! For _Moonstar_! For _Dawnstar_! For my _Seekers_!"

Thundercracker lowered his wings slightly, his expression softening a bit. Skywarp was leaking coolant tears from this sudden revelation.

"You-you took all my punishments?" Skywarp asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes, and I never told you about why I treated you like slag. Thunder knew, but I made him remain quiet about it."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to stress about something that was my burden to bear." Starscream said gently.

"But, Screamer, we're a trine. We're not supposed to keep secrets." Skywarp said softly.

"'Warp is right, Star." Thundercracker grunted. "What else have you been keeping from us?"

Starscream's optics narrowed again. "I am _done_. I've _had it_ with this interrogation. I'm exhausted, I am sore, and I am _filthy_! And… I'm done."

He turned and stomped off. His trinemates watched him scale the stairs and disappear from their view. Thundercracker turned slowly to Skywarp.

"What are we gonna do, TC?" Skywarp asked so softly.

Thundercracker rubbed his temples as he vented a tired sigh. "I don't know, 'Warp. We just-" He stopped when there was a loud thud from upstairs.

The two wasted no time and rushed upstairs. They quickly opened the door to Starscream's room and ran to the washroom where Starscream lied on the floor in stasis lock.

"He's low on fuel again!" Thundercracker said as he started to pick up his trineleader. "We need to get him to Hook."

Skywarp touched Thundercracker's shoulder and the Elite Trine instantly vanished only to rematerialize in the medbay.

"Hook!" Thundercracker called as he quickly placed Starscream on a medberth. "Hook, Starscream is in stasis lock!"

Hook quickly came from a backroom, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Scrapper poking their helms out to see what was going on. The medic was beside his patient and immediately started to connect wires to him. He grabbed a device with a syringe on one end and a jug of energon on the back and injected the tri colored Seeker in a fuel line on his arm. The energon poured into the Air Commander, giving him an emergency boost before Hook could get a energon drip inserted.

The other two Seekers took a step back and watched the Constructicon work. It didn't take long for Hook to have the Decepticon SIC filled with the proper amount of fuel for his systems to work properly. Once he was finished, he turned to the other Seekers.

"Well, I did say to get him to medbay." He commented.

"We've been working on him." Thundercracker grunted.

"Seems to be going marvelously." He replied sarcastically.

The Constructicon then went to a table and prepared another one of the devices for quickly delivering energon. He approached Starscream and gestured for the other two Seekers to do the same. Once they were beside him he spoke.

"I am going to show you two how to deliver emergency energon to him. This is becoming too frequent for you not to know." He said as he held the device up for them to see. "So, when he goes into stasis lock you are going to remove these plates on his arm." He instructed as he gestured to them. "The syringe will be inserted into the primary fuel line of the arm, which is this one. You can tell it from the others by its thickness. Just slide it in, like this," He said as he did just that. "Then, press and hold this button and the contents will release slowly into him. Once empty, pull it straight out, place your thumb over the hole for a few astroseconds until self repair heals it, and then remove." He removed his servo and showed how it had stopped leaking. "That will help keep him functioning until you can get him to me or any medic. It will take about five of these for him to be back to normal, but one is enough to power all of his systems."

He then walked over to the table again and grabbed two new syringe devices and handed them each to a Seeker. "You must make sure to clean the syringe after each use in order to keep foreign matter from entering his fuel systems."

Thundercracker nodded his helm as he and 'Warp accepted the proffered devices. "Thanks, Hook." He said softly.

"Hmm, just keep him out of my medbay. I'm getting tired of dealing with his stubbornness."

"You and me both." Thundercracker grunted.

* * *

"His missile struck me in the left wing and I started to fall then. I managed to transform just before being slammed into by another jet at speed. That sent both of us spiraling downwards. I don't know what happened to him, but I was leaking energon, I was on fire, smoke was all I could see as I fell. Not one of my best moments." Starscream said as he lied on his back on Dawnstar's berth with her cuddled against him, listening to his story. "I hit the side of a mountain and just kept rolling down, everything being torn up by the rocks. My wings were nonexistent by the time I reached the bottom. I was coughing up energon, it was leaking out of everywhere, everything hurt. I don't know how long I lied there before I finally managed to get back up. Everything was busted. I had to crawl because my legs were so torn up. It took a while, but I managed to return to the battlefield where Dreadwind and Darkwing found me and dragged me to Flatline. Flatline was able to put me back together and in a few orbital cycles I went back to fighting." He turned his helm to faintly smile at his daughter. "As always, I refuse to let yet another near deactivation experience faze me."

"You seem to always be getting hurt." Dawnstar commented.

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment. I am the first one in leading my Seekers, I am a primary target, and unlike Megatron, I never hold back when it comes to fighting in the front lines." He paused. "I enjoy the thrill of battle. Makes me feel… alive. It's also nice to just get frustrations out by killing someone." He patted her thigh. "I hope you never feel satisfied about killing. Never feel the need to. There are enough killers in this world." He vented a sigh. "I wish this war would end. I have for the longest time, but Megatron refuses to listen. I've tried suggesting to him to make peace with the Autobots, but… Well, he gets angry."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you remember your first kill?" She asked softly.

He hesitated before answering. "I do. You can never forget your first kill." He said quietly.

"Who-who was it?"

"I didn't know his designation. He had committed a crime and was sentenced to execution. Being Seekers, we were expected to be mindless killers, so it was our job to carry out the deed. He and several other convicted criminals were tied to posts before us. Each Seeker having their own to deactivate. I was handed a pistol and ordered to fire." He swallowed. "I did. I didn't hesitate, didn't ask questions. I ignored his begging, his cries that he was innocent. I was just doing my job."

"Didn't it bother you?"

"It did. But, then I started to kill others as a soldier. It was different when you were defending yourself. Everything changed though when I helped Megatron to overthrow the senate. When I killed all those senators with Soundwave… I just felt rage. I didn't feel like I was murdering. I felt like I was getting revenge. I felt joy in what I was doing." He was silent for a moment. "But when you came… Every life I took thereafter I felt like I was protecting you and your carrier. It wasn't for revenge, or fun, or for letting off steam. I felt like I had to do it to keep you two safe. That if I didn't you would be hurt, or deactivated." He studied her for a moment before continuing. "Am I scaring you?"

She swallowed. "It's just… It's hard imagining my daddy doing such things."

"I know. I've kept a lot hidden from you. I was just trying to protect you."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What do you plan on doing when the war is over?"

He vented a small sigh. "Well, before you came along, I had hoped to be a supreme dictator of the entire universe with your uncles and have Megatron's helm mounted on the wall. _After_ you showed up I thought that maybe I could just get away somewhere with Moonstar, my trinemates, and you and just take a break from everything to raise a family." He smiled faintly. "Moonstar wanted to have eight sparklings. I said I was willing to go for four, but would have to see from there if I could handle anymore. I wanted to try and be a professor or something. Just do something relaxing as I raised my family and then maybe get back into politics. But," He exhaled. "When Moonstar was taken away from us I… I'm not sure what I want to do now. I don't want to settle down anymore. But I also don't want to remain in the political arena. I feel as if I should just stay a soldier, but I am so tired of all this endless fighting." He shrugged before smiling. "Maybe I'll just move into your basement and continue to harass you until I can figure things out."

Dawnstar smirked. "No, you need to get your own place. I'm not going to be housing my sire."

"Hey, when I get to the point that I'm so old that replacing parts isn't helping, you will be the one to deal with me. I don't trust anyone else. And TC is slightly older than me so you will have to be dealing with us both. I don't think 'Warp will ever rust on us. He's too hyper."

"Dad, didn't you promise me that you would build me a castle?" She giggled.

"Ha! Primus, you remember everything, don't you." He chuckled. "I'll build you a castle in Vos, and it will be the largest structure on Cybertron. I'll even paint it pink."

"Nooooo! No pink!" She smiled.

"It _was_ your favorite color."

"Not anymore."

"Do you still want magical pets?"

"Stop it, daddy." She said with a playful shove to his chest piece. "You're being mean again."

"Mean? Since when have I ever been 'mean' to you."

"Since you started to tease me."

"It's not my fault you set yourself up."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"No."

"Yes." He said before kissing her on the brow.

"No." She giggled.

"Yes."

"No, times infinity!"

He snickered. "You are so much like your carrier." He said softly.

She smiled. "I bet she would have all this drama behind us in no time."

"She probably would lock us in a room for a stellar cycle until we had settled everything." He mumbled.

Dawnstar looked down, suddenly realizing that her servo was holding her sire's. She just studied it for a long, silent moment before looking back into those blood red optics.

"Daddy," She said in almost a whisper.

"Yes, princess?"

"I don't hate you."

His spark skipped a pulse. "I'm glad, sweetie." He said softly as he smiled.

"But, I don't love you." She said in the same quiet voice. "I just… I need more time to process through all of this." She paused. "I want to love you again, daddy. I really do. I just…" She swallowed. "I'm scared."

He vented a soft sigh. "I know there's a lot going on with all of this new information being thrown at you. I hope you can learn to love me again soon." He kissed her brow. "I'll be here for you, no matter how long it may take or what happens."

She smiled. "I know, daddy."

He smirked. "Can we hug now?"

She nodded her helm before embracing him in a hug.

"I love you, Dawn. I love you more than you could ever possibly fathom." He said softly as he held his daughter close. "And I will do _anything_ to protect you and keep you safe."

Dawnstar swallowed before speaking in almost a whisper. "I know, daddy."

* * *

Starscream put in the code and entered Megatron's residence. He went straight to the berthroom and walked in.

"Let's get this over with, Megs." Starscream grunted as he approached the desk. "It's late and I would like to return to my berth shortly for a well deserved recharge."

"'Well deserved?' And what have you been doing that makes anything 'well deserved?'" Megatron grunted as he looked up at his Second.

"Being fabulous, of course." Starscream said with a feminine wave of a servo.

"I don't understand why you insist on being 'fabulous.'" Megatron grumbled as he returned his optics to his work.

"Because it's something you will never be."

Megatron just rolled his optics. Starscream placed a servo on the desk and leaned against it. He silently watched Megatron finish up his work, his wings flicking and that sexy smirk spreading over his handsome visage when the tyrant rose. Megatron stood in front of the Seeker and placed his servos on the red hips. Starscream took a step back, and Megatron stepped forward. The Air Commander kept stepping backwards until his back was pressed against a wall.

A blue servo raised and a digit touched the tyrant's chin, urging him to come closer to the smirking faceplates. Megatron obliged, his visage in his Second's, an ebony servo pressed against the wall just beside the Seeker's shoulder.

Starscream had his infamous sly, sexy smirk as he neared his lip plates to Megatron's almost snarling ones. They interconnected in a hungry kiss, the air marshall's servos holding the ex-gladiator's mandible, one arm soon wrapping around the silver helm as their kiss deepened.

An ebony servo grasped Starscream's left leg and lifted it up so it rested on the tyrant's hip, keeping it in place. Their codpieces folded away and Starscream moaned into his superior's mouth as he was penetrated. The tri colored jet lifted his arms above his helm as he was thrust into, soon folding them just above and resting over his helm. Megatron's free servo grasped his wrists and kept his arms there, pinning him against the wall as he was pounded into.

Starscream offlined his optics, Megatron soon following suite, as the two mouthed each other in their kiss, their glossas playing with one another. Starscream kept beautifully moaning, sounding as if he truly enjoyed this.

Their chest plates soon folded away to expose their sparks, the raw energy tendrils interlacing before the two Decepticon leaders were brought to their powerful climax. Their lip plates parted to growl with gritted denta through it, servos clasping and optics offline.

They panted in each others visages, so close their olfactory sensors were almost touching as heated exhales caressed their faceplates. Red optics locked on each other, they just panted as their systems cooled.

"I hate you." Starscream said softly between pants, his expression the same.

"And I hate you." Megatron grunted.

"I will be the one to deactivate you, _Mighty Megatron_." The Air Commander said in almost a whisper, his words venomous and yet honeyed. "I will be the one to stand over you as your spark fades away. I will be the last one you will ever see."

Megatron smirked. "There was a time when I would have believed that, Starscream. You are skilled, powerful, but no longer ruthless." Starscream's optics narrowed. "You were once the living embodiment of the Decepticon ideal, a mere step away from fully embracing it." He paused to study his Second's faceplates, but the Seeker's visage was an enigma. "But then _she_ showed up. You fell in love and joined with that Autobot whore. And your little brat only made everything worse. You have become soft, weak, an embarrassment to the Decepticons. Taking the punishment for your treacherous daughter… Pathetic."

Starscream just glared at him. He had so much he wanted to say, but it would be unwise to do so when the much larger, stronger, and tougher grounder was still inside of him, pinning him against the wall. He just imagined all the many ways he wanted to deactivate the silver tyrant.

Megatron's smile grew. "Is there something you wish to say, Starscream?" He said almost mockingly.

Starscream's wings twitched. "I am yours, _Mighty Megatron_." He said in almost a whispered growl.

"Yes, you are."

Starscream moved his helm forward and captured the tyrant's lip plates in a kiss, just wanting him to shut up and finish with the torture. Megatron returned the kiss, his thrusting resuming. Megatron removed his servo from Starscream's wrists to place it on the small of the Seeker's back. Starscream's servos grasped the sides of Megatron's helm, deepening the kiss as it became more passionate.

Starscream leaned forward, forcing Megatron to take a step back, then pull out before releasing the Air Commander's leg. Starscream stepped forward, and Megatron took another step back. Starscream smiled to himself as he continued kissing his superior, leading him towards the berth. Megatron finally bumped against the berth, the Seeker urging him onward still. Megatron's servos, gripping the thin, red waist of the flyer, tightened their hold before he turned his Second around and lowered him onto the berth.

Starscream offered no resistance as he was made to lie down, the much larger grounder climbing on top of him. Starscream broke the kiss to gasp as he was entered, the ex-gladiator wasting no time in thrusting into him. Starscream's legs wrapped around the waist of his superior, his servos grasping the tyrant's sides. Starscream felt almost as if he was being crushed from being practically lied on by the silver mech. He turned his helm to better cycle air, exposing his neck cables, to which Megatron began to bite, eliciting pained gasps from the Seeker.

Megatron overloaded him eleven more times before finally sliding out and lying beside the Seeker, both of them panting as their chest plates and codpieces slid back into place. Starscream turned his helm and looked at Megatron, the two silent as they panted, red optics locked on each other. Starscream raised a servo and made an offensive Vosian hand gesture at his superior. Megatron only smirked.

"You enjoyed it. You know you did." Megatron managed between pants.

"It is becoming more tolerable, but I still don't 'enjoy' it." Starscream said between his heated exhales.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Jerk."

"Careful, Starscream."

"You be careful."

"Starscream."

Starscream remained silent, just concentrating on cooling off. He offlined his optics, just needing a moment to relax before he had to walk all the way back to his home and his berth. His berth where his trinemates were waiting to recharge with him. Ever since learning of what he was going through, they had refused to let him recharge alone, to which he was grateful for even though he denied it. He felt safe in their arms, and onlining with them holding him made him feel loved, important, and not a waste of time or effort. His beloved trinemates cared for him in a way no one else ever would.

His poor trinemates who went through so much dealing with his drama and afthelm-edness.

Megatron looked back when he noticed Starscream's vents had slowed down. A small grin etched itself over his fearsome visage when he realized his Second had fallen into recharge. Slowly, he reached forward and wrapped an arm around the red waist, pulling his Seeker close to him.

* * *

"TC, where's Screamer?" Skywarp asked as he walked down the stairs to see his trinemate on a couch in the entertainment room.

"He went off to… uphold the deal." Thundercracker said softly, his optics locked on the door, anxiously waiting the return of his trineleader.

Skywarp's wings lowered as he sat down next to Thundercracker. "He's been gone a long time." He said softly.

"I know."

"Dawn was asking for him a bit ago."

"What did you tell her?"

Skywarp didn't answer immediately. "Business." He said in almost a whisper as he shrugged. "What else could I say?"

Thundercracker was silent for a long moment before speaking. "She can never know about this. She hates him enough. Knowing that he practically sold his own frame to get something… She doesn't need to know."

"They have been getting better. Star has been spending a lot of time with her and they have been talking more."

"I know. I still don't trust her, though. She may turn on him and break the last of his spark." Thundercracker vented a tired sigh. "If only she realized how lucky she is to have him as a sire. No one else would have stepped in front of Megatron's fusion cannon."

Skywarp slowly nodded his helm. "She'll see, TC. It may just take time."

"I suppose so."

"How long has he been gone?"

Thundercracker's optics narrowed some, still not removing from the door. "Too long."

* * *

Starscream stirred the next morning, his optics still offline as he lazily onlined. He felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist, and a warm chassis against his front. He grinned faintly to himself, loving how his trinemates held him when they recharged. It obviously was Thundercracker by how firm the hold was, but something was off. The chassis didn't quite feel right, now as he onlined more, and Skywarp wasn't snuggled against his back. Starscream was always in the middle, so there was no way he would be on the other side of Thundercracker, unless he got up early to pull a prank… but he had stopped his pranks when Moonstar had been deactivated…

The Air Commander slowly onlined his optics, the fuzzy, gray image focusing before him. Suddenly, his optics widened and he jerked himself up. He was horrified seeing Megatron's visage before his… and the tyrant's arm wrapped around his waist.

"No, no no no no no nonononononononononono _no_!" Starscream gasped rapidly as he hastily removed Megatron's arm and scurried off the berth only to fall on his aft.

The Seeker started to get up when a sharp, excruciating pain tore through his left wing. He yelped as he was yanked back onto the berth by his delicate wing, Megatron's digits denting the plating.

"Where are you going, Starscream?" Megatron grinned lustfully as he forced the struggling Seeker to lie back on the berth. "I did not release you."

"Please, Lord Megatron, I have already-"

"It's a new orbital cycle, so you still have to keep to your end of the deal for this orbital cycle." He said as he tried holding back the squirming and kicking flyer.

"Please, please, please, let me go." Starscream said in a weak, small voice as he desperately fought the much larger mech off.

Megatron finally managed to turn the jet onto his front, but Starscream kept kicking and trying to jab his elbow into Megatron's side. Megatron forced his Second on his knees and grabbed the sensitive wings. Starscream's optics became white with static as he felt Megatron positioning himself behind him. His frame instinctively prepared his valve, and his codpiece folded away. He gasped painfully as he was entered, his servos clawing at the berth. Megatron forced him to lower his front so only his aft was in the air, then commenced his brutal thrusting. Coolant leaked from Starscream's optics as he was taken.

* * *

Thundercracker's servos were denting his palms from how tightly he was clenching his fists. He stomped through the hallways of the command building, hunting for his unfortunate prey.

When he had onlined that morning on the couch with Skywarp cuddled next to him, he was furious. Starscream had never returned home, and Hook had never called. No, Starscream had obviously spent the night with Megatron. For "not being an affair" it sometimes seemed like _something_ was going on between those two.

Now it was mid orbital cycle, and still no sign of the Decepticon SIC. Well, that won't be for much longer…

Thundercracker turned a corner and his optics narrowed. The quarry was making his way to the hunter, unbeknownst to the danger that lurked just ahead, patiently waiting to strike. The unfortunate spark was looking at the ground, wings lowered, servos clasped, and gait almost sluggish. The blue Seeker remained silent until his prey was almost upon him, then he made his move.

"Where the slag were you?" He demanded harshly, his arms crossed and wings raised.

"Please, I'm not in the mood, Thundercracker." Starscream snapped, his helm and wings raising.

Red optics locked on red. "You recharged with him, didn't you? Didn't even bother to inform me and 'Warp who stayed up waiting for you!"

"You think I wanted to stay with him!? It was a slagging _accident_! I was exhausted and just… I just fell into recharge!" Starscream shouted, his optics thin slits.

"And then you proceeded to stay with him all morning?"

"I am not going to deal with this." Starscream grunted as he started to walk away. He was pissed off, tired, and just wanted to be left alone.

Thundercracker reached forward and caught him by the wrist. Starscream spun around and forcefully shoved Thundercracker away by the chest piece.

"Slag off!"

"Do _not_ shove me away!" Thundercracker bellowed as he shoved Starscream back, much harder than he meant to, but his rage blinded him.

Starscream fell back and hit the wall. He didn't know what came over him, but pure, unadulterated fury engulfed his being and he lashed out. He shoved his blue trinemate against the opposite wall and pinned him against it. Thundercracker tried to push him off, but Starscream refused to budge.

Then, a punch was delivered to Thundercracker's faceplates, and he returned it. Before long the two trinemates were punching, kicking, and wrestling on the floor, trying to severely damage the other. Energon leaked from olfactory sensors, lip plates, and damaged plates on the face, chest, arms, wings, and abdominal plating.

Drag Strip and Wildrider were conversing as they walked down the hallway, stopping at the sight before them.

"Wow, never seen them fight before." Drag Strip nonchalantly commented as he crossed his arms and watched the scene.

"Soooo, what we do?" Wildrider inquired as he scratched the top of his helm.

"What would any responsible mech do in a situation like this?"

"Um, break it up?"

"No, we call Swindle and have everyone place bets." Drag Strip smirked.

"Oh, they are going that way."

Drag Strip turned his helm and saw that the two Seekers were taking their fight elsewhere. The Stunticons followed, Drag Strip taking only a few astroseconds to comm. the rest of his gestalt and Swindle. The fighting flyers finally seemed to stop traveling when they arrived at a much larger area, which allowed more and more mechs to congregate around them until there was a very large, loudly cheering mass.

"Thundercracker. He's stronger." Brawl placed his bet to his gestaltmate.

"Starscream. He's faster." Astrotrain said.

Swindle was smiling audio receptor to audio receptors as more and more put in their bets.

"Hit him harder, TC! I wanna win some Shanix!" Someone shouted.

The trinemates were too caught up in their battle to notice or hear the rowdy crowd surrounding them. They just had one goal on their processor, and it was not pleasant.

"What's going on?" Contrail demanded as he and several other Seekers pushed their way to the front.

"Oh, slag." Nacelle said when they saw the shocking sight.

"Comm. Skywarp." Contrail ordered.

"Already on it." Hotlink replied.

The discernable sound of air being displaced made itself known as the black and purple Seeker materialized in front of the other Seekers. His optics widened and jaw dropped in horror at what he saw. He only hesitated for a moment before rushing in, ignoring the other Seeker's warnings.

"Star, TC, STOP!" He screamed as he tried pulling them apart, but they kept fighting. "Please, stop it! Stop fighting! Star! TC! PLEASE! STOP! STOP IT! ST-AH!"

He jumped back, a servo covering his faceplates where a stray punch from Starscream had landed. The fight instantly ceased, the two battling Seekers turning wide optics to their innocent brother.

"Primus, 'Warp!" Starscream gasped as he shoved Thundercracker off him and quickly ran to Skywarp's side. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, 'Warp." He said quickly as he took his black trinemate's mandible and inspected the damage. Energon was leaking from Skywarp's torn lip plates, and they were dented, but otherwise fine. "You alright?" Starscream asked softly.

"I'm fine." Skywarp replied in almost a whisper, his vocalizer on the verge of being brittle.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, 'Warp."

"I'm fine." He repeated in the same tone.

Thundercracker spat out energon before wiping the back of a servo over his heavily leaking lip plates. Both he and Starscream were now covered in tears, dents, and their energon, primarily their faceplates. Their wings were bent, plates torn, and their knuckles leaking profusely.

"First me, then 'Warp…" Thundercracker muttered as he stood up. "Who's next, Starscream?"

Starscream's optics narrowed. He turned away from Skywarp and glared at Thundercracker, who defiantly returned the gaze. Starscream's optics broke contact to glance around the gathered mass.

"Brawl, Blast Off, escort Thundercracker to the brig and lock him up." Starscream said in his firm, commanding voice, as if he was ordering some grounder away rather than his trinemate.

"WHAT?!" Thundercracker bellowed. "You can _not_ be serious!"

The two Combaticons grabbed the blue Seeker by the arms and started to take him away, but he refused to submit and struggled.

"Release me! I am your superior! Let go of me! I command you to release me at once!" He shouted angrily as he was taken away, his thruster heels scraping and sending sparks flying as they were dragged along.

Skywarp was trembling as he watched. "Star?" He said in the smallest of voices.

Starscream wasn't even watching as Thundercracker was hauled away. He didn't even move from his position, his wings hiked, and arms crossed.

"Starscream! What are you doing!? You're making a mistake! Let go of me! Starscream!"

Thundercracker's yelling became lessened as he was taken further away. All the watching Decepticons were either surprised by the drama, or trying to figure out who won. Swindle finally made it clear that Starscream had since it was Thundercracker who was being locked in the brig.

The other Seekers were horrified, shocked, and dumbstruck. Trinemates fighting, and now Thundercracker being locked away, something that had _never_ happened before. What was happening to the Elite Trine?

Starscream turned and grabbed Skywarp by the wrist. "Come on, 'Warp." He said softly as he started to lead him away.

Skywarp jerked his arm free, causing Starscream to turn and look back at him with a confused and worried expression. Skywarp was slowly shaking his helm, trembling so hard, looking so scared and sad.

"'Warp?" Starscream said softly as he beckoned Skywarp to follow him. "Let's go, Sky."

Skywarp took a step back, glancing from Starscream to where they had taken Thundercracker. He kept shaking his helm, his wings now rattling from his trembles. "You're-you're asking me to choose." He said in almost a whisper.

"No, I'm not. Please, 'Warp. Let's go back to the house. I-I need to talk with you." Starscream said gently, his vocalizer so low. "Please," He paused. "Please, don't leave me."

Skywarp swallowed, looking from Starscream to where they had taken his other brother. "I-I can't. I'm sorry. I can't choose between the two of you."

"Sky, I'm not-"

"Please," Skywarp's optics were white with static, his vocalizer fritzing some. "Please, don't make me have to choose. I love you both. I don't want the trine to break up!"

"It's not breaking up, Sky. We're still brothers. I still love you two. I still will protect and care for the both of you. I love you both too much to let the trine breakup for one little fight." Starscream said quickly, too desperate to calm his trinemate to think about the gathered crowd listening in.

"It wasn't a 'little' fight. You two were trying to hurt each other. I-I don't want to choose. Please!"

"Sky-"

"I can't choose. I won't choose."

Skywarp suddenly vanished in a flash of purple. Starscream's wings lowered as he swallowed. He realized he was being watched and his wings instantly hiked up and he did his best to hide his inner turmoil.

"Back to your posts!" He snapped before shoving past the mechs in his way and stomping off.

The gathered mechs watched him go, whispers passing amongst them. The other Seekers looked to each other worriedly.

Starscream just kept swiftly walking away, quickly wiping away the coolant tears leaking down his cheekplates.

* * *

Dawnstar sat on the couch in the entertainment room holding a controller as she played a videogame. She heard the sound of Skywarp materializing behind her and she smiled.

"Hey, Uncle 'Warp!" She called without looking away from her game. "Grab the other controller so I can kick your tailfins around!"

Her optics stayed focused on the vid screen as the clacking of his thruster heels neared and he sat down next to her.

"Can you pause that for a klik?" He asked softly.

She did so and quickly turned to him. "What's wrong, 'Warp?" She asked anxiously, seeing his distressed faceplates.

"I just really need a hug, Dawnie." He said in a brittle voice as he fought back sobs.

"Sure, Uncle 'Warp." She replied quietly as she set aside her controller and embraced him in a hug.

He squeezed her tightly, his sobs finally breaking free as he cried over her shoulder. She swallowed, not sure what to do or say to him.

"What's wrong, 'Warp?" She asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Things are just slag right now, Dawn." He managed between sobs. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? What's going on?"

He didn't answer immediately. "I'm not sure exactly. Everything is just falling apart and I don't know what to do. I wish I was smarter. Maybe I could fix everything then."

"Does this have to do with me and dad fighting?"

"No, sweetie. Well, that had a small role, but I don't think it had anything to do with what happened earlier."

"What happened?"

"I don't know if Star wants me to tell you."

"Skywarp, if I am to learn to trust you guys again, primarily dad, I need to know what's going on." She said firmly, her servo stroking his back as she still hugged him.

Skywarp swallowed. "Star and TC got into a fight. They were punching and really hurting each other." He managed between his sobs as he started to cry anew.

"What?" She gasped.

"Star ordered TC locked in the brig. Star wanted me to follow him, to choose between them both, but I can't! I love them both. They are my brothers. I warped to here instead."

"I'm sorry, Uncle 'Warp. Maybe everything will get better? Maybe they just needed to let off some steam?"

"I don't know, Dawnie. They've been mad at each other for a while. I just wish we were all happy again. I wish Moonie was still here. We were so happy with her."

"I know, 'Warp. I wish she was here, too." Dawnstar said softly.

"I don't want to lose my trine! Why is this happening?!"

Dawnstar hugged him a little tighter as he continued his bawling.

* * *

 **First off: There is NOT going to be any "falling in love" between Starscream and Megatron. Just want to make that clear if anyone was worried (or wanting) about that. No, the sequel _Invictus_ is mostly going to be about Starscream getting revenge on Megatron, plus fixing his life.**

 **Yes, I totally used a line from _All Hail Megatron_. Love those comics! :D**

 **See, Dawnstar isn't so bad. She is just having a difficult time. And Thundercracker is just concerned for everyone's well-being. He just needs to work on his anger management...**

 **Man, I so mean to Screamer... I sorry... :/ Just a few more chapters to go until _Invictus_ and then things will start to get better! I promise!**


	13. Release My Autobot Friend, Daddy!

**Chapter 13**

Skywarp walked down the dark, dreary path to the cell where his trinemate now resided. He ignored the watching optics from the other captives, some newly acquired Autobots, others were Decepticons who were being punished. Skywarp stopped outside of the designated cell and teleported inside.

"Hey, I brought you some energon and movies." Skywarp said softly as he held up the box he was carrying.

Thundercracker's optics onlined from the darkness. He was sitting on the small berth, much too small for a winged Cybertronian, his back leaning against the wall. Skywarp sat next to him, placing the box on his lap.

"You alright, TC?" Skywarp asked in the same voice.

"How long has it been now?" Thundercracker inquired in a low, tired tone.

Skywarp swallowed. "Nine orbital cycles." He said in almost a whisper.

"Has he said when he will let me go?"

Skywarp slowly shook his helm. "No. He hasn't said much, really. He did mention that you are still going to finish cleaning the waste pits."

"I'm going to kill him." Thundercracker grumbled, his optics narrowing.

"You aren't feeling claustrophobic, are you?"

"A bit. I think my pure rage is helping to keep my processor occupied. That, and all the slag you keep bringing me."

"I brought another videogame."

Thundercracker smiled faintly. "I love you, 'Warp."

"Love you, too." Skywarp had his own small grin.

"Let me see that energon."

Skywarp pulled out a cube from the box and handed it to his trinemate. Thundercracker quickly downed it and handed the empty cube back to the black Seeker.

"Need anything else?"

"To get out of here." Thundercracker grunted.

"I'm trying to expedite your release."

"Thanks. Primus, this is all slag." He sighed.

"Is everything repaired?"

"Yeah, Flatline fixed me up pretty well. Wasn't too bad. You know Starscream is better at speed than hard hits. How is he looking?"

"He's doing alright. Well, as alright as he can be right now. He rarely leaves his room. Only hangs out with Dawn for a few joors and sees Megatron for… You know."

Thundercracker exhaled heavily. "This needs to end." He grumbled.

"I know. But how?"

Thundercracker was silent for a moment. "I think we should just leave. Grab Star, Dawn, and the other Seekers and just go. Megatron is going to end up deactivating Starscream before too long. I know he can't handle all of this slag. If Megatron doesn't kill him first the stress will."

"How will we leave? Megatron would catch us in the act and have the other Decepticons attack us."

"I know. I'm working on it."

The two were silent for a few astroseconds before Skywarp spoke up. "Star has removed the wing inhibitor from Dawnstar."

Thundercracker gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously? He is trusting her not to run away again?"

"She hasn't tried anything since we got her back."

"She's going to escape again. Mark my words. That little brat is just trouble. Sometimes, I feel like I should have never told Screamer to keep her." He vented a sigh. "But then I remind myself that Moonstar would have only suffered longer and might _still_ be suffering. And we would have never gotten to see Star so happy, even if it was only for a brief time…"

Skywarp chewed on his lower lip plate. "We'll get through this, TC. Star will smile again and Dawn will stop hating him."

"You honestly believe that?" Thundercracker grunted.

Skywarp swallowed. "I want too." He said weakly.

Thundercracker eyed him for a moment before wrapping an arm around his trinemate's waist and pulling him closer. "I hope you're right, Sky. Primus, I feel as if we are taking the punishments for the sins of the entire Decepticon army."

"Star took our punishments for vorns… Maybe it's our turn to get what we missed out on."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Sky. I prefer it when you cling to even the smallest sliver of hope." Thundercracker sighed.

"I'm trying." He said so softly.

"If we ever do get away from here, or the war ends soon, I'm going to kill Starscream. Slowly. Painfully. Don't let me forget, alright?"

Skywarp gave him the smallest of smiles. "I won't, TC."

Thundercracker faintly smiled back. "I'll let you get a few hits in."

"I know you will."

Thundercracker leaned closer and kissed his trinemate on the cheekplates. "I love you, 'Warp. I'll do my best to get us out of this situation. Just be ready when the time comes."

Skywarp swallowed before slowly nodding his helm. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure." Thundercracker smiled faintly.

Skywarp pulled out a datapad from the box and onlined it. Soon, a movie was playing on its screen as the two trinemates cuddled close to each other, just taking a break from all the stress in their lives.

* * *

"It sounds like they're fighting in there." Octane commented.

"I thought I heard some moaning." Rampage grunted.

"That sounds like a chair is being thrown." Scavenger said.

"I'm telling you guys, I _really_ saw them interfacing!" Blitzwing exclaimed.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to hear." Swindle said quickly as he pressed his audio receptor to the closed door where many Decepticons were gathered.

"Megatron is probably just beating the slag out of Screamer for screwing up again." Drag Strip shrugged.

"Wait, listen!" Swindle held up a servo to draw their attention.

Immediately, everyone was silent. They all listened intently, trying to hear any… _discernable_ sounds coming from within the Conference Room. A large smile spread across Swindle's visage.

"Oh, those are moans alright." He said triumphantly.

"Told you." Blitzwing said abruptly as he placed his servos on his hips.

"Does anyone have something to amplify those sounds?" Octane questioned.

"I might have something." Swindle said almost to himself as he opened a subspace pocket and began to rummage within.

"I'm telling you, the only reason he is Second is because he got it on with Megs." Horri-Bull stated.

"I find that plausible." Brawl grunted.

"Lucky Megatron…" Wildrider grumbled.

Everyone turned and looked at him. The Stunticon glanced around before turning to Drag Strip.

"Why they looking at me?"

Drag Strip vented a sigh. "You just made a fool of yourself… again."

"How so?"

"Oh, admit it: You all want to frag a Seeker." Mixmaster pointed out.

Everyone was silent for a moment before mumbling their agreement. They might not like Starscream, but they couldn't deny he was one hot looking mech. Especially with that thin waist and those hips…

"Found it!" Swindle announced as he pulled a device from the subspace pocket and victoriously held it up.

"Get it set up! I need to know what's happening!" Octane said quickly.

"Never rush espionage." Swindle replied as he calmly set the device against the door and proceeded to mess with it.

Everyone watched him, holding in their cycled air with great anticipation. Swindle finally finished his work and soon the sounds from within were greatly increased in volume allowing everyone gathered to hear.

They weren't disappointed.

"Oh, ah, ah, ah, hah, ah, oh, ah!" Starscream's vocalizer sounded along with the obvious clanging of metal bodies against each other.

"Told you!" Blitzwing whispered just loud enough over the sounds of moans so everyone heard him.

"Shhhhh!" Multiple vocalizers shushed him at once.

The Decepticons inched their helms a little closer as the pained moans continued until finally they heard both their leaders growling through their climax and all the sounds that accompanied spark bonding. Then, the loud exhales of them panting sounded for a bit before they heard them talking.

"I hate you." Starscream's disembodied voice managed between pants.

"Are you going to say that during every session?" Megatron's vocalizer grunted.

"Stop it! You don't need to touch me there!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"You were. Ack!" The Seeker exclaimed after the sound of him being backhanded across the faceplates.

"Turn around."

"Get off of me first."

"You have plenty of room."

"Wings, dumbaft. Ack! Hitting me is not going to make me move any faster! Ack!"

"Turn around." Megatron's vocalizer sounded very vexed.

"Stop it. I'm trying to-" There was a very loud clang followed by a pained grunt from Megatron. "Oh, did I just kick you where you do all your thinking these orbital cycles? Oh, my, what a bad, _bad_ Seeker I am. Bad, Starscream." Starscream's very obviously feigned shock vocalizer sounded. "Oh, don't give me that look. You didn't want 'boring,' remember? Ack!"

The sounds of a scuffle then resonated from within. Clanging of thrown chairs, toppling furniture, peds scraping against the floor, and then thruster heels activating all joined in on the strange chorus.

"Starscream, get down!" Megatron's enraged voice roared.

"Why don't you come up here?" Starscream's almost erotic vocalizer purred.

There was some loud stomping before Starscream spoke again. "Don't you _dare_ throw that at me!"

 _BANG_!

"Missed!"

 _CLANG_! _WHAM_! _CRASH_!

"For someone who used to transform into a gun you have _terrible_ aim."

"Hold still!"

"NO!"

 _BANG_! _SMASH_!

"AHHHH!"

There was the sounds of a struggle, more furniture being knocked over, than the clang of someone being slammed against a table. There was silence for a moment before the clanking of metal bodies ramming into each other followed by Starscream's moans reached the eavesdroppers' audio receptors.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh, hah, ah, ah, I, ah, hope, ah, ah, oh, that you, hah, ah, have your spike, ah, ah, cut off in battle. Hah, ah, ah, ah, and soon."

"I thought I said that I didn't want to hear you blabbering while interfacing."

"Boring…"

"Starscream." Megatron warned.

There some more sounds of twisting metal and then the obvious sounds of kissing. Very, deep, passionate kissing. All the listening in mechs' optics widened.

"Wow, they are certainly having a time in there." Drag Strip commented.

"With all that ruckus they are making I wonder how they were able to hide their… _relationship_ for so long." Vortex said.

They continued listening in for another klik when they were startled by the vocalizer of someone just behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Shockwave demanded as the surprised optics all turned to him. "You have posts to be at."

Swindle immediately subspaced his device and took a couple of steps away from the door. The hallway was now silent except for Shockwave's vocalizer.

"Why are you all just standing there? Out of my way." He shoved past them to approach the door.

"Um, Shockwave, Megatron is in there." Wildrider said slowly.

"Of course he is, you imbecile. There is a meeting in two breems."

"No, Shockwave, what he means is-" Swindle started, but Shockwave interjected.

"Silence! I have work to attend to, as do you all."

He palmed open the door and took several steps in before stopping. Everyone crowded in the doorway behind him, trying to get a glimpse.

Starscream was leaning over the table, his digits tearing into its surface as Megatron was in the midst of thrusting into his Second. Starscream was gasping out pained moans, his helm lowered in complete submission to the warlord. Megatron was gripping the Air Commander by his red waist, keeping him in place.

Starscream slowly looked up, forcing a sly smirk when he saw Shockwave, but not noticing the peeping optics from within the doorway.

"Waiting for your turn, Shockwave? I imagine you are-ah, quite jealous since you-ah, ah, only ever wish to be topped by Megatron." The Seeker said with that smooth, honeyed vocalizer of his. "Please, don't cry-ah too much that you aren't in-ah my position. I'm sure if you make a-ah strong enough case to our-ah _wonderful_ leader you will soon find yourself beneath him. Ah, he certainly doesn't seem able to keep it-ah between his legs. EEEEEGGGRRRRAHHH!" He screamed when Megatron gripped his wing and sadistically twisted and bent it so that it was almost completely folded over.

"Shut up, Starscream." Megatron growled as he grabbed Starscream's nape and forcefully slammed the Seeker into the table.

Starscream turned his helm so that Shockwave couldn't see as he fought back coolant tears, Megatron's thrusting only increasing in ferocity with his building rage.

Shockwave silently watched for a couple of astroseconds before speaking. "Apologies, Mighty Megatron. I did not mean to disturb you."

Megatron only spared him a quick, angry glare before resuming his concentration on his suffering Second. Shockwave quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. He didn't even look at the other Decepticons before pivoting on a heel and swiftly walking away. The others watched him go.

"So, you got it?" Drag Strip inquired as he leaned closer to Swindle.

Swindle smiled as he held up Reflector in his camera mode. "Oh, yes, I have it all."

* * *

 **Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

Dawnstar walked briskly through the hallways of the Control Building towards her destination. Those who had been stationed on the _Nemesis_ and thus knew her since she had been a sparkling all smiled and greeted her, while those who had only ever seen her as an adult flashed lustful optics and watched her aft. The black and red Seeker palmed open the door and trotted over to Soundwave.

"Hey, 'Wave!" She called just before she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind in a hug.

Soundwave didn't react. This wasn't the first time she had hugged him. "Hey." He intoned as he continued working.

"So, do you know where my sire is? I haven't seen him all orbital cycle."

"Starscream requested that you remain oblivious to his current location. Reasons: For your safety."

"Slag that. Where's my dad?"

"Soundwave: Not permitted to disclose Seeker Starscream's current whereabouts."

Dawnstar's arms tightened their grip around his neck. "Soundwave, please tell be."

"Negative."

"Dammit, come on! How am I supposed to trust him ever again if he keeps shutting me out?!"

"Request: Do not shout in Soundwave's audio receptor."

"Ugh! Fine, I'll find him myself." She groused as she removed her arms from the Communications Officer's neck and stomped away.

"Not advisable." Soundwave said just before the door hissed shut behind the femme.

Dawnstar shoved past mechs in the hallways, making her way to her sire's office. She palmed open the door and entered. Empty. Her wings flicked in irritation before she walked out. She kept looking around the base, asking mechs if they had seen him until one finally pointed her in the direction of the prison.

She was confused at first, but then again he might be visiting Thundercracker since he was still locked away. She transformed and flew to it. Upon arrival, she brushed past the guards and soon stopped before the blue Seeker's cell.

"Hey, Uncle TC." She said softly.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" He grunted from the darkness, the only light coming from a datapad that he was reading and the glow of his optics.

"Have you seen dad?"

His optics narrowed. "I have, but I don't think you should bother him right now. He shouldn't take long. Just go back to the house and I'll let him know you are looking for him."

"Why are you still trying to keep secrets from me!? You guys want me to trust you and yet you don't trust me!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Dawn, it's for your own good. Some things are just better left unknown."

"Oh, like how I was an accident?"

"Don't you _dare_ start that again." He said dangerously.

"This is ridiculous." She snapped as she crossed her arms. "I need to talk to my sire. I am _trying_ to learn to trust him again, TC. You think I _want_ to be fighting with him all the time?! He was my best friend for my entire life and I want to go back to that. I _miss_ being able to trust him. Please, where's my dad?"

Thundercracker vented a sigh as he looked down. "Dawn, he's just doing something that you wouldn't be able to handle. Something that wartime sometimes forces us to do." He explained gently.

She swallowed. "Is he killing?" She said in almost a whisper.

Thundercracker looked up at her. "Dawnstar, go get a guard and ask them to get your sire. Just, don't go looking for him. Stay here with me until he arrives, okay?"

"So he _is_ in here." She said a little firmer.

"Yes, he is, but he cannot be disturbed. Just call a guard and have him get Starscream."

"I'm fully capable of navigating the prison." Was her curt reply before walking off.

"Dawnstar!" Thundercracker leaped to his peds and ran to the energon bars. "Dawnstar! Don't go that way! Dawn, get back over here!" He called after her, but she ignored him.

The young Seeker walked by all the cells filled with Empties, a few Autobots, and misbehaving Decepticons. The various colored optics all watched her, catcalls and whistles coming from some. She swallowed when vulgar comments reached her audio receptor.

She soon passed the cells and proceeded deeper into the building. She stopped and raised her wings when she heard a familiar vocalizer. She quickly followed it through the hallways until she stopped at an ajar door. She peeped inside, swallowing at what she saw.

"I'm getting tired of asking the same questions, Autobot." Starscream grunted as he lightly tapped the end of the metal rod that he held against the palm of his other servo. "Answer me and I promise a quick end awaits you."

Dawnstar moved her helm, trying to see who the Autobot strapped to the chair was, but her sire's wing blocked the view. Her optics widened in horror when she heard that voice.

"As I stated before, lout, I possess no information that would benefit you." Mirage replied coolly.

Dawnstar started to tremble when her sire moved and she could finally see the abused frame of the mech she had recharged with and even befriended. He was dented all over from being kicked and beaten, tears scattered over his chassis with energon leaking from them, and part of his face had been carved away, energon oozing from his olfactory sensor and mouth. He was black at parts where they had burnt him, and at some places his plates were so torn that his inner wires were visible.

Starscream lowered his helm so that his visage was in Mirage's, so close that their olfactory sensors were almost touching. "I'm not known for my patience, Mirage." He said in almost a whisper, his words venomous as they flowed smoothly from his lip plates. He then smirked that infamous sly, sexy smirk of his. "I have heard that your little 'friends' already distrust you. Falsely accusing you for betraying them. Why would you ever defend those who obviously dislike you?" His honeyed words were mellifluous, almost trusting and believable. "You don't deserve them. They have only ever wronged you." He eyed Mirage for a few astroseconds before continuing. "Why do you insist on protecting them when they will only eventually throw you away and label you as 'traitor?'"

Mirage spat a mouthful of energon onto Starscream's faceplates as his answer. Starscream didn't move, didn't respond. He calmly straightened himself out, unsubspaced a cloth, wiped his face clean, then viciously struck his metal rod across Mirage's cheekplate's eliciting a pained gasp from the spy.

Dawnstar covered her mouth to keep from screaming, her optics wide with horror.

"Increase by ten and shock him." Starscream ordered Vortex who stood by the controls for the electric seat.

"Yes, sir."

The Combaticon turned the necessary dial and then pressed the button to send thousands of bolts through the wires and into the Autobot. Mirage cried out as he was painfully electrocuted, his servos clenching and optics offlined. Starscream and Vortex just watched as if it was a normal scene like drinking energon. Dawnstar couldn't take anymore of it.

"Mirage!" She cried as she forced the door open and bolted in.

"Dawnstar! What are you doing here?!" Starscream shrieked as he spun around to see his daughter rushing in.

The femme shoved a confused Vortex aside and quickly shut off the torture device. Mirage's frame instantly slumped, his cries now replaced by heavy pants. Dawnstar ran to him and began to swiftly remove the wires from his frame, coolant pooling in her optics.

"Oh, Mirage, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said quickly as she worked.

"Dawnstar?" Mirage asked weakly as he looked up at her.

Starscream grabbed her by the arm and forcefully yanked her off and away from the Autobot.

"Let go of me! Dad, stop it!" She screamed as she struggled and kicked at him.

"Vortex, continue with the interrogation." Starscream snapped before dragging his creation out of the torture chamber.

"No! Mirage! Let go of me!"

Starscream ignored her, taking her further away before slamming her back against a wall and pinning her there.

"Ow! Daddy, please!" She cried, coolant leaking from her static filled optics, her frame trembling.

"WHAT THE _SLAG_ ARE YOU DOING HERE!? "He shouted in her faceplates. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FREE HIM?! HE'S OUR _ENEMY_!"

"Daddy, please, don't yell at me." She whimpered as she tried to free herself from his much too tight grip around her wrists.

"ANSWER ME! WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO FREE HIM?! DAWNSTAR! THIS IS SERIOUS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"You're scaring me! Please! Daddy, you're hurting me! I'm sorry! Daddy…!" She barely managed out from between loud, terrified sobs.

His wings lowered as he began to calm down. He released her and she fell to the floor, covering her faceplates as she cried. He vented a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"Dawn," He said softly as he crouched beside her. "I apologize. I let my emotions take control of me. I shouldn't have yelled at you or pinned you against a wall. That was stupid of me. Sweetie, princess, I'm so, so sorry for that."

"I thought-I thought you were going to hit me." She said between sobs as she finally looked up at him.

"I would _never_ hit you." He said firmly. "I love you, Dawn. I was wrong to have done that to you. Words cannot even begin to describe how sorry I am for treating you like that."

She wiped some of her coolant tears away. "Daddy, why are you hurting him?"

His wings flicked. "He's our enemy. He has valuable information that will help us defeat the Autobots and we must obtain that information. We are simply trying to get him to acquiesce it."

"Why do you have to hurt him, though?"

"There's no other way to get him to tell us."

"Please, daddy, _please_ don't hurt him." She begged. "He was nice to me when I was with the Autobots. He-" She swallowed. "He became a friend."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "The Autobots are our enemies, Dawnstar. They are _not_ your friends."

"But, daddy, he was-"

"No, Dawnstar. He was trying to manipulate you and take you away from me. Away from your family. You cannot trust the Autobots. Ever."

"No, no you're wrong. He and the others were kind to me. They-they never tried to hurt me."

"Dawnstar, you cannot trust them. Look at me. Dawn, princess, some things are far more complicated than you realize. That Autobot doesn't care for you. None of them do. Only your uncles and I are the ones you should trust. Sweetie, please, don't cry."

"You're hurting him! Why do you have to do that? Why can't you have Soundwave read his processor or something?"

"Not everyone's thoughts are so easy to read. He has been trained to block out Soundwave. No, we must resort to other methods." He tried to gently explain.

"So you torture him!?"

He vented a tired sigh. "Dawnstar, there are some 'bots who simply must be treated in less than 'civil' ways."

"No, you're hurting him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"Dawnstar, I-Dawnstar!" He shouted when she leaped to her peds and bolted away.

He chased after her, their thruster heels clanking loudly as they ran. Thundercracker looked up when the two Seekers passed by his cell. His optics narrowed.

"I told him not to trust her." He mumbled to himself as he returned his optics to his datapad. "But does anyone listen to me? Nope!"

Dawnstar rushed out of the building, transformed, and flew away. Starscream followed after her, thankful he had refueled earlier. The two Seekers reached Mach 3 in astroseconds, soon out of the safe skies of the base. Dawnstar twisted and rolled through the towers of the ruined city, trying to lose her sire so that she could be alone. She just couldn't deal with him right now.

Starscream stayed right behind her, desperate to not lose her again. His creation shot through the open side of a tower and out the other side, him just behind her. She dove downward, pulling up at the last astrosecond to fly feet above the ground. Starscream easily performed the maneuver, being the one who had taught it to her.

Dawnstar continued trying to lose him for several breems, unsuccessful until she managed to gain some distance from him. She then dove into a building, transformed, and hid behind a wall. He flew in and passed her, having not seen her transform. He soared out the other end, then started to circle around, searching for her. She wasted no time and found the stairs. Quickly and silently, she ran down them just as she heard her sire reenter the structure. She hid in a small room and listened to the sound of his thruster heels clacking on the floor above her.

"Dawnstar, please. Don't run away from me." He called to her, his vocalizer worried. "Princess, I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry that things are so unfair." He paused. "Why don't we go back to the house and talk things through?"

She held her intakes as she heard him moving objects around. After a bit he stopped.

"I'm sorry, Moonstar. I just wasn't meant to be a sire." His vocalizer was quiet now.

Dawnstar swallowed. The distinct sound of a transformation echoed through the building followed by the roar of Seeker engines. Dawnstar listened as it quickly died out and everything was quiet.

The femme cautiously stepped out of the room and proceeded to approach a window. She could see him flying away, soon disappearing in the distance. She climbed out of the window, transformed, and flew in the opposite direction.

* * *

It was nighttime as Dawnstar walked the lonely streets of the once heavily populated city of Kaon. The clipping of her thruster heels was the only sound that greeted her audio receptors.

She had been wandering for joors now, only seeing a few Empties every now and then. she was nervous about what she had seen. Why did Mirage have to be tortured? Why did the Autobots have to be their enemies? They had been so nice to her.

She was mad at her sire, which made her mad at herself. She wanted to trust him again, to be friends with him again, but he kept doing such horrible things. Why couldn't everything go back to the way it used to be? When they were friends and Moonstar was still around? Why did they always take a step back when it seemed as if they were moving forward?

She wiped the coolant tears that were leaking down her cheekplates. It just wasn't fair! Nothing was fair these orbital cycles. She felt as if she would never be able to trust her sire again.

"Hey there, gorgeous." A large mech grinned lustfully at her.

"Slag off. I'm not in the mood." She snapped as he wings raised threateningly.

"Ooh, feisty one, ain't she?" Another mech chuckled as he stood next to the first.

"I like them a little wild." A third one replied.

Dawnstar turned and started to walk down another street. The mechs followed her.

"Hey, where you going, hot thang?!"

"Oh, look at dat aft!"

"Hubba hubba!"

Her optics narrowed, but she kept walking. Her wings flicked in warning as three other mechs joined in with the rest.

"Hot damn!"

"Come here, Sexy!"

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow!"

She flicked a rude Vosian hand gesture over her wing as she continued on her way, paying no heed to their almost approving "ohs."

"Aw, don't be like that." The first mech said as he grabbed her by the wing and forcefully pulled her closer.

"Let go of me!" She bellowed as she spun around and punched at him.

"You sure this is a Seeker and not a turbofox?" Another one joked.

The others chuckled. Dawnstar's optics only narrowed to thin slits.

"Release me, or I will have my sire send the entire Decepticon army after your sorry skid plates." She said firmly, hiding her fear.

"Oh, now she's threatening us!" The one that held her mockingly called out causing the others to laugh.

She kicked his shin guard, but he didn't seem to have felt that.

"Enough of this. Let's just get it on!" One exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"I want a turn with that aft!"

"I go first! "The one that held her yelled.

Dawnstar started to struggle harder when he grabbed her wrists and forced her to turn around.

"Let go of me! Ah! Stop it! Release me at once!" She screamed as she kept kicking.

The mech positioned himself behind her, one servo gripping her waist while the other held a wing. Another mech grabbed her wrists and kept her from being able to fight back. She refused to stop fighting and kept trying to escape. The large mech released her wing to grab at her codpiece, trying to force it away. Dawnstar stomped on his ped, screamed, and tried everything to free herself.

He grasped her codpiece and painfully tore it away causing her to shriek in agony. She tried to keep her legs together, but the other mechs gathered around and forced them apart. She was beginning to panic, desperate to be free when she heard the large mech's codpiece slide away. She screamed when he forcefully entered her and began to brutally thrust into her. She was bawling, coolant leaking from her optics as she yelped from his every thrust.

The mech holding her wrists leaned in and captured her lip plates in a kiss, forcing his glossa inside her mouth. She jerked her helm away, but he grabbed her neck with one servo while the other still held her wrists.

She bit down on his glossa making him jump back and cry. The mech slapped her across the faceplates, eliciting another pained shriek from her. He grabbed her mandible tightly, his fist raised to deliver a punch to her face. She grabbed at his wrist, still crying from the horror of being thrust into by her rapist. She offlined her optics, waiting for the fist to make painful contact with her frame.

The mech about to punch her suddenly screamed in pain as a laser shot his raised fist. He fell back, grasping the stub that remained, spoke wisps rising from it.

Dawnstar looked up when the roar of a Seeker engine thundered overhead. The other mechs looked up also, the one ceasing in his thrusting.

The sound of someone transforming was quickly followed by a streak of red and white crashing into the large mech's helm and shoulder, slamming him to the ground. Dawnstar scurried away when she was finally free, falling to the ground from the pain between her legs. She looked back at the chaotic scene of the six grounders battling the new arrival.

"Daddy?" She said weakly as she watched.

Starscream aimed his null rays at the Empties as he stood on the heavily leaking mech that was twitching from his injuries. The Air Commander fired at them just before they charged. He leaped up, transformed, and took off. They watched him as he flew a distance then circled back. His strafing rounds shot all around them, striking a few as the others dodged. He transformed again and landed on another mech, slamming him into the ground to receive the same injuries as the large mech.

He fired more shots, one grounder managing to get beside him and lunge forward. Starscream caught his wrists and threw him to the ground, but this only allowed another to tackle him from behind. Starscream grabbed at the arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pry them off. The Decepticon SIC rolled onto his back, on top of the grounder, and activated his thruster heels. The mech cried out as his back plates were painfully dragged along the rough ground, tearing him apart. He finally released Starscream and the Seeker flew up. He landed back down beside the mech, summoned his sword from subspace, and stabbed the mech through the spark chamber.

Dawnstar was trembling as she watched her sire fight, the one mech who had entered her soon getting up and rushed in on the fight. She was terrified and in shock, not knowing what to do.

Starscream stabbed another mech through the helm, then spun around and took on the massive grounder. One of the other Empties rushed over and stabbed a large, sharp piece of metal into Starscream's back thigh. Starscream growled, before spinning around and decapitating the mech in one fluent motion.

Starscream twisted around and stabbed his one sword into the abdominal plates of the large grounder, causing him to bend over as he gripped his wound. Starscream shoved a cluster bomb into the grounder's mouth and down his throat. The mech jumped back, grasping at his neck just before his helm and part of his shoulders exploded.

Starscream looked up at the one-handed mech trying to crawl away. He approached, limping badly from his wound.

"Please, don't!" The grounder pleaded as he looked up at Starscream.

"Shouldn't have touched my daughter." Starscream said coldly before plunging his sword through the Empty's spark chamber.

Starscream stood panting for a moment before reaching back at the metal embedded in his limb. He yanked it out, gritting his denta as he did so, oblivious to the last surviving grounder slowly approaching him with a pistol.

Starscream's wings twitched. He spun around and grabbed the mech's wrists. The grounder was slightly stronger though, and managed to keep his weapon aimed at the Air Commander's cockpit. Starscream's wounded leg was sending piercing waves of pain through his systems as he tried to fight back his opponent.

His optics widened when a shot was fired. He looked up at the mech, who was just staring at him before energon began to ooze out of his mouth. Starscream stepped back and released the mech as he fell to the ground.

The tri colored Seeker turned around to see Dawnstar holding up her pistol, shaking uncontrollably. He vented a sigh before limping over to her.

"Dawn?" He asked softly.

"Oh, Primus, I just killed someone!" She exclaimed, before dropping her gun.

"Sweetie, look at me." He said as he painfully bent beside her.

She did so slowly, her magenta optics so wide and terrified. He quickly looked her over, assessing the damage to her frame.

"Daddy?" She said in almost a whisper.

"I'm here. No, keep your optics on me."

"You're-you're leaking." She swallowed.

"Yeah, I do that a lot. Don't look at my wounds. Keep your optics on mine. Good femme. Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know. It hurts. Primus! Daddy, they-they-"

"Shhh, shhh! Focus on me. Don't think about it. Stay calm. You're going to go into shock. Look me in the optics and only there. Okay, I need you to inhale and exhale slowly. No, slower. That's it. Just cool your systems down. Keep your optics on mine. Now, I'm going to help you up and we are going to get somewhere safe until help arrives. Alright?"

"Okay, daddy." She said so quietly.

"Take my servo. Alright, just focus on my optics, don't look down." He then proceeded to stand, ignoring the horrible pain in his leg. "Now, get up slowly. That's it."

"Ow! Daddy, it hurts!" She cried as coolant began to pour out anew.

"I know, love. I know it does. But you have to fight it."

She wrapped her arms around him when she was finally standing, crying loudly into the crook of his neck. He hugged her back, holding her close.

"It's alright, princess. I'm here now. _Nothing_ is going to happen to you when I'm around."

"Daddy, they-"

"Shhh, don't think about it. I got you. I'm contacting Uncle 'Warp, okay? He's going to come get us."

"Okay," She whimpered softly. "Daddy, I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"Focus on me. Your systems are going into shock. Just think about how you are safe with me. I got you."

"Okay, I'm trying, but I'm so scared. Daddy, I-"

"You're safe. Say it. Say that you're safe with me."

"I'm safe with you." She said weakly.

"That's right. Just concentrate on that fact." He then pressed two digits to the side of his helm. "Starscream to Skywarp. Do you read me? Come in, Skywarp?" He paused. "Commander Starscream to Hotlink, Nacelle, Ramjet, Contrail, and Acid Storm. Do you read me? Repeat, do you read me?"

There was a pause then, ::Contrail to Commander Starscream. Read you, but there is some interference.::

"Copy that. I am in need of an emergency evac. Sending my coordinates, now. Bring medic."

::What have you gotten yourself into this time, Stars?::

"Irrelevant. Just get your aft over here. And quickly."

::Roger that. The cavalry is coming, boss.::

"Good. Starscream out." He ended the call before turning to his daughter. "Backup will be here soon. Think you can walk to that structure?" He nodded his helm towards the nearest building.

Dawnstar lifted her helm up to see. She slowly nodded.

"I think so." She replied softly.

"Good. Focus on me and ignore the pain."

"Daddy, can you walk it with your damaged-"

"I've survived much worse. Just a paint scratch." He smiled faintly at her.

"Dad, I don't think-"

"Put your arm over my shoulder." He said as he made her do just that. "Now, I want you to take your time. Lean on me if you feel the need."

"Can't we fly over?"

"I would if I could. My thruster is offline thanks to some of my wires being cut by that chunk of metal. If you want to fly over-"

"No, I'll stay with you." She said quickly.

"Alright then." He smiled at her. "Let's go."

He started to walk ahead, ignoring the pulsating pain from his leg as he helped his daughter along. She was gasping and groaning from the pain between her legs which made walking or moving her legs a miserable effort. It was only made worse that she wasn't use to pain, having been treated so kindly by her creators her entire life.

They finally arrived at the building and made their way inside. Starscream set his daughter down on an old couch and made her lie across it. He sat down next to her and lovingly held her servo.

"You doing alright?" He inquired softly.

She swallowed. "I don't know. It hurts a lot. Daddy, I thought I was going to be deactivated! They just-they just grabbed me and-and-"

"Calm down. They didn't deactivate you. I destroyed them. I saved you. You're safe now. Hey, look at me." He leaned a little closer to her. "You were very brave. Not everyone is able to pull out a gun and make a successful shot like that in such situations."

"I killed someone." She said barely audible.

"You were only defending yourself. If you hadn't done that he might have managed to deactivate me and then would do the same to you. You did nothing wrong."

"I feel like… I just don't know what to feel."

"At least you're feeling something. Better that than not feeling at all."

She was quiet for a few astroseconds. "How did you find me?"

He smiled faintly. "I'm your sire. I just know these things. I felt a strong urge to go in that particular direction and then I heard you screaming."

"Sorry I ran off like that. I just… I needed to get away."

"Understandable. I sometimes need to get away as well. But, how about your room be your own place to hide out."

"Yeah, I can do that." She nodded slowly.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the brow. "I'm sorry I raised my vocalizer at you. I'm sorry that this has happened. I was just-"

"Dad, how about we talk about that later. I need to hear something positive right now."

"You're a very tough femme. Get it from me."

"I only get my stubbornness from you." She smiled.

"I think you get a few other things from me as well." He said before kissing her brow again.

"I get my good looks from mom."

He smiled a little wider. "Yes, you get it from her _and_ me. You also-" He paused, suddenly placing a servo on his helm as his optics offlined.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"Dawn, don't scream or go anywhere. Stay right here until help arrives." He said quickly as he turned away from her, still clutching his helm.

"Why are you telling me this? Dad, you're scaring me."

"I'm fine, I just-" He inhaled deeply, his helm dizzy, vision fading, and that faintish feeling pulsating through his processor. "I'm fine. I-Help is coming, princess. Just stay put. You're sa-"

Dawnstar gasped when her sire suddenly went limp and fell to the floor. His optics offline and systems shutting down from lack of fuel. She didn't speak for what felt like an eternity to her, terrified of being alone.

"Daddy?" She asked in barely a whisper.

She tried to sit up, but that only brought more pain. She fell back down, cycling air to keep her systems cool. The black and red Seeker started to tremble. She was alone, wounded, and unable to defend herself. If her sire hadn't had shown up when he did…

He did love her. She could clearly see that. He had stepped in front of Megatron's fusion cannon to save her, and now just saved her from being deactivated from rogue Empties despite being so low on fuel. He never thought about his own wellbeing, just dove in and did what needed to be done to protect her.

But she still felt uncomfortable around him. Maybe he hadn't meant for Moonstar to get deactivated, but he still had hurt her, had raped and abused her, and had done _horrible_ war crimes. He may not commit such atrocities against her, but it was still so shocking that it was hard not to feel like he was a threat.

She looked down at him and swallowed. She wanted to trust him again. But she wasn't so sure what to think of him now.

* * *

It was several breems later until the sound of Seeker engines roared overhead. Dawnstar smiled as she heard them land outside, that discernible clacking of thruster heels invading the outside.

"We're in here!" She called out, trying to prop herself on her elbows despite the pain.

"We're coming!" Sunstorm's vocalizer shouted.

Soon, a dozen Seekers were rushing towards them, half dropping to their knees to help the Air Commander while the others turned to the femme.

"What happened?" Nacelle demanded as he unsubspaced his medkit and went to work on Starscream's wounded thigh.

"I-I was attacked by Empties." Dawnstar said softly as Sunstorm and Slipstream began to treat her wounds. "Dad rescued me and was hurt. He fell into stasis lock shortly after getting us here."

"We need to get them to Hook." Hotlink said as he started to pick up Starscream.

"Where's Skywarp when you need him?" Contrail grumbled.

"I think he's with Thundercracker. Can't receive our calls when in the prison." Bitstream pointed out.

"I'm going to carry you, Dawn." Sunstorm said as he placed a servo on her back and his arm under her thighs. "Just look at me and not at your frame."

"Dad said the same thing. What does it look like?" Her optics were wide.

"You're fine, Dawnstar." Slipstream said abruptly. "You'll survive, you just need to stay calm."

"Come on! Let's get going!" Contrail ordered as Hotlink hoisted Starscream's limp frame up and carried him bridal style, just how Dawnstar was being carried.

* * *

"Skywarp! Thunder!" Red Wing exclaimed as he skidded to a stop before the cell door.

"What? What is it?" Thundercracker demanded from where he sat on the berth with his trinemate.

"Starscream and Dawnstar are hurt. They're in the medbay." Red Wing explained as he put in the code to unlock the door. "Starscream said you can leave your cell long enough to visit."

"Primus, what has he done _this_ time!?" Thundercracker said exasperatedly as he and Skywarp rushed out of the cell and ran.

They transformed and flew once out of the prison, the three Seekers quickly made their way to medbay.

* * *

Starscream was lying on his front on a medberth when his trinemates ran in. They instantly were at his side, Thundercracker holding a blue servo.

"Star, what happened?" Thundercracker anxiously asked, his faceplates in Starscream's.

"Give me a moment. I'm still getting fuel in me." Starscream said slowly. He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Dawn saw me torturing that Autobot and tried to free him. I got pissed and… I scared her. She ran away and I gave chase. Ow! Hook, I need that leg!"

"Continue your tale and ignore me." Hook grunted as he repaired the gash in the Seeker's thigh.

Starscream didn't speak immediately. "I chased after her and eventually lost sight of her. I searched for cycles until…" He swallowed, his servos trembling some.

"What, sweetspark? What happened?" Thundercracker said in almost a whisper.

"I heard her screaming, TC." Starscream said just loud enough for his trinemates and Hook to hear. "I saw her being raped by some Empty grounders. They had already taken her and were beating her. I flew in, disregarding my low fuel levels. I deactivated them all, but I was still too late." He optics narrowed and servo gripped Thundercracker's tighter. "They raped my little femmling. She should have never been hurt. I failed to protect her."

"No, Star, you didn't. You were still there. If you hadn't shown up Dawn might not be alive still. You did your best, and you still saved her in the end." Thundercracker said quietly.

"Yeah, Scream, you still saved Dawnie and she's safe now." Skywarp added.

Starscream's wings lowered. "She should never suffer. I promised Moonstar that I would protect our creation. She wasn't supposed to ever be raped or hurt. I failed to save Moonstar and now I-"

Thundercracker leaned forward and silenced Starscream with a kiss. Starscream didn't kiss back for several astroseconds, feeling filthy since he had kissed Megatron so many times.

"Stop blaming yourself for things you have no control over, Star." Thundercracker said sternly, his vocalizer only loud enough for his trineleader to hear. "It's not your fault."

"Don't kiss me. I'm filthy." He said barely louder than a whisper.

Thundercracker's optics narrowed before he once again captured his trinemate's lip plates in a loving kiss. An ebony servo grasped the back of Starscream's helm as the kiss deepened, his glossa soon entering the Air Commander's mouth.

Hook rolled his optics, trying his best to just concentrate on fixing his patient. Starscream broke the kiss, biting his lower lip plate.

"Please, don't. He touched me." Starscream whispered.

"I don't care. You're my trinemate and I love you."

Starscream was silent for a moment, swallowing before he spoke. "Love you too, Thunder." He looked up. "And you, 'Warp."

"We'll get through this, Star. I'll make sure of it." Thundercracker said before kissing his trineleader again.

* * *

It was cycles later before Hook finally released the Seekers and Thundercracker was taken back to his cell. Dawnstar held her sire's servo all the way back to their house, still shaken up about the earlier events. She even refused to recharge on her own and snuggled close to him in his berth, Skywarp against her back. It took Starscream a while to fall into recharge. He just hugged his daughter close, never wanting to release her ever again.

"Dad?" Dawnstar said when she onlined the next orbital cycle.

"Hmm?" He sleepily acknowledged, still holding her close.

"Daddy, please don't be mad, but," She swallowed. "Please, release Mirage."

His optics onlined, blood red locked on magenta as he eyed her. "Why?" He demanded.

"Because, he isn't a bad mech. Please, daddy, let him go. Don't keep him locked up. Please stop hurting him." She begged softly.

"Dawn, he is our enemy. He's not to be treated like a friend." He said gently as he stroked her helm.

"Why? What has he done to us to deserve such treatment? I thought you said you fought so that everyone would be equals. Isn't he our equal? Doesn't he deserve the same rights as us? Shouldn't we do what we can to stop this war and let him go? Daddy, he was kind to me. He never hurt me. He had the perfect opportunity to while I was with the Autobots and he didn't. He was nice to me."

Starscream just looked at her for a long, silent moment. "Princess, things are not that simple. I can't just go around releasing Autobots."

"But, you're the Second in Command. You are supposed to be able to do anything, right?"

He swallowed. "Why do you want the Autobot freed?"

"Because, it isn't right. Dad, _please_. Please do it… for me?"

There it was. His greatest, unknown weakness. "I'll see what I can do, princess." He finally said after a bit.

Dawnstar smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"But, I require a hug and kiss first." He said firmly with a smirk.

Dawnstar nodded her helm before kissing him on the cheekplates and then hugging him tightly. Starscream swallowed as he held her. Someone wouldn't be thankful for this…

* * *

Mirage's optics onlined when the energon bars to his cell dispersed. Starscream stood there, Skywarp to his left and Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust just behind. The noble eyed them for a long moment before speaking.

"Execution time already?" He asked as if he were discussing the weather.

"Your release, Autobot." Starscream grunted. "Get up before I change my processor."

Mirage raised an optical ridge. "I did not realize you had called the other Autobots."

"Was I not clear? Get up!"

Mirage did so calmly, and approached. He stepped out of his cell and glared at Starscream before walking forward, the Conehead Seekers taking formation around him as an escort. The Autobot spy stopped when he saw the red and black femme standing before him. She smiled sheepishly as she gave him a small wave.

"Hey, Mirage." She said softly.

"Dawnstar? Um, hey." He scratched the back of his helm as the memories of that one night with her returned to his processor. He then smiled at her. "What's up?"

Starscream stepped between them, his wings raised high in a threatening manner and optics narrowed. He placed a servo on his daughter's shoulder, keeping her behind him.

"Take him away." Starscream growled.

"Daddy, stop it!" Dawnstar snapped as she stepped out from behind him so she could see Mirage again. "Um, yeah, Mirage, this is my sire. He's sorry for treating you like that. Aren't you dad?" She gave her creator a jab with her elbow.

"Not in the slightest." He said with murderous optics to the Autobot.

"Dad! Primus, you're impossible." She stepped in front of her sire. "Uh, so, I guess this is goodbye. Bye, Mirage. Tell everyone that I say 'hi,' alright?"

"Uh, sure, I'll do that." He said as he kept looking up at Starscream who seemed to be wanting energon blood. _His_ energon blood.

"And, again, sorry about my daddy being an aft. I'm working on him." She smiled sheepishly again. "He's not too bad once you get to know him."

"Princess, I'm beginning to lose my patience. He better leave my sights soon before I throw him back in that cell." Starscream grunted.

"Ugh, dad!" She groused before looking back at Mirage. "Bye, Mirage. Stay safe, okay?"

"Yeah, sure will." He nodded quickly before Thrust shoved him forward.

Mirage started to walk away with the Conehead trine, looking back at Dawnstar who stood holding her sire's arm as she waved farewell. Once they were gone, Dawnstar turned to her sire and punched his arm.

"Quit being such an aft!" She exclaimed.

He swallowed, his optics still looking down the hallway where the others had disappeared. Skywarp placed a servo on his trineleader's shoulder.

"Dawn, answer me this: Is he one of those Autobots that you had intercourse with." He demanded, still not looking at her.

She bit her lower lip plate. "Yes." She said softly. "But only once!"

His wings twitched as his optics flashed. Dawnstar stepped forward and hugged him.

"Thanks for freeing him, dad. Please, don't be mad at me." She said quietly.

Starscream looked down at her and vented a sigh. "I'm not mad, sweetie." He hugged her back, his wings lowering. "I promised I would release him so I will. But next time I'm deactivating him."

"Why?"

"Because, he interfaced with you."

"But, I consented to that one."

"It's a sire thing. It my job to deactivate every mech that touches you. Just how I keep you safe." He said before kissing the top of her helm.

"But, dad, how will I ever get a trine then?"

"I thought I said femmes only."

She smiled. "You're such a stubborn-aft."

"He is." Skywarp commented.

"If you ever have your own creation, you'll understand." He said softly, holding her closer.

* * *

"Ow! Please, Lord Megatron!" Starscream cried as Megatron dragged him by a wing down the hallways of the Control Building. "My lord, don't do this!"

Mechs they passed just smiled, now since most of them secretly knew what their two commanders did together. Starscream noticed and swallowed. Why were they smiling now? They didn't use to when they saw this scene.

Megatron punched in his code and threw his Second inside his office once the door opened. Starscream fell to the floor, quickly leaping to his peds and turning around to face the tyrant. His wings lowered and servos nervously clasped together.

"Megatron, I-"

Megatron punched the Seeker in the faceplates causing him to fly back and crash into the desk. Starscream wiped away the energon leaking from his lip plates as he sat on the floor.

"Releasing prisoners for no legitimate reason, _again_!" Megatron roared, his servos clenched into fists at his sides.

"Megatron, he had no information to-"

"Silence! Why do I feel that that brat of yours had something to do with this? I don't want to hear it!"

Megatron stomped over to a storage unit and opened a cabinet. Starscream slowly got to his peds, anxiously watching Megatron. He bit his lower lip plate when Megatron pulled out his multi tailed energon whip.

"Lean over the desk." Megatron growled as he approached the Seeker.

"Megatron, I-"

"I gave you an order, Starscream." He snapped as he power on the whip.

Starscream just eyed him for a few astroseconds before slowly turning around and leaning over the desk, his elbows resting on it. His wings lowered and servos balling into fists. He hissed when the first lash made painful contact right between his wings, followed by another, and another, and another. He offered no resistance, just stayed put as the lashes rained down on his wings, back, and aft. His hisses and gasps soon turned into yelps and cries as more and more of his plating was torn apart and the sensitive inner wires exposed for the torture.

It was almost four breems into the punishment when Megatron powered down the whip. Starscream was panting heavily, his systems overheated as energon leaked from the hundreds of whips marks over his frame. He was trembling slightly, his systems wanting to go into shock from the abuse. Starscream check his inner chronometer, surprised to see how short the punishment was. Usually Megatron goes for longer…

He let out a gasping yelp when Megatron was suddenly against his injured back, a strong arm snaking around the red waist. An ebony servo grasped the Seeker's throat right where it connected to his mandible and forced his helm up, squeezing tightly.

His codpiece slid aside, valve already preparing itself. He gasped when he was entered and the fierce thrusting commenced. It hurt so much more now since his backside looked like a giant blender had attacked it, and it hurt even more as Megatron forced him to straighten up, the ebony servo firmly holding his mandible.

"I question your loyalties, Starscream." Megatron said harshly in his Second's audio receptor. "Releasing Autobot prisoners, joining with an Autobot, even breeding with one. You've always been treacherous towards me, but I did not expect you to be an Autobot sympathizer."

Starscream's optics narrowed. He swallowed, feeling the digits on his throat and mandible tighten a little more. "I am loyal to the Decepticon cause. For now and always."

"Is that all? Nothing else?"

Starscream gasped as he was thrust into a little harder. "I am yours, Mighty Megatron. In every way."

Megatron smiled. "That's right, Starscream. You are mine."

Starscream offlined his optics, gasping through the pain. Dawnstar was safe. His trinemates were safe. His Seekers were safe. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Next Orbital Cycle:**

Thundercracker looked up when the energon bars to his cell were removed. His wings twitched with who he saw.

"Your sentence is up." Starscream grunted as he stood with crossed arms at the front of cell.

"Took long enough." Thundercracker grumbled as he stood up and approached.

"Well, if you weren't such a stubborn glitch." Starscream shrugged before pivoting on a thruster and walking away.

Thundercracker's optics narrowed. "What was it for this time?"

Starscream looked back at him. "Pardon?"

"You're covered in whip marks. Why? What did you do?" Thundercracker demanded as he approached.

Starscream just glared at him. "Sometimes there is no reason." He said softly.

"He usually just punches you for that. What did you do?"

Starscream vented a sigh. "I released an Autobot prisoner because Dawn begged me to. He didn't take to kindly upon learning that."

"And the denta marks on your neck cables?"

Starscream quickly placed a servo around his throat, his optics murderous. "Are no concern of yours."

"Skywarp says that the rumors have started up again. Some even claim to have heard you two. I believe a video is even circulating through the ranks."

Starscream's wings twitched. "I'll be sure to find Blitzwing and end him."

"Starscream, you can't keep doing this."

"I don't have a choice."

"We could leave." He said quietly. "Just grab the others and go. You shouldn't have to be going through this."

"It's not that simple, Thundercracker. I'm the Second in Command. Everyone's optics are on me. Even if we got by Soundwave, the DJD would come after me first. I rather not watch my Seekers be destroyed by Tarn and his little sorority chums."

Thundercracker swallowed. "We could seek asylum with the Autobots." He said in barely a whisper.

"No. They would execute me after getting whatever information they wanted out. And probably finish off the other Seekers as well."

"Star, they promise protection to _anyone_ who leaves the Decepticons. Star, sweetie, you can't keep doing this. He'll only destroy you."

Starscream looked away, sighing after a bit. "Your suggestion has been noted."

"Has it been heeded?"

"I need to go." Starscream said softly as he started to walk away.

Thundercracker caught his trineleader's wrist and pulled him closer. He kissed the Air Commander on the lip plates, holding him close. Starscream kissed back, his servos grasping Thundercracker's helm and nape.

"I love you, Star. You're not alone in this." Thundercracker said softly as he rested his brow against Starscream's.

Starscream swallowed. "I know." He said barely audible. "I need to see him."

Thundercracker's optics narrowed, but he released his trinemate. Starscream just looked at him for a moment before turning and walking away.

Thundercracker watched him go. He would get them out of this place. Starscream will be free, and all of this hell will be behind them.

He just needed to find a way to do it.

* * *

 **So much foreshadowing as to what will happen in the third part _Invictus_! Yay!**

 **So, as you can see, Dawnstar is getting a little better about treating her sire like slag. Still has conflicted feelings, but, hey, sparkling steps.**

 **So, next chapter will have some VERY graphic stuff in it. Like, really bad. Also, the interface scenes between Megs and Star will get a little more graphic and kinkier as Megatron feels like he can get away with more and as he tires of "simple" interfacing. Just thought I'll give you guys that heads up if you have a hard time about such things. Don't worry, _Invictus_ won't be so bad. :)**

 **Okay, so, I will get a drawing of Moonstar and Dawnstar drawn and posted on my deviantART account before getting the next chapter up. I think I should just go ahead and do it now. There's a link to my dA page on my home page, or just search for "Ga Maleven on deviantART." I'll give you more info on where to find the piece at the end of the next chapter. :)**


	14. He Died Three Times on Me

**Warning: Brutal beating/torture.**

 **Chapter 14**

Mirage was roughly shoved so that he fell to the ground. The Coneheads gathered around him, smiling evilly.

"So, the boss just commed us." Ramjet said as he hovered over the Autobot. "Said that you fragged his daughter. Well, we don't approve of grounders getting 'comfortable' with our young ma'am. Especially, when we helped sparkling-sit when she was just a few decacycles old."

"Yeah, might as well have fragged our niece." Dirge grunted.

"So, the boss has _'requested'_ that we give you a parting lecture concerning how to _'properly'_ date a Seeker femme. Don't. And we can't deactivate you because Dawn ordered you to be released, but she didn't say anything about the condition you were released in."

"Ah, should have known there would be a catch." Mirage said calmly. "For the record; she threw herself at me. ARGH!" He growled when Thrust kicked him in his side.

"Oh, wrong thing to say." Ramjet replied as he stood.

* * *

Sideswipe lied on the couch in his room staring at the ceiling. Sunstreaker was sitting on the couch as well so that his legs were slung over his red twin's abdominal plating. The yellow one was idly drawing on a datapad, the two just silent.

"Poke." Sideswipe said as he jabbed a single digit against his twin's leg.

Sunstreaker turned to him. "Hold still." He grunted.

"I _am_ holding still. I can't move with your fat aft on me."

Sunstreaker just glared murderously at him for a moment. "Fine then."

Sideswipe watched his twin scribble a little faster on the datapad before holding it up for him to see. Sideswipe's optics narrowed. The datapad contained several sketches of him lying on the couch, but now in every one he had a moustache, missing denta, or ribbons on his helm. One even had him sporting a dress.

"Ha. Hysterical." Sideswipe deadpanned as he handed the datapad back.

"Don't insult me." Sunstreaker said in the same tone as he accepted his datapad.

"Hey, if you're gonna draw me, draw me like one of those French girls." He smiled that lopsided grin of his as he raised his servos above his helm.

Sunstreaker smirked. "No."

"Draw me harassing Prowl."

"No."

"Draw me harassing you."

"Well, if I'm going to be in it…"

Sideswipe snorted a snigger. "Oh, you're too easy."

"What face do you want to be making?"

"This one." Sideswipe said before sticking out his glossa as he made a silly expression.

Sunstreaker just slowly shook his helm as he continued to draw. The two were startled by sudden knocking at their door.

"Guys! It's me!" Bluestreak's vocalizer called out.

"It's unlocked!" Sideswipe shouted.

The door opened and the Praxian rushed in. Sunstreaker subspaced his datapad before the unexpected guest could see what he had been doing.

"Guys! Mirage is back!"

"Didn't notice that he had left." Sunstreaker grunted.

"He is getting fixed by Ratchet, but he says that he saw Dawnstar! He said that Dawnstar told Starscream to let him go so he did and then Dawnstar talked to him some before he was taken away to the outskirts of Kaon where he was beaten and then left for scrap, only to be found by someone when his distress signal was picked up."

"Dawnstar?" Sideswipe asked slowly.

"Yeah, that's what he said, but he could just be hallucinating because it looks like he took quite a few hits to his helm and maybe that-"

"Is Ratch allowing visitors yet?"

"I think so, maybe, yeah, sure. Why?"

"No reason. I just-"

"He wants to find out how Dawnstar is doing." Sunstreaker said in that tone of his.

"Why? I'm sure she's doing fine since Mirage saw her and everything. I mean, Starscream seems to not hate her." Bluestreak said.

"It's because he likes her."

"Sunny!"

Bluestreak just eyed them for a moment before getting it. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I get it. Sides is in love with Starscream's daughter!"

"I'm _not_ in love!" Sideswipe snapped.

"No, that's _adorable_ , Sides!" Bluestreak almost girlishly squealed. "I mean, you two would make a super cute couple, and you two totally had a lot in common, and you dating her would be like a movie or some type of drama about forbidden love and all that really fascinating stuff, especially since you interfaced with her probably the most, and she kept talking about you, and how you two always were talking about everything and-"

"Blue! I'm not in love with her." Sideswipe said sternly.

"He's denying it." Sunstreaker grunted.

"Dude, I am not!"

"You are."

"She was cool, alright? But not someone I would be serious about."

"It's okay, Sides." Bluestreak smiled. "I won't tell anyone about your secret femme-friend."

"I'M _NOT_ IN LOVE!"

"Do you hope to join with her? Are you going to have sparklings!?"

"Primus save us all." Sunstreaker replied.

"I'M NOT JOINING WITH ANYONE! And _NO_ SPARKLINGS!"

"But, you would make a good sire, even if you deny it." Bluestreak continued

Sunstreaker snorted a snicker. Sideswipe's optics narrowed.

"No. No I am _not_ joining with anyone, no sparklings, and I'm _not_ in love!"

Bluestreak was silent for a moment. "Do you still wanna talk to Mirage about it?"

Sideswipe glared at the ceiling as he clenched his denta. "Yes. I will talk to him."

"I think Seeker's do some type of mating dance that involves lots of squawking and flapping of arms." Sunstreaker commented.

Sideswipe shoved his brother off and kicked him in the aft so he fell to the floor. Sunstreaker's optics narrowed before he scrambled to his peds and viciously pounced on the red frontliner.

Bluestreak wisely backed out of the room before he could be added to the list of casualties.

* * *

"I'm just going to stop repairing you two and then maybe you will stop being idiots!" Ratchet growled as he carefully welded small cuts on Sideswipe's helm while the red twin held a towel to his leaking lip plate.

"He started it." Sideswipe mumbled. "Ow!" He exclaimed after Ratchet slapped him upside-the-helm.

Sunstreaker sat beside his brother on the medberth waiting his turn as he wiped away dirt and energon from his arm plates.

"Let me see that." Ratchet said as he made Sideswipe remove the towel. "Right-hook?"

"Actually, that was my ped." Sunstreaker replied.

"I can even taste it." Sideswipe remarked. "Tastes like wax and affection."

"Stay here. I need to get something from the back." Ratchet ordered before walking away.

The twins didn't even watch him leave. They just sat there, caring for their wounds when Sideswipe spoke.

"Hey, 'Raj."

"Hmm? Oh, hey." Mirage said from where he sat on a medberth reading a datapad, his frame covered in metal healing slabs and weld marks.

"So, um, I heard you saw Dawnstar."

Mirage lowered his datapad. "Yeah, she apparently asked Starscream to release me. Odd."

"Yeah, odd." Sideswipe swallowed. "So, um, did she look okay? I mean, she wasn't dented or anything, right?"

"She looked fine, but, then again it was hard to look her over when Starscream was giving me the 'Look at My Daughter Any Lower Than Her Optics and I Will Tear Out Your Fragging Brain Module' glare, mixed with a little bit of sparkeater death glare."

"What did she say?"

"Just said that she apologized for Starscream trying to fry my processor and that she says 'hi' to everyone." He shrugged. "Nice femme, but very naïve."

Sideswipe nodded his helm slowly. "Yeah, she's different."

"Why you ask?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "Just curious."

Mirage looked at him for a moment before smirking. "Right." He said as he lifted his datapad and continued with his reading.

* * *

Starscream clenched his denta as Megatron bit his neck cables, some energon leaking from a small cut. The warlord tasted it and began to nibble more at the wounded location, his ebony servos lowering to touch his Second's waist. The Air Commander writhed beneath his leader, his wrists tied to the head of the berth by chains.

He gasped as Megatron's thrusting became harsher, his frame tense from being unable to move his servos and defend himself. He whimpered and twitched when Megatron's servos moved over his frame, roughly pleasuring him.

"Stop making those sounds." Megatron growled as he grasped his air marshall's mandible tightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Megatron." He said weakly, static filling his optics.

Megatron forced his thumb into the Seeker's mouth and held down his glossa with it, squeezing the flyer's jaw painfully. "I thought I said not to speak."

Starscream made a gagging sound, coolant beginning to pool in his optics as his mouth was held open. Megatron just kept humping, their chest pieces soon folding away and their sparks' energy connecting as they reached their climax.

Starscream cried loudly, this sparkbonding feeling more powerful than before. He panted, trying to cool himself off. Megatron finally released his jaw and grabbed his neck instead. Starscream swallowed, only seeing those cruel, uncaring, blood red optics before him as the thrusting continued.

* * *

Starscream walked home slowly, his wings lowered as he tried to ignore the snickering and whispers of the other Decepticons. He knew that they knew, and that they were paying extra close attention to the dents of his frame and the streaks of black and silver paint all over him, especially around his pelvic area.

He never wished he had Skywarp's teleporting power as much as he did now.

He entered his code and walked into the house. Without a word or hesitation, he walked past his trinemates, who were on the couch, and went straight to his room. He closed the door behind him and entered his washroom.

Slowly, he turned on the water, prepared a wash cloth, and began to clean himself. He reset his optics a few times to remove the static, and wiped away the coolant leaking from them. He gasped and clutched his abdominal plating when a sharp pain emanated from there. He hadn't been feeling too well for almost an orn now, besides the usual discomforts.

Suddenly, he purged his fuel tanks, leaving him gasping as he held his side. He wiped away unprocessed energon from his lip plates, watching what little his tank once held slowly run down the drain with the water.

* * *

Starscream held his wings high as he made his way to medbay. He had gotten little recharge last night, and just felt like slag. He palmed open the door, relieved to see that only Hook was inside.

"Hook?" He said softly as he approached, his wings lowering.

The mentioned mech looked up. "Yes, Starscream?"

The Seeker climbed onto a medberth and sat down. "I hate to admit it, but I don't feel so great."

"Hmm," Hook hummed as he retrieved his scanner and approached. "Do tell."

"I feel… Off."

"How so?" The medic asked as he lifted Starscream's chin to inspect his optics.

"I have been feeling discomfort from my abdominal region, and I have been nauseous. I purged by fuel tank last night. I also have been feeling unusually tired. Not depression tired, but, just tired tired."

"Odd. Lie down, commander. I need to run a full scan."

Starscream did so and actually didn't give the medic a hard time as he ran his scanner over him. The Constructicon read the results, raised an optical ridge, then rescan him again.

"Starscream," He said slowly. "When was the last time you interfaced with your trinemates."

"That's rather personal." Starscream grunted.

Hook eyed him for a moment before showing him the results on the scanner. "You're sparked, Starscream."

Starscream's optics widened. He quickly sat up and snatched the scanner away to better read the results.

"But-but-but-Oh, Primus, I can't-I am! Oh, no, no, no, no-Primus, what!?" He said in complete disbelief.

"Starscream, calm down. You're low on fuel and the sparkling isn't helping." Hook said as he placed a servo on the Seeker's shoulder.

"I-I-I can't be… I'm not supposed to be."

"Do you want me to call your trinemates? I can check them to see which one is the sire if you…" He paused when Starscream began to shake his helm, not looking up at the medic. "Starscream?"

"Don't call them. Not yet." He swallowed as he set aside the scanner, still not looking at Hook.

"Don't you want to find out now?"

Starscream was trembling as he chewed his lower lip plate. Hook just eyed him for a long moment before venting a sigh.

"It's Megatron's, isn't it?"

"What?" Starscream looked up at him.

"Some of my gestaltmates saw you two together. Them and several others. Gestalts never lie to each other. What's the point when we're in each others processors when combined?"

Starscream looked down, still trembling. "This wasn't supposed to happen." He said in almost a whisper.

Hook was silent for a moment. "I can remove it right now. I won't archive it or anything. This will be just between the two of us. He'll never know."

Starscream looked up at him. "Just like that?"

"You know what would happen to you if you were found to be carrying. Just lie back down and I'll take care of it. Here, let me get the necessary tools." Hook said as he started to quickly walk away.

"Don't."

Hook stopped and looked back. "What?"

Starscream swallowed. "Don't remove it. I-I want it." He said so quietly.

Hook sighed after a moment. "Starscream, this one can't replace the one you lost with Moonstar. You can _not_ be carrying. If Megatron found out he would-"

"Maybe he wouldn't. It's his. Maybe he would… Maybe he would let me keep it."

"Are you certain it is his?"

Starscream's wings lowered. "I have not interfaced with my trine in… Quite some time. He's the only one who has touched me lately. It's his."

"He would never allow it. He doesn't like sparklings."

"I would keep the little one away from him, just as I did Dawn. I just… I can't go through with aborting the sparkling. I almost did that to Dawn and… I can't."

"Starscream, I don't think you should risk it."

"What if he allows it? It's his."

"Dawnstar needs you, Starscream. If Megatron decides to treat you like the others…"

"He won't." Starscream said a little firmer. "He needs me."

"Does he? He doesn't seem to treat you like he does. How many times have I repaired you after he has shown his 'favoritism' towards you?"

Starscream's wings twitched. He placed a blue servo over his gestation tank and vented a sigh. "I will speak to him. It's his. He may change his processor."

* * *

Starscream palmed open the door to Megatron's office and entered. He raised his wings and offered the tyrant a small smile. Megatron barely spared him a glance as he worked at his desk.

"Hey," Starscream said softly.

No response.

The Seeker's wings lowered slightly. He walked around the desk and brushed past Megatron's arms to sit on the ex-gladiator's lap. He slung his legs over an arm and curled into the much larger mech's frame, his helm rested against the warm chest piece. He idly traced the Decepticon insignia on the chest plates before vented a small sigh.

"My lord? I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Megatron grunted, continuing his work without looking at his Second.

Starscream bit his glossa. Megatron was not in the best of moods right now. He lifted his helm and pressed a kiss to Megatron's cheekplates. Megatron ever-so-slightly turned his helm to see the Air Commander in the corner of his optic. Starscream swallowed.

"Mighty Megatron, I-um, so, when-when was the last time you checked to see if your wires were disconnected?"

"What?"

"Um, well, something-something has come up that you might want to be aware of." Starscream said slowly, a servo lowering to rest over his abdominal plates where his gestation tank was. He smiled faintly. "Something that might be good, in a way, and not detrimental to you at all. Something that, um, well, isn't really an issue. Something you don't have to deal with and I can just be the one to take care of it. Something-"

"Where are you going with this?" Megatron demanded abruptly.

Starscream swallowed before forcing a small smile. "My lord, Mighty Megatron, um, you-you, how should I say this? You sparked me." Megatron turned his helm and stared at his Second, his optics widening. "I'm carrying your creation." Starscream continued.

Megatron just looked at him for a few more astrosecond before his optics narrowed. "Have Hook remove it immediately." He growled dangerously.

Starscream's smile instantly vanished. "My lord? It's your creation. I have not interfaced with anyone else since…" He swallowed. "You put your creation inside of me. I think, maybe, it would be good to keep it. I don't know what grounders believe on the matter, but to Seekers being able to reproduce is a sign of being a capable leader. One who is able to keep his legacy going and, well, show how he can continue to keep the population strong." He paused to study Megatron's scowling faceplates. "I would like to keep it, my lord. You won't ever have to see it or deal with it if you so desire. I'll raise it away from you, and if you do not want to be associated with it… I can claim one of my trinemates as the sire. If you want." He hesitated again. "Please?"

"I made the mistake of allowing you to keep one brat, and now I have to deal with a traitorous whore and you being incapable to perform the simplest of tasks with your constant 'illness.' No, there is no place for sparklings in my army. Especially another one of yours."

"It's yours too. AHH!" He placed a blue servo over his cheekplates where Megatron had struck him. "I didn't want Dawn at first, but after she emerged… Why not give the little one a chance? You could teach the little one how to be a grouch and never smile… AHH!" He yelped when another smack made painful contact with his faceplates. "Please, why not give it a few orbital cycles to think over?"

"No, Starscream. I do not need nor _want_ a creation."

"Then allow me to keep it and raise it on my own. Please, I promise-"

Megatron suddenly shoved Starscream off his lap. "Was I not clear the first time?! Have Hook remove the parasite before I do it myself!"

Starscream's wings lowered, a servo touching over his gestation tank. "Please, just give the little one a chance. I won't ever fight you again if you will just let me keep it. I'll-I'll forever pleasure you and-ARGH!" He cried when Megatron stood up and stomped on his abdominal plating.

"NO, STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared as his Second shied away. "I will _not_ waste anymore time with this! Go to the medbay, _NOW_!"

"Please." Starscream said in almost a whisper.

That was it. Megatron was engulfed in pure, unadulterated fury at his disobedient and weak Second. He reached down and grabbed the Air Commander's shoulder vents before throwing him across the room. Starscream smashed into a wall and slid down, instinctively grasping at his abdominal plating. He began to tremble as Megatron approached. He was brutally kicked in his side, crying out from every vicious blow as energon and fluids leaked from his wounds. Megatron grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, then proceeded to pound the Seeker's faceplate's into the same wall. Once that was significantly torn up and profusely leaking, Megatron started to tear the wings apart, then repeatedly punched the Seeker in the abdominal plating just over the gestation tank.

Starscream begged and cried out as he was horrifically attacked, unable to fight back.

* * *

Hook and the other Constructicons were chatting in the medbay when the door hissed open.

"Hook!" Megatron bellowed as he stormed in, scaring the slag out of the gestalt team. "Remove the parasite from this pathetic slagheap." He ordered, holding up the heavily damaged Seeker by the neck.

The mentioned Constructicon swallowed. "Yes, sir." He managed to sound normal.

Megatron tossed Starscream to the ground before pivoting on a heel and stomping away. Hook, Bonecrusher, and Scrapper gathered around Starscream and started to help him up. The Air Commander was covered in his energon, his wings almost nonexistent, faceplates horribly mutilated, and abdominal plating so dented and torn that he couldn't bend or move it in any way. They carried him to a bedberth and set him on it. The Air Commander curled in himself, clutching his lower torso, just over the gestation tank.

Hook grabbed his scanner and scanned the jet. He read the results, venting a sigh at what he saw.

"Starscream, you need to remove your servos so that I can begin to fix you." He said softly.

Starscream didn't seem to acknowledge him. He didn't move, didn't speak. The other Constructicons all exchanged glances.

"Someone, call Skywarp and Thundercracker." Hook commanded before turning back to his patient. "Starscream, remove your servos. There's nothing there anymore. The sparkling was… destroyed from the shock of the… of the beating." He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Starscream."

Hook waited for a response, but Starscream's optics were still offline, his jaws clenched from the pain. The medic gingerly began to remove the blue servos from the damaged abdominal plates, only to have fluid from the ruptured gestation tank gush out. He quickly set to work to fix the wound, just listening to the Seeker exhale heavily.

The other Constructicons brought over supplies and did their best to help, uncomfortable with the horrible act. They had seen Starscream beaten far more times than they could count, but knowing that this one was committed simply because the Air Commander was carrying… And carrying the creation of the one who had inflicted the torture no less. They would never admit it to anyone else, but they felt pity for Starscream.

The sound of air being displaced brought them out of their dark reveries. Thundercracker and Skywarp were beside their trineleader in an instant, the blue Seeker grasping an energon covered servo.

"What happened?!" Thundercracker demanded from Hook before turning to Starscream. "Star, sweetie, what happened?" He said softly.

Starscream's optics onlined, white with static. He just looked into the worried faces of his trinemates for a moment before he could no longer contain it. He cried. Coolant poured from his optics, his sobs the only sound in the room with occasional hiccup-like whimpers when he coughed up energon. He was trembling so hard, slowly shaking his helm.

Thundercracker swallowed, gripping the shaking servo a little tighter. Skywarp looked like he was about to breakdown as well. The Constructicons weren't sure what to do, awkwardly watching their commander bawl, something they had never witnessed before.

"What happened, love?" Thundercracker asked quietly. "Why did he do this to you?"

It took Starscream a moment to answer, trying to calm himself enough to be able to speak. "He-he sparked me. I was carrying his creation. I-" He coughed up energon. "I just asked him if I could-could keep it and he-he attacked me." He let out a few more sobs before continuing. "He killed it. He destroyed it without even giving the little one a chance. I lost another one."

Thundercracker swallowed. Skywarp's optics were white with static, trying to keep from crying.

"I can't-I can't, Thunder. I just… Please…" Starscream continued, too overcome with anguish and his crushed spark to think properly. "It hurts. Please, make it stop!"

"Shhh, shhh, Star. 'Warp and I are here for you, now and always. Hook will make you feel better. Just, stay calm-"

"No, no, he'll take me again. I don't want to be interfacing with him. I can't do this anymore!"

Thundercracker offlined his optics for a moment. "I will get you out of this, Star." He said softly. "I'm doing my best."

"I have to protect her. He'll-he'll kill her." He wiped away coolant from his still leaking optics, only to smear his energon blood over his cheekplates.

Thundercracker unsubspaced a cloth and began to gingerly wipe his trineleader's faceplates. "I know, sweetspark. I know." He vented a sigh. "You shouldn't be going through this."

"It hurts." He hissed, his optics momentarily offlining. "Please, it hurts."

"I'm working on it, Starscream." Hook said gently as he continued repairing the Seeker.

Skywarp reach over and touched Starscream's servo. The Air Commander changed his grip so he was holding both his trinemates' servos in his. He just watched their worried and loving optics until everything went black.

* * *

The warm water felt so soothing, relaxing, and comforting as it ran down his warm plates, seeping into transformation seams and into the more sensitive areas. He panted, a gasp escaping his vocalizer every so often as the ebony servo grasped his neck. The other cruel servo gripped his thigh, the digits curling to the inside so close to his codpiece. His own servos rested over the wet wall he was pressed against, his optics offlined as he was savagely thrust into.

It was barely an orbital cycle later since Megatron had thrown him into the medbay and demanded the sparkling removed. A little life thrown away and everything returned as if it had never happened.

Coolant leaked from the Air Commander's optics, still shaken up from what had just transpired the previous orbital cycle. His abdominal plating was still sore, and his spark felt like it was about to snap at any astrosecond from how much it was broken.

He felt like a failure. He had failed everyone in his life… even himself. All he was good for was to be used as a frag toy, and even that he couldn't do right.

"Stop making those sounds." Megatron growled.

"Apologies, lord Megatron." Starscream said softly, his vocalizer fritzing some.

Starscream just looked ahead, studying how the water droplets ran down the wall, joining with other droplets and then running down even faster. He turned his helm slightly, best he could with Megatron's tight grip around his neck. He could see them in the washroom's mirror, see Megatron humping him and his large, lustful smile. Starscream studied his own visage, his optics barely online, everything about his expression so beaten and defeated. It looked almost unreal, the much larger grounder holding the flyer so, using him to his spark's content. His optics lowered, watching it where it entered him, pounded into him, hurt him.

He turned away, swallowing before he started to softly cry again. The digits on his neck tightened until they began to dent the delicate cables.

"I thought I said to shut up." Megatron said dangerously with gritted denta in his Second's audio receptor.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Starscream softly sobbed.

Megatron started to thrust harder from his growing wrath. Starscream bit his lower lip plate and offlined his optics, trying to remain quiet.

He couldn't.

He continued to softly sob, his frame soon trembling, just wanting to curl into a ball and cry alone in a corner.

Megatron had had enough of it. He pulled out of the Seeker and roughly grabbed his wrist. He dragged him out of the washroom and threw him against the berth. Starscream looked back at Megatron, not sure what to do as the Slag Maker rummaged through the storage containers in his berthroom. Starscream sat on the berth, knowing that there was no use in trying to flee or talk the warlord out of whatever he was about to do.

The Seeker swallowed when Megatron turned around and approached him with his gathered items. The ex-gladiator roughly shoved a cloth into the flyer's mouth before turning him around and forcing a thick cable in as well. He tied it behind Starscream's helm, gagging the poor Seeker so tightly that the corners of his mouth components were strained and hurt. He then tied Starscream's servos together before tethering him to the head of the berth. He was forced to lie his front on the berthtop, his peds still on the ground.

Megatron entered the Decepticon SIC and resumed his fierce thrusting as the Seeker moaned helplessly. An ebony servo keeping the Seeker down by the nape while the other gripped the red hip. His vocalizer now muffled, he silently cried, his scream through his agonizing overload barely audible.

Megatron kept going, moving his one servo from the hip to grasp a wing. He slammed Starscream's faceplates against the berth when the Seeker moaned a little too loud, tearing the delicate wing as well. Starscream clenched his jaws, biting down on the cable hard. Coolant flowed from the offlined optics, the Seeker completely submitting to his fate.

* * *

Thundercracker lovingly stroked Starscream's helm as the exhausted Seeker recharged on the couch, using his blue trinemate as a pillow. Skywarp sat on the other end of the couch, Starscream's peds atop of his lap.

Skywarp's optics were filled with static as he massaged the blue and silver peds, trying to ignore the hundreds of whip marks that covered his trineleader's frame. Starscream's wrists were damaged from being bound, his neck cables dented from servos grasping them, and wings bent.

Thundercracker checked the device he was using to pump energon directly into Starscream's fuel line in the arm. The Air Commander had stopped drinking energon an orn ago, when he had been beaten for carrying. Now, he only came out of the house to see Hook or Megatron, or to train with Dawnstar. Otherwise, he locked himself in his room, refusing for anyone but his trinemates and daughter to come near him. He had stopped his duties as Second in Command, and now Thundercracker and Soundwave had to do it all.

Starscream hadn't even flown since he had chased Dawnstar and saved her from the Empty rapists. And that was nearly two orns ago.

"He's still beautiful." Skywarp said barely louder than a whisper. "Even if he's hurt."

Thundercracker looked up at the black Seeker. "Yeah, he's amazing." He said softly.

"You think he'll be okay until we can get him away?"

Thundercracker was silent for a moment. "I don't know, 'Warp. We have a lot to do. We have to get the other Seekers out, ensure no one spots us leaving, and find somewhere to go." He vented a tired sigh. "I am not sure how long it will take."

Skywarp slowly nodded his helm, just keeping his optics on the peds before him. Thundercracker removed the tube from Starscream's arm when all the energon had finally been drained into him. He manually pushed the plates back into place before gently patting the arm. Thundercracker gazed at the dark faceplates of his commander, studying how they looked so upset even in recharge.

They had to leave. Starscream may not agree, but the Autobots were their best choice. He would get them all there safely one way or another. He just needed the right chance.

* * *

Starscream flicked his wings as he watched Megatron. He was in the tyrant's office waiting to begin, but the silver grounder was finishing up reports. The Seeker patiently waited, shifting from one ped to the other, too anxious to sit or lean against the wall.

After a bit, Megatron set aside his work and approached. Starscream's wings lowered slightly when Megatron's servos rested on his shoulders. Starscream reached down and removed Megatron's panel just over his codpiece, checking to make sure that his wires were disconnected. A new habit he had started just to make sure he wasn't accidentally sparked again.

"I would like to try something new, Starscream." Megatron smiled lustfully.

Starscream looked up at him. "A new form of bondage?" He asked quietly.

"No, we will try that tomorrow. I was thinking we do something that won't get you sparked."

"My lord?"

"On your knees."

Starscream swallowed, but obeyed as he was forced down. His optics widened when he realized what Megatron was thinking. His wings lowered as low as they could go and he swallowed.

"Megatron, I don't think-"

"What, Starscream?" He snapped. "You said that you were mine 'in every way.' You don't want the DJD coming after your treacherous, whoring brat, do you? Then shut up and do as you're told."

"Megatron, you don't want me doing this. I have never… I've never done this before. My trinemates and I are not particularly fond of oral, and the few times we have done it, it was valves only. We never once did spike. You don't want my inexperienced self to-to perform this act. Why not just continue sticking it in my valve?"

"Nonsense. You're a Seeker. This is something you are naturally good at. Now, begin." He finished by gesturing for Starscream to proceed.

Starscream looked up at him, his optics resembling the eyes of a kicked puppy. He turned his gaze to the black codpiece before him, swallowing again. He reached up and began to salaciously rub it until it folded away. Starscream clenched his denta, disgust evident in his faceplates. He hesitated before touching Megatron's spike, stroking it for a moment before holding it before his visage. He started to tremble, wanting to be anywhere but here doing this.

"Please, can't you just slam me into the wall and shove this up my valve instead of… of this?" Starscream pleaded, looking up at his superior.

"Starscream." Megatron growled dangerously.

Starscream looked back down, that tone making it clear that there would be no persuading the Slag Maker otherwise. He brought his lip plates closer to it, trying to keep from retching as he began to feel nauseous. Slowly, he opened his mouth, offlining his optics as static began to fill them. He swallowed again, trying to keep his energon down. Then, he placed it into his mouth, forcing himself not to jump back and purge his fuel tank.

He started to run his glossa over it, mouthing it, sucking it, trying to please the tyrant. He heard Megatron hum in approval, enjoying it despite the Seeker's lack of experience. An ebony servo clasped the top of Starscream's helm, keeping him there.

Starscream kept going, not removing it from his mouth, for if he did he wouldn't be able to stick it back in. He traced his glossa over the seams, his one servo stroking the rest he couldn't fit in, while the other held onto Megatron's thigh.

Starscream could feel Megatron's overload finally coming after what felt like an eternity. He prepared himself, readying to turn away and spit it out. His mouth was suddenly filled with far too much fluid as the ex-gladiator came to his climax. He jerked his helm away, the trans fluid still spraying out splattering all over his faceplates. He turned to spit it out, but Megatron was faster. He clasped a servo over Starscream's mouth while the other held his neck.

"Swallow." Megatron ordered harshly.

Starscream just gave him pleading and horrified optics. Megatron stroked the Seeker's neck with the thumb of his one servo, trying to get him to react. Starscream held out for as long as he could before Megatron started to push his thumb hard against his neck as he rubbed, causing the Air Commander to swallow.

"Again." Megatron said as he continued forcing the flyer to do so.

Starscream capitulated, swallowing for a second time. Megatron released him and he fell to the ground, gasping and coughing. Megatron rolled his optics before grabbing the delicate wings and yanking the smaller mech up. He forced the Seeker to lie on his back on the desk, then pulled the flyer's legs apart. Starscream's codpiece slid aside and he yelped as he was entered. He wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist as the grounder held him down by the shoulder vents.

Starscream gasped as he was brutally thrust into, his frame quickly overheating. He felt sick. He was nauseous, his fuel tank feeling like slag from what he had just done, and the harsh jerking of his body from the humping and being so hot did not help. He felt like he needed to see Hook immediately.

He clenched his denta, trying to think about something else, anything else, just to keep the fuel down. He felt more uncomfortable as Megatron leaned closer, his hot exhales caressing the dark faceplates.

Suddenly, Starscream jerked his helm forward as he purged his fuel tanks… all over Megatron's faceplates and chest…

Megatron just stopped, his optics offlined as he held perfectly still. Starscream's optics were as wide as they could get as he stared in complete horror.

"I'm sorry." The Seeker said quickly. "I so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry. Here, let-let me get that." He said as he unsubspaced a cloth and some of the soap he always carried with him to cleanse himself from Megatron's filth.

Megatron's optics onlined, thin slits promising instant death. He snatched the cloth out of Starscream's servo and began to wipe the purplish-pink, unprocessed energon off his faceplates. Starscream quietly watched him, sheepishly offering the bottle of soap as well once the tyrant's faceplates were clear.

Megatron swiped the bottle out of Starscream's hold and opened it. Starscream uncomfortably tapped the tips of his index fingers together. Suddenly, Megatron grabbed Starscream's mandible and forced his mouth open just before pouring the soap down his throat.

Starscream made horrible gurgling gasps as he grabbed Megatron's wrists, trying to make him stop while he squirmed. Megatron held the Seeker's mouth shut before slamming Starscream's helm against the desk.

"Swallow, Starscream." Megatron growled menacingly, his thumb pressing against Starscream's neck.

Starscream whimpered before finally doing so. Megatron removed his servo only to slap it across Starscream's cheekplates, eliciting a pained cry. Another smack followed on the other cheekplates, then Megatron slammed Starscream's helm against the desk again.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Starscream begged, trying to get away, but just couldn't.

He cried in agony when a fist impacted his abdominal plating, then shattered the glass of his cockpit. The blows rained down on his faceplates and torso, denting, cracking, and tearing his plates as energon began to ooze out.

The beating was not helping his sick fuel tank, and he once again purged it all over Megatron. To say that Megatron was pissed would be a great understatement… With blinding rage, he wiped the unprocessed energon off his faceplates and smeared it over Starscream's before once again forcing the last of the soap into the Seeker's mouth.

Starscream sputtered and coughed when he finally swallowed the soap, only to be punched in the face again. He whimpered when Megatron finally pulled out and took a step back. The ex-gladiator grabbed Starscream's ankles and swung him into a wall, causing the Seeker to shriek in pain.

Starscream curled in on himself when he was stomped on and mercilessly kicked. He was grabbed and forced to stand up, before his face was repeatedly slammed into the wall until the wall held a hole in the shape of the Seeker's head.

His wings were twisted and bent before being ripped off. Starscream let out a piercing scream of pain as his wings were removed and tossed aside. Megatron grabbed his neck and held him as he delivered a powerful punch, sending the flyer across the room.

He was grabbed, yanked so hard that his arm joints were severely damaged, and thrown into another wall. He fell down to the ground, trembling so hard, helplessly watching as Megatron approached.

"Please, Mighty Megatron." Starscream said barely louder than a whisper. "I beg of you."

He was punched and kicked even more, the floor beneath him covered in his energon blood. After a bit, Megatron turned and stalked over to his desk. Starscream watched as he lied on the ground, his optics having difficulty focusing.

Megatron returned with chains, and Starscream swallowed. The Air Commander was forced onto his front before being made to get on his knees. Megatron grabbed his wrists, pulling them down and behind his thighs. They were tied together, securely behind his bent knees. Megatron forced his helm down so that only the Seeker's aft was in the air.

Starscream trembled, unable to move in the awkward position. He watched Megatron stomp off in the corner of his optic, reseting them as they began to turn white with static. Megatron stopped at a shelving unit and tore off a long, metal rod. He returned to the Seeker, holding the weapon up.

Starscream's optics widened when he saw the sharp, jagged end of the rod nearing, quaking with fear.

Decepticons throughout the control building stopped and listened when they heard his horrible shrieks of agony.

* * *

The Constructicons were lounging around playing a board-like game with holograms when Hook jumped from being startled.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" He inquired in his comm. link, the others watching.

::Remove Starscream from my office this moment.:: Was the curt demand.

"It shall be done." He then turned to his gestaltmates. "Oddly, we are being told to retrieve Starscream's remains instead of his trinemates."

"Weird." Scavenger said.

"Come on, let's just go and get him." Scrapper grunted as he stood.

The green and purple grounders made their way through the hallways of the control building until they came to Megatron's office. They all suddenly felt uneasy. The door was slightly open, and the lights within off. They exchanged uncertain glances before Bonecrusher took point and forced the doors further apart. He stepped in and immediately stopped. Slowly, he lifted his ped to see the floor covered in energon. The other Constructicons entered as well, being careful not to slip. Scrapper pressed the button for the lights, suddenly wishing he hadn't.

The entire room was smeared with energon, from the floor, the walls, the desk, the inside of the doors, everything. The walls were filled with dents from someone being slammed into them, the desk was toppled over, datapads and other items littered the floor, and the place smelled like interface fluids and energon.

Long Haul swallowed. Then, they heard the rattling of metal and strange gurgling sounds. As one, they turned to see.

"By the Allspark…" Scavenger gasped.

Before them, in a puddle of his own energon, lied Starscream… or rather what was left of him. The Air Commander was completely covered in his own energon blood, his limbs disconnected, plating torn all over so inner wires were exposed, his spark casing visible, his face mutilated, and looking more like a pile of scrap than an actual Seeker. He was twitching and convulsing violently, energon mixed with oil leaking from his mouth as he made gurgling gasps. His optics were flashing as they wildly malfunctioned, visible wires cut apart and electricity zapping in the air.

"Primus, Starscream!" Hook exclaimed in shock as he and the others rushed over.

Hook whipped out his scanner from subspace and began to scan him. The scanner rushed through hundreds of damage reports, making the medic's optics widen.

"Hook…" Mixmaster said softly.

"What?"

"You might want to take a look at this."

Hook stepped over to where the others now stood, gaping at what he saw.

"Long Haul, transform. Scavenger, comm. Flatline and tell him to prepare the medbay for emergency surgery. The rest, help me get him onto Haul." Hook ordered.

They did as ordered, soon lifted the near deactivated Seeker onto the transport vehicle. As fast as they could, they rushed him to medbay where Flatline already had a medberth prepared with all the necessary equipment nearby. Carefully, they placed the convulsing Seeker on top of it, allowing Long Haul to transform.

Mixmaster slowly poured the right amount of acid over the chains and tore them away, freeing Starscream's servos. As if he were made of glass, the Constructicons turned Starscream over so that he lied on his back. Hook and Flatline began to remove the damaged abdominal plating, having to take a moment at what they saw underneath.

"How is he still alive?" Flatline said softly.

"He doesn't have much longer. Get him connected to a drip. Scrapper, start welding the primary fuel lines. Long Haul, go get more energon. _Lots_ of energon. Scavenger, Mixmaster, grab extra Seeker parts from the back." Hook ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. Hook quickly began to connect wires to Starscream, the Seeker's vital signs soon displayed on the surrounding vid screens. Flatline shoved a tube down Starscream's throat, forcing more fuel in that way even faster.

Bonecrusher strapped Starscream's limbs to the medberth, trying to keep him to hold still as he jerked about. Everyone's servos were soon covered in energon, as was the medberth and floor. They pumped energon in, trying to keep it circulating as they did their best to repair him.

Suddenly, Starscream began to thrash about as his spark pulses started to spike.

"He's going into shock!" Flatline exclaimed.

"Keep pumping that fuel through him!" Hook ordered as he started to remove torn plates to reach Starscream's spark. "You are not dying on me. Not like this." Hook said in almost a whisper, his optics momentarily looking at Moonstar's designation so perfectly written on Starscream's spark casing. "Not when I made my own promise to her." He said so quietly.

* * *

::Scrapper to Thundercracker and Skywarp. You read?::

::Thundercracker to Scrapper. Yeah, loud and clear. You sound tired. Didn't recharge well?::

::I didn't recharge at all last night. None of my gestalt or Flatline did.::

::Flatline?::

::You two best get to medbay.::

Thundercracker swallowed when the line was cut. He turned slowly to Skywarp who was sitting on the couch with Dawnstar, telling her about some crazy adventure the trine had before the war while showing her pictures on a datapad. The blue Seeker vented a tired sigh. He had a good idea what was at medbay.

* * *

"Where is he?" Thundercracker demanded when he and Skywarp entered the medbay.

"In a CR chamber in the back." Mixmaster informed where he was busy cleaning energon off of the medberth they had used to repair Starscream on.

Skywarp swallowed, seeing how much of the purplish-pinkish liquid was still there. Thundercracker continued on, stepping into the backroom and walking by all the CR chambers until he came to one where Hook was sitting in front of on the floor, looking over a datapad.

The Seeker's optics widened when they saw their trineleader suspended within the tank, barely recognizable, even with his frame now clean of his energon.

"What happened?" Thundercracker demanded.

Hook rubbed his faceplates, dried energon still covering his servos. "He died on me. He died on me three times during the night." He said softly. Skywarp swallowed. "I finally got him stable a cycle ago." He vented an exhausted sigh. "He's never died on me before."

"What happened?" Thundercracker asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"Megatron. Megatron did this. I don't know why." Hook said as he set the datapad aside. "He commed me and ordered me to remove Starscream from his office. My gestalt and I found the place covered in energon. He was on the floor, tied and…" He rubbed his temples. "I never seen such damage before. On him at least." He was silent for a moment. "Three times…"

"Thank you for saving him."

"Hmm," Hook grunted. "I was ordered by Megatron long ago that I wasn't allowed to let Starscream deactivate. That that privilege belonged to Megatron himself. But then she came along. She made me promise to keep Starscream alive for her when she couldn't." He leaned back and thunked the back of his helm against the CR chamber. "Don't thank me. I did this for her."

Thundercracker watched him for a moment before slowly nodding his helm. "I think we still do a lot for her."

Hook offered him a small smile. "If only she knew how much she still affected us after death."

"How long will he be in there?"

"Decacycles. He received immense internal damage." He was silent for a moment. "I have a feeling that this injury will not be forgotten like the rest."

"You should go rest, Hook. 'Warp and I will watch him."

"Yeah, you earned an orbital cycle off." Skywarp added softly.

"Tempting. But I feel as if I were to leave he would die again." He swallowed. "I watched his spark fade away three times…"

"You need to recharge. We'll comm. you if anything happens." Thundercracker said.

Hook's visor darkened as he thought it over. He looked back at the Seekers before exhaling heavily. "I capitulate. I'll recharge in the medbay, though."

Thundercracker gave him a small smile as he reached down and took the grounder's servo, hoisting him to his peds. Hook took a moment to balance out, still unsteady from his exhaustion, then walked away.

"What do you think happened?" Skywarp asked softly once the Constructicon was gone.

"I don't know, Sky." Thundercracker said as he approached the CR chamber and placed a servo on the glass. "He probably mouthed off again and pissed Megatron off."

"He never hurt him to the point that he actually deactivated on Hook before."

"I don't know what to tell you, 'Warp. We'll just have to wait to ask him."

* * *

 **The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Dawnstar walked towards her sire's berthroom and knocked on the door.

"Dad? You up?" She called, pausing to listening for his reply.

Nothing.

Her wings twitched before she palmed the door open and entered. An optical ridge raised when she saw that it empty. Once again, her creator was not around. It almost seemed as if he was avoiding her.

She turned and exited the berthroom, walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, Uncle TC, have you seen dad?" She inquired when she reached the bottom.

"He's busy, Dawn." Thundercracker said not looking at her as he read through datapads. Datapads that Starscream should be reading.

"Like slag he is. He promised he would train with me every morning!" She exclaimed as she put her servos on her hips and slightly leaned forward, just as her sire did.

Thundercracker looked up at her. "The universe does not revolve around you. Your sire is a busy mech and doesn't always have time to be dealing with you." He grunted, his optics narrowing.

"Who rattled your cage this morning?" She snapped sarcastically.

"Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood."

"You are such a jerk. Where's Skywarp? I much rather speak with him."

"Manners. Be rude to me and I won't answer your questions."

"Ugh! Whatever! I'm done with you." She said exasperatedly as she rolled her optics. "Go be a fragger." She started to stomp away, her arms crossed. "I'm glad you're not my sire."

"That makes two of us."

She stopped and turned around. "I don't see why dad trined a slaggger like you?! You just make everything worse with your odious attitude and just being so despicable!"

"You better watch it, young femme." Thundercracker said threateningly. "And I'll have you know I'm considered the nicest in the Elite Trine."

"Well, everyone has the wrong perception of the Elite Trine, then. You're the meanest. Even dad being his typical aft self is better than you."

"You have been so sheltered. I don't have time to waste bickering with you. Go find Slipstream to train with." He grumbled as he returned his optics to the datapad.

"Go get fragged, you stupid, old ignoramus!"

He whipped his helm up and glared at her. "You want to repeat that?"

"I'm so sick of you! I just want to find my dad and you have to be a complete jerk to me! I know you hate me. I hate you. Dad would probably be happier if you were the one to have been deactivated instead of mom!"

Thundercracker subspaced the datapad as he stomped over to her. "You listen and you listen good, little slagheap." He growled as he jabbed a digit at her chestpiece. "You are a naïve, _stupid_ , little femmling, who would not even _exist_ if not for me! Your sire would not be doing better if I was the one who had deactivated. I know him better than _anyone_ , and I know that _you_ are the one making his life a living hell! He has done so _much_ to protect and care for your ungrateful aft while you hit him and treat him worse than slag! Everything you have done since Moonstar was deactivated has only made things _worse_ for him! You can't even begin to fathom what he is willing to go through to keep you safe and _is_ going through! If there is anyone whose deactivation will make him happy it would be _yours_!"

"Shut up!" She bellowed before kicking his shin guard.

"You do _not_ hit me!" He roared as he grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly.

"Let me go! I hate you! You're the worst uncle, ever! You're not even my real uncle!"

"I'm glad I'm not your real uncle! Being related to selfish brat like you! Stop kicking me or I will turn you over my knee!"

"I'll tell dad!"

"Go ahead. If you strike me _one more time_ …"

"Let me go! I just want to find dad. Please!"

"He's busy. He can't see you for a while."

"How do I know you're not making that up to keep me away from him?" She snapped.

"Why don't you march your aft back to your room before I get tired of your disrespectful tone." He growled.

"You are _not_ my boss!"

"Oh, yes I am."

"Stop it! Let me go! I'm going to tell dad! You stupid fragger!"

"Keep talking and you won't be able to sit for an orn."

"You can't threaten me! I'll tell dad and he'll throw you back in the brig where you belong!"

"You depend on him to fight all your own battles and yet treat him like slag? What goes on in that simple processor of yours? Oh, that's right: Nothing. You just want to be mounted by any passing mech and expect your sire to clean up the mess you leave behind as you throw away your life!"

Dawnstar clenched her free servo and punched Thundercracker across the faceplates. He took a step back, still not releasing her, and touched his lip plates. His optics narrowed when he saw energon on the tips of his digits.

* * *

Skywarp put in his code and entered the house, tired after not getting a good recharge from spending the night on the floor next to Starscream's CR chamber. He didn't want to leave Starscream alone, but Scrapper finally convinced him to go home and get some proper recharge, and that Starscream was being taken care of.

The black Seeker's wings lowered when he heard Dawnstar's cries and the very obvious sounds of a metal switch beating against her aft. He walked to the entertainment room and stopped.

"Make him stop! Ah!" Dawnstar screamed when she saw Skywarp.

Thundercracker held her wing tightly as she was slung over his lap, mercilessly lashing her aft as hard as he could. Coolant tears were pouring from her optics, her digits digging into his leg as she gripped him.

"What she do this time?" Skywarp inquired softly.

"She punched me in the faceplates, not to mention was _very_ disrespectful to me." Thundercracker grunted, not ceasing in the punishment.

"I'm sorry! Ah! Please! Ah! Stop it!" She bawled.

"You probably should stop, TC. Star wouldn't want-"

"I'll stop when this brat learns some manners!"

"How long have you been hitting her?"

"Nearly two breems."

"I think that's long enough. TC, she's learned her lesson by now."

"I don't think she'll ever learn her lesson."

"Thundercracker, let her go." Skywarp said a little firmer.

Thundercracker eyed his trinemate for a moment before delivering a few more painful swats to the femme's aft. He then pushed her off and she ran to Skywarp, hugging him as she cried into his shoulder. Skywarp gently stroked her back, hugging her back.

"Uncle 'Warp," She said after a bit, still sobbing. "Where-where's my dad?"

Skywarp bit his lower lip plate. "He's busy." He said softly.

Her optics narrowed before she forcefully shoved him away. "He is _not_! You guys just don't want me to be around him! You both think I am just a failure and that the only thing I'm good for is to ruin my dad's life!"

"Dawn, we don't-"

"Shut up! I-I'll find dad myself!"

She then rushed out of the house leaving the two Seekers behind. Skywarp vented a sigh.

"You shouldn't be beating her, TC. Star will probably throw you in the brig again." Skywarp said quietly.

"I am done dealing with that brat. The entire reason Star is in the CR chamber is because of that ignorant youngling running off and fragging our enemies!"

"I know, but, Star is going through a hard time right now and we need to try and make it easier for him. If he doesn't want us to punish Dawnstar, then we have to do that. I don't like what Dawn has been doing either, but Star is stressed enough without fretting about what we do to his daughter."

Thundercracker eyed his trinemate for a bit before sighing. "I know. But if Star doesn't do something about her she is either going to get herself deactivated or one of us!"

"He's scared about punishing her."

"Why?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"What hasn't he told me?"

Skywarp bit his lower lip plate. "She's his last connection to Moonstar. He still feels bad about what he did to Moonie and yelling at Dawn or doing anything to her makes him feel like he's hurting Moonstar again."

"That brat is nothing like Moonstar. She's nothing like her sire either." Thundercracker grumbled.

"She's just as stubborn."

"She inherited all his bad traits, none of the good."

Skywarp smile faintly. "He has any good besides that sexy aft?"

Thundercracker sniggered, a grin on his faceplates. "It is pretty sexy."

Skywarp's wings lowered, his smiling vanishing. "Too bad it has been taken away from us."

"We'll get him out of here and get that aft back. Don't worry, Sky. We're Seekers. We'll get through this."

Skywarp nodded his helm slowly. "I hope you're right, TC."

* * *

Dawnstar ran into the control building still crying, coolant tears running down her cheekplates as she shoved by mechs. She stopped at her sire's office and knocked on the door.

"Dad? Daddy! Please, I need to see you!" She waited a moment before palming the door open. "Daddy?"

The room was dark and empty. Her wings lowered she turned and ran off. Pushing more mechs out of the way, she quickly arrived at the Control Room and rushed in. She slid to a stop when the cold, malicious optics of Megatron focused on her. She swallowed, slowly approaching where the tyrant stood talking with Soundwave and Shockwave.

"S-Soundwave?" She stuttered as she touched his arm. "Have you seen my dad?"

Soundwave's visor flashed. "Seeker Starscream's location: Classified."

"No, it isn't! Please, I need to see my dad. Soundwave, please tell me." She begged as she held his arm a little tighter.

Soundwave was silent, debating on what to say when Megatron spoke up.

"He's in medbay." Was the harsh reply.

Dawnstar looked up at him. "Why?"

Megatron's optics narrowed. Soundwave nudged Dawnstar, indicating that she leave. She glanced at him before turning and running out.

The Seeker femme ran to medbay and forced the doors apart. She looked around, searching for her sire, but he was nowhere to be seene.

"Hook! Hook, where are you?! Scrapper!? Long Haul!? Scavenger?! Anyone!?"

"Dawnstar, what are you doing here?" Scrapper demanded as he walked out of the backroom.

"Megatron said that my dad was here. Where is he?" She asked softly.

Scrapper vented a sigh. "Dawn, sweetspark, he's being repaired. He was hurt and so is offline right now. You'll have to wait until he is fixed to see him."

"He's my sire. I can see him in whatever condition he is in." She said firmly despite her vocalizer fritzing some.

"Hook doesn't want any visitors until he is better. I'll comm. you when he is online."

"Slag that! I'm going to go see my dad!"

"Dawnstar, don't make me use force." Scrapper threatened as he jabbed a digit at her.

Dawnstar eyed him for a moment before pivoting on a thruster and stomping away. Scrapper watched her, crossing his arms as he shifted his weight to one ped. Suddenly, Dawnstar activated her thrusters, transformed, and flew past the Constructicon leader, missing him by inches. He twirled around, trying to snatch her tailfins, but she slipped by and entered the back. She quickly transformed and ran through the room, Scrapper giving chase.

"Dawnstar! Get back over here! That's an order!"

She ignored him. She came to the CR chambers, passing each one by until she came to the one. She stopped, her wings lowering, optics widening, and mouth open. She let out a piercing shriek before falling to her knees, screaming and crying. Scrapper approached her, getting on one knee and placing a servo on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay. Hook is going to fix him right up and you'll be able to hang out with him again." Scrapper said gently.

Dawnstar stayed there bawling for a few kliks before she could talk. "Wh-what happened? Why is he hurt?"

Scrapper didn't answer right away. "There was… an accident. He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"How long will he be in there?"

"A few decacycles."

"What?! But I need to speak with him, _now_!"

"You don't always get what you want. The time will fly by, you'll see. Hey!" He exclaimed when Dawnstar suddenly shoved him away and bolted off.

She ran out of the back room, out of the medbay, and through the control building. She ignored everyone she came across, just needing to get away. She turned a corner and suddenly crashed into a large, dark blue and tan frame. She looked up at the hidden visage of Onslaught for a moment before scrunching her faceplates and bawling into his chestpiece. The Combaticon leader held his servos up, uncertain of what to do.

"Um, Dawnstar…? Err, what's wrong?" He dumbly asked.

It took a moment before she pulled her helm away and looked up at him, her optics white with static. "Daddy's in a CR chamber and will be for decacycles and I need to talk with him! He was hurt really bad, and-and I just really need him right now!"

She burrowed her faceplates back into his chest and continued with her crying. Onslaught scratched the back of his helm as he thought.

"Um, I don't know what to do about that, but I do know something that might help."

She looked up at him, wiping away coolant tears. "What?"

"How about you come with me and we play a game."

"A videogame?"

"Primus, no. A _real_ game. Ever heard of 'Conquerors?'"

She shook her helm. "No."

"Well, it's a holo-board game where you must use your processor, unlike those time-wasting, processer-melting _things_ your uncles are so fond of. The goal is to defeat your opponent without losing all of your pieces. Here, I'll show you."

He took her servo and started to lead her away. Dawnstar held onto him arm, walking alongside him. She had known him her entire life and felt safe with him, and even though he would deny it, he always enjoyed her when she was an innocent sparkling. Especially when she would climb onto his lap and demand for high-fives.

He missed those orbital cycles with her.

* * *

"If Onslaught found out he would de-plate you, Swindle." Blast Off pointed out as he lied on the top berth looking down at his gestaltmate.

"Ah, but you see, he never will." Swindle smiled mischievously where he lay on the bottom berth, his legs crossed at the ankles and his servos cradling his helm.

"You hope that."

"I _know_ that."

"Oh, which reminds me: Where do you want to be buried again?"

"Ha! Such fate in my lying abilities, I see. And I thought we already discussed this. You all are burying me in a tomb made of Shanix and shame."

"We certainly have the shame stocked up, but I don't think there's enough Shanix for a full tomb. What should we use as a replacement?"

"Death threats."

"I think we could rebuild all of Cybertron with all the death threats you have…"

"What can I say? I'm a popular mech."

"Hey," Brawl grunted as he entered the room. "We have company so clean up."

"Company? Since when does anyone want to be around you guys?" Swindle inquired.

"It's Dawnstar."

"Dawnstar? Why is she here?"

Brawl shrugged. "Apparently she ran into Onslaught crying. He's trying to cheer her up."

Swindle and Blast Off exchanged glances before leaping off their bunkberth and exiting the room. The Combaticons walked to the lounge room where they found Onslaught setting up the game to play with a softly sobbing Dawnstar.

"Hello, little ma'am." Swindle greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Swindle." She forced a smile as she looked up at him.

He sat down next to her on the couch. "Doing alright?"

"Not really." She said softly.

Swindle unsubspaced a cloth and handed it to her. She accepted it and began to wipe her cheekplates and optics dry. The other Combaticons all pulled up chairs and gathered around.

"What's wrong?" Swindle asked softly.

"I just…" She exhaled heavily. "I just really miss my mom and how things were before. When dad was almost always around, when I felt like I could trust him, when everyone was happy and Thundercracker didn't hate me."

"What makes you think he hates you?"

"Because, he said so."

Swindle stroked her back, right between the wings, for a moment before speaking. "Forget what he says, sweetspark. Ol' TC is just a grouch. You have a good spark in you. Have you made some mistakes? You bet. But, everyone does. Things are rough for you with the loss of your carrier, and you just gotta get through all this slag. We've all lost people we cared about. It's an endless cycle and you just gotta find things to help you."

"Hey, anytime you wanna chill out with us is fine. You're welcome company." Brawl said.

"Thanks." Dawnstar said quietly.

"Would you like some high grade?" Swindle inquired.

"Yeah, that'll be nice."

Swindle rose and left to retrieve the high grade. Onslaught finished setting up the game and looked up at the Seeker.

"Now, I don't want you crying like a sparkling when I kick your skid plate, femme." He grunted.

Dawnstar smiled. "Careful, Onslaught. I'm a quick learner."

"Yes, you share that trait with your sire."

"I also don't go down so easily. Just like him." She replied a little stronger.

* * *

 **I just keep making things worse...**

 **Awwww, Sideswipe is so cute when he's in denial! XD**

 **Poor Starscream... Just wanted to keep the sparkling since he now realizes that he loves having kiddies and raising them. :(**

 **What did Megatron do to Starscream? You'll find out all the details in the sequel when he finally reveals some secrets to his trinemates. It won't be pretty...**

 **Yeah, Thundercracker does not like Dawnstar. At all. Not anymore since she has been the cause of so much misery. :/ It's sad, really.**

 **So, I managed to draw a concept drawing of Moonstar! Do a search for "Ancillam: Moonstar by Ga-Maleven." Or, go to my homepage and select the link to my dA account. From there, go to the top menu bar and select "Gallery." After you are redirected to a new page, look to the left-hand side where you will see several folders. Select the one that is labeled as "Fanart." Once redirected, select the folder to the left that is labeled as "Transformers." The one titled as "Ancillam: Moonstar" is the image you're looking for. :)  
**


	15. Stay and Watch

**Chapter 15**

 **Five Decacycles Later:**

The CR chamber drained out its contents before opening up. Starscream's newly repaired frame collapsed to the ground as wires disconnected and fluids poured from the seams in his body and created puddles on the ground.

Groaning, the Air Commander got to his knees before he was helped up by his trinemates.

"Ugh… Where are the femmes to greet me…? Let go, slaggers." He mumbled as he carefully regained his balance with the help of his wingmates.

"We missed you too, Scree." Skywarp smiled as he slung an arm over his shoulder and helped to support the tri colored Seeker.

"Take him to isolation room four." Hook instructed.

"Come on, Star. Gotta do some walking." Thundercracker said as he started to move.

"Wait, I feel weird. Joints are so stiff." Starscream grunted.

"That's because they are all new. Had to replace a lot on you." Hook explained.

"Oh joy…"

The three Seekers and Constructicon entered the isolation room. Hook shut the door while Starscream was helped to lie down on a medberth. Hook approached and ran his scanner over the Decepticon SIC.

"Hmm," He grunted as he viewed the results. "Not entirely repaired yet. I have a few more things to go over."

"How much longer until I am free from this prison?" Starscream groused.

"I should have you completely repaired in less than an orn." He subspaced his scanner. "Would you like me to begin now or do you want to spend some time with your trinemates?"

"Can they not stay?"

"I would like to have a word in private with you before you decide that."

Starscream raised an optical ridge. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, wait outside."

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker said gently as he gave Starscream a loving pat on the shoulder.

"See you in a bit, Screamer." Skywarp pecked a kiss on his trineleader's cheekplates before exiting the room with Thundercracker.

Once the door shut behind the Seekers did Starscream speak. "What is it, Hook?"

Hook vented a tired sigh. "There was a lot of internal damage done to you, Starscream. Some of that is not completely repaired."

"My trinemates have seen you repair my insides. What is so different this time?"

Hook made a sound as if to clear his throat. "As your doctor, I will always keep all your medical history private. Remember that. The reason I wish to discuss to you in private is the nature of your injuries and where the majority, ahem, are located."

Starscream's wings lowered, his faceplates instantly becoming uncomfortable. "How-how bad is it?" He asked softly.

Hook rubbed his temples. "Pretty bad, Starscream. If you want, I can put you in a medically induced stasis lock so you are not, err, embarrassed as I work on repairing you."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate. "How bad was I when you found me?"

Hook hesitated. "The worst injuries I've ever found on you. Starscream… you deactivated on me three times during the night."

"What?" He gasped with wide optics.

"My gestalt, Flatline, and I didn't get any recharge that night. Took us until morning to get you stabilized. You've been in a CR chamber for five decacycles."

"I deactivated three times?" He asked softly, almost horrified.

"Your spark faded before my optics every time. It was… frustrating that you refused to just stay alive, but being a stubborn glitch that you are certainly helped."

"Where is Dawnstar?"

"I'm not sure. Now, we need to get started on finishing your repairs. I'll work on you a few cycles every orbital cycle and the rest of the time you will be in a CR chamber. Hopefully, in less than an orn you will be fully functional once more. But, there was significant damage and I'm not sure how everything will turn out."

"What are we waiting for? Get started. The sooner you finish with this the sooner I can return to my daughter."

"So, would you like to be offline as I, ahem, work?" Hook asked a little uncomfortably.

Starscream swallowed. "Yes." He said softly.

"I'll inform your trinemates that you rather go through surgery alone."

Starscream nodded his helm slowly as Hook connected wires to his frame before putting him into stasis lock.

* * *

 **Ten Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream sat on the medberth in the isolation room drinking the energon that Bonecrusher had delivered him. He had just had detailed scans taken of his frame, and Hook left to process through it all. A breem later and the medic returned.

The Seeker's wings hiked slightly when the Constructicon entered. He shut and locked the door behind him. The Air Commander set aside his now empty cube as Hook approached holding a datapad.

"Starscream?" Hook said softly. "I have the results."

"You're not insulting me. What's wrong?"

Hook studied him for a moment before venting a sigh. "I have a lot to tell you, Starscream. I think, well," He exhaled heavily. "I'm going to try my best to make this easy." He then sat on the medberth next to Starscream and offlined his datapad. "So, before I tell you the results, I think I should share something with you."

"Please, don't confess your undying love for me."

"Don't mock the one who brought you back to life three times in the same night."

"Yes, doctor."

"As I was saying: Starscream, when I first met you I hated you. I hated you a lot for a long time. You were, and still are, a complete slagger, an idiot when it comes to taking care of yourself, and always wasting my time. I only worked hard to keep you functioning because Megatron ordered it. He said that only he was allowed to deactivate you, and I made sure that would be the case. But, then you brought Moonstar onboard. The first thought that came to my processor was what a selfish, narcissistic, and apathetic moron you were to take some femme and make her your interface slave."

"I really was." Starscream said softly, not looking at the grounder.

"But, then you changed. When Dawnstar arrived I actually got to meet the Starscream that Skywarp and Thundercracker always brag about trining. And when Moonstar became my apprentice I learned even more about you." He paused. "She never did shut up about you. Always saying how kind and wonderful you were. I learned more about you than I ever thought I would. And when I saw you interact with her or Dawn… You were no longer that idiot who raped femmes and only cared about yourself. You sorta became a friend to me, and I've learned to respect you."

Starscream's wings raised some and he looked up at Hook. "Why are you getting all sentimental on me?"

"Because, the news I am about to give you will not be easy. I want you to know that I am here for you."

Starscream swallowed, his wings drooping once again. "What is it?" He asked in barely a whisper.

Hook vented a sigh as he onlined the datapad and brought it up to read.

After telling him and giving him his sympathies, the medic walked out. He shut the door as the Air Commander cried, coolant leaking heavily.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp walked to the medbay after being commed by Hook. The Constructicon stopped them from entering the isolation room and quietly spoke.

"I just informed him of some bad news a joor ago. He's… he's very emotional right now."

"What's wrong?" Skywarp questioned.

"You will have to ask him that. He's my patient and I will not discuss private matters."

"What is it that you can't tell us? You've always told us what was wrong with him." Thundercracker said as he placed his servos on his hips.

"Those weren't so personal. If he doesn't want to discuss it, don't pressure him to tell." He paused. "He was very distraught when I gave him the news."

Thundercracker's wings lowered. "Alright, we won't bother him about it."

"Good. You may see him now."

Hook pivoted on a heel and walked away, allowing the Seekers to open the door and enter.

Starscream was still sitting on the medberth, his servos wringing in his lap, helm lowered, wings drooping, and optics offlined. He looked up with static filled optics when he heard his trinemates enter.

"Hey, sweetspark." Thundercracker said gently as he approached.

"What's up, Scree?" Skywarp tried to smile.

Starscream just look back down, wiping away coolant from his cheekplates. A trinemate sat on either side of him, their arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close. Skywarp kissed his cheekplates before leaning against him.

"What's wrong, Star?" Thundercracker asked softly. "Why are you crying."

"I'm fine." Starscream said almost in a whisper.

"No, you're not. Is it something you want to talk about? 'Warp and I are here for you. Whatever you need us to do we will gladly do."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Please, I don't want to discuss it."

Thundercracker was silent for a moment. "Alright. We won't ever bring it up again. Do you feel fine otherwise?"

"I'll function."

"Do you feel well enough to go back to the house? Dawn misses you." Skywarp said.

"Really?" He asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, she keeps asking when you will be released." Skywarp smiled faintly.

"I miss her, too."

"Let's get back to the house, then." Thundercracker said.

"Alright."

"Wanna warp?" Skywarp inquired.

"Yeah, why don't we do that."

Skywarp leaned forward and kissed Starscream's cheekplates as he activated his warp generator. The Elite Trine materialized in the entertainment room of their house, startling Dawnstar who was on the couch. The femme quickly sat up when she saw her sire.

"Daddy!" She leaped to her peds and ran to him.

"Oh, my beautiful, precious, perfect, little femmling." He smiled as he hugged her.

"Slagger. You need to stop leaving me!" She ordered as she held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, princess. I didn't want to." He kissed her on the brow before holding her a little tighter.

"You owe me energon goodies." She smiled.

"I suppose I do, my most precious daughter." He said softly.

He held her tightly, as if she would slip away if he let go. Coolant began to leak from his optics as they filled with static. He swallowed trying to keep from sobbing. Thundercracker and Skywarp's wings lowered. Starscream kissed his daughter's helm again, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Dawnstar. I love you more than anything." He said in almost a whisper.

"I know, daddy."

He swallowed, not hearing her say that she loved him back once again. He stroked her back, trying to control his emotions.

"How about we watch a movie?" Skywarp suggested, seeing how sparkbroken Starscream was.

"Yeah, I second that." Thundercracker said quickly.

Starscream slowly nodded his helm before releasing his daughter. She took a step back and lowered her wings.

"What's wrong, dad? Why are you crying?" She inquired.

"Nothing, princess. I'm fine." He said as he quickly wiped away the coolant tears and reset his optics. "Why don't we just spend some time together with your uncles?"

"Okay." She nodded her helm slowly.

The Seekers were soon sitting on the couch watching a film, the entire time Starscream held his daughter close, as if he would lose her at any moment. Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged worried glances, wishing they knew what was going on with their beloved trineleader.

* * *

Starscream walked down the hallways of the control building with a trinemate on either side of him. His wings were not held high and he didn't make optic contact with anyone that he passed. His trinemates hiked their wings up and protectively guarded him.

Everyone was looking at him differently. They didn't look at him as their commander, or the bullying Seeker, but more like he was weak, pathetic, and wasn't worth their time. Starscream knew what they were thinking. They thought he was a filthy whore. That he had achieved his rank simply by allowing Megatron to frag him. That he wasn't worth anything.

The Air Commander palmed open the door to the Control Room and entered. He walked over to Soundwave before speaking.

"Soundwave."

The mentioned mech looked up at him.

"The security footage of the Constructicons taking me to medbay five decacycles ago; erase it. Erase anything where I am… with Megatron." He said the last part a little softer.

Soundwave eyed him for a moment before slowly inclining his helm in silent acknowledgement. Starscream offlined his optics for a moment before turning to walk away. He instantly stopped, his wings drooping, servos wringing, and frame tensing. His trinemates curiously watched him before pivoting around to see what he saw.

Megatron had just entered the room and stood there, smirking at the tri colored Seeker. Thundercracker's optics narrowed and he positioned himself partly in front of his trineleader.

"I see everything has been repaired, Starscream." Megatron said casually, almost conversationally. "For someone who apparently died on Hook three times you seem to be doing well."

Thundercracker bit his glossa to keep from saying something that would get him in huge trouble with the tyrant. Starscream began to tremble as the memories of that night flooded back into his processor. He swallowed. taking a step back.

"I look forward to seeing you tonight, Starscream." He flashed predatory optics at the Seeker before walking to another console.

Once the ex-gladiator was no longer watching him, Starscream quickly walked out of the room, his trinemates right behind him. He was shaking, his wings rattling against his back plates. Thundercracker placed a comforting servo on Starscream's shoulder.

"Star, what did he do to you?" Thundercracker asked softly. "Why are you acting like this?"

"N-nothing, TC. I'm fine." Starscream said so quietly.

"Like slag you are. Starscream, let us help you. Please, what did he do to you? What did he do that can't be repaired? Star, please. Are you dying?"

"I'm not dying. I'll continue to function."

"Then, what is it?"

"I'm not talking about it, Thundercracker. Please, just… just drop it. I can handle this."

"You can't. You really, truly, honestly, slagging _can't_."

"Stay out of it. That's an order."

"Star…"

"I'm not discussing it with you. That is not your concern." Starscream snapped.

"But-"

"Enough! I am _not_ talking about it! Just… Please, leave me alone."

"TC, leave Star alone." Skywarp said softly.

Thundercracker just glared at his black trinemate for a moment before reverting his optics back to Starscream. "If he does anything like that again… I don't think I can control myself any longer." He whispered in Starscream's audio receptor.

"He won't."

"You honestly believe that?"

Starscream swallowed. "I don't know what I believe anymore." He said quietly.

"I'm going to get us out of here, and soon."

"Thundercracker, if anything does happen to me… Watch over her, and all of the Seekers." Starscream looked up at him. "Upon my deactivation, you are the new leader of the Seekers, and you and 'Warp will be Dawn's guardians. I trust no one else."

"Don't you _dare_ talk like that. You're not going to die. He'll die before you do. I'll make sure of it." Thundercracker said dangerously.

"I wish I could believe _that_."

* * *

"Ah!" Starscream hissed when the whip lashed across his chest plates sending searing pain through his systems.

He was spread out on the berth, his limbs secured by chains so that he lied spread-eagle style. His optics were offline, servos clenched, and frame jerking whenever the whip struck him. He whimpered between yelps and hisses, just wishing to be anywhere but here enduring this so called "pleasure." Why anyone thought pain was pleasurable Starscream would never understand. Pain just meant bad slag to him. That he had failed. That he was worthless. This his primary function in life was to suffer.

Megatron gave another flick of his wrist causing the long, single-tailed whip to lash across the Seeker's abdominal plating. Starscream gasped, his frame twitching from the pain. The lashes continued to rain down over his chest piece, abdominal plates, hips, and thighs.

Starscream didn't how long it was before Megatron finally powered down the energon whip and set it aside. The Air Commander's inner fans were working hard, his frame dangerously overheated. He panted, trying to cool off and calm his systems.

Megatron climbed onto the berth and sat between Starscream's legs. He reach forward and touch the Seeker's codpiece, causing the flyer to tremble. Megatron smirked, enjoying his Second's suffering. He began to rub with one servo while the other touched Starscream's waist.

Starscream's codpiece slid aside, and the Seeker swallowed. Megatron kept touching him there around the valve, it soon leaking fluids. Starscream writhed at the touches, whimpering softly. Then, Megatron forced a digit inside causing the Seeker to jump and pull at the chains so hard that they dug into his plates.

"Please…" Starscream begged, his optics filling with static.

"Would you prefer the metal rod?" Megatron asked casually as he smiled evilly.

Starscream's frame tensed and he began to quake. "No, please, no." He whimpered.

"Then, shut up." Megatron snapped.

Starscream swallowed. He clenched his jaws as the probing digit moved deeper, soon accompanied by a second. Starscream gasped, panting between whimpers.

Megatron finally removed them before positioning himself to enter the Seeker. Starscream yelped when he was penetrated and the thrusting commence. Megatron leaned over him, suddenly forcing his two fluid covered digits into Starscream's mouth.

"Lick it off." Megatron ordered.

Starscream offlined his optics as coolant pooled in them. He did as instructed, removing his own fluids from the tyrant's digits, tasting himself. Megatron forced him to swallow it all before removing his fingers from the Air Commander's mouth. He grasped Starscream's neck and held him down as he continued thrusting.

Their chest plates folded away and their sparks bonded as they overloaded. Starscream just softly moaned as Megatron pulled out of him. The tyrant removed the chains from the Seeker's wrists and ankles before yanking him off the berth. He turned Starscream around and pressed the Seeker's back against his front. Starscream offered no resistance as he was roughly handled.

An ebony servo grasped his neck just under the mandible, forcing his helm up, as the other servo lowered to grab the inside of a thigh, keeping his legs apart. Starscream clenched his jaws when he was entered and the brutal pounding began.

Megatron seemed to be giving it his all, thrusting hard into the Seeker. It had been over five decacycles since he had interfaced with Starscream, and he needed to get some release.

"Ow! Please, you're hurting me!" Starscream whimpered

"Do you think I care?" Megatron growled.

Starscream's optics offlined. "No. You don't care." He said slowly, quietly. "You never did."

Starscream just gave in, not resisting or doing anything. He just felt the cruel servos grasping his neck and thigh. Felt him inside of him, moving in him. Felt his larger frame beating against his back end from the fierce humping. Felt the heated exhales caressing on his nape.

Coolant leaked from his optics as they filled with static. He swallowed, the digits tightening around his neck. He had worked so hard to become the Decepticon SIC, and this was his reward for all his hard work… The legend of the "Mighty Starscream," reduced to Megatron's whiny frag toy. Poetic justice, karma, or did some greater power out there just felt like fragging with him? Almost literary.

He had lost everything. His carrier, his sire, his best friend, his Conjunx Endura, his son, that one sparkling he had carried, his dignity, his pride, his strength, his freedom, his hopes for a brighter future, and now that news that Hook had told him… All he had left was his trinemates, his daughter, and his still pulsing, broken spark. And he could only keep his daughter if he submitted like a beaten turbofox and allowed Megatron to do as he pleased.

He had lost his voice, his will to fight, his spirit… He was no one important anymore. Nothing but something to be used and discarded when broken. He was a failure. A failure to his people, to his trinemates, to his family. They deserved someone better than him. A leader who wasn't a filthy slut that used his frame to get his way. A sire who couldn't raise his creation properly. A mate who couldn't keep his Conjunx Endura safe. A trineleader who fought with his trine.

No, there was nothing he could do right but spread his legs apart and let Megatron have at him. He deserved this. All of this. Why bother fighting it?

* * *

Dawnstar lied on her berth playing a game on a datapad when the there was a knock on her door.

"Enter only if you're not Thundercracker!" She called, never ceasing in her playing.

Starscream entered and shut the door behind him. He approached his daughter and sat on the berth.

"Hey, princess." He smiled faintly at her.

"Yo, dad. What be happening?" She said still playing her game.

He lovingly petted her shin guard for a moment before speaking. "Just thought I would come and check on you." He swallowed. "I love you, Dawnstar." She didn't respond. "Please, put the game away." He said as he gently pushed it down so she would look at him.

She paused it before subspacing the datapad. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, is all. Anything happening?"

She shrugged. "Usual slag. Not much changes around here."

"I suppose so." He took one of her servos and just held it. "Would you like to do anything together?"

"Not much to do."

"Alright." He said softly.

He leaned forward and kissed her brow. He gently stroked her cheekplates, studying her faceplates.

"I love you so much, Dawnstar. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, dad."

"And you know that no matter what happens I always will love you and do whatever I must to protect you, right?"

"Dad, is something wrong?"

He forced a small smile. "No, princess. Nothing that you need to be concerned about." He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I know things have just been slag lately, but everything will get better. And when they do, I'll build you that castle." He smiled.

"As long as you don't paint it pink." She grinned.

"Half of it." He said before kissing her brow.

"Noooo." She giggled.

"I love you, princess." He said softly.

She swallowed, but didn't say anything. Starscream just watched her for a moment before slowly nodding his helm as he turned away. He stood up, looking away so she couldn't see his optics fill with static.

"I'll let you be." He said softly before walking out.

"Dad, don't-" She stopped when the door shut behind the Air Commander.

Her wings lowered before she vented a sigh. She knew he just wanted to hear her say that she loved him back, but how could she when she still didn't trust him? He had lied to her all her life… He had almost killed her before she was even born. He had done horrible things to her carrier and others. She just couldn't forgive him so easily.

* * *

Starscream sat on the berth in Megatron's room watching the tyrant mess with something he wasn't quite sure of. His wings were drooping as low as they could go, his servos idly playing with the powered off energon whip that was used for "pleasure" only.

His wings raised ever so slightly when the warlord turned around and sat on a chair facing the berth. Starscream flicked his wings in curiosity at the odd behavior.

"Lie on the berth, Starscream." Megatron commanded.

"My lord?"

"Just do as you're told." Megatron snapped.

Starscream tossed the whip aside and did as ordered. He lied on his side so he could still see Megatron, anxiously waiting for what would happen next.

"Touch yourself."

"W-what?"

"I said, 'touch yourself.' Valve only."

Starscream's optics widened. "M-my lord, you can't be-"

"I am. Now, begin or else." He said dangerously.

"Why?" Starscream said almost pleadingly.

"Because, I want you to. Stop asking questions and do as you are told." Megatron growled as he held up the device.

"Is-is that a camera?"

"If I have to repeat myself…"

Starscream swallowed. Hesitantly, he removed his codpiece, keeping his spike in its casing, as his servo lowered. He started to tremble before touching himself around his valve. He slowly began to rub, soon feeling himself heating up down there. He clenched his jaws as he rubbed a little faster until fluids leaked out. He continued rubbing, circling his digit around his valve, and even pressing a digit inside a little bit.

The Seeker pulled his legs up as he kept going, panting now as his systems started to heat up. He got onto his servos and knees, the one servo never removing from his valve. He lowered his helm until it was almost touching the berth, cycling air heavily. He could feel fluid flowing down his thighs, covering his digits.

Finally, his overload came and he growled with gritted denta as the excess energy surged through his systems. He looked up at Megatron, watching him as he began to lick his fluid covered digits clean.

Megatron gave the Seeker a satisfied smirk. Starscream's optics narrowed, his wings twitching with agitation. Megatron set the camera down so that it still faced the berth, then stood up and approached.

Starscream closely watched the tyrant near, never moving from his position. Megatron climbed onto the berth and grasped the red waist of the flyer as he positioned himself behind. Starscream moaned as he was entered and the thrusting began. He gasped between pants, his servos tearing at the berthtop as he was taken. He looked up at that camera, not enjoying this new thing at all.

* * *

"Open wide, Starscream." Hook ordered as the Air Commander sat on a medberth.

The Seeker did as ordered and opened his mouth, allowing the medic to shine a light in and see.

"Hmm, everything appears to be fine. Been keeping good oral hygiene. Much better than what you used to be." Hook commented.

Starscream's wings lowered. Hook ran a scanner over him and checked the results.

"Everything seems to be working fine, Starscream. Well, everything except… you know." Hook paused. "Why did you want a checkup?"

Starscream looked down at his servos in his lap, answering after a bit. "I just feel… off."

"You're not sparked."

"Obviously."

"How do you feel 'off?'"

"I just feel… not well."

Hook eyed him for a moment before gesturing him to follow. "Come on, I think we need a word in private."

Starscream slid off the berth and followed the Constructicon to an isolation room. The flyer sat on the medberth as the grounder shut and locked the door. Hook then approached and sat on the medberth next to the Seeker.

"Alright, everything you will say in this room will be kept completely confidential. I will not archive it, I will not tell anyone else, not even your trinemates. Just me and you. Not as medic and patient, nor commander and subordinate. Simply as friends."

"Friends?" Starscream repeated softly.

"Yes, those things that 'normal' people have. Now, Starscream, what has been going on?"

"Not much."

"Starscream, keeping everything to yourself is detrimental to your health. I know things are bad. _Really_ , super, astronomically, _slagging_ bad, right now. But, you have to talk with someone. I know you don't like telling your trinemates things because you don't want to worry them, but I already brought you back from the dead three times. More if you count all the thousands of times you _almost_ died on me. You don't have to worry about me freaking out. I already have." He paused to study the Seeker who was looking down. "I'm not your enemy, Starscream. If I was I wouldn't have bothered to bring you back three times and miss out on recharging. What's going on?"

Starscream swallowed, his servos wringing as he hesitated. "Megatron attacked me because I purged my fuel tank on him. That's why he-he… He made me give him oral. I got sick and purged on him. I purged on him twice." He said quietly.

Hook bit his lower lip plate. "Did he do anything else?" He asked gently.

"When I had purged on him… He poured soap into my mouth and forced me to swallow. He did that twice."

"That explains all the foreign matter I found in your fuel tank. What else?"

"He likes bondage. To tie me to the berth, to a chair, and-and whip me, touch me, and take me. He ties my servos, my ankles, he gags me, he'll blindfold me… I hate it." Starscream reset his vocalizer when it started to become brittle, his optics filling with static. "The other night he made me… he made me touch myself. Self service as he filmed it."

Hook's visor brightened. "He did what?"

"After I overloaded he took me and kept filming. He then filmed again last night, only this time of him whipping me, tying me, gagging me, and using me. I don't know why he's filming." Starscream swallowed. "Last night he also… He also had me give him oral again… while filming. I felt so sick, but managed not to purge my tank until after he released me." He exhaled heavily. "I hate it. All of it. It hurts. A lot. But I can't stop. If I refuse to do as he says he'll kill Dawnstar. He'll send the DJD on her and maybe me as well. I can't lose her. She's my world… My last connection to Moonstar. I'll suffer for her, but I don't know how much more I can take." He wiped away coolant that started to leak from his optics. "She still hasn't told me that she loves me. I don't think she ever will. I just want to take care of her. To protect her and give her the best life I can. But she doesn't trust me. She doesn't-" He swallowed. "I was never meant to be a sire. I obviously can't keep my own creation from-from ruining her life and-and punching me. I don't know what I should have done different. Should I have told her that she was an accident from the beginning and that Moonstar was my former interface slave, or did I do the right thing and keep it secret for so long? Was I supposed to have been stricter? Discipline her more? Discipline less? Maybe I just should have let my trinemates raise her. Maybe then she would be happy again if I had not been in her life so much."

"Alright, stop right there. Firstly, you almost never disciplined her and she was perfect. Everything went downhill when Moonstar deactivated. Something you had no control over. Secondly, she needs her real sire to be in her life, not anyone else. You did right in being there for her, and you truly care for her. Everyone wishes they had a sire devoted and loving like you are towards Dawn. And I think you exaggerate some on her thoughts towards you. She's mad at you for lying at her for so long. Who wouldn't be? But, when you were out in the CR chamber after, you know what, that femmling came barging in to see you. She rushed past Scrapper trying to find you and when she did-" He paused. "She cried when she saw you hurt. If she didn't care for you she wouldn't have reacted like that. Starscream, she was screaming. I heard her from my quarters. And after that, she kept coming back to check on you. Every orbital cycle at the same time."

Starscream's wings raised slightly as he finally looked up at the medic. "Really?"

"Really. I don't think she ever really hated you either. I think she was just so angry and upset about the loss of Moonstar she felt like mistreating you, eventually blaming you for it. I'm a medic. I know these things.

Starscream looked back down, wringing his servos gently. Hook watched him for a few astroseconds before speaking.

"I think that's enough for this orbital cycle. I want you to drink four cubes of energon and get some recharge. Doctor's orders."

"Yes, sir." Starscream said softly, still not looking at him.

Hook placed a servo on Starscream's shoulder. "When the time comes, know that I will stand by your side." He said quietly.

Starscream looked at him then, nodding his helm slowly. Hook patted the flyer's shoulder before sliding off the berth and unlocking the door. He gestured for Starscream to follow him out as he palmed the door open. Starscream vented a sigh, knowing what he had to go do now.

* * *

"Ever thought about changing your color scheme? You are so dreary in this… insipid gray." Starscream commented as he sat on Megatron's lap, idly tracing transformation seams on the tyrant's chest.

"I think I look fine." Megatron grunted as he read a datapad, not really paying attention to the Seeker.

Starscream lolled his helm back and looked around the empty Control Room. Megatron was seated on his throne, the Air Commander's peds hanging over an arm as he curled into the larger frame. He watched Megatron for a moment before taking the datapad away.

"What are you reading?" Starscream inquired as he perused the contents.

"Reports." Megatron grunted, not bothered by the Seeker's actions.

"Boring! We should create drones to perform such monotonous tasks. Who is this guy anyway? Never heard of him before. And he has _terrible_ grammar."

"Perhaps that's why he doesn't write too many reports."

"We should decree that only those who use proper grammar can write reports."

"That would be a lot less reports to go through."

Starscream smirked. "See, _this_ is why you need me."

"You have your uses." Megatron grunted as he took the datapad back and subspaced it.

"I'm also brilliant and fabulous." Starscream nodded his helm.

"Again with this?"

"You know you like it." Starscream said erotically as he placed a digit under Megatron's chin.

Megatron lustfully grinned. "I suppose I do. How about we return to my quarters and finish this there."

Starscream's smile vanished. All that waited for him in Megatron's quarters were chains, whips, gags, video cameras, and pain. Lots and lots of pain. He swallowed before forcing a sexy smirk.

"Why not just do it here? No one is around and will not be bothering us for quite some time." He suggested, trying to hide his desperation to not go back to that… torture chamber.

"I enjoy having our sessions in my berthroom." Megatron grunted.

"But that gets boring after a while. Need to keep it interesting."

"I grew tired of simply interfacing. I prefer to have some fun."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate. "We could have fun here."

"Doing what?" Megatron grunted.

Starscream tapped the tips of his index fingers together as he thoughtfully chewed his lower lip plate. Then, he smiled.

"You could turn me over your knee."

"What?"

"Oh, come on. Who _doesn't_ want to beat a Seeker's aft? We have the nice throne for doing it."

"That's what you do to sparklings."

"Nah-uh-uh!" Starscream said quickly as he pressed a digit against Megatron's lip plates to silence him. "That's what you do to brats and sexy afts. You keep saying that I'm a brat, and I happen to have a _very_ sexy aft. So, why not punish your brat _properly_?" He emphasized the last word by tapping the tip of Megatron's olfactory sensor.

Megatron's optics narrowed as he glared at his Second. The Seeker just kept smirking that sexy smirk of his.

"Fine, we'll give it a try." Megatron capitulated with a grunt.

"Would you like your brat to cry loudly or softly moan?" Starscream sexually inquired.

"Whatever is in the middle." Megatron grinned.

Starscream sat up then twisted himself around so that he could lay across his superior's lap. He tensed when a strong servo roughly grasped a wing and held him down. He swallowed, not looking forward to this, but it was better than being lashed with an energon whip or bound and gagged to a berth.

He gripped Megatron's leg and yelped when his aft was painfully smacked. Not even his trinemates with that stupid paddle hit that hard. The blows kept coming, and he kept crying out, digging his digits into Megatron's leg. It hurt a lot, but it was better than the other options.

* * *

"Told you we made a wrong turn." Frenzy groused as he crawled through the ventilation-like shafts for wires and cables to run through, their small size making it possible for them to fit.

"We did not. This is a shortcut." Rumble replied.

"There is no way this is a shortcut to Turmoil's office."

"Ye of so little faith."

"Ye of no sense of direction."

"Wait, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Frenzy stopped and did so, soon hearing what his twin was hearing.

"It's this way." Rumble said before quickly crawling towards the sound.

They soon arrived to a maintenance hatch and opened it. The two were high off the ground in the wall of the Control Room. Their visors brightened and jaws gaped at what they saw.

"Is Megatron…?"

"He is, Frenz." Rumble replied.

"You have the camera?"

"Pshh, do I ever _not_?"

Rumble unsubspaced a camera and began to videotape the scene below.

* * *

 **Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream tiredly walked to his office, wanting to try to do some work and not leave it all to Soundwave and Thundercracker. It had been so long since he had actually done anything for his position as Decepticon SIC, and it made him feel more like a failure. He should be working, not moping, but it was so hard with everything that was going on…

He reached his destination and froze. His wings hiked, optics widening. Before him, the door to his office and the surrounding wall were littered in crude, detailed drawings of him and Megatron. Images of him bent over with Megatron mounting him, some of him slung over Megatron's lap having his aft beaten, others of him being whipped by Megatron, kissing Megatron, giving Megatron oral, and other sexual acts. One drawing was of Starscream on Megatron's lap with dialogue of Starscream saying, "If you make me Second in Command I'll interface with you." All around the drawings were cruel words and phrases like "whore," "slut," "skank daughter and sire," "Starscream used his frame to become SIC," "I want a turn with that aft," "hit him harder, Megatron!," "Seekers are for interfacing, not leading," "whores breed with whores and make whores," "called 'Starscream' because he's LOUD in berth!," "Starscream eats spikes," "I don't take orders from whores," and "while Megatron is banging Starscream, I'm banging his daughter."

Starscream swallowed as he read these and other horrible things. The different drawing styles and handwriting making it clear there were several culprits behind this disrespectful act. His wings drooped, optics filling with static. This was what the others thought about him. Those he was supposed to command and help lead into a brighter future. He knew he was despised and hated by all, but he didn't think they saw him like that… Well, maybe a few but never actually so much so that they would desecrate his office door.

His wings raised and his optics narrowed. No, this was unacceptable behavior and he had to reestablish his role as their superior.

He pivoted on a thruster heel and stomped away.

* * *

The mess hall was crowded as Decepticons retrieved their morning energon rations and palavered around tables or leaned against the wall. There were datapads being passed around, everyone watching what was being displayed and talking about it.

Starscream entered, his wings hiked and optics narrowed. He looked around the room he had only been in a servo full of times before he heard a familiar sound. He turned to the nearest table where a group of mechs were all watching something on a datapad, laughing and saying vulgar things. The Air Commander approached and looked over the shoulder of the mech holding the datapad. His optics widened.

The datapad was of the video that Rumble and Frenzy had secretly recorded, it clearly showing the Seeker having his aft beaten by Megatron before showing them interfacing, kissing, and overloading eleven times.

In one swift movement the Decepticon SIC snatched the datapad out of the mech's servos and slammed it across the unsuspecting grounder's face so hard that the datapad snapped in half. The grounder fell over with a cry of pain as the Air Commander threw the half of datapad he still held at another mech, striking him in the optic.

The mess hall instantly became silent, all optics reverting to the pissed off Seeker. Datapads were quickly subspaced, some mechs looking down so not to make optic contact. Starscream stalked away from his victims and approached the center of the room. As he walked, he activated his thrusters and hovered a few feet off the ground so he could see everyone.

"So tell me," He began, his vocalizer ominous and a murderous glare piercing everyone present. "Who's _brilliant_ idea was it to graffiti vulgar, disrespectful slag all over my office door?!" He paused. waiting for an answer as he scanned the room. Nothing. "This crime was obviously committed by more than one person, so, one of you must know something. Turn yourself in now and save me the trouble of sending my Seekers to find you, and I might consider reducing your sentence in the brig. Turn yourself in and rat out the others and whoever filmed that video and I will skip out on your time in the torture chamber and send you straight to the brig." He paused again. "Anyone? Anyone? Going once… Going twice… Going-" He stopped when a large grounder stood.

"I drew and wrote all over your office door, Starscream. And for the record, you don't scare me." He smiled as he crossed his arms.

Starscream's wings twitched in fury. He deactivated his thrusters and fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud. He approached the much taller mech, his servos balled in fists and optics glaring all sorts of lethal weapons at his subordinate. The grounder just smirked, looking so smug and not in the least bit afraid of the Seeker's unholy wrath.

"State your designation and purpose." Starscream said in that commanding tone of his.

"Purpose: Harassing fake officers. We all have seen the videos, Starscream. You didn't do anything to earn your rank. You just fragged Megatron until he said 'yes.'"

Starscream's wings twitched as some other mechs cheered on what the grounder had said. The disrespectful mech's smile only broadened.

"By the way, Screecher. While you're fragging Megatron, I'm going to be fragging your hot daughter's sweet aft. Hard. Until she screams."

That was it. No one was sure what exactly happened next, not even Starscream. Perhaps it was simply the Air Commander was just pissed off, or maybe some type of creator program kicked in. Whatever the reason, the next thing every knew was the grounder was pinned to the ground with an enraged Seeker tearing him apart. Literary. It took multiple mechs to pry the furious flyer off of his victim, but by the time they managed that without getting themselves hurt, it was already too late.

Starscream was covered in energon, his servos still holding vital wires, while the large grounder's deactivated frame lied in a puddle of energon, the spark casing clearly visible. The wires connecting the spark to the brain module had been torn out, thus ending him before he could be saved.

Starscream jerked his arms free from the mechs that held him before tossing the wires he still clung to aside.

" _That_ is why I am Second!" He shouted furiously at the corpse before pivoting on a thruster and stomping out.

Everyone silently watched him go, shocked by the savage display from the usually composed Seeker.

* * *

Starscream sat in his office wiping away the last of the energon that smeared his frame. He was suddenly dangerously low on fuel after attacking the grounder and had to return to his office for the energon cubes he had stashed away. He wasn't upset about what he had done. No, that slagheap had it coming, especially when he said those things about his daughter. _No one_ was to touch his daughter. _No one._

He looked up when the door hissed open, his wings hiking. "I suppose you're here to give me a beating." He said calmly as he resumed cleaning himself.

"Actually, I came to see if it was true. I don't believe you ever attacked someone with such… vigor before. At least, not another Decepticon." Megatron replied as he approached.

"He was disrespectful, and he threatened my daughter. He was lucky that I lost my self control, otherwise he would be living out the rest of his life in the torture chamber."

"I'm pleased to see that you haven't become a complete waste of parts. You still show some Decepticon in you."

Starscream tossed the cloth aside and looked up at his superior. "I'm never a waste to you. Admit it, I'm always doing you good. Whether its making stratagems, leading an army, or giving you pleasure. I deserve better than what you offer me, or how you treat me."

"Careful, Starscream. It's not too early to put you back in your place for _your_ disrespect."

Starscream eyed him for a moment before speaking. "Yes, sir."

Megatron smirked. "Come here, Starscream."

Starscream swallowed, knowing what Megatron meant. He stood and circled around his desk until he was beside the tyrant. The large, ebony servos touched his waist and he placed his on Megatron's shoulders.

"Does my lord still want his Seeker to be 'obedient?'" Starscream almost whispered the words seductively, his faceplates in Megatron's their lip plates almost touching. "Or, should I be-" He grasped Megatron's mandible firmly. "'Disobedient?'"

Megatron's lustful smile grew. "How about a little bit of both?"

Starscream forced a sexy smirk before capturing lip plates in a hungry kiss. His glossa was soon inside the ex-gladiator's mouth, twisting and playing with the other's glossa. His one arm wrapped around Megatron's neck while the other held the back of his helm. Megatron's arm wrapped around Starscream's waist while the other dipped low to cup the Seeker's codpiece.

Starscream's codpiece slid aside, his valve already preparing for penetration. Their kissing became more passionate, Megatron's grip tightening. Megatron moved his one servo from Starscream's codpiece to grasp the red aft.

The door suddenly hissed open and two unwelcomed guests rushed in.

"Hey, Screamer, we heard about-" Skywarp stopped, his optics widening and wings lowering. Thundercracker's optics narrowed and servos balled into fists, his wings raising.

The two commanders broke the kiss, Starscream optics widening, looking almost like a deer in the headlights. He jerked his servos away and tried to push Megatron back, but the tyrant never loosened his grip.

"Sky, TC, p-please leave." Starscream said quickly, his vocalizer stuttering from how humiliated he was of being caught in the act by his trinemates for a second time.

"O-okay." Skywarp said softly, static beginning to fill his optics as he turned to depart.

"Stay put." Megatron snapped.

"What?" Starscream turned horrified optics to his superior.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, stay there and watch. Do not look away." Megatron ordered, his grip tightening around Starscream.

"But…" Skywarp said softly.

"Megatron, you don't really want them watching, right?" Starscream asked anxiously.

"I do. Now, shut up." He growled as he roughly spun Starscream around and pressed the Seeker's back against his front.

"I don't want to watch." Skywarp said quietly, his vocalizer becoming brittle.

"Megatron, this is-" Thundercracker started.

"Silence! I gave you two an order, or would you rather I discipline you?"

"No!" Starscream exclaimed. "Don't touch them. They-they're my responsibility. I will deal with their disobedience. Just, please, let them go-Ahh!" He cried when Megatron sadistically bent a wingtip.

"I thought I said no talking." He said harshly as he prepared to enter his Second.

"Skywarp, hey, I'm fine. Don't cry." Starscream said gently as he forced a smile for his trinemate who had coolant leaking from his static filled optics. "Just, don't look down. Keep your optics on mine, alright?"

Skywarp nodded his helm slowly, his servos wringing as he tried to do what his trineleader said. Thundercracker looked like he was doing his best not to murder Megatron. His wings raised threateningly, servos balled so tightly that his digits were denting his palms, optics narrowed and glowing brightly, and jaws clenched.

Starscream gasped as he was entered, forcing a faint smile for Skywarp. Megatron grasped Starscream's neck tightly, forcing the Seeker's helm up. The other servo wrapped firmly around Starscream's waist, keeping him in place as he was painfully thrust into.

Starscream clenched his jaws, trying to keep from yelping and making Skywarp more upset. He began to pant as he systems started to overheat, pained gasps soon escaping between each one. His chest plates folded away with Megatron's when their overload came, their sparks savagely bonding causing Starscream to cry out.

Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker's servo and squeezed, trembling as he tried to make himself watch. Energon lazily dripped from Thundercracker's crushed palms.

Starscream panted heavily, trying to cool off before forcing a smile for Skywarp. "See? I'm fine. No need to cry. Ah." He gasped when Megatron started up again. "I'm fine. Hah, just fine."

Megatron's servo around his neck released and grasped his mandible, the thumb entering the Seeker's mouth and painfully pushing his glossa down. Starscream whimpered as his mouth was kept open and tightly squeezed.

"I said to shut up." Megatron growled in Starscream's audio receptor.

Starscream obeyed, only panting and gasping as he was thrust into. He looked at his trinemates, quickly resetting his optics as they started to fill with static.

He had to be strong for them. They would get out of this. They had to.

* * *

Starscream hugged a bawling Skywarp as the black Seeker cried into Starscream's chest piece. The Air Commander lovingly stroked his back, quiet as he just listened.

The Elite Trine were in Starscream's berthroom, finally released from Megatron's torture. Thundercracker was so furious he was pacing, not having said a single word during or since the cruel act. Skywarp couldn't stop crying, and had clung to Starscream the moment Megatron had shoved the Air Commander away after finishing with him.

"Sky, I'm fine. See? Still with all my components and standing." Starscream said gently, trying to placate him. "I'm alright, sweetspark."

"No, you are _not_ fine." Skywarp said as he pulled his helm away to look at his trineleader. "You just say that so I will stop crying. He hurts you and makes you suffer. I know you are not alright. You don't take energon like you should, you lock yourself in your room, you never smile, you're too weak to fly, and you cry all the time. And-and you have been getting into fights with TC, and you are ill from something that Megatron did to you, and-and he rapes you, Star! He rapes and hurts my trineleader! My best friend!"

Skywarp burrowed his faceplates into Starscream's chest piece again before breaking into another round of loud sobs. Starscream vented a tired sigh and held him closer.

"We have to get out of here." Thundercracker growled as he continued pacing. "This is… No, I am _not_ dealing with this slag any longer."

"I concur, only problem is, where the hell do we go? How do we escape without those loyal to his Royal Slaghelmed-ness finding us and stopping us? 'Warp can't teleport us all out, and any Seekers left behind will undoubtedly be subjected to torture and imprisonment. And if we do get out we can't just wander about. The DJD will be after me. I will become their primary target and I will not risk my Seekers or you two to be ripped apart by those savage pets of Megatron's." Starscream said firmly, holding Skywarp tighter when he mentioned the DJD.

"I'm still working on the 'how' but I know the 'where.'" The blue Seeker said as he stopped his pacing and turned to his trineleader.

"Don't say it."

"Star, the Autobots would protect us from the DJD and anyone else."

"After they fry my processor out to get whatever information they want, and maybe rape my daughter some more."

"Your daughter clearly consented, Star." Thundercracker snapped as he jabbed a digit at Starscream.

"Don't start this up again!" Skywarp wailed, crying even louder.

"Look what you did." Starscream growled.

"Me?"

"Stop it!" Skywarp bellowed.

"Fine, whatever! Your brat was 'raped' because she is too stupid to tell her left servo from her right. But we still are better off with the Autobots than here!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"I told you not to call her that!"

"Stop fighting!" Skywarp shouted. "I hate it when you two fight! Please, stop!"

"Alright, alright, we'll stop." Starscream said quickly.

"You're our trineleader. What do you want us to do?" Thundercracker grunted as he gestured his servos for Starscream to say something.

The Air Commander's optics narrowed. "We can't leave. Not yet. We need to find a way to slip out without getting caught." He vented a sigh. "I'll figure something out." He said softly.

"Yeah, well so am I."

Starscream eyed him for a long moment. "Don't do anything stupid, TC."

"There's nothing I can do that can match the stupid things your ungrateful brat has done."

With that, the blue Seeker stomped out of the room. Starscream's optics narrowed as he watched him depart, hugging Skywarp a little closer.

* * *

Starscream marched into Megatron's office and shut the door behind him. His wings raised as he crossed his arms.

"What the slag was that about?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Starscream." Megatron said as he kept his optics on his work.

"Yesterday," Starscream continued as he approached. "Yesterday during our session you forced my trinemates to watch! Why?"

Megatron looked up at his Second who now had his servos resting on the desktop, glaring at his superior.

"Why does it concern you?"

"Why does it concern me? Those are my _trinemates_! I'm stuck living with those slagheaps until I deactivate. You think I want them to watch me get fragged by you?"

"You're overreacting."

"I am not!"

"How many times have you interfaced in public? How many Starscream?" Megatron inquired as he leaned back in his chair.

"Far too many times to count." Starscream replied as he crossed his arms.

"Why do you do it? Is it because you do not care what others think or do you want to be the center of attention for everything?"

"Seeker trines bond in public as a means to show others that we are together. That we belong to each other and that we deeply ca-respect each other."

Megatron raised an optical ridge. "You were about to say it."

"Say what?"

"'Care.' That you 'deeply care' for your trinemates."

"I do not care for them. I respect them."

"Mhmm. Then, you can explain some things to me."

"Such as?" Starscream asked slowly.

"Some time ago you got into a physical confrontation with your trinemate Thundercracker, correct?"

"Correct." Starscream said cautiously.

"You then ordered him to the brig, correct?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"After Thundercracker was taken away you started to speak with Skywarp. There were plenty of witnesses, but you said something about 'loving' and 'caring' for your trinemates, correct?"

Starscream's optics momentarily brightened, and Megatron noticed. "If I said anything of the sort it was to calm Skywarp down. He whines about anything and I rather not deal with that." Starscream managed to sound unperturbed.

"Yesterday, you made it quite clear that you do care for them. You told me not to harm them, your trinemates were obviously upset, and you tried to sound like you were enjoying it. I've interfaced with you enough to know when you are faking. And, you were trembling. Far more than usual. Don't lie to me, Starscream. Those two idiots are obviously important to you. Pray that you don't piss me off enough that I decide to take out my frustrations on them."

Starscream swallowed, his wings lowering. "Megatron, please, keep them out of this." He said softly. "Don't punish them for my mistakes."

"I keep punishing you for your mistakes and disobedience and yet you continue to act up. Perhaps I _should_ change some of my tactics."

Starscream circled around the desk and climbed onto Megatron's lap, straddling him. "Please, Mighty Megatron, they have nothing to do with my attitude. That is all on me. I am the one that must be punished. Not them."

"I will do what I believe must be done to keep you inline. If that means forcing you to watch your trinemates get flogged, so be it. But I will not-mhhhmmh!"

Starscream silenced Megatron with a kiss, trying to play his old tricks on the tyrant. Coolant leaked from his optics as he slipped his glossa inside the grounder's mouth. He grabbed Megatron's servos and made them hold his waist, never breaking the kiss. Then, his blue servos lowered to begin to amorously rub over Megatron's codpiece.

His optics turned white with static, more coolant running down his cheekplates when Megatron's codpiece slid aside. He began to stroke Megatron, preparing him to penetrate. Starscream folded his own codpiece aside and carefully eased himself down onto Megatron's spike, still kissing.

He was trembling so hard, not wanting to so willingly do this, but he had to. For his trinemates. He started to lift himself up and down, slowly gaining speed. Megatron gripped his waist tightly, forcefully making the Seeker go faster and harder.

Starscream did his best not to cry as he still kissed Megatron, his arms wrapped around the tyrants helm. Finally, their chest pieces folded away and they broke the kiss to growl through their overload. Starscream panted in Megatron's faceplates, resetting his optics to remove the static. He swallowed after a bit before speaking.

"I am yours, Mighty Megatron. In every way. Leave my daughter, my trinemates, and my Seekers alone and I promise I won't ever disobey you again. I won't ever lie, go behind your back, or be disrespectful as long as they are not harmed. _I'm_ yours, not them. Do what you want with me, I won 't fight you. Please, just leave them alone."

Megatron smiled evilly before grabbing the Seeker's neck and squeezing. Starscream's intakes hitched when they were suddenly restricted of air, his servos holding Megatron's wrist.

"Oh, you are mine, Starscream. And if you do break your word, even in the slightest of instances, your trinemates will be the ones to suffer. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Megatron's victorious smile only grew. "Now since that is settled… Let's continue where we left off."

Starscream was forced off of Megatron's lap as the ex-gladiator stood. He spun the Seeker around and slammed him against the desktop, holding him there as he positioned himself behind. Starscream burrowed his helm into his arms and silently wept as he was brutally taken.

If losing his freedom and becoming practically a slave to Megatron meant keeping his trinemates and daughter safe, so be it. He could handle pain, they couldn't. Besides, he deserved this, after everything he had done to Moonstar and all those others he had hurt.

He wondered if Moonstar could see him from the Well. What would she think of him being used like this, giving his frame over to achieve a goal? Him failing their daughter when he had promised he wouldn't? Him giving in to all the stress around him and not refueling properly, not doing his work, and practically killing himself?

He was a mess. A mess who finally had karma come around. He just gave in and accepted what was being done to him. He probably would deactivate before Thundercracker got them out anyway. What was the point of fighting anymore?

* * *

 **The Constructicons sided with Starscream in _All Hail Megatron_ , so I feel like they prefer Starscream. Not to mention in this story Moonstar was a good friend of theirs and therefore made them closer to Starscream.**

 **Don't tell Daddy Screamer that you are gonna rape his daughter. He'll tackle you to the floor and end you before you even can realize that you hit the ground. :P**

 **One more chapter to go before _Invictus!_ Then everything will start to finally go uphill! :D Ya'll are gonna love _Invictus_. It has almost no rapes in it! XD**


	16. To Break a Seeker

**Chapter 16**

Starscream's optics onlined lazily. He felt stiff, sore, and still tired despite getting enough recharge. He felt a strong arm tightening around his waist, reminding him where he had spent the night. Deep, slow exhales caressed his nape, the low grumble of an engine was the only sound in the dreary room.

Carefully, Starscream removed the powerful limb from around his waist, and pulled his legs out from under the other's. He sat up, wings lowered, as he pressed his knees against his chest piece and hugged them.

Coolant leaked from his optics as he just waited. Megatron would online soon and then he would take the Seeker. After that, Starscream would be free for the rest of the orbital cycle until night. He couldn't just leave now, for if he did the tyrant would be furious that he did not get permission first.

No, he was stuck here, waiting to be hurt.

His wings raised slightly when Megatron stirred. He started to tremble when he felt the cruel servos touching his waist, then moving to touch other parts of his frame. He swallowed when Megatron sat up, coolant leaking out faster when he was suddenly forced to get onto his servos and knees. The ebony servos gripped his waist, Megatron positioning himself behind the Seeker. He softly sobbed when he was entered and the thrusting begun, his optics offlining.

* * *

Starscream returned to his house, trying to ignore the stares of all the mechs he passed. He entered the house, relieved to see that his trinemates were not present. He didn't want them to see him so freshly released from Megatron.

He climbed the stairs and entered his berthroom, quickly walking to the washroom. Slowly, he turned on the water and began to cleanse himself from Megatron's touch, wiping away coolant tears. He placed a servo on his abdominal plating, just over the gestation tank before venting a soft sigh.

After he had finished, he walked to his desk and sat down. He unsubspaced the datapad he always carried on him and onlined in. Coolant leaked as he looked through the thousands of images of his mate and daughter. The three of them so happy, smiling, and everything just right. The pictures of Dawnstar hugging him and kissing him throughout her growing stages.

He stopped and began to sob when he came to the final images. The ones they took of Moonstar proudly announcing her carrying by doing silly things with his trinemates. One of her standing, smiling broadly and holding a sign that read "I'm sparked," while Starscream was in the background seemingly in stasis lock as his trinemates stood over him. Another one was of Moonstar leaning over a bucket, supposedly purging her fuel tank as Starscream stood by holding a sign that read "We're expecting."

But the one that tore him apart the most was the simplest. It was of him and Moonstar standing, their lip plates locked in a passionate kiss, optics offline, two of their servos clasped together while the other two rested over her abdominal plating.

He offlined the datapad and quickly subspaced it as he cried. He rested his elbows on the desk and burrowed his faceplates in his servos, uncontrollably bawling. Coolant poured from his optics and leaked out from between digits, dripping onto the desk and leaving small puddles.

It took him several kliks to calm down and remove his servos from his visage. He unsubspaced a cloth and wiped his cheekplates and optics dry, still cycling air heavily. He tossed the cloth aside, only for it to hit a precariously stacked datapad and cause the device to topple over. It collapsed onto a small box containing various items before slipping over the edge and clattering to the floor.

Starscream reached down and retrieved the datapad, neatly stacking it with the others. He then began to place the objects back into the box before stopping to study a small energon knife. It was the one he had given Moonstar so long ago for her to use whenever needed. Something they had found in the remains of the ship she had perished on.

He powered it on, studying its purplish glow. A custom blade to match her coloration. Only the best for his precious Moonstar.

Coolant began to leak from his optics again, his servos trembling slightly. He swallowed, remembering how he had failed his mate, their daughter, and now even his own trinemates. He was worthless as a leader, a mate, and a sire. He couldn't even protect the ones he loved, why should the other Seekers follow him?

He was filthy, whoring himself out to get his way. Subjecting his trinemates to watch it and have to deal with his always ill self. They were better off with someone else as a trineleader. Someone who hadn't been a homeless youngling on the streets, who had only made everyone who was around him lives worse.

He was pathetic, worthless, useless, unclean, and a disgrace to all Seekers. And he hated it. He hated everything he had done, everyone who he cared about he had hurt. He had raped his perfect mate and caused her so much misery. He deserved what he was going through. But above all, he hated himself.

He wasn't sure why the urge came over him, but he acted upon it. Maybe it was just too much to hold in, or he actually enjoyed pain. Whatever the reason, the next thing he knew he was carving into his arm with the knife. Cutting, slicing, and lacerating as energon oozed from the wounds. More coolant poured from his static filled optics, quiet sobs escaping his vocalizer.

The more he cut the angrier he became, and the more violent he was towards his own frame. He sliced deeper, faster, angrier. He kept going until he seemed to finally come to his senses and toss the knife away, jumping back as he did so.

He clutched his damaged arm as he slowly walked backwards until he bumped into the wall. He started to sob, his optics offlining before he slid to the floor and just wept.

* * *

Thundercracker opened the cabinet doors by the energon dispenser in the entertainment room and pulled out the required equipment to refuel his trineleader. He set everything down on the table, filled the jug with the necessary amount of energon, then connected the sterilized parts. Once done, he left it to go retrieve his trinemate.

The blue Seeker scaled the stairs and approached the door to Starscream's berthroom. He quickly rapped his knuckles against the door before calling.

"Hey, Star, sweetspark, it's time to get your morning energon." He paused, listening for an answer. He rolled his optics when there was none and quickly set to hacking the doorlock. He entered the dark berthroom, making his way to the washroom where he heard the water running. "Star, hey, I called you, sweetie."

"What is it?" Starscream asked softly, his frame turned just so Thundercracker couldn't see the damaged arm.

"Time for you to refuel." He paused. "You feel alright, love? Well, as alright as you can be."

"I'm fine." He said almost in a whisper.

Thundercracker just watched him for a bit before speaking. "Okay. I'll be waiting downstairs."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to refuel, Star. I'm not dragging a corpse out of this hellhole."

"I'm fine."

"Like slag you are. Come on." He reached forward and grabbed Starscream's undamaged wrist, pulling him to follow.

"Thunder, I'm fine. I don't need-"

"Not another word." Thundercracker grunted as practically dragged Starscream out of his berthroom and down the stairs.

"TC, please." Starscream said softly as he was lead to the table with the equipment for refueling him.

"If you would take it like you should than I wouldn't have to be doing this." Thundercracker stated as he picked up the device.

Starscream turned his body just so, so that Thundercracker couldn't see the abused arm. Thundercracker turned around and took the other arm, manually moving plates so that he could connect a syringe to the main fuel line within. Energon began to steady pump into the Air Commander as the blue trinemate loving stroked his arm with one servo while the other held it steady.

After a klik, the jug was empty and Thundercracker proceeded to remove the syringe, pressing a thumb against the wound until it stopped leaking. He then folded back the plates and pressed a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates.

"There you go, sweetie." He said gently before pecking another kiss to Starscream's lip plates. "Don't worry, Star. I'll get you away from him. I'll get you and the other Seekers to safety."

Starscream slowly nodded his helm. Thundercracker's wings lowered. He reached forward and quickly took both of Starscream's servos in his, surprised that Starscream jerked his left away.

"Star, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." He swallowed.

"I just want to kiss you and hold you. Don't push me away anymore."

"I'm not."

"You are. Starscream, we're trinemates. We took vows, _made_ vows to each other. I still remember everything I said to you and 'Warp and everything you guys said to me."

"I remember it all too." Starscream said softly.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't. Star, we swore that we would never keep secrets from each other or push each other away. Please, tell me what's wrong. What's going on in your processor?"

"TC, I-" Starscream swallowed as coolant began to leak from his optics. "I love you and 'Warp. I could never _not_ love you two. But, some things I just have to do on my own."

"Star, you don't have to go through _this_ alone. I'm going to get us away from here, alright? We'll go to the Autobots and you can begin healing. This will all be behind us." As he spoke, his servo lowered and grabbed Starscream's, holding firmly when the Air Commander tried to pull away.

"Please," Starscream said in almost a whisper as he tried to get away.

"Star, don't try to-" He stopped when his optics caught the glimmer of wet energon dripping from Starscream's arm. His optics narrowed and he forced Starscream's arm up to inspect the injuries. "What is this?"

"TC, please…" Starscream said so quietly, weakly pulling at the stronger Seeker's iron-like hold.

"Who cut you, Star?" He said dangerously, his wings hiking.

"Please, let it go. I'm fine."

"This was just done. Why are you trying to hide-" He paused, realization dawning upon him. He turned wide optics to his trineleader. "Star, you didn't…?"

"Please, TC, let me go." Starscream said in the same tone.

Thundercracker's optics narrowed. "Why are you damaging yourself?! Starscream, look at me. Why did you cut yourself?!"

"Please, TC. I-I don't need an interrogation."

"As if starving yourself wasn't enough you now feel the need to carve into your frame? Stop trying to escape! Star, I am not playing around." He growled.

"I can't handle this right now, TC. Please, let me go." He said weakly, coolant still flowing from his static filled optics.

"You slagging cut yourself and you expect me to drop it?"

"You're hurting me. Please, let go."

"It wouldn't hurt if you hadn't cut yourself, now would it?"

"Stop throwing all your anger at me! I can't handle this right now. Please, TC, let me go. Please, let go of me." He whimpered as he continued to weakly pull away.

"I am about to throw a lot more than just 'anger' at you."

"Why are you two shouting?" Skywarp inquired anxiously from the stairs.

"Back to your room!" Thundercracker roared as he jabbed a digit for Skywarp to do so.

"Why?" Skywarp ask softly, his wings lowering and servos wringing.

"Because this doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't concern you either!" Starscream shouted as he refused to give up on his attempts of escape.

"Please, stop fighting!"

"We're not fighting!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"You are!" Skywarp bellowed, coolant beginning to leak from his optics. "I _hate_ it when you fight! Trine don't fight!"

"Skywarp, just… go back to your room. Star and I need to have a talk."

"We do not!" Starscream growled as he grabbed at Thundercracker's servo still holding him.

"We do." Thundercracker said sternly to his trineleader. "'Warp, go to you room. Star, you are coming to mine."

"Why is he going to your room?" Skywarp asked softly.

"So we can talk in private. It's not about you, 'Warp."

"Then, what is it about?"

"I'll tell you later, 'Warp. Just… just not right now. Okay?"

Skywarp swallowed. "Okay." He said in almost a whisper as he nodded his helm slowly.

The black and purple Seeker turned and walked back up the stairs. Thundercracker waited until he heard the door shut to Skywarp's berthroom before dragging Starscream up the stairs as well. He lead Starscream to his berthroom and shoved him in before shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Sit on the berth." Thundercracker ordered as he approached a storage unit in a corner of the room.

Starscream optics narrowed before he vented an exasperated sigh. He walked to the berth and sat down, his wings twitching in annoyance. Thundercracker pulled out a medkit from a cabinet and made his way to his trineleader. He sat down beside him, took the damaged arm, and began to clean it with a cloth soaked in a sterilizing liquid.

"Why did you feel the need to do this?" Thundercracker finally asked after a long, uncomfortable klik.

Starscream looked down, chewing his lower lip plate as he thought. "I don't know why I did it." He finally answer in a soft voice.

"Don't know or won't tell?"

"You're not very good at this comforting thing."

"You're not very good at taking care of yourself."

"You're an aft."

"You made me one."

"Why did I trine a slagger like you? Oh yeah, because you were hot. Should have considered possible grouchiness due to aging."

Thundercracker smirked. "I sometimes wonder why I trined you, but then I remember."

"That you were desperate like me?" Starscream grunted.

"That you were the most beautiful, stunning, amazing, sexiest, and perfect mech, Seeker or not, that I had ever laid optics on. You were, and still are, skilled, brilliant, fast, athletic, a great warrior, an outstanding strategist, amazing in berth, and all around the best I could ever ask for." He looked up at Starscream who was still looking down. "And above all: Because I love you." He then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates.

Starscream quickly wiped away coolant that was leaking from his optics. Thundercracker kissed him again before returning his attention to the damaged arm. He set aside the cleaning cloth and pulled out a small welder.

"I'm far from perfect." Starscream said so softly.

"We all are, but you're close to it to me."

"I'm a failure."

Thundercracker looked up at him. "You are not, Starscream. Don't ever think like that. You haven't failed anything."

"I failed my Conjunx Endura, my daughter, my trine, my Seekers, my best friend… myself."

"You didn't fail Moonstar. The Autobots killed her, not you. Your daughter is simply a brat. You haven't failed me, 'Warp, or the other Seekers, and you had no control with what happened to Jetfire."

"Skyfire."

"Whatever his designation is."

"I couldn't find him in that blizzard. I should have never separated from him. If he hadn't been-"

"That was ages ago. Let it go."

"I can't. He could have been lost forever instead of just thousands of vorns. Primus, because of me he has missed out on so much." Starscream's optics began to turn white with static.

"Star, love, you can't keep holding onto things like that. Besides, he left you. He doesn't deserve to be cried over."

"You never knew him."

"Don't need to to see that he was not worth your time."

"Are you done yet?" Starscream demanded suddenly.

Thundercracker vented a sigh. "I'm sorry if I upset you just now."

"You did more than simply 'upset' me. That's enough! You're going to weld my entire arm."

"Stop squirming. Star, please, hold still."

"I'm fine."

"I'm almost done."

The two were silent for a bit before Thundercracker spoke up again. "Star, you still haven't answered why you cut yourself."

"I just… did. I don't want to talk anymore about it." He said softly.

Thundercracker finally released his arm before kissing his trineleader on the cheekplates. "Alright, I won't bother you anymore about it, sweetspark. But, please, don't do this again. Just… just come talk to me or 'Warp if you feel… if you need someone. Star, look at me. 'Warp and I love you. We love you so, so very much. We will do anything for you. You're our brother, our leader. We trust and love you. If you tell us to shoot ourselves in the helm we will do it without hesitation. Don't cry, love. Hey, keep your optics on me. I love you and I'm going to get you away from him. Just… just hold on until then."

Starscream swallowed, nodding his helm slowly. Thundercracker offered him a small smile before kissing his leader on the lip plates. He embraced him in a tight hug and just held him close.

"Even if I knew how things would end up all those vorns ago, I would still trine you." Thundercracker said softly. "I love you, Star."

"Love you too, TC." Starscream said quietly.

Thundercracker held him a little closer. He felt so much smaller, vulnerable, and more fragile than ever. Thundercracker reset his optics when they started to become white. He had to be strong for his trine. Starscream may think that only he had to be, but they all had to be strong for each other. That was what trines did.

* * *

Starscream made his way to medbay, ignoring all the looks that the other Decepticons gave him. He palmed open the door and entered, walking straight to the back. He stopped in the doorway to the small office and rapped his knuckles against the doorframe.

"May I enter?" The Seeker inquired.

"You're my superior. You tell me." Hook said as he sat at his desk, not looking up at the Air Commander.

"Yes, but I'm in your domain. I hear mechs lose limbs when they don't play by your rules." Starscream replied as he approached the desk.

Hook grinned, his optics still focused down. "Certain Seekers who don't take proper care of themselves lose their limbs. And on occasion my gestaltmates. Primarily gestaltmates who take my Shanix to buy something from Swindle without informing me beforehand. Especially when they are buying utter slag."

"You got a klik?"

Hook finally looked up. "Two, actually. What is it, Commander?"

"Something just came up that I would like…" He made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer. "Would like to talk about."

Hook cocked his helm slightly, his arms crossing. "Medical issues or personal?"

"A bit of both, I suppose. Primarily the latter." Starscream said softly.

"Shut the door."

Starscream did so and returned to the desk. Hook gestured him to take a seat to which the Seeker did. Hook leaned forward onto his desk and studied the flyer for a moment before speaking.

"What happened, Starscream?" He asked gently.

Starscream vented a sigh, his wings drooping and optics offlining. He raised his arm and presented the newly welded limb to the medic. Hook's trained servos took the limb and with the gentleness of a skilled medic inspected it, a thumb running across to feel the rough job Thundercracker did.

"These go pretty deep. Energon blade. All curved in the same direction." He looked up at Starscream. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

Starscream swallowed. "I felt… angry at myself." He said in almost a whisper.

"Why?"

"I have failed everyone in my life. My trinemates, my daughter, my mate… I sold my own frame to Megatron just to achieve a goal. I just… I am tired of it all."

"How did you fail your trinemates? Last I saw they were madly in love with you and were willing to spend all night recharging on the floor by you in the CR chamber."

Starscream was silent for a few astroseconds before continuing. "The other orbital cycle… Megatron forced them to watch him take me." Hook swallowed. "Skywarp was crying the entire time and I felt… I felt, and still do, like a failed leader. I was dominated in front of them like a turbofox. Forced to bend beneath another mech and shown my place in front of them." He swallowed. "I am not a traditional trineleader, but Seeker trines would almost always use interfacing as a means to show dominance. Establish hierarchy within the trine. Not just as a means for bonding. I never felt the need to do that with my trinemates, so we would bond however we pleased, with no regards of dominating the other. For Megatron to have done that to me like that in front of my trine… He showed that I was not worthy to be their leader. That I was beneath him. That they were to follow him, not me. Do they actually believe that? No. But the fact remains that he dominated me in front of my brothers. It is… shameful. Humiliating that a grounder did that to me." He vented a sigh. "Skywarp was inconsolable afterwards. I held him until he cried himself to recharge." He was silent for a moment. "You always knew they loved me and I loved them, right?"

Hook gave a small smile. "It was painfully obvious. The way you guys were always in medbay together standing guard over the other. How your trinemates were always present for when you onlined after intensive care. How happy Skywarp was and how you tried to hide your own joy. I saw it. I knew it. But, isn't that what Seeker trines are supposed to be like? I've done plenty of research on Seekers ever since the first time I had to weld your aft back together, and everything claimed that a trine that wasn't crazy about each other was doomed to fail. And you three certainly have not failed."

Starscream smiled faintly at that last part before it disappeared. "He knows now. I tried to hide it for so long, but now…" He exhaled heavily. "He knows and will hurt them to get to be." He looked up at Hook. "That's why I have failed them. They are in danger because I let it slip that I can't live without those two slagging idiots constantly fragging up my life. That I love them even if they can't tell their helms from their afts half of the time."

"Do they know that he knows?"

"No. That's another thing I have failed as a trineleader. I keep secrets from my trine. Far too many…"

"But, if it's for their benefit, it's not failing them."

"Perhaps. Or I am simply a coward when it comes to admitting certain topics."

"A coward would not have stepped in front of Megatron's fusion canon to save his daughter nor admit that he was wrong. You're anything but a coward, Starscream. I also think you exaggerate when degrading yourself. Moonstar, Dawnstar, Skywarp, and Thundercracker all love you. If you were as bad as you put yourself to be, why would they still be by your side? If Moonstar hadn't been murdered she would be here, regardless of what happened. Starscream, don't hurt yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed or angered about. Slag happens and we gotta get through it. You're better than most. Not everyone has trinemates to be by their side through the highs and lows like you do."

Starscream nodded his helm slowly, his optics looking down at his damaged arm. Hook watched him for a silent moment.

"Next time you feel like hurting yourself or blaming yourself for something: Stop and think about your trinemates. They don't want to see you hurt, and you want them to be happy. Think about Moonstar. She would want you to fight on."

Starscream swallowed. "Yeah, she would."

Hook offered him a small smile. "Good. Now, unfortunately I have to wrestle the Stunticons in for their checkup, so must end our talk." He paused. "Is there anything else, Starscream?"

Starscream slowly shook his helm. "No. I have to leave as well." He said quietly as he stood.

"Come back anytime, Commander. My door is always unlocked."

Starscream didn't look back as he exited the medic's office. He exhaled slowly, anxious about what the future still planned for him and his Seekers.

* * *

 **Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream made his way through the hallways with his trinemates in formation behind him. His wings lowered, servos wringing, and looking at the ground as he walked, while his trinemates had their wings hiked up and looked ready to dismember anyone who so much as looked at their trineleader the wrong way.

Starscream stopped in front of the forsaken door, trembling as he swallowed.

"Thanks for… for walking me here." He said in almost a whisper, not looking back at them.

Thundercracker placed a servo on the Air Commander's shoulder. "Soon, sweetspark." He said quietly.

Starscream nodded his helm slowly before palming the door open and entering. It shut in his trinemates' faceplates, leaving them alone in the hallway. Skywarp's wings lowered and coolant began to pool in his optics. Thundercracker started to pace, his servos clasped behind his back.

It wasn't long before they heard the muffled sounds of their beloved trineleader being used and hurt from within. Skywarp begun to sob, coolant now leaking down his cheekplates as his optics filled with static. Thundercracker's servos balled so tightly that his digits dented his palms. His jaws clenched, optics narrowed, and wings twitched with barely restrained fury.

They heard Starscream cry through his first overload before the sounds resumed. Again and again they heard him overload for twelve times before there was silence. After a few kliks the door hissed open and their trinemate exited. He didn't look at them, trembling so hard, his wings rattling on his back, and optics offlined. Thundercracker summoned a cloth from subspace and began to clean his trineleader of trans fluids between his legs. Skywarp wiped away his coolant tears before unsubspacing his own cloth and wiping away the energon from whip marks and damaged plates. The two just silently worked, ceasing when they heard Starscream's quiet sobs, coolant leaking from his offline optics.

"'Warp, teleport us to Star's room." Thundercracker said softly.

Skywarp nodded before doing so. The Elite Trine rematerialized in Starscream's berthroom where Starscream's sobs became louder as he hugged himself. Thundercracker placed a servo under Starscream's mandible and lifted his chin up before kissing his trineleader on the lip plates. He just kept kissing, his trineleader's sobs now muffled as he hugged him, holding him close.

"We love you, Star. We're here for you." Thundercracker said softly, looking at the tri colored Seeker in the optics. "We're gonna get through this. You'll see."

Starscream didn't say anything, just reverted his optics away, still crying softly. Skywarp moved in and kissed his trineleader on the lip plates as well.

"You're the best, Star. I don't care what happens, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you." The black Seeker stated quietly.

Starscream nodded his helm slowly before reaching out to hug them both. They embraced him in a tight hug, lovingly stroking his back as he cried.

Skywarp and Thundercracker always walked him to Megatron's office or quarters every orbital cycle and waited outside for him. Thundercracker wanted Starscream to know that they loved him and would always be there for him, so decided to start this new routine. Skywarp was still unaware that Starscream had cut himself, and Thundercracker preferred to keep it that way. The black Seeker was still unnerved after having to watch Starscream be taken by Megatron, and hearing it every orbital cycle wasn't helping.

Sometimes, they would wait through the entire night outside Megatron's quarters until Starscream was released after having been made to spend the night with the tyrant. Starscream was always exhausted and near tears or sobbing softly when he was freed. One time he was mumbling, "I'm not weak. I'm not weak. I'm not." Over and over again.

His trinemates did what they could for him. They cleaned him, hugged him, kissed him, and tried to show that they loved him no matter what. And Dawnstar's unwillingness to be loving towards her sire was not helping. She wasn't mean or said nasty things, but she still refused to tell him that she loved him and that was tearing the brokensparked creator apart.

It was almost an orn into this new routine when things took a terrible turn.

Starscream stopped in front of the door to his attacker's office. He palmed it open as always and entered, his trinemates standing just behind him.

"About time you've arrived, Starscream." Megatron grunted from where he sat.

"I apologize if my timing is later than usual." Starscream said softly, not making optic contact with the warlord.

Megatron looked passed him to focus his optics on the other two Seekers. Starscream started to reach to close the door when Megatron spoke.

"Wait." Starscream stopped and looked up. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, since you two seem so eager of late to be around your trineleader, why don't you join us."

Starscream's optics widened. "My lord, please don't-"

"What have I told you about disobeying me, Starscream?" Megatron growled dangerously.

Starscream instantly became silent, trembling as he swallowed. He looked back at his trinemates, Skywarp in tears and Thundercracker giving Megatron more than just a murderous glare.

"Enter, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and shut the door behind you." Megatron ordered.

They hesitated before doing so, Thundercracker palming the door shut. Megatron rose from his desk and approached the Air Commander. Starscream offered no resistance as he was grabbed by the arm and lead closer to the desk. Megatron forced the Seeker to his knees before speaking.

"Why don't you show your _precious_ trinemates all your new tricks?" He said sardonically as he gestured for the Seeker to do so. "And you two: Do not look away." He snapped at the others.

Coolant began to leak from Starscream's optics, not wanting to do this in front of his brothers. But he had to or else they, Dawnstar, and his Seekers would be hurt or killed. He swallowed before reaching shaking servos forward and touching Megatron's codpiece. He began to rub, trembling so hard all over, his wings rattling against his back plates.

Megatron's codpiece folded aside and the blue servos started to stroke the large spike. Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker's servo, squeezing tightly as he forced himself to watch. Thundercracker's jaws were so tightly clenched that the hydraulics were being strained and began to hurt.

Starscream brought his face closer, making himself open his mouth wide. He choked back a sob when he placed it inside and started to suck and run his glossa over it. He offlined his optics, not wanting to see his trinemates or Megatron. He kept mouthing, licking, and pleasuring the tyrant until he felt the grounder's overload coming.

He jerked his faceplates away when his mouth was filled with too much fluid, it still splattering over his visage. He looked up at Megatron before swallowing it all, just as was expected of him.

His wings lowered, absolutely humiliated to have had done that in front of trinemates. He didn't fight when Megatron grabbed him and forced him to stand, nor when he was thrown against the desk. Megatron's servo pushed his helm down, pinning him to the desktop as the tyrant prepared to enter him. He gasped when he was penetrated, and softly whimpered as he was thrust into. The desk was rattling from the force of the humping, the flyer digging his digits into the surface.

He couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry as he was taken, making Skywarp even more unsettled and Thundercracker angrier. His chest piece folded away with Megatron's and the two savagely sparkbonded when they overloaded. Starscream was softly sobbing, keeping his optics offline. The cruel servos began to touch his waist, hips, back, and wings. Feeling him, savoring the touch of him beneath the tyrant.

"Why don't you tell your trinemates what you tell me?" Megatron maliciously said softly in the Seeker's audio receptor.

Starscream looked back at him, inhaling air quickly almost like an organic sniffing as he tried to cool his systems down. "I-" He swallowed, his vocalizer weak and brittle. "I am yours, Mighty Megatron. In every way."

"What else?"

Starscream gave his superior a pleading look before continuing. "I won't fight you ever again. I am yours, for now and always."

"And?"

"Do what you want to me. I am yours. Nothing else. I-" He swallowed again, trying to force back loud sobs. "I am nothing. I am your willing and humble servant. I am yours to do as you so desire to."

"Don't forget the other important part." Megatron smiled evilly, enjoying this cruel game.

"Take me. Use me as you please. Lay your servos on me. I won't fight you. I'm yours." He said between sobs, unable to keep it in any longer.

"Yes, you _are_ mine, Starscream." Megatron said darkly before starting his thrusting again.

Starscream just cried, trying to hold it back, but unable to. Skywarp was crying as well, clinging to Thundercracker now. Thundercracker was just imagining all the horrible ways he was going to destroy Megatron.

Megatron suddenly slammed Starscream's faceplates into the desktop causing the Seeker to yelp.

"Shut up." He growled, his thrusts becoming fiercer with his growing rage.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Starscream whimpered, trying to calm himself down, but just couldn't.

Megatron slammed his Second's face into the desk again, and again, and again, but it didn't help to quiet the Seeker. He pulled out, grumbling something as he approached a shelving unit and took some items off it. Starscream's wings lowered, not wanting this to be done in front of his trinemates as well.

Megatron grabbed Starscream and spun him around to face him when he suddenly stopped. An evil smirk spread over his visage as his optics turned to the other Seekers.

"Skywarp, come here." He motioned for the black Seeker to do so.

"W-what?" Skywarp said softly.

"Get over here." The grounder snapped.

Skywarp swallowed, releasing his blue trinemate and cautiously approaching. When he was beside the ex-gladiator, Megatron handed him a cloth and thick cable.

"Gag your trineleader for me." He instructed.

"What? I-I can't do that. He-he's-" Skywarp stuttered.

"Do it or else." Megatron growled.

"But, Megatron, I can't hurt him! He's my brother! Please, I-"

"Skywarp, do as he says." Starscream said suddenly, his vocalizer firm.

"But, Star…"

"That's an order."

Skywarp's lower lip plate trembled, his optics filling with static before he took another step closer to his trineleader. Coolant began to leak anew as he gently placed the cloth into Starscream's mouth, pushing it far back. Then, he slowly put the cable in, stepping behind the tri colored Seeker to tie it behind his helm.

"Tighter." Megatron grunted.

"But, it'll hurt him." Skywarp said softly.

"Tighter." Megatron growled.

Skywarp swallowed, doing so. Starscream bit down on the cable as it began to dig into the corners of his mouth.

"Tighter." Megatron ordered again.

Skywarp wiped away coolant before doing so, making it so tight that the hydraulics in Starscream's jaws strain and hurt, the corners of his mouth denting and lazily leaking energon from small tears.

Megatron then handed him a blindfold, and Skywarp slowly blindfolded his trineleader. Megatron then turned Starscream around and pushed him to lie his front across the desk.

"Thundercracker, come over here." Megatron commanded.

Thundercracker's wings twitched, his narrowed optics momentarily brightening before he stomped over. Megatron gestured for him to stand on the other side of the desk in front of Starscream.

"Hold him down." Megatron ordered as he positioned himself behind Starscream.

Thundercracker gave the gray grounder a look that promised instant death, his fists shaking with his barely contained fury.

::Do as he says, Thunder.:: Starscream commed him. ::That's an order.::

::This is ridiculous, Star. This fragging, creation-of-a-pleasurebot, piece of-::

::Please, just do as he says. Don't argue with me.::

Thundercracker's wings flicked in agitation before he reached down and grabbed his trineleader's wrists. He pulled them closer to him and pinned them against the desktop.

Starscream moaned as Megatron entered him and started to thrust. Thundercracker's murderous optics locked onto Megatron's victorious ones, a silent battle between the two just over the Air Commander. Starscream's servos twisted until Thundercracker held them, silently comforting him as he was raped. The blue Seeker never looked away from Megatron, never shuttered his optics, never lowered his aggressively raised wings.

Starscream's servos squeezed his trinemate's when his overload came, the excess energy surging and tickling Thundercracker's servos. Starscream whimpered softly before his muffled yelps sounded when Megatron resumed his thrusting.

Megatron overloaded Starscream ten more times before finally pulling out. Thundercracker watched him with narrowed optics as the tyrant walked past and towards the back of the office. Thundercracker turned back to Starscream and quickly removed the gag and then the blindfold. He kissed his trineleader on the lip plates before studying him.

"I'm sorry, sweetspark." He said gently as he held Starscream's mandible.

"I'm fine." Starscream said quietly.

"Can we go now?" Skywarp inquired in a low voice.

"Not yet." Megatron said as he approached, carrying more items.

Starscream's wings lowered. "My lord?"

Megatron handed Thundercracker manacles, chains, and a strange device. "Tie Starscream on his knees and put this on him."

"Megatron, he is exhausted. His systems can't-" Thundercracker started.

"He's fine. You heard him. Now, do as you are told or else."

"This is-"

"TC, just do as he says." Starscream said suddenly. "Just get this over with so we can leave with no additional injuries."

Thundercracker eyed him for a moment before capitulating. He circled around the desk until he was beside Starscream. He handcuffed his trineleader's wrists behind his back before making him get to his knees. He took the chains and tied his ankles together, then tied his wrists to his ankles. Thundercracker took the device and positioned it onto his trineleader's face, forcing his mouth open and placing the "hooks" inside. Starscream's mouth was effectively held open, unable to close or move it.

"Skywarp, keep his helm up." Megatron instructed.

Skywarp swallowed before walking over and bending down beside Starscream. He gently placed a servo on Starscream's mandible and the other on the back of his helm, forcing him to look up.

Megatron then handed Thundercracker a bucket of brownish, grease-filled liquid. Thundercracker looked from the bucket, to his trineleader, then to Megatron.

"No, I won't do it!" Thundercracker exclaimed, taking a step back from the tyrant. "I will _not_ torture my brother!"

"Fine, but I imagine he rather have you do it than me." Megatron said with a shrug before stepping in front of Starscream.

Starscream's optics widened, the bucket being tilted just over his open mouth. Skywarp was crying, not sure if he should obey Megatron and stay, or teleport his trineleader away.

The brown liquid started to pour out and into the Air Commander's mouth. He twitched, making horrible gurgling sounds as too much liquid entered too quickly down his throat. Thundercracker watched for an astrosecond before stepping forward.

"Stop it! Fine, I'll do it! Give me that!" He snapped as he snatched the bucket away.

Megatron took a step back, smiling as he crossed his arms. Thundercracker lifted the bucket up, his expression softening when he saw his trineleader's optics. Slowly, he poured the liquid down Starscream's mouth, stopping every so often so Starscream could swallow and catch up.

When the bucket was finally emptied, Thundercracker threw it aside like a vile poison before bending down and quickly removing the device from Starscream's mouth. Starscream coughed and gagged, panting heavily while Skywarp untied him.

"Now, you may leave." Megatron said calmly as he gestured towards the door.

Thundercracker shot him a deathly glare, then kissed his trineleader on the cheekplates before helping him to his peds. Skywarp wasted no time and immediately teleported the three to the medbay, just in time for Starscream to purge his fuel tank all over the floor.

"Primus, Starscream!" Hook exclaimed from where he was working on a medically induced stasis locked Hun-Gurrr. He set aside his tools and rushed over. "What happened?"

"We'll explain that _after_ you help him." Thundercracker said quickly, his optics narrowed.

Hook lead them to a medberth where the two Seekers helped the third to sit atop of. Starscream clutched his abdominal plates before purging again.

"Scrapper, don't just stand there! Get a bucket!" Hook shouted at his leader.

"Bucket, right." Scrapper replied before running to the backroom.

"Did you eat toxic waste?! That smells horrible! No, don't fight it. Keep purging." Hook said as he stood by. "Mixmaster, get a sample of that and figure out what I'm dealing with. Scavenger, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, clean up my medbay! You two-" He jabbed a digit at the Seekers. "Sit your afts over there and out of my way!"

Everyone did as ordered, Skywarp and Thundercracker sitting down on some chairs against the wall. Scrapper returned with a bucket and handed it to the ill mech. Starscream took it just in time for another violent purge.

"Dammit, how much did you swallow!?" Hook groused as he ran a scanner over Starscream.

"I think my tank is going to explode." Starscream groaned, curling in on himself from the pain.

"Keep purging, commander. You'll feel better once it is out."

"I don't think even tha-" He suddenly purged again, making horrible retching sounds in the metal bucket.

"Just cycle air. Keep your systems cool."

"I wish I had the tank of a Terrorcon…" Starscream pitifully moaned into the bucket.

"And then eat everything in sight? You certainly do not." Hook said as he placed his servos on his hips.

"I feel… I think I'm dying…"

"You'll live. Just purge for me."

"That was the weirdest thing I think you've ever said to me…"

"Lift your helm out of the bucket."

Starscream did so and Hook placed a servo on Starscream's neck. He began to feel around before finding what he was looking for. He gently removed a small plate and pressed his thumb beneath it.

"Do not purge on me." He ordered before putting pressure with his thumb on the sensitive node.

Starscream felt the horrible gagging sensation in his throat causing him to instinctively purge again. Hook scanned him, shook his head at the results, then repeated the process. Starscream purged again, and again, and again from Hook's manipulation of his frame until all the brown liquid had been dispelled. Hook then connected Starscream to an energon drip to slowly introduce energon back into his upset fuel tank.

"So, you going to tell me what happened?" Hook inquired as he scribbled notes on a datapad.

"I'll give you a hint. It's big. It's gray. It has the aggression of a sharkticon. And acts like a male turbofox surrounded by females in heat whenever it's around me." Starscream said softly.

Hook looked up at him. "He made you swallow waste and grease?"

"Yes… He tied me and forced it down." Starscream swallowed.

Hook vented a tired sigh before subspacing his datapad. "Do you want to go talk about it?" He asked quietly.

Starscream shook his helm. "Not right now." He said in almost a whisper, not looking at the Constructicon.

"Well, if you change your processor, I'll be here."

Starscream nodded his helm slowly. "May I leave, now?"

"Let me give Thundercracker some instructions first and then you will be free to go. Alright?"

"Yes, doctor."

Hook turned and approached Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"I want you to refuel him two thirds of the way full then make him get some recharge. If he doesn't, knock him upside the helm with a hammer or something. He needs to rest after _that_." Hook instructed strictly.

"Don't worry, I will make sure he does as you say." Thundercracker said.

"Yes, well, you seem to be doing a marvelous job at getting him to take those antidepressant programs." Hook sarcastically replied.

"He's a stubborn-aft. I'm trying."

"You need to try harder. He needs something before he starts to get-" He paused and look over at Skywarp for a moment before returning his optics to Thundercracker. "Before he has considerations to take matters into his own servos _very_ drastically and we are all painting black bands around our arms."

"I understand, Hook. I'm trying." Thundercracker said a little softer, understanding that suicidal thoughts may not be far off in his trineleader's processor now since he had taken to self harming himself.

"Good. Try to get him started tonight. The sooner the better."

"Yes, doctor."

"Alright, you may take his stubborn aft back to your place."

Thundercracker and Skywarp stood up and walked over to their trineleader. Skywarp touched his trinemates' shoulders before teleporting them away. They reappeared inside their house before Starscream suddenly shoved them away.

"Star, what's wrong, love?" Thundercracker asked quickly as Starscream slowly backed away from them.

"Please, just, stay away from me." He said softly, coolant beginning to leak out, his wings drooping behind him. "Don't come with me. He'll-he'll only make you do more to me. I don't-don't want you to have to see me taken again. Please, just-just stay away from me."

Thundercracker marched straight over and grabbed Starscream's wrists, pulling him close. "Star, look at me! We are _not_ leaving you. Don't you see this is what he wants? He wants us to break up. Star, dammit, look at me." Thundercracker growled. Starscream did so slowly, his optics filled with static. "We're not leaving you. We love you, Starscream."

"He'll make you watch… Please, let me go. I can't-I can't let him hurt you. Please, Thunder, let me go." Starscream pleaded with a brittle vocalizer as he weakly fought to free himself.

"Forget about us, you need to think about yourself. Star, you need to take care of yourself. I can't get us out if I need to drag Hook with us to keep you alive. You're taking your antidepressant programs, you're going to drink energon, and you're going to get some proper recharge."

"I-I can't…" He said in almost a whisper, still trying to get away.

"Why not? Star, look at me. Why not?"

"Please, let me go."

"Starscream, Primus, please stop shaking." He vented a sigh before pulling Starscream close and embracing him in a hug. "Sky and I love you, Star. I'm sorry all of this has happened. I'm sorry about earlier. I should have done something, but I just wasn't sure what I could have done to not make the situation worse. I'm so sorry."

"If you hadn't had done what he wanted he would have hurt you. You did the right thing." Starscream said quietly.

"Hurting _you_ is never 'the right thing.' Star, 'Warp and I can take care of ourselves. You need to think about you."

"I-I can't. Please," He started to try and free himself but Thundercracker grabbed his upper arms and held him in place. "TC, please, I'm filthy. Don't-don't touch me."

Thundercracker grabbed his mandible and firmly kissed his trineleader on the lip plates for a long, silent klik.

"Please, Star, take care of yourself. You're not weak or filthy. You're brave, beautiful, intelligent, strong, skilled, amazing… Don't ever think you are not. You're the best."

"Yeah, Scree." Skywarp said softly as he approached. "You're the best trineleader I could ever ask for. You're the best _anything_ I could ask for."

Starscream swallowed, not looking at his trinemates. Thundercracker watched him for a moment before sighing.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and then you are going to take some of the antidepressant programs before recharge. And you are _not_ fighting me. Got it?" He said sternly.

Starscream nodded his helm slowly, still not looking up. Thundercracker released him and started to walk to the stairs when Starscream suddenly grabbed his servo and pulled him closer.

"Please, please don't leave me. I'm sorry for saying that. Please, don't leave me." Starscream begged as coolant poured his optics, trembling terribly.

"We're not leaving you, Star. I promise."

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Screamer." Skywarp smiled faintly at him. "Don't worry."

"Come on, Star. You need to rest." Thundercracker said as he gently led his trineleader to the washroom.

* * *

Starscream walked to Megatron's residence alone after making it clear to his trinemates he didn't want them escorting him any longer. The Air Commander put in the code and entered, wasting no time in going to the berthroom. His wings lowered as low as they could go when ebony servos gripped his shoulders and led him to the berth.

Starscream placed his servos onto the berthtop and leaned over it, allowing Megatron to do as he pleased. His optics offlined as the cruel servos touched him, stroked his waist, hips, back, abdominal plates, and chest piece. Feeling him, savoring his smooth, thin plates, and perfect curves. Starscream swallowed, hating those touches and the lustful desire they represented.

Starscream's codpiece slid aside, already leaking fluids. Megatron quickly entered him and immediately set a fast, hard pace. His servos grasped Starscream's hips and held him in place as he was mercilessly pounded into. Starscream gasped pained moans, his digits digging into the berthtop as he panted.

He felt his systems beginning to overheat, Megatron's servos so tight around him that they were denting his plates, and the warm exhales of the tyrant caressed his nape. Starscream just looked down at the berthtop, silently submitting to his fate.

His chest plates folded away out of their own accord, Megatron's following suite, before the two savagely sparkbonded. Starscream moaned when he was filled with Megatron's fluids, the excess leaking out and down his thighs.

As always, Megatron started right back up, not giving his Seeker any respite. Starscream continued with his gasping moans, just wanting this to be over with.

"You're pathetic, Starscream." Megatron grunted as he continued to fiercely hump his Second. "Selling yourself to save your whoring brat. Taking the punishments of your idiot trinemates. You're weak. A pathetic excuse for a Decepticon. Are you still a Decepticon, Starscream? You certainly don't act the part. Joining with an Autobot whore, breeding with it. It's an embarrassment to the Decepticons."

"I'm not weak." Starscream said softly.

"Not weak? Then why are you here? Beneath me, submissive like a beaten turbofox. You're weak, Starscream, and you know it."

"I'm not. I am not beaten."

"You really think your trinemates care about you? You think it's worth taking their beatings? Yesterday they seemed so willing to help in your suffering. If they truly cared for you wouldn't they step forward and offer to take _your_ beatings?"

"I'm the trineleader. It's my job to take beatings. Not theirs." Starscream said in almost a whisper, coolant pooling in his optics.

"And what of your daughter? Has she thanked you for saving her worthless life? Has she shown any gratitude? Tell me, Starscream, is all this worth it? Is whoring yourself out worth it in order to protect your ungrateful brat?"

"She's my daughter. I'll do anything for her."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Is it _worth_ it?" Megatron demanded.

Starscream swallowed, pausing for a moment to just pant before answering. "Anything that keeps her or my trinemates safe is worth it."

"So you say now. How much longer will your trinemates tolerate having to force you to refuel, to deal with your constant whining and no longer being a use for their own desires. They only stayed by your side because you are good for fragging, and could provide for them a place in the Decepticon army. But now, you are just an unwanted burden to them. Soon they will simply cast you aside and let you rust."

"No, no they won't." Starscream said in almost a whisper, shaking his helm slowly.

"You're weak, Starscream. Pathetic. A waste of metal and energon. Your only purpose is to be fragged."

He paused to thrust harder and faster into his Seeker until they overloaded, once again sparkbonding. Starscream cried through his climax, trembling as he panted.

"What did you say you were again, Starscream?" Megatron asked darkly into his Second's audio receptor.

Starscream swallowed, hesitating before answering. "I am yours, Mighty Megatron." He said so quietly.

"And?"

"Do as you please to me. I am yours. I am yours for now and always."

"You are mine, Starscream. You are also nothing. Say it. Say you are nothing."

"I'm nothing. I am yours. I am nothing." Starscream said as coolant began to leak from his optics.

"You're weak. Pathetic. An embarrassment to the Decepticons. Say it. Say what you are."

Starscream offlined his optics. "I'm weak, pathetic, and an embarrassment to the Decepticons. I'm nothing." He swallowed. "I am yours, Mighty Megatron."

Megatron started to thrust into the Seeker again before continuing with his psychological abuse. "You're trinemates do not care for you. If they did then why are you here, suffering alone? Why have they never tried to ease your pain throughout the vorns? They only encouraged it. They don't see you how you see them. Say that they don't care for you. Say it, Starscream."

Soft sobs escaped Starscream's vocalizer before he forced himself to speak. "M-my trinemates don't c-care for me."

"What else?"

"I am yours. I'm yours in every way."

"You're mine, Starscream. Not theirs, not anyone else's. Mine. Because no one else cares for a pathetic, weak, slagheap like you. Not your Seekers, not your trinemates, and certainly not your daughter. You're only purpose in life is to be fragged. What is your purpose, Starscream? Say it."

Starscream wiped coolant off of his optics. "I am only good for fragging. I'm nothing… I am yours, Mighty Megatron."

Megatron smiled a small, victorious smile. "That's right, Starscream." He said gently, caressing the Seeker's wings with his ebony servos. "You are mine."

Starscream softly cried, trembling as he was continuously thrust into. Megatron suddenly pulled out, eliciting a gasp from the Air Commander, before walking towards the desk. Starscream didn't move from his position, just continued sobbing as coolant leaked from his optics and down his cheekplates.

Megatron returned and reentered the Seeker, resuming his thrusting. A large servo grasped a wing as the other brought a small energon knife to it. Starscream flinched at the abnormal action, not sure what was happening to his wing.

"My lord?" He asked quietly, trying to look back.

"What are you, Starscream? Repeat it _all_ to me." Megatron said almost casually.

Starscream swallowed. "I am yours, Mighty Megatron. I am nothing. I'm weak… Pathetic… an embarrassment to the Decepticons." He paused to cycle air heavily. "My trinemates don't care for me… I am only good for fragging… I am yours."

"That's right, Starscream. And I will make sure you do not forget."

"My lord?"

Megatron then began to carve into the Seeker's wings with the energon knife, ignoring the horrible shrieks of pain.

* * *

Starscream walked down the hallways making his way to medbay. He didn't look at anyone he passed, just trying to keep from crying. Everyone stopped and looked back at him, some with surprise, others laughing and pointing.

The Air Commander's wings had been carved into with Cybertronian glyphs saying things like, "whore," "slut," "weak," "pathetic," "failure," "worthless," "embarrassment to the Decepticons," "useless," "lame," "good only for fragging," "glitch," "berth warmer," and "wench."

He just wanted to get away from those optics staring at him, that laughter following him, the mockery of it all. If not for him the Decepticons wouldn't be where they were, a powerful force to be feared, and yet here he was being publically humiliated by the one he had once considered an idol.

He didn't see the mech who started it, nor knew half the ones who joined in. The tri colored Seeker was suddenly struck by a ball of greasy waste against his side. He turned around to see who had been so disrespectful when a decent sized piece of metal made forceful contact with his helm. He staggered backwards, ready to defend himself while an uproar of laughter sounded all around. More blunt objects, thrown waste, and fists soon joined in as those who despised him took their chance to attack him.

He was took low on fuel to fly or fight back, instead behind forced to simply block the hundreds of blows that rained down on him. He was knocked to the ground, kicks now being added to the mix. He cried out in pain from every brutal hit, searing pain from his wings erupting into his systems.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he heard shots being fired followed by the sound of thrusters. His now damaged optics were suddenly blinded by light when his attackers were forced to back away. Familiar thruster heels landed all around him, vocalizers he trusted speaking to him, loyal servos touching him.

He was lifted up, barely able to stand as he was helped to his peds and led away. Colorful and protectively held wings surrounded him, stayed by him until they reached the medbay.

Hook looked up when the medbay door opened and the rescuers rushed in with the damaged Air Commander.

"Hook! He's hurt!" Bitstream exclaimed as he and Sunstorm carried Starscream to a medberth.

"What happened?!" Hook demanded as he ran over.

"Fragging, waste of metal, spike-sucking, worthless grounders is what happened." Nacelle growled as he stood by the door with his arm guns still smoking. "No offense."

"None taken." Hook replied as he inspected the damage to the hurt Seeker.

"Hotlink, call Thundercracker and Skywarp." Contrail ordered.

"I'm going back out there and finishing off the others." Slipstream grumbled as she marched to do so.

Dirge grabbed her arm. "Stay here. We need to guard him."

"The others are dealing with the rest." Ramjet pointed out.

The door hissed open and Acid Storm stepped in covered in energon. "Well, it is certainly a mess out there. But I do believe they will think differently before attacking _our_ leader."

"Got them all already?" Thrust inquired.

"Unfortunately, no, but they are being hunted down. There's quite a pile of new parts out there for you, Hook." He said cheerily to the Constructicon. "And no autopsy required! I can tell you how they died."

"Well, that will certainly save me some time." Hook grunted as he worked on stopping Starscream from leaking.

"Hook… Please…" Starscream said weakly, trembling slightly.

"Stay calm, commander. You're safe now. I'm going to fix you right up."

"It hurts… My wings… Please…"

"I'll deal with them as soon as I fix your front. You are leaking pretty bad. Just concentrate on cycling air."

The door was suddenly forced apart and Thundercracker marched in looking as if he was about to murder anything that moved. Skywarp was right behind him, nervously wringing his servos.

"What happened?" The blue Seeker demanded with a vocalizer of ice.

"He was attacked by savage grounders for apparently no reason. We rushed in to help as soon as we heard." Contrail explained, not concerned for Thundercracker's murderous glare.

"I heard chanting about beating up a 'fake officer' and rushed over to see what was happening." Bitstream said. "When I figured out it was Starscream I commed Hotlink who commed everyone else."

"And what of the attackers?"

"Deactivated or soon too be." Contrail said. "It was pretty rowdy, Thundercracker."

"Why did they do this?"

"I have a theory." Hook grunted.

"What is it?" Thundercracker said as he walked over.

Hook and Sunstorm gently helped Starscream to roll over onto his front where his damaged wings were now visible. Thundercracker's servos balled into fists, denting his palms and causing them to leak.

"TC, don't do anything stupid." Starscream said softly. "Please, stay with me."

Thundercracker eyed him for a long, silent klik before lowering his wings and reaching for his trineleader's servo. He bent down beside him and rested his brow against Starscream's.

"I'm going to kill him." He whispered with gritted denta.

"He'll destroy you. And even if you do manage that all his blind followers will be after you. No, if anyone is to take him out it has to be me. I know how to persuade the masses and manipulate them." Starscream whispered back.

"This isn't politics, anymore. This is a feeding frenzy of sharkticons."

Starscream managed a faint smile. "Is there really a difference?"

"It's not funny, Star. You were attacked by the other Decepticons. He-he carved those… _things_ onto your wings. Star, this has to end."

"My Seekers are removing the threat. Fear will be instilled once again."

"Like hell it will…"

"TC, just… just let me handle this. I don't want you hurt."

"Like seeing you like this doesn't hurt me."

"I can handle it. Don't start. TC, please, just concentrate on getting out, not seeking revenge. That's my department."

"Why are you such a stubborn glitch?"

"Isn't that why you love me?" Starscream offered his trinemate a small smile.

"Hmm, one of the reasons."

Thundercracker then leaned closer and kissed his trineleader on the lip plates. Starscream kissed back, his thoughts wondering elsewhere. What if his trinemate's really didn't care for him? No, they did care for him. They were always there for him and always will be.

Right?

* * *

 **Several Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream, now fully healed, made his way to Megatron's office to keep to the deal as usual. All those who he passed remained silent, some giving him bitter glares while others seemed a bit nervous about saying anything. They were not eager to be attacked by his Seekers after so many had been deactivated last time. Energon blood still stained much of that hallway…

Starscream palmed open the door and entered, his winged instantly drooping.

"I am here, Mighty Megatron." He said softly as he approached the tyrant.

Megatron tossed the datapad he was perusing through down onto his desktop before turning furious optics onto his Second. Starscream swallowed.

"Sixty-eight. Does that number mean anything to you, Starscream?" He demanded.

Starscream's servos began to wring. "I am afraid I do not follow, my lord."

"Your Seekers deactivated sixty-eight of my mechs. _Sixty-eight_ , Starscream!"

"My leader, they were defending me. I was-was attacked by those grounders and was overwhelmed. I couldn't fight back and my Seekers came to my rescue." He swallowed again. "I-I'll deal with them."

"How? By taking their punishment and then ignoring the issue?" Megatron snapped.

"I'll sentence them to brig time."

"Brig time? Seems like a light sentence given to how many of my warriors they murdered."

"Being locked away is not a light sentence to a Seeker."

"I have a better idea. How about I hand out the punishment. Sounds good to you?" He said sardonically.

"Please, Megatron, I-"

"Silence." Megatron snapped as he stood. "Stand against that wall."

Starscream started to tremble, but did as he was ordered, going to where Megatron had pointed. He stood by the indicated wall and waited for Megatron to approached with chains. The tyrant tightly bond the Seeker's wrist together before securely tethering him to the wall by a metal bar that had been placed there just for this purpose.

Starscream looked back at Megatron, waiting for the attack, but nothing happened. Instead, Megatron walked away and leaned against his desk.

"My lord?" Starscream asked softly.

"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron grumbled.

"I am… I thought I was to be punished."

Megatron smiled evilly. "I just commed your idiot trinemate, Thundercracker. Once he arrives you will be."

Starscream's optics widened. "Please, Megatron, leave him out of this! He had nothing to do with that attack. Please, I beg of you."

"Shut up. Another word out of you and I will double what I have planned for him."

Coolant began to leak out of Starscream's optics as he weakly pulled at the chains. He was trembling all over, hoping that Thundercracker would not walk through that door. But in a few kliks he soon did.

"You summoned me, Megatron?" Thundercracker grunted, his optics narrowed and wings raised high. He stopped when he saw Starscream chained to the wall, looking as if he was about to have a panic attack. "What's going on?"

"Lock the door, Thundercracker." Megatron ordered.

Thundercracker eyed him for a long moment before finally doing so. Megatron then gestured for the blue Seeker to approach. Thundercracker flicked his wings in agitation, but did so. The ex-gladiator roughly chained his wrists together before tethering him to a hook on the ceiling, forcing his arms above his helm. Thundercracker yanked at the chains, but he was securely held, unable to move about. He was made to face Starscream, the tri colored Seeker trying his best not to cry.

Megatron retrieved the multi-tailed energon whip he used to punish Starscream from a shelf and stepped behind Thundercracker. Thundercracker swallowed, trying to hide his fear of being whipped. He had never been struck by an energon whip before, nor ever punished by the tyrant.

"Please, don't use that one on him. He hasn't built resistance to it." Starscream pleaded, his vocalizer brittle. "He's never been lashed before. He-he won't be able to handle it."

"I thought I told you to shut up." Megatron ordered harshly.

Starscream swallowed, then turned his attention to his trinemate. "I'm sorry, Thundercracker. I'm so sorry. He knows." Coolant began to leak down faster now from the Air Commander's optics. "Just-just keep your optics on mine. Don't-don't think about the pain. Think about being far away from here, tearing off Megatron's helm, and being with your trine."

"Why am I being punished? What have I done?" Thundercracker demanded of Megatron, trying not to sound as anxious as he was.

"You? Nothing other than being disrespectful. No, you are receiving Starscream's punishment since he does not react favorably to it." Megatron replied almost nonchalantly as he powered on the energon whip.

Thundercracker tensed, suddenly becoming terrified of what was about to happen. Starscream just kept shaking his helm as he softly sobbed.

"AHHHH!" Thundercracker cried when the first lash struck him across the back plates, sending searing pain coursing through his systems.

He twitched, instinctively pulling at his chains in desperation to jump away from the torturer. He cried again and again as the lashes rained down across his back, wings, and aft, jerking at his binds. Starscream just helplessly watched, feeling like he had failed his trine and that he deserved to be there, taking that flogging.

After a few kliks Thundercracker's cries began to lessen as he started to struggle to stay online, his systems dangerously overheated and on the verge of going into shock. After a hundred lashes Megatron powered down the whip and set it down on his desk. He stepped in front of Thundercracker and grabbed the Seeker by the chin, forcing him to look up.

"Pathetic. Only a hundred lashes and you are already about to offline. Well, it appears that Starscream is still the strongest when it comes to being scourged. I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Thundercracker just panted, too busy fighting off going into stasis lock to react to the warlord's harsh words. Megatron walked away and approached Starscream. He grabbed the Air Commander and roughly forced him to turn sideways to Thundercracker. He grabbed the Seeker's waist and positioned himself to penetrate. Starscream kept his optics on Thundercracker, watching his trinemate panting, trembling, dangling from the chains that now supported him. The energon oozing down his wings and legs, gathering in little puddles on the floor as it dripped.

Starscream gasped as he was entered and the thrusting commenced. An ebony servo grasped his neck, forcing his helm up and holding him close to Megatron.

"Do you think he will still care for you after this?" Megatron said quietly into Starscream's audio receptor so that Thundercracker could not hear. Starscream swallowed and Megatron smiled when he felt it. "He wastes his time caring for a pathetic, weak slagheap like you only to end up taking your punishments. It won't be long before he and Skywarp leave you. And then you will be all alone for your daughter certainly won't stay around for you. None of your Seekers will."

Starscream began to tremble, more coolant leaking out as his optics turned white with static. He whimpered as he was humped, pitifully watching his trinemate from the corner of his optic.

* * *

Starscream sat by Thundercracker's medberth crying. The blue Seeker was in recharge after finally being allowed to go see Hook. Starscream had to practically drag him to medbay, which was no easy task with his low fuel levels. Hook had fixed him up quickly after getting over his initial shock of seeing Thundercracker bearing the whip marks instead of the Air Commander.

Now, Starscream just stayed by his trinemate's side, feeling like more than just a failure. He felt as if he had just allowed Megatron to abuse his brother, and not do anything to stop it. He felt like Thundercracker was going to be furious with him when he onlined, and maybe leave him…

No, he would never leave him. They were a trine. Trines didn't break up. But, they had been fighting a lot… and Thundercracker had been punished for Starscream's mistake. Maybe… Maybe he would leave him. Why would anyone want a trineleader who couldn't defend his own trine or mate? A trineleader who sold his own frame… A trineleader who was nothing but a pathetic whore. A weak, useless, disgrace to the Decepticons.

No, those were Megatron's words. He wasn't weak. He wasn't a disgrace! Was he? He did sell himself. He was a whore. He was a disgrace. He was pathetic. He didn't deserve his trinemates. They deserved better than a filthy whore like him…

Starscream covered his faceplates and cried, the psychological toll of Megatron's abuse slowly tearing through him and causing him to feel as if it was all true.

Perhaps Megatron was right?

* * *

 **Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

Dawnstar walked out of her room and started to go down the stairs when she heard a loud bang, She stopped, placing her servos on the wall and listening to the shouting below.

"Dammit! This is just… Dammit!" Thundercracker's furious vocalizer bellowed, the obvious sound of a table being flipped soon following afterwards.

"TC, calm down." Skywarp's anxious vocalizer said. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself?! He cut himself, again! He's hurting _himself_!"

"What to you mean 'again?'"

Thundercracker sighed. "I found cut marks on his arm some orbital cycles ago. He is not refueling, not recharging, not doing his work, not doing _anything_ but crying and cutting himself! All because that _brat_ of his decided to go frag some Autobots!"

Dawnstar swallowed, now realizing who they were talking about. She clenched her jaws, not having been aware of exactly how bad her sire's condition truly was. He was cutting himself?

"He's going to end up being suicidal if this slag doesn't come to an end." Thundercracker continued.

"Please don't say that."

"Sky, you know it's true. You saw him last night! He's barely holding himself together! He's not doing anything to help himself and I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Primus, I feel like it was a mistake to keep Dawnstar. She has only ruined everything and is destroying our trineleader!"

Dawnstar felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the spark. She started to tremble, coolant pooling in her optics from her "uncle's" cruel words.

"You don't mean that."

"Look around, Skywarp. What has that brat ever done for Starscream besides set him on the path of self destruction? If not for her he would have been able to get over Moonstar's deactivation and not be preparing his deathberth. If he deactivates it will be because of Dawnstar."

Dawnstar couldn't take anymore. She turned and rushed back into her berthroom, shutting the door and throwing herself onto her berth where she burrowed her helm into her arms and cried. She couldn't believe that she was killing her own sire. She didn't want him to die. She may not trust him, but that didn't mean she wanted him to deactivate. She wanted to be best friends again and everything be different between them. But, maybe this wasn't meant to be.

Why was this happening? First her carrier and now she was going to lose her sire? She couldn't take it. He needed to live. He had to be there for her and see her get a trine, get a mate, and have her own family. He had promised that he would always be there for her, so why was he killing himself?

She had to do something to save him, but what could she do if she was the problem? She was trying to be nice to him again. She was joking with him these orbital cycles and smiling a lot. Why wasn't that enough to show that she still cared for him? Maybe she should just leave him alone.

Wait, that was it. She should just leave. He would then get a break from her and therefore stop hurting himself from having to deal with her, and Thundercracker would be happy since he hated her. Skywarp might be the only one saddened by her absence, but he had his trinemates to help him. He'll be fine.

She wiped the coolant from her optics, now certain of what she must do.

* * *

"Yeah, but without Dawn, Moonstar would have still been a slave. We would have never seen Star smile again or see him happy. He loves Dawn, and I think things will get better between them." Skywarp said as his blue trinemate still paced before him, the innocent table upside-down by the wall.

Thundercracker rubbed a servo over his temples. "I know," He said softly. "But she is still the reason Megatron is raping him."

"I know, but, once we get out-"

"Which who-slagging-knows when that will be. He is spending more time in medbay these orbital cycles than ever before. We can't trek him across half the planet when he's so ill. He can't fly because he refuses to refuel. He won't be able to walk far because of that, and he's always injured. Primus, if he doesn't get his slag together soon…"

"We'll get him out. He's tough. he'll make it." Skywarp said softly.

"Yeah, he certainly is." Thundercracker said softly.

* * *

Dawnstar onlined the next orbital cycle and exited her room. She walked down the stairs just in time to see Starscream preparing to leave.

"Dad! Wait!" She called to him, quickly running down the stairs and towards him.

"Yes, princess?" He inquired as he turned around to face her.

She embraced him in a tight hug and just held him. He hesitated before hugging her back. He kissed her brow, holding her a little tighter.

"You're the best sire, even if you're a complete aft." She said softly before kissing him on the cheekplates.

He smiled. "I try."

"You're awesome. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't, sweetspark." He kissed her brow again. "Love you, Dawnstar."

"I know, daddy." She said quietly.

He swallowed, once again not hearing her say that she loved him back. "Maybe later we can doing something together?"

She bit her lower lip plate. "Yeah, sure, dad."

He kissed her cheekplates and gave her a loving squeeze. "I have to go now, princess. I love you so, so much." He kissed her brow again. "See you later, sweetspark."

"Seeya, dad."

He hesitated before finally releasing her and walking away. He had to make sure Megatron wouldn't go after her, and so had to leave to be cruelly taken.

Dawnstar watched him leave before turning and running to her room. With coolant tears leaking from her optics, she subspaced all her property, some energon cubes, and her pistol. She took a datapad and wrote a long, final message to her sire, and set it on her berth where it would be easily found.

She opened the window, climbed out, transformed, and flew away, never to return to that house. She told herself that this was for everyone's good. Her sire would be free of her and could heal, Thundercracker would be joyful that she was gone, and she would be free and on her own.

She had no idea that her actions would be cutting the last thread that held her sire's broken spark together.

 **End of Filia**

 **Beginning of Invictus**

* * *

 **Jetfire is his actual designation, but after the live action films ruined him I prefer to go by Skyfire.**

 **Psychological abuse is probably worse than physical abuse in that it's harder to heal from. At least, in my own experience it seems that way. Megatron doesn't realize he is using Starscream's biggest fear of being left alone by his trinemates. He has placed the seed of doubt into Starscream's processor and now it's only going to grow.**

 **Starscream is hated by most, so if the Decepticons who hate him see a chance to attack him, they would go for it. They certainly took that chance in the IDW comics.**

 **I never cut myself, but a good friend of mine used to. I kind of went off a bit of how she felt, plus some of what I read others felt when they self harmed themselves. I also have a character from my own stories who will cut himself, and he mostly does it simply because he hates himself and life. Lots of "fun" emotions and thoughts to delve into and write about...**

 **Yes, Dawnstar just ran away. AGAIN. (facepalm) Will that femme never learn...?**

 **So, _Invictus_ is next. It is the third and final part of this trilogy and will not be so depressing. Thundercracker is going to get them all out in an epic escape, Starscream will heal from his abuse, and the Air Commander will get his revenge on Megatron. Not to mention he will find out all those Autobots who had interfaced with his baby girl and attack them. And there will be some awesome interactions between him and certain Autobots.**

 **And please go to the next "chapter" and read that and tell me what you think! :) I look forward to writing that for you guys.**


	17. Preview of What to Come

**Okay, so this is a preview of something I will start to write after _Invictus_. This story will be called "An Attempt at Raising a Sparkling" and will be centered around what happened between the end of _Ancillam_ and the beginning of _Filia_. It will just be shorts/scenes of things that happened from Dawnstar being little to a "teenager" and how Starscream raised her. Also show things with him and Moonstar interacting, so, yay, Moonstar will be returning somewhat. :) **

**There will also be a few scenes that show what happened between chapters 14 and 15 of _Ancillam_ when there was the time jump of four stellar cycles.**

 **This will just be for fun, really, showing funny, cute, and adorable things with not so much drama. And, of course, smart mouth Dawnstar giving her sire a run for his Shanix. This is me making up to you guys all the horrible slag I put Starscream through in _Filia_. XD Sorry, not sorry!**

 **I'll also note Dawnstar's relative age compared to humans in the title of each short.**

 **So, anyway, here is an example of what to expect. Let me know your thoughts! :D**

* * *

 **Why One Should Never Text Their Overly Embarrassing Sire (Adolescent Dawnstar):**

Dawnstar: "Yo, dad. What you doing?"

Starscream: "Doing your carrier."

Dawnstar: "EWWWWW! DAD! TMI!"

Starscream: "You were asking."

Dawnstar: "I don't need to know THAT! Primus, dad, can't you be serious for once?"

Starscream: "Who said anything about me not being serious?"

Dawnstar: "Wait… Are you interfacing mom right now?!"

Starscream: "Why? Do you want to talk to her?"

Dawnstar: "Actually, yes. At least she will answer my question without being all weird."

Starscream: "Too bad. She kinda can't talk with all the moaning she's doing."

Dawnstar: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Am I _seriously_ talking to you as you frag my mom?"

Starscream: "Well, how else would we have created you? Bought you from a hardware store? Too many complex instructions that way… I prefer the fun way. ;)"

Dawnstar: "Did you just send me a winky face?"

Starscream: "I did. ;)"

Dawnstar: "Dad, you're cool and all, but not that cool."

Starscream: "I'm the coolest mech you will ever meet. Far cooler than any of those mech-friends you fantasize about or watch in your movies. I'm so cool I freeze the sun. :D"

Dawnstar: "Primus…"

Starscream: "I'm also so hot I burn the sun! And your carrier's aft. ;)"

Dawnstar: "DAD!"

Starscream: "Why did you originally message me?"

Dawnstar: "I _was_ gonna ask you a question, but now I think I'm going to ask Uncle TC."

Starscream: "That might be a problem…"

Dawnstar: "Why…?"

Starscream: "Because he's doing me. :)"

Dawnstar: "….. You know what, I'm going to go and talk with Soundwave. He's never… embarrassing."

Starscream: "Embarrassing? So creating you is embarrassing? Primus, I have an embarrassment as a daughter! D: Look at her everyone! My embarrassment!"

Dawnstar: "Bye, dad…."

Starscream: "Look at her! Look at her and laugh!"

Dawnstar: "I'm going to adopt myself out to someone else…"

Starscream: "And be _their_ embarrassment? Hell no. You're my embarrassing sparkling. :) And I'm gonna embarrass you until you're a billion vorns old. And we shall be embarrassing together! :D"

Dawnstar: "I'm moving to another planet…"

Starscream: "Can I come too?"

Dawnstar: "No…"

Starscream: "I'mma cry… :("

Dawnstar: "You don't cry, dad. Bye. I'm going to talk to Soundwave."

Starscream: "He sticks little people inside of him. That's pretty embarrassing. I don't do that. I stick little people inside of your carrier. :D"

Dawnstar: "STOP! Just…. Ugh, STOP! And enough of the emoticons."

Starscream: "No…. -.-"

Dawnstar: "Bye."

Starscream: "Bye! Love you! OXOXOXO! All my love! See you on whatever new planet you move to! I'm so glad to be able to call myself your embarrassing sire! :D You're the best embarrassment creation ever! Like, _ever_! Ever, for like, for-reals! You see that? that was my impersonation of you. You may not see it, but I even said it in that feminine vocalizer of yours with the little servo waves. Like, seriously. Like, that's how you, like, talk, like, for-reals. Like, really. I luvs you. :D"

Dawnstar: "I'm not going to comment on that…"

Starscream: "I too fab for you. ;)"

Dawnstar: "…."

Starscream: ":D"

Moonstar looked up from the hologram board game she was playing with the Elite Trine in Starscream's hab suite.

"You're terrible." She stated to her mate.

"I know." Starscream gave a wry smirk, all too proud of his childish antics.

"And for the record, I would never be moaning too much to not be able to talk to my daughter."

"Want me to tell her that?"

"You've traumatized her enough for an orn."

Starscream just smiled for a klik. "She does talk like that."

"She does…" Thundercracker grunted.

* * *

 **Playing Hide-N-Go-Seek (about 5 year old Dawnstar):**

Soundwave sat working at his console in the control room when little thruster heels sounded quickly behind him. Tiny servos clasped onto his knees as the young Seerkerlet clambered onto his lap. He looked down and watched the little one, panting and flapping her wing stubs, climb up and crawl over his lap.

His cassettes all curiously watched from the console. Dawnstar slapped at his chest and tried to pry it open. Curiously, he allowed it to open ever so slightly and the Seekerlet grabbed onto the top and forced it down. She clumsily tried to crawl inside, only managing to get halfway in when the clacking of large thruster heels sounded.

"Dawnstar, where are you?" Starscream inquired as he entered the Control Room.

Dawnstar giggled, her aft, legs, and peds still hanging out of the Communication Officer's chest. She couldn't see her sire so surely he couldn't see her!

Starscream walked over to the Decepticon TIC and raised an optical ridge. Soundwave looked down, then back up at Starscream and offered the Air Commander a small shrug. Starscream just smiled.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be signs of my creation in here." Starscream replied a little loud to make sure Dawnstar heard him. "I guess I'll just go check the other side of the _Nemesis_."

Dawnstar giggled again, it reverberating inside of the blue grounder's chest compartment. Starscream started to walk in place, slowly making his footfalls quieter and quieter so it sounded as if he was walking away. Once he stopped, he waited for her to make her move. The little one wiggled herself out of Soundwave's chest and plunked her aft onto his lap. She looked up at Soundwave and giggled.

"Daddy didn't find me!" She exclaimed victoriously, oblivious that he was directly behind her.

"And why is that a good thing?" Starscream asked.

Her little wings pricked and she looked back. She squealed loudly before scrambling out of Soundwave's lap and bolting away. Starscream calmly followed her out of the Control Room, easily keeping up with her much smaller legs.

Soundwave closed his chest back up and looked at his cassettes.

"That was… different." Rumble commented.

"Would have been cute if she wasn't a Seeker." Frenzy replied.

* * *

 **Don't Recharge When on Sparkling Watch (about 5 year old Dawnstar):**

Moonstar's stiletto heels clicked as she made her way down the corridors of the _Nemesis_. It was late, and she was finally returning to her little family after having to help Hook all orbital cycle in the medbay.

She smiled just thinking about being with her Conjunx Endura and little daughter. Those two just made everything so much better, and she never wanted to be separated from them.

She put in her code and entered the hab suite.

"Hey, mommy!"

Moonstar eyed her creation for a moment before slowly shaking her helm. Starscream was recharging on the couch, obviously exhausted himself from the raid he and the other Decepticons had earlier. Dawnstar was on the couch beside him, her paint canisters and paintbrushes on the small table as she held one of each item in a servo. Her sire was now covered in her colorful drawings. Flowers, hearts, stick figures of everyone she knew, smiley faces, and many other unknown designs scattered all over the Air Commander.

"What are you doing, Dawn?" Moonstar asked softly so as to not wake Starscream.

"I'm drawing on daddy. Hey, mommy,"

"Yes?"

"Daddy did a 'no-no.'"

"What did he do?"

"He said he was going to stay up until you came home, but he didn't. He was supposed to watch me, like he always does, but instead he fell into recharge. Does he have to go into the corner for a timeout? Are you going to lecture him?"

Moonstar smiled. "Daddy's just tired, sweetie. He didn't mean to fall into recharge."

"Why is he tired?"

"Because he had to go to work. Remember? Acid Storm was sparkling-sitting you. And when you get older you get tired easier."

"Mommy, daddy had a boo-boo, but I fixed it." She said with a proud smile.

"Where?"

"Here." Dawnstar said as she pointed to a spot on the Seeker mech's thigh that was now covered in towels and glue.

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah. I fixed daddy." Dawnstar grinned.

"Well, you did a marvelous job. I think he'll feel all better." Moonstar smiled at her creation. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Alrighty." Dawnstar said dismissively as she resumed her drawing.

Moonstar gently removed the glue covered towels to see the smallest of cuts on the Air Commander's thigh. She shook her helm, smiling to herself. Dawnstar loved her sire so much.

Moonstar set aside the towels and stroked her mate's helm, kissing him gently on the cheekplates. He stirred, slowly onlining. Moonstar's smile grew when red optics glowed from the dark faceplates and focused on her blue ones.

"Hey, sexy mech." She said softly.

"Mmm, hey sexy femme." He said sleepily.

"Don't move. Dawnstar is beside you on the couch. Don't want to knock her over."

"Primus, I fell into recharge… She didn't get into anything, did she?"

Moonstar just smiled at him for a moment. "Your paintjob looks fabulous. I think she's a true artist."

It took his still sleepy processor a moment. "Ugh… Please tell me it's the easy to remove stuff."

"It's a mixture of both."

"Nothing too embarrassing?"

"I think she drew you wielding a sword and stabbing what appears to be Megatron as a dragon."

"Of course she did…"

Moonstar kissed him on the lip plates. "You look beautiful." She then tapped the tip of his olfactory sensor. "Even with a pink moustache."

He just eyed her for a moment before venting a sigh. "Dawnstar, why are you painting all over me?"

"Because, daddy, I wanted to." She stated matter-of-factly without ceasing in her work.

"That explains everything." He mumbled. "Princess, can you put your paints away? We need to all go into recharge."

"Okay, daddy. But you are going into the time-out corner."

"Why?" He said as he looked down at her.

"Because, you fell into recharge when you were supposed to be watching me. That's a 'no-no.'"

He raised an optical ridge. "I suppose it is. I guess your carrier will be dealing with me…"

"I am." Moonstar smiled before pecking a kiss on his lip plates. "But first, let's get some recharge and in the morning I'll 'punish' you appropriately."

He smirked that sexy smirk of his that made her internally swoon. "Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"Daddy, you have to sit facing the wall for nine joors." Dawnstar said strictly as she put her canisters and paintbrushes away.

"What are you talking about, femmling?" Starscream demanded as he sat up. "The longest I've ever put you in the corner was for five kliks! Why do I get nine joors?"

"Because, I could have hurt myself being alone. You say that yourself. You didn't keep to your word. You're a hypo-griff."

"Hypocrite. The word is hypocrite. If you're going to lecture me say the words correctly."

"Mommy, daddy is not taking me seriously!" She said with a stomp of her ped.

"Don't worry, Dawn. In the morning I'll add three extra joors to his sentence for not taking you seriously." Moonstar said it like she meant it.

"I feel as if all the femmes on this ship are against me…"

"Complaining gets you extra time."

"I apologize."

"It's okay. I still love you, daddy." Dawnstar smiled up at him.

* * *

 **Sparklings Eat Everything (About 5 year old Dawnstar):**

It was just Starscream and Dawnstar in their hab suite for Moonstar was in medbay working with Hook. The Air Commander was in the midst of a comm. link call as he tried to tidy the messy room, while Dawnstar attempted to help, staying quiet as her sire became more emotional with his call.

"No, you don't understand the basics. Do you need me to fly over there and hold your servo? … That is slag. Complete, utter slag. … No, you don't get this, do you? I have an army to run and can't be there to help you discern your helm from your aft all the time. … Shut up! Now, let's go over this again real nice and slow so you can understand me." He argued into the comm. link as he walked back and forth, putting away datapads, folding towels, organizing Dawnstar's toys, and cleaning up spilt energon.

Dawnstar was going through a small box, trying her best to be like her sire and organize the contents of it. She picked up a small ship model and studied it, her little servos holding it by the wings.

"Were you just programmed to be an inept idiot? … Uh huh… Have you tried turning it on and off? … Smartaft? … You're the one getting snippy with me. … No, wrong. Let's take a step back and check your performance. Aaaaaaand, yeah, there it is: Idiot. Says it in bold glyphs. … No, don't try to make up excuses. How about this, you do as you are told, do it _well_ , and I won't demote you to a maintenance drone. Sounds good? … Alright, then. Let's start back from the beginning."

Dawnstar looked up at her sire as he walked by her carrying the pile of folded towels into the washroom, still going on with his comm. call. She looked back down at the ship model and started to poke at it, seeing if it did anything. Then, as all sparkling do, she began to chew on it, starting on the wing.

The Air Commander walked back out of the washroom and approached his desk, still oblivious to what his creation was doing. He was typing something down on a datapad, then walked away to put some items on a shelving unit.

Dawnstar kept chewing until there was a "snip" sound. Her optics widened, and she dropped the model to clutch her throat. She started to cough, then she began to cry as she panicked. She turned back to her sire and tried to speak, but her vocalizer was restricted from the piece of the model lodged in her throat.

Starscream was still arguing when he finally looked at his distressing daughter. His optics widened and he rushed over to her.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He said quickly before cutting the comm. line. "Dawnstar, look at me! What is it? What's wrong?" He demanded as he held her little shoulders.

She coughed, grasping at her neck. He looked down and saw the ship model with its broken wing. His optics widened when he realized what had happened. He picked her up and hurried out of the hab suite.

* * *

Starscream burst into the medbay holding his daughter against his chest piece as she choked.

"Hook! Fix her!" The Air Commander bellowed in almost a complete panic.

"What? What's wrong?" Hook inquired as he ran over.

"She swallowed something and is unable to cycle air or speak! I'm freaking out!" The Decepticon SIC exclaimed as he handed his femmling over to the Constructicon.

Hook carried her over to a medberth and set her down before running a scanner over her.

"She'll be fine, commander. It won't be hard to remove." Hook explained calmly as he reached for the necessary tools.

"You sure? You sure she won't be internally damaged or have to go through therapy or be put into a CR chamber for-"

"Starscream! Stop it. Sparklings swallow foreign material all the time. This will be a simple fix."

"I'm a terrible sire. I let this happen. I was supposed to be watching her! I can't do this. I can't-" Starscream started to pace back and forth.

Hook rolled his optics. "Sit your aft down over there or leave my medbay." Hook ordered sternly.

Starscream's wings lowered before he went to the indicated seats and sat down. He anxiously watched as Hook put Dawnstar into a medically induced stasis lock then used a long probe to reach down her throat and grab the foreign piece.

Moonstar exited the backroom while he was in the midst of operating on her daughter. Her optics widened.

"What's wrong with Dawn?" She gasped.

"Your hubby is over there. Ask him." Hook grunted as he worked.

Moonstar looked past the medic and at the Air Commander. She trotted over to him and sat down beside him.

"Star?"

"I'm a failure as a sire. I wasn't watching her and she swallowed something. Primus, I'm no good at this." He said miserably as he held his visage in his servos.

"Sweetie, she'll be fine. Hook will fix her and then this will be ancient history." She said softly to him.

"And what if she is traumatized for life?"

"You're being silly."

"I'm being cautious."

"You fly into battle and piss off Megatron but couldn't handle your daughter swallowing this?" Hook inquired as he held up the tiny piece for Starscream to see.

"Get your own creation and then you'll understand." Starscream snapped.

"No thank you." Hook said slowly as if the thought disturbed him.

"See, hunky mechy, Hook took good care of our sparkling." Moonstar smiled as she hugged his arm.

"Hmm, he's still an aft."

"Don't insult me when I just repaired your daughter." Hook said as he began to online the Seekerlet.

"I'll never take my optics off her again. _Never_. Not for as long as she lives. "Starscream said resolutely.

"You're ridiculous." Moonstar rolled her optics. "But, I think that just makes you cuter."

"Take it." Hook grunted as he handed a still partly recharging Dawnstar to the Air Commander.

Starscream narrowed his optics before standing up and gently accepting his most precious creation. He held her against his chest and allowed her to rest her helm on his shoulder. She moaned sleepily, her arms wrapping around his neck and clinging to him.

"Thank you, good doctor." Starscream grumbled as he protectively held his daughter close to him.

"Welcome. And don't bother me again unless your spark casing falls out of your chest. Better yet, don't even bother me for that." Hook grunted before pivoting on a heel and walking away.

Moonstar stood and pecked a kiss to her Conjunx Endura's cheekplates. "I'll see you later."

"Maybe. I think I am still at risk of having a spark attack."

She snickered. "Just don't let her get into anything she isn't suppose to."

"She isn't getting into anything _at all._ Never again. She's not even allowed to watch others get into anything." He stated.

"Oh, I love you so much." Moonstar kissed him again. "So cute, my awesome sexy Seeker. But, seriously, don't let this experience ruin both your lives. It happens."

"It will never happen again." He then sighed. "I suppose I must comm. Shockwave back."

"Have fun with that."

"Hmm," He grunted before kissing his mate on the brow and then exiting the medbay with his creation.

* * *

 **Confession: When I was like 4 years old or something I swallowed a quarter and it lodged inside of my throat. :( I remember my X-rays and waking up after they knocked me out to probe it out with tools. I remember not being able to talk... Hell, I remember putting it in my mouth and the "oh shit" moment it fell in. I was one of THOSE kids... XD**

 **Starscream hates Shockwave so much...**


End file.
